Diario de Viaje
by MiisakiiKiss
Summary: Un diario donde describe la madrina los acontecimientos ocurridos mientras acompaña a su mejor amiga a fugarse con su novio a casarse a Italia, mientras el padrino del novio hace casi lo mismo pero en su Blackberry. Mails, msj de texto.. todo puede pasar!
1. Aeropuerto

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 1**

**.-**

**.**

**Diario de viaje de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki**

**_sobre su fuga para casarse en secreto_**

**_escrito por Sakura Haruto, testigo y dama de honor,_**

**_también conocida como mejor amiga de Hinata desde primaria_**

**_y compañera de piso desde el primer año en la Escuela de Diseño en Tokio._**

_Queridos Hinata y Naruto:_

_¡Sorpresa!_

_Sé que ninguno de los dos se molestaría en dejar constancia escrita de su fuga para casarse en secreto, así que he decidido hacerlo por ustedes. Así, cuando se acerquen a su vigésimo aniversario y vuestro hijo mayor acabe de chocar y destrozar el Volvo, el pequeño llegue a casa con piojos de la poco exigente escuela privada de Konoha y el perro acabe de vomitar en la alfombra del salón y, Hinata, te preguntes por qué decidiste marcharte del tranquilo apartamento de Tokio que compartimos durante tanto tiempo, y, Naruto, desees haber seguido siendo vecino de Kakashi, podréis abrir este diario y decir: «Oh, así que por ESTO nos casamos.»_

_Porque son la pareja más alucinante que conozco y estan hechos el uno para el otro, y porque creo que casarce en secreto en Italia es una idea GENIAL, aunque los copiaran de Ino._

_No refiero a lo de casarse en secreto, no a lo de Italia._

_Pero es que ella no tuvo más REMEDIO. ¿Qué otra OPCIÓN le quedaba a la pobre?_

_Pero ustedes dos lo hacéis por puro romanticismo, no porque no tenan más REMEDIO, porque sus dos familias son perfectamente respetables._

_Bueno, supongo que sus respectivas madres sí tienen un problemilla con lo de la religión._

_Pero ¡qué más da! Ya se les pasará._

_De todos modos, eso es lo que hace que su fuga sea tan especial._

_Y tengo intención de documentar todos los detalles de esta situación a partir de ahora mismo, incluso antes de subir al avión. Antes de que nos reunamos en la puerta. Por cierto, ¿dónde ESTÁIS? Se supone que teníamos que llegar aquí tres horas antes de la hora de salida del vuelo. Lo sabéis, ¿no? Me refiero a que lo dice bien claro en el billete. Para vuelos internacionales, rogamos se presenten en el aeropuerto como mínimo tres horas antes de la hora prevista del vuelo._

_Así pues, ¿dónde están, chicos?_

_. . ._

Sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio se encontraba una pelirosa escribiendo rapidamente en un _diario de vieje_, que hacia pocos minutos habia comprado en la tienda del mismo junto a cinco botellas de agua mineral, unos tapones para los oidos, una revista, pastillas para el mareo y un llavero.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y desordenado -como si se ubiera secado solo y no artificialmente arreglaro, natural-, e iba comodamente vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillos con una blusa negra de resaque junto a unos convers rojos que convinaban con su sujetador rojo.

Su vista cada tanto se levantaba para mirar a su alrededor y buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, topando su mirada con un hombre de cabello negro y mirada del mismo color, demasiados profundos y unos pantalones bastande ajustados en la partes perfectas de sus cuerpo...

Por la mente de ella pasaban varias imagenes nada decentes de el. Pero rapidamente las descarto y quito la mirada de él, ya que comenzo a hablar bastante alto y de forma exaltada mientras hablaba por su telefono, logrando así que continuara con su escrito.

_. . ._

_Supongo que podría enviarles un e-mail con mi nuevo BLACK-BERRY, pero como siempre me recuerdas, Hinata, es sólo PARA ASUNTOS LABORALES, motivo por el cual los de Informática nos dejan tenerlo (por cierto, gracias por el mío. Me refiero a que está bien que Kiba y los demás hayan pensado en mí, aunque yo ya no trabaje exactamente allí)._

_Dios mío, espero que no less haya pasado nada. Por el camino, quiero decir. La gente conduce como loca por la autopista._

_Un momento... no cambiaron de idea, ¿verdad? Sobre lo de casarse. Es imposible. ¡Sería terrible! ¡TERRIBLE! Porque es que están verdaderamente hechos el uno para el otro... por no decir que sería muy injusto que se olvidaron de mí. ¿Mi primer viaje a Europa y mis compañeros de viaje me dejan plantada? La verdad es que aún no me creo que me vaya de viaje. ¿Por qué he esperado tanto? ¿Quién cumple los veinticinco sin haber salido del pais por lo menos una vez en la vida? No fui a París con los de la clase de francés en el instituto. Ninguna salida en las vacaciones de primavera con la universidad. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué soy un bicho raro que nunca ha salido de viaje?_

_Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿qué le pasa al hombre ese del teléfono móvil! Es guapo y todo. Pero ¡por qué grita! Nos vamos a Italia. ¡Italia! Así que tranquilízate._

_Bueno, ignoremos al tipo del móvil. IGNOREMOS AL TIPO DEL MÓVIL. No puedo creer que esté desperdiciando las primeras páginas de su diario de viaje con él. ¿A quién le importa ese hombre? ¡ME VOY A EUROPA!_

_Quiero decir que NOS VAMOS a Europa._

_Me parece. Si es que el taxi en el que viajaban no ha quedado reducido a chatarra en la autopista camino del aeropuerto._

_Vamos a suponer que solo se han retrasado un poco esta mañana, no que estan muertos._

_Gracias por estar haciéndome hacer esto. Me refiero a ti y a Naruto, Hinata. Por fin voy a salir del pais y ¿qué mejor RAZÓN podría haber? Cielos, es tan romántico..._

_. . ._

Su mirada jade se elevo del diaro para volver a pasearlo por si encontraba rastro de sus amigos... pero nada.

Delante de él todavía se encontraba el pelinegro sexy que hace momentos estaba gritanto por su telefono.

Se le quedo mirando unos momentos, cuando una lucesita verde se ensendio en su cerebro e inmediamente comenzo a escribir de nuevo.

. . .

_(Oh, un momento, ¡es el mismo tipo que estaba delante de mí en el duty free! El que ha puesto los ojos en blanco al ver que compraba todas esas botellas de agua mineral. Está claro que no se ha leído el último número de Estar en forma. Dicen que viajar en avión deshidrata mucho y que hay que beber el equivalente a la mitad del peso corporal durante el vuelo si se quiere evitar el jet lag)._

_Sí, vale, ya sé que en el avión hay agua y tal, pero ¿esa agua es buena? ¿Tan buena como la embotellada? Probablemente no. Vi un programa en el Discovery en el que analizaban el agua de un avión y resulta que estaba llena de ¡microbios! Bueno, sí, era el agua del grifo del lavabo del avión y esa agua nadie se la bebe, pero aun así..._

_MIS padres me matarían si hiciera lo mismo que ustedes, Hinata. Me refiero a casarme en secreto. Y nada más y nada menos que en ITALIA._

_Pero a ustedes les pega tanto, Hinata. Cielos, qué suerte tienes. Naruto es tan... especial. Y Naruto, ya sé que me meto contigo por ser tan fanático de la ciencia ficción y tal pero, en serio, si conociera a un hombre tan..._

_. . ._

El sonido de un claxon le hiso volver a levantar la mirada de su diario para buscar de donde provenia el sonido, así mirando como él señor que conducia el carrito del aeropuerto volvia a sonar la bocinita para hacer que el pelinegro se moviera de posicion y le diera el paso.

Mientras, el pelinegro le gritaba y amenazaba con las manos.

Varias personas, ademas de ella los observaban y otras un poco menos disimuladas, reian ante la reaccion del pelinegro.

. . .

_¡Oh, cielos! ¡El Tipo del Móvil ha estado a punto de lanzar el teléfono contra uno de esos carritos con los que se desplazan los ancianos! ¡El que los lleva a la puerta de embarque correspondiente! Y sólo porque el que lo conduce ha hecho sonar la bocina para advertirle de que estaba en medio. Dios mío, ¡cómo se le marcan los calzoncillos! Aunque no parece ser de los que llevan calzoncillos, sino pantaloncillos o, mejor dicho, bóxers._

_Oh, no. ¿Cómo voy a regalar este diario a Hinata y Naruto si está lleno de cavilaciones sobre la ropa interior de un desconocido?_

_VAMOS A VER, ¿qué les voy a regalar? No puedo regalarles candelabros ni nada por el estilo. HINATA se casa. Tiene que ser algo ESPECIAL._

_Bueno, sí, hay una mención sobre ropa interior. A ustedes no les importa, ¿verdad? Total, no es más que ropa interior._

_¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Naruto. Tan divertido, agradable, sonriente, a pesar de los maratones de Star Trek Next Generation que te hace ver, Hinata. Tan responsable, con esa columna que escribe sobre médicos y salud. Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que preguntarle por el lunar que tengo en el codo. Cielos, qué suerte tiene Hinata puede controlarle los lunares gratis siempre que quiera. ¿Por qué yo no encuentro un novio con un talento tan útil como ése? Lo único que Sai sabe hacer es ganarme jugando a Vice City. ¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Acaso una buena puntuación en Vice City te salva de un carcinoma maligno? No._

_Bueno, ahora sí que está CLARO que no puedo darle esto a Hinata y Naruto. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

_El Tipo del Móvil acaba de terminar la conversación que mantenía vete a saber con quién. Le he oído decir «Eso es imperdonable», pero es lo único que he alcanzado a escuchar porque aquí tienen puesta la CNN a todo volumen. Ahora ha sacado el Blackberry. Está tecleando como un poseso. Yo nunca seré capaz, de teclear tan rápido en el mío._

_Pero quizá eso sea algo bueno para mí. El Tipo del Móvil es un ejemplo clásico de la personalidad tipo A, tal como se explica en el último número de Estar en forma. Casi VEO cómo le sube la presión arterial. Espero que no le dé un ataque en el avión._

_Aunque no me importaría hacerle una reanimación cardiopulmonar._

_Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerme lo que acabo de escribir._

_Pero es que no está nada mal. Sobre todo si te gustan los tipos altos, de facciones duras, con el pelo negro, barba de varios días y ojos de un negro penetrante, y encima sabe usar un Blackberry._

_Bueno, ahora sí que está claro definitivamente que no podré darles esto a Hinata y a Naruto como regalo de boda._

_Oh, un momento, puedo arrancar las páginas con los comentarios sobre el Tipo del Móvil. O tacharlos con un buen rotulador._

_O quizá debería limitarme a regalarles un bonito marco de plata de Tiffany's. Pero eso parece un regalo un tanto pobre para alguien que te ha aguantado la cabeza mientras vomitabas los shots de tequila, como Hinata ha hecho tantas veces por mí._

_Aunque, por supuesto, yo he hecho lo mismo por ella a menudo, la última vez el viernes por la noche, cuando el departamento de arte en pleno la sacó para montarle una fiesta de despedida de soltera. Para ser una pareja que se supone que va a casarse en secreto, Naruto y Hinata se lo dijeron a un MONTÓN de gente._

_¡En, la CNN dicen que hay un avión retenido en el aeropuerto de San francisco por sospecharse que un pasajero de a bordo tiene un virus sumamente contagioso, y que les preocupa que pueda propagarse por todo el mundo!_

_Ya sabéis lo que significa eso:_

_Necesito más tentempiés para el avión._

_En serio, esa gente lleva a bordo de ese avión DOS HORAS sin servicio de comidas. Si me paso dos horas sin comer, me pasa esa cosa rara de que no veo por un ojo. Y el Toblerone no me basta. Necesito algo con proteínas. Como almendras saladas. Y quizá palomitas con queso. Algo que seguro que no tienen en Italia. Será mejor que vuelva al duty free y me aprovisione, por si acaso..._

_. . ._

La pelirosa cerro su Diario y volteo a ambos lados buscando otra vez con la mirada a sus amigos... sin encontrarlos.

Colocó en su bolsa de mano el diaro y su pluma y lo guardó dentro.

Su mirada se giro hacia sus maletas y luego hacia la tienda, debatiendose internamente si dejar solas sus poseciones.

Cuando volvio a mirar a su alrededor se topo con la mirada negra penetrante del pelinegro.

Seria una buena idea?

.

.

.


	2. Llegan los novios

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 2**

**LLEGAN LOS NOVIOS**

**_._**

**_Para :_**_Tenten Ama_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto: _**_Agencia de viajes_

_¿Dónde está el personal? Llevo media hora llamando y no contesta nadie. ¿Acaso los de la agencia trabajan sólo media jornada los viernes de septiembre o algo así, mientras que el resto de nosotros sólo lo consigue el Día del Trabajador?_

_Les pedí que me reservan el billete hace un mes, pero ahora estoy en el aeropuerto y dicen que viajo en clase turista, no en preferente._

_En un asiento del medio. Y el vuelo dura siete horas._

_Ni el pequeño Frodo sería capaz de pasarse seis horas en un asiento tan minúsculo. ¿Cómo se supone que tendría que hacer un tipo que mide 1,92 y pesa noventa kilos?_

_Más vale que alguien toque algunas teclas o van a tener que lidiar con un periodista muy descontento._

_Uchiha S._

. . . .

**_Para:_**_Karin_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_Anoche_

_Gracias por lo de anoche. Sin embargo, creo que irnos a vivir juntos es un poco precipitado. Y no creo que a tu marido le pareciera buena idea._

_Tomémonos las cosas con calma y ya veremos cómo va la cosa, ¿de acuerdo? Me voy a un pueblecito de Italia del que nadie ha oído hablar porque Uzumaki ha tenido la estúpida idea de casarse allí, pero me pondré en contacto contigo cuando vuelva dentro de una semana._

_S.U._

-o-

Sasuke Uchiha había llegado al aeropuerto a la hora estipulada. De hecho, antes, alrededor de media o una hora antes para esperar a su _amigo_ en su locura por fugarse con su novia a Italia para casarse con ella. Lo cual es una completa locura.

Pero al momento de llegar que había encontrado… una pelirosa –si, pelirosa- neurótica que había comprado como veinte botellas de agua mineral. Para que demonios quería tanta agua mineral si en el avión nos hay. Para él no había otra palabra para describirla más que:molesta.

Y aparte de eso, todavía le pide que le cuide sus miles de botellas para ir a comprar quien sabe que mas cosas, que resulto ser mucha comida chatarra. Por lo que solo pensaba y volvia a pensar en lo mismo, esa mujer estaba loca!.

O, y eso no era lo mejor de todo, estaba en clase preferente… lleno de gente a su alrededor en un viaje bastante largo. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo? Lo único que esperaba es que no le tocara cerca de la chica rosa neurótica.

-o-

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De: _**_Tenten Ama_

**_Asunto:_**_Agencia de viajes_

_Lo siento MUCHÍSIMO, señor Uchiha, estábamos en una reunión de presupuesto, por eso no contestaba nadie. He llamado a la compañía aérea varias veces desde que he vuelto a mi puesto, pero el avión está lleno. Podría conseguirle un billete en clase preferente en otro vuelo... pero no sería hasta mañana. ¿Le parece bien?_

_De nuevo le pido disculpas por el malentendido. No me imagino cómo ha podido ser lo de clase turista. Ya sabe que SIEMPRE le reservamos billetes en clase preferente. Excepto, por supuesto, cuando el avión es tan pequeño que no tiene clase preferente. Lo cual no es el caso en esta ocasión. No sé cómo disculparme, de verdad. ¿Quiere que mejoremos la reserva de la habitación y que le asignen una suite cuando llegue al hotel?_

_Tenten_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Karin_

**_Asunto:_**_Anoche_

_¡Por fin apareces! Sólo te he dejado diez mensajes en el móvil. ¿CÓMO has podido marcharte de ese modo esta mañana, sin ni siquiera dejar una nota?_

_Y Suigetsu y yo no estamos casados, querido. Tenemos un acuerdo... lo mismo que tú y yo._

_Y desde luego, no te pedí que te mudaras conmigo para siempre. Sólo te ofrecí la habitación de invitados hasta que encontrases casa propia. Sé lo duro que puede llegar a ser el mercado inmobiliario de Tokio._

_Aunque no creo que tú vayas a tener problemas, teniendo en cuenta lo bien que se vende Arenas movedizas. De hecho, acaban de poner a la venta el ático que hay enfrente del mío, una ganga por dos millones. ¿Te interesa? Podría hablar con la comunidad de vecinos en tu nombre..._

_En cualquier caso, querido, llámame cuando vuelvas de la pequeña fuga de Naruto._

_XXOOXXOO_

_Karin_

_. . ._

_-o-_

**Diario de viaje de**

**Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Bueno, le he pedido al Tipo del Móvil que vigilara mis pertenencias un momento mientras yo iba a comprar más tentempiés y se ha mostrado DE LO MÁS grosero. Ha dicho, de un modo muy desagradable: «Dudo mucho que alguien quiera robarle el agua, señorita.»_

_!_

_Pero es que yo no le había pedido que vigilara eso. Quiero decir el agua. Está claro que me refería al EQUIPAJE. Lo único que me falta es que los del aeropuerto se me lleven el equipaje por dejarlo desatendido._

_Da igual. Ya lo dice Sai. Hay gente que da asco y no tiene remedio. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que el Tipo del Móvil era uno de ésos. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo aporrea las teclas del Blackberry. Porque sigue dándole. ¿Cómo es posible que a alguien tan repelente le sienten tan bien los vaqueros? No lo entiendo. Quiero decir que desde un punto de vista evolutivo, los de su calaña tendrían que haberse extinguido hace siglos. Porque ¿quién querría emparejarse con alguien que tiene ESA clase de actitud?_

_¡OOOHHH, ya veo a Hinata! ¡Por fin Hinata y Naruto están aquí! ¡YUJU!_

_Me pregunto dónde está Sasuke, el amigo de Naruto. Me refiero al padrino. Se suponía que teníamos que encontrarnos todos en la puerta..._

. . .

-O-

Otra vez se encontraba sentada en su banca en la sala de espera después de ir a comprar sus _aperitivos_ para el viaje –gracias a dios dejan subir alimentos-.

Compro todo lo que encontró de golosinas y comida –medio decente- para el viaje.

Cuando había llegado de sus compras, encontró al Tipo del Móvil tecleando rápidamente en su Blackberry y con el seño fruncido, renegando por quien sabe que cosas. Apenas él y sus ideas alocadas, que quien sabe en que pensaba y cuanto tiempo a pasado mandando mensajes de texto por su Blackberry para poder escribir tan rápido en él. Ella todavía tardaba bastante y a veces se le iban letras de mas porque los botones estaban demasiado juntos.

-O-

. . .

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto: _**_¿Dónde estás?_

_Estoy en la puerta. No te veo. No habrás seguido mi consejo y cancelado todo esto en el último momento, ¿no?_

_Olvídalo, no eres del tipo que deja plantados a los invitados ante el altar._

_¿Qué? ¿Estás nervioso? Llevo la petaca, no te preocupes. Vamos a necesitarla, porque hay una auténtica chiflada en este vuelo. Al parecer, cree que existe la posibilidad de que tengamos un accidente y acabemos en el Sahara._

_Date prisa y llega ya, quiero saludar a la novia..._

_Oh, ya los veo._

_Sasuke_

_. . ._

_-O-_

Sakura en cuanto miro a sus amigos, guardo sus cosas para luego tomarlas todas en manos y encaminarse hacia sus amigos. Ella ya se habia preocupado por que no llegaban y entre tanta bolsa en mano hiso lo posible para acercarse lo máximo posible a los fugitivos sin golpear o caerse ella en el intento. Habia acomodado sus pertenencias -osea todo lo que había comprado para su viaje- en sus bolsas de mano, logrando así tener todo bien acomodado en tres dos maletas de mano y su bolsa de mano.

Cuando llego a Hinata que la miraba con una sonrisa grande en su rostro y tomada de la mano de su rubio novio se percato de que a lado de ella se encontraba el Tipo del Móvil y la miraba con la misma extrañeza con la que ella lo miraba a él.

"Sakura, lo siento por la tardansa pero el trafico estaba horrible" Hinata la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que sus bolsas se cayeran sobre el suelo mientras la pelirosa miraba fijamente como Naruto estrechaba sus brazos en torno al pelinegro. Demonios, realmente se conocian? de donde? "Muchísimas gracias Sakura, no sabes como me alegra que me acompañes"

"Realmente gracias por ayudarnos y apoyarnos" Naruto le dio un abrazo sumamente efectivo, que casi le rompe las costillas mientras se reía. Cuando la soltó volteo a mirar al Tipo del Móvil y luego hacia Sakura. "Lo siento... no los he presentado. Sakura, él es mi amigo Sasuke. Sasuke, ella es Sakura, la madrina y mejor amiga de mi bella Hinata"

Los ojos de la pelirosa se abrieron de la impresión mientras que _Sasuke_ solo hacia un ruidito con sus labios como un "Tsk" para luego estrecharle la mano.

_Demonios..._

**.-**

**.**

**Diario de viaje de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki**

**_sobre su fuga para casarse en secreto_**

**_escrito por Sakura Haruto, testigo y dama de honor,_**

**_también conocida como mejor amiga de Hinata desde primaria_**

**_y compañera de piso desde el primer año en la Escuela de Diseño en Tokio._**

_Queridos Hinata y Naruto:_

_¡Sorpresa!_

_Sé que ninguno de los dos se molestaría en dejar constancia escrita de su fuga para casarse en secreto, así que he decidido hacerlo por ustedes. Así, cuando se acerquen a su vigésimo aniversario y vuestro hijo mayor acabe de chocar y destrozar el Volvo, el pequeño llegue a casa con piojos de la poco exigente escuela privada de Konoha y el perro acabe de vomitar en la alfombra del salón y, Hinata, te preguntes por qué decidiste marcharte del tranquilo apartamento de Tokio que compartimos durante tanto tiempo, y, Naruto, desees haber seguido siendo vecino de Kakashi, podréis abrir este diario y decir: «Oh, así que por ESTO nos casamos.»_

_Porque son la pareja más alucinante que conozco y estan hechos el uno para el otro, y porque creo que casarce en secreto en Italia es una idea GENIAL, aunque los copiaran de Ino._

_No refiero a lo de casarse en secreto, no a lo de Italia._

_Pero es que ella no tuvo más REMEDIO. ¿Qué otra OPCIÓN le quedaba a la pobre?_

_Pero ustedes dos lo hacéis por puro romanticismo, no porque no tenan más REMEDIO, porque sus dos familias son perfectamente respetables._

_Bueno, supongo que sus respectivas madres sí tienen un problemilla con lo de la religión._

_Pero ¡qué más da! Ya se les pasará._

_De todos modos, eso es lo que hace que su fuga sea tan especial._

_Y tengo intención de documentar todos los detalles de esta situación a partir de ahora mismo, incluso antes de subir al avión. Antes de que nos reunamos en la puerta. Por cierto, ¿dónde ESTÁIS? Se supone que teníamos que llegar aquí tres horas antes de la hora de salida del vuelo. Lo sabéis, ¿no? Me refiero a que lo dice bien claro en el billete. Para vuelos internacionales, rogamos se presenten en el aeropuerto como mínimo tres horas antes de la hora prevista del vuelo._

_Así pues, ¿dónde están, chicos?_

_. . ._

Sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio se encontraba una pelirosa escribiendo rapidamente en un _diario de vieje_, que hacia pocos minutos habia comprado en la tienda del mismo junto a cinco botellas de agua mineral, unos tapones para los oidos, una revista, pastillas para el mareo y un llavero.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y desordenado -como si se ubiera secado solo y no artificialmente arreglaro, natural-, e iba comodamente vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla sencillos con una blusa negra de resaque junto a unos convers rojos que convinaban con su sujetador rojo.

Su vista cada tanto se levantaba para mirar a su alrededor y buscar con la mirada a sus amigos, topando su mirada con un hombre de cabello negro y mirada del mismo color, demasiados profundos y unos pantalones bastande ajustados en la partes perfectas de sus cuerpo...

Por la mente de ella pasaban varias imagenes nada decentes de el. Pero rapidamente las descarto y quito la mirada de él, ya que comenzo a hablar bastante alto y de forma exaltada mientras hablaba por su telefono, logrando así que continuara con su escrito.

_. . ._

_Supongo que podría enviarles un e-mail con mi nuevo BLACK-BERRY, pero como siempre me recuerdas, Hinata, es sólo PARA ASUNTOS LABORALES, motivo por el cual los de Informática nos dejan tenerlo (por cierto, gracias por el mío. Me refiero a que está bien que Kiba y los demás hayan pensado en mí, aunque yo ya no trabaje exactamente allí)._

_Dios mío, espero que no less haya pasado nada. Por el camino, quiero decir. La gente conduce como loca por la autopista._

_Un momento... no cambiaron de idea, ¿verdad? Sobre lo de casarse. Es imposible. ¡Sería terrible! ¡TERRIBLE! Porque es que están verdaderamente hechos el uno para el otro... por no decir que sería muy injusto que se olvidaron de mí. ¿Mi primer viaje a Europa y mis compañeros de viaje me dejan plantada? La verdad es que aún no me creo que me vaya de viaje. ¿Por qué he esperado tanto? ¿Quién cumple los veinticinco sin haber salido del pais por lo menos una vez en la vida? No fui a París con los de la clase de francés en el instituto. Ninguna salida en las vacaciones de primavera con la universidad. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué soy un bicho raro que nunca ha salido de viaje?_

_Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿qué le pasa al hombre ese del teléfono móvil! Es guapo y todo. Pero ¡por qué grita! Nos vamos a Italia. ¡Italia! Así que tranquilízate._

_Bueno, ignoremos al tipo del móvil. IGNOREMOS AL TIPO DEL MÓVIL. No puedo creer que esté desperdiciando las primeras páginas de su diario de viaje con él. ¿A quién le importa ese hombre? ¡ME VOY A EUROPA!_

_Quiero decir que NOS VAMOS a Europa._

_Me parece. Si es que el taxi en el que viajaban no ha quedado reducido a chatarra en la autopista camino del aeropuerto._

_Vamos a suponer que solo se han retrasado un poco esta mañana, no que estan muertos._

_Gracias por estar haciéndome hacer esto. Me refiero a ti y a Naruto, Hinata. Por fin voy a salir del pais y ¿qué mejor RAZÓN podría haber? Cielos, es tan romántico..._

_. . ._

Su mirada jade se elevo del diaro para volver a pasearlo por si encontraba rastro de sus amigos... pero nada.

Delante de él todavía se encontraba el pelinegro sexy que hace momentos estaba gritanto por su telefono.

Se le quedo mirando unos momentos, cuando una lucesita verde se ensendio en su cerebro e inmediamente comenzo a escribir de nuevo.

. . .

_(Oh, un momento, ¡es el mismo tipo que estaba delante de mí en el duty free! El que ha puesto los ojos en blanco al ver que compraba todas esas botellas de agua mineral. Está claro que no se ha leído el último número de Estar en forma. Dicen que viajar en avión deshidrata mucho y que hay que beber el equivalente a la mitad del peso corporal durante el vuelo si se quiere evitar el jet lag)._

_Sí, vale, ya sé que en el avión hay agua y tal, pero ¿esa agua es buena? ¿Tan buena como la embotellada? Probablemente no. Vi un programa en el Discovery en el que analizaban el agua de un avión y resulta que estaba llena de ¡microbios! Bueno, sí, era el agua del grifo del lavabo del avión y esa agua nadie se la bebe, pero aun así..._

_MIS padres me matarían si hiciera lo mismo que ustedes, Hinata. Me refiero a casarme en secreto. Y nada más y nada menos que en ITALIA._

_Pero a ustedes les pega tanto, Hinata. Cielos, qué suerte tienes. Naruto es tan... especial. Y Naruto, ya sé que me meto contigo por ser tan fanático de la ciencia ficción y tal pero, en serio, si conociera a un hombre tan..._

_. . ._

El sonido de un claxon le hiso volver a levantar la mirada de su diario para buscar de donde provenia el sonido, así mirando como él señor que conducia el carrito del aeropuerto volvia a sonar la bocinita para hacer que el pelinegro se moviera de posicion y le diera el paso.

Mientras, el pelinegro le gritaba y amenazaba con las manos.

Varias personas, ademas de ella los observaban y otras un poco menos disimuladas, reian ante la reaccion del pelinegro.

. . .

_¡Oh, cielos! ¡El Tipo del Móvil ha estado a punto de lanzar el teléfono contra uno de esos carritos con los que se desplazan los ancianos! ¡El que los lleva a la puerta de embarque correspondiente! Y sólo porque el que lo conduce ha hecho sonar la bocina para advertirle de que estaba en medio. Dios mío, ¡cómo se le marcan los calzoncillos! Aunque no parece ser de los que llevan calzoncillos, sino pantaloncillos o, mejor dicho, bóxers._

_Oh, no. ¿Cómo voy a regalar este diario a Hinata y Naruto si está lleno de cavilaciones sobre la ropa interior de un desconocido?_

_VAMOS A VER, ¿qué les voy a regalar? No puedo regalarles candelabros ni nada por el estilo. HINATA se casa. Tiene que ser algo ESPECIAL._

_Bueno, sí, hay una mención sobre ropa interior. A ustedes no les importa, ¿verdad? Total, no es más que ropa interior._

_¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Naruto. Tan divertido, agradable, sonriente, a pesar de los maratones de Star Trek Next Generation que te hace ver, Hinata. Tan responsable, con esa columna que escribe sobre médicos y salud. Lo cual me recuerda que tengo que preguntarle por el lunar que tengo en el codo. Cielos, qué suerte tiene Hinata puede controlarle los lunares gratis siempre que quiera. ¿Por qué yo no encuentro un novio con un talento tan útil como ése? Lo único que Sai sabe hacer es ganarme jugando a Vice City. ¿Y de qué sirve eso? ¿Acaso una buena puntuación en Vice City te salva de un carcinoma maligno? No._

_Bueno, ahora sí que está CLARO que no puedo darle esto a Hinata y Naruto. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

_El Tipo del Móvil acaba de terminar la conversación que mantenía vete a saber con quién. Le he oído decir «Eso es imperdonable», pero es lo único que he alcanzado a escuchar porque aquí tienen puesta la CNN a todo volumen. Ahora ha sacado el Blackberry. Está tecleando como un poseso. Yo nunca seré capaz, de teclear tan rápido en el mío._

_Pero quizá eso sea algo bueno para mí. El Tipo del Móvil es un ejemplo clásico de la personalidad tipo A, tal como se explica en el último número de Estar en forma. Casi VEO cómo le sube la presión arterial. Espero que no le dé un ataque en el avión._

_Aunque no me importaría hacerle una reanimación cardiopulmonar._

_Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creerme lo que acabo de escribir._

_Pero es que no está nada mal. Sobre todo si te gustan los tipos altos, de facciones duras, con el pelo negro, barba de varios días y ojos de un negro penetrante, y encima sabe usar un Blackberry._

_Bueno, ahora sí que está claro definitivamente que no podré darles esto a Hinata y a Naruto como regalo de boda._

_Oh, un momento, puedo arrancar las páginas con los comentarios sobre el Tipo del Móvil. O tacharlos con un buen rotulador._

_O quizá debería limitarme a regalarles un bonito marco de plata de Tiffany's. Pero eso parece un regalo un tanto pobre para alguien que te ha aguantado la cabeza mientras vomitabas los shots de tequila, como Hinata ha hecho tantas veces por mí._

_Aunque, por supuesto, yo he hecho lo mismo por ella a menudo, la última vez el viernes por la noche, cuando el departamento de arte en pleno la sacó para montarle una fiesta de despedida de soltera. Para ser una pareja que se supone que va a casarse en secreto, Naruto y Hinata se lo dijeron a un MONTÓN de gente._

_¡En, la CNN dicen que hay un avión retenido en el aeropuerto de San francisco por sospecharse que un pasajero de a bordo tiene un virus sumamente contagioso, y que les preocupa que pueda propagarse por todo el mundo!_

_Ya sabéis lo que significa eso:_

_Necesito más tentempiés para el avión._

_En serio, esa gente lleva a bordo de ese avión DOS HORAS sin servicio de comidas. Si me paso dos horas sin comer, me pasa esa cosa rara de que no veo por un ojo. Y el Toblerone no me basta. Necesito algo con proteínas. Como almendras saladas. Y quizá palomitas con queso. Algo que seguro que no tienen en Italia. Será mejor que vuelva al duty free y me aprovisione, por si acaso..._

_. . ._

La pelirosa cerro su Diario y volteo a ambos lados buscando otra vez con la mirada a sus amigos... sin encontrarlos.

Colocó en su bolsa de mano el diaro y su pluma y lo guardó dentro.

Su mirada se giro hacia sus maletas y luego hacia la tienda, debatiendose internamente si dejar solas sus poseciones.

Cuando volvio a mirar a su alrededor se topo con la mirada negra penetrante del pelinegro.

Seria una buena idea?

.

.

.


	3. El padrino: Sasuke Uchiha

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 3**

**EL PADRINO: SASUKE UCHIHA.**

**_._**

**Diario de viaje de**

**Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Oh, Dios mío._

_El Tipo del Móvil es Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. El mejor amigo de Naruto desde primaria, el que ha viajado por todo el mundo para el Journal, escribiendo sobre el malestar social y la inestabilidad económica de los últimos diez años. El que acaba de publicar un libro por el que se supone que ha recibido un sustancioso anticipo._

_Ojalá estuviera en ese avión que se ha quedado en tierra en el aeropuerto de San francisco en vez de en éste. Preferiría tener un virus mortal a tener que pasar un minuto más en compañía de Sasuke Uchiha, también conocido como «el Tipo del Móvil», también conocido como «mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki»._

_Oh, adivina, adivinanza. SE SIENTA A MI LADO. Por eso estaba tan enojado antes. Estaba llamando a la agencia de viajes del Journal para intentar que le cambiaran el asiento y viajar en clase preferente, o por lo menos en un asiento de pasillo, y no en el medio, como ahora._

_Ja Ja. Ja Ja, Sasuke en el medio, espero que te guste que entrechoquemos los codos cada cinco minutos, don «DUDO mucho que alguien quiera robarle el agua, señorita». Porque yo no PIENSO cederle mi asiento de pasillo. Ni por asomo._

_Y tampoco esperes que comparta mi agua contigo. Ni las palomitas con queso. Me importa un bledo el tiempo que nos pasemos en la pista sin despegar o qué tipo de virus pudiera entrar en el sistema de ventilación. No te voy a dar nada de nada._

_Aunque me parece que no voy a decirle a Hinata cuánto odio al testigo de su marido. No quiero estropearle esta ocasión tan especial._

_Ahora está más claro todavía que no podré darles este diario de viaje como regalo de boda, bueno, tampoco pasa nada, dado que mi letra apenas resulta legible, gracias al Nazi Ocupa Apoyabrazos que tengo al lado. Disculpe, don «soy tan grande que también necesito ocupar tu espacio», ¿podrías mover tu estúpido y peludo brazo con tu estúpido reloj sumergible que indica la altitud y la hora exacta en los siete continentes que estoy segura de que tanto necesitas, puesto que eres un viajero tan de primera y que sabe tanto sobre política exterior, y otros temas que una pobre dibujante como yo ni siquiera es capaz de empezar a comprender?_

_Voy a deciros una cosa: si esto es un mal chiste y tratan de que nos gustemos o algo, Hinata está acabada. Ya sé que Sai no le cae especialmente bien, pero ¿es posible que seriamente, ni por un segundo, se haya planteado que don «nada se interpone entre yo y mi Blackberry» pudiera gustarme? ¡Por favor! Me ha preguntado que a qué me dedicaba (ha intentado entablar conversación porque Hinata y Naruto están sentados justo detrás de nosotros y no quiere parecer el «repelente estreñido obsesionado con el control» que realmente es delante de ellos) y cuando le he dicho que era dibujante de cómics, me dice seriamente: «Estas bromeando.»_

_Totalmente inexpresivo. «Me estás tomando el pelo.»_

_Además, agárrate, nunca ha oído hablar de Wondercat._

_Nunca. Ha. Oído. Hablar. De. Wondercat._

_Debe de estar mintiendo. Escribe para el periódico en el que nació Wondercat._

_Bueno, ya sé que se pasa gran parte del tiempo en el extranjero y que el Journal no se recibe en todas partes, pero ¿tampoco ve la televisión? Habrá estado dando vueltas por el mundo durante la última década pero, por favor, ahora ya ha vuelto, y está promocionando su estúpido libro. ¿No ha visto el anuncio de Wondercat para productos que ahorran energía?_

_Dios mío, ¿quién es este tipo? ¿Y por qué le cae bien a Naruto? Creo que voy a hablar con Hinata. ¿Seguro que sabe en qué se está metiendo, al casarse con un hombre cuyo mejor amigo es un tipo que no ve la tele?_

-O-

. . .

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_Sasuke_

**_Asunto:_**_Te voy a matar_

_¿Qué demonios es un Wondercat?_

_Sasuke_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke_

**_De_**_: Naruto Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_Te voy a matar_

_Perdona, no creo que puedas utilizar este aparato en el avión._

_Naruto_

_P. D.: No le habrás dicho que no sabes quién es Wondercat, ¿verdad?_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_Sasuke_

**_Asunto:_**_Te voy a matar_

_No se pueden utilizar mientras estamos volando, según las normas de la Agencia Federal de Aviación, aunque dudo de lo de las posibles interferencias, porque yo he dejado el mío encendido un montón de veces y ninguno de los aviones se ha caído al agua por ello. Sin embargo, sí está permitido usarlos cuando se está sentado como un inútil en la pista mientras los controladores aéreos juegan al parchís, porque es lo que parece que estén haciendo ahora mismo. No se me ocurre otra razón para que no se nos permita despegar._

_Y sí, le he preguntado qué era un Wondercat. ¿Es ése el motivo por el que está garabateando en el diario de viaje que se compró en el duty free ¿Porque la he ofendido tan profundamente con mi desconocimiento sobre su gato?_

_Sasuke_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sasuke_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_Te voy a matar_

_Sí. Y deja de mandarme mensajes, mi bella y hermosa Hinata no deja de preguntarme a quién le estoy escribiendo. Le he dicho que era del hospital y ahora se ha cabreado conmigo porque los del hospital me mandan e-mails cuando se supone que me he fugado. ¿Estarás contento ahora? Mi bella Hinata pocas veces se molesta conmigo –y eso sabemos que es algo grande, lo admito- y por tu culpa se molesto._

_Naruto_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_Sasuke_

**_Asunto:_**_Te voy a matar_

_¿Cómo iban a saber eso los del hospital? En tu caso, la palabra «fuga» significa huir con la novia con la intención de casarse en secreto. ¿Cómo va a ser secreta tu boda si lo saben en el hospital?_

_S._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sasuke_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_Te voy a matar_

_En el hospital tuve que decir que me casaba. Y en el periódico. Si no, no me daban vacaciones ni permitían que no escribiera la columna. NO SE LO DIGAS a Hinata. Todavía cree que las únicas personas que saben realmente lo que vamos a hacer somos nosotros cuatro._

_Y por supuesto, todo el departamento de arte donde trabaja. Pero ella no sabe que lo sé._

_Naruto_

_P. D.: Deja de escribirme. Voy a apagar este cacharro._

_. ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_Sasuke_

**_Asunto:_**_Te voy a matar_

_Te guardaré el secreto._

_Pero en serio, ¿esta chica es una de esas amantes de los gatos? Por el amor de Dios, por favor, dime que no voy a pasarme todo el viaje sentado al lado de una de esas mujeres. No lleva fotos de un gato en la cartera, ¿verdad? ¿De su gato? Porque si ése es el caso me va a dar un aneurisma en pleno vuelo..._

-O-

. . .

Sasuke se encontraba recargado en su asiento terminando de teclar en su Blackberry cuando se escucho la voz de una aeromosa:

**_EN ESTOS MOMENTOS EL CAPITÁN HA PEDIDO QUE SE APAGUEN Y GUARDEN TODOS LOS APARATOS ELECTRÓNICOS HASTA QUE ALCANCEMOS LA ALTITUD DE CRUCERO_**

Apagó su móvil y suspiro… era tan incomodo ir con tanta gente, y más que estaba en el medio! Por dios… se sentía como un sándwich. Y ahora, sabia que su compañera era una loca obsecionada con los gatos, que patética!

Por lo que mejor era intentar dormir, así que se recardo en su asiento tratando de acomodarse para descanzar un poco.

. . .

-O-

**_¿Qué te parece?_**

_Oh, Dios mío, Hinata. ¿Qué es esto? ¿El colegio? ¿Me estás pasando notitas? ¿En el AVIÓN?_

_-O-_

_. . ._

Sakura habrio los ojos y se medio atraganto con el trago de agua que estaba tomando hasta hacia unos segundos. Como demonios se le ocurria a Hinata mandarle recaditos de papel!

Lo bueno es que ellas dos se encontraban en el asiento del pasillo y se pasaban el papel _disimuladamente_ por el pasillo, el único que podría darse cuenta –tal vez, y realmente lo dudaba ya que era demasiado despistado- era Naruto.

Además que, ella podía poner sus _notitas_ entre el diario de viaje y nadie se daría cuenta.

Aunque, sumamente incomodo escribia, ya que su compañero no la dejaba apoyar correctamente su mano en el apoyabrazos. Pero fuera de eso, todo estaba bien.

_-O-_

**_Bueno, ¿de qué otro modo iba a hablarte con el carrito de la comida en medio? Y no nos dejan encender los Blackberry. Venga, date prisa, ahora que está dormido. ¿Qué te parece?_**

_No está dormido. Finge dormir para no tener que hablar conmigo. Lo sé porque sigue disputándome el apoyabrazos Cada vez que yo apoyo el codo él pone el suyo para bloquear el mío._

**_¿No te gusta?_**

_Hinata, ¡nunca ha oído hablar de Wondercat!_

**_Sakura, ha sido corresponsal en el extranjero durante los últimos diez años. En sitios como Kabul no reciben periódicos familiares de los que publican Wondercat._**

_Pero me dijiste que hace un par de semanas que ha vuelto a Japón..._

**_¿Y crees que debería haberse pasado esas dos semanas poniéndose al corriente de TUS viñetas en vez de, por ejemplo, BUSCAR UN SITIO PARA VIVIR?_**

_Bueno. También se ha burlado de mí por subir tantas botellas de agua a bordo._

**_Es que me parece que te has pasado._**

_Perdona, pero nueve de cada diez personas que mueren perdidas en el desierto siguen teniendo agua en la cantimplora, pero estaban tan preocupadas por conservarla que no bebieron lo suficiente como para sobrevivir. Es cierto. Lo vi en el Discovery Channel._

**_Bueno, bueno. Pero ¿qué te parece? ¿Te gusta? Es mono, ¿verdad? Ya te dije que era mono._**

_Parece muy... listo._

**_Lo del Blackberry. Lo sabía. Le pedí a Naruto que le dijera que dejara ese aparato. Ya sé que no hay nada que te moleste más que un tipo más listo que tú._**

_No puedo creer que acabes de escribir lo que has escrito. Para empezar, ni siquiera es verdad y, para continuar, Sasuke no es ni mucho menos más listo que yo. Bueno, sí, ha viajado por todo el mundo cubriendo noticias sobre guerras espeluznantes y brotes de Ébola y ha escrito un libro y esas cosas, pero eso no significa que sea más listo que yo. Vamos a ver, ¿sabe dibujar un gato? Además, a mí me gustan los hombres listos._

**_Ya. Como Sai._**

_Oh, eso es un golpe bajo, incluso viniendo de ti. Te informo de que Sai sabe dar un giro de 360 grados en el aire sin perder la tabla._

**_Tienes que dejar de salir con músicos y aficionados al snowboard, Sakura. Ya tienes veinticinco años. Tienes que empezar a pensar en el futuro y salir con gente que se quede a tu lado en vez de largarse a jugar con la Playstation o a un concierto._**

_A lo mejor no quiero un novio que se quede conmigo. ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensarlo?_

**_Entonces ¿por qué lloraste tanto durante las dos primeras semanas cuando  
Sai se marchó?_**

_Lo sentía por Freddy. Ya sabes lo mucho que congeniaban._

**_Sí, bueno, eso también. Freddy necesita un poco de estabilidad en la vida. Si tuviera un rol masculino positivo al que imitar quizá no mordería tanto a las visitas. Y lo mismo puede decirse de ti. Además, económicamente estarías mucho mejor con un compañero que tuviera un trabajo fijo. Como autónoma pagas más por el seguro médico. Si te casaras con alguien que tuviera seguro, pagado, por ejemplo, por el periódico, te ahorrarías un montón de dinero. Además de tener seguridad. Y un plan de pensiones._**

_Tiene gracia viniendo de una mujer que una vez se gastó el dinero del alquiler de un mes en unos pantalones de cuero morados._

**_Perdón. ¿Podemos hablar de cosas que hayan sucedido en este milenio, por favor?_**

_Perfecto ¿Sabes qué?, es muy injusto por tu parte que me sueltes todo eso del plan de pensiones y tal cuando sabes perfectamente que TENÍA todo eso cuando salía con Ichiru y ya viste cómo acabó la COSA._

**_Bueno, esta bien, reconozco que encontrarte a tu novio en la cama con tu representante de Recursos Humanos marca desde un punto de vista psicológico. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de ella. Pero recordarás que SIEMPRE te dije que no era buena idea salir con un extranjero. Nunca se sabe cuándo mienten._**

_Oye, Ichiru era BRITÁNICO._

**_Sí, pero ese acento nos tenía confundidos. Si hubiera sido de este país, habríamos sabido de inmediato que le gustaban las zorras representantes de Recursos Humanos. Pero en serio, Sakura, el hecho de que tu relación con Ichiru no llegara a buen puerto no justifica que empieces a salir con perdedores en paro con la mitad de edad..._**

_¿Tengo que recordarte que Sai no está en paro? Ya sabes que consiguió un buen contrato para los juegos de Invierno. Es el único motivo por el que se marchó. Me refiero a que tuvo que irse a Canadá. Por el show._

**_Y el hecho de que fuera fumador de marihuana matutino crónico no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que le ALENTARAS a marcharse._**

_Bueno, por lo menos no es un repelente, estreñido y controlador, como CIERTAS personas que resulta que están sentadas a mi lado, MONOPOLIZANDO EL APOYABRAZOS._

**_Sakura, tu dormitorio todavía huele como el interior de una pipa de agua._**

_Qué típico de ti sacar eso en un momento tan delicado como éste. Al fin y al cabo, TÚ eres la novia Yo no soy más que la dama de honor. O testigo. O lo que sea._

**_Bueno, aparte de «listo», ¿qué te parece Sasuke? ¿Te gusta?_**

_Recibo cartas de fans de Wondercat de SRI LANKA, Hinata Los esrilanqueses han oído hablar de Wondercat. Pero no Sasuke, el amigo de Naruto._

**_¿Y qué? ¿Has leído tú alguno de sus artículos sobre las minas de tierra?_**

_¡Por lo menos sé lo que es una mina de tierra!_

**_Intenta llevarte bien con él, ¿vale? Porque de lo contrario el viaje se va a hacer muy largo._**

_De acuerdo. Ahora deja de escribirme, por favor, ya me han traído la comida._

.

.

.


	4. Alimentos y peliculas

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 4**

**ALIMENTOS Y PELICULAS**

**.**

**Diario de viaje de**

**Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Oh, cielos. La comida italiana del avión es mejor que la del local italiano de comida para llevar de la esquina de mi casa. Y yo que pensaba, que su insalata caprese estaba de muerte._

_Antes de llegar a Roma nos sirvieron la cena, la cual era un rollito de pavo relleno de brócoli servido con estofado de berenjena y patatas. O también podíamos pedir un Filete de rape con crema de calabacin y ensalada catalana, que además podía se acompañada con un surtido de quesos acompañados con crudités y compota de fruta del timpo, café espresso y bombones!_

_Es lo mas delicioso que he provado, y yo que me preocupaba por la comida antes de abordar, pero ahora solo puedo pensar que esta delicioso y más con todo lo que traego en mi bolsa para poder complementarlo._

_Empieza la película. ¡Es a walk to remember¡DIOS MÍO, ESTO ES MUCHO MEJOR DE LO QUE IMAGINABA! ME VOY A EUROPA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA Y EN EL AVIÓN PONEN UNA PELÍCULA DE SHANE WEST._

_Considero que es de las peliculas más hermosas que existen en la tierra..._

_Ojalá el Nazi del Apoyabrazos APARTARA EL CODO._

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Como de costumbre, la comida de este vuelo apenas resulta comestible. Y lo que en este país se considera «entretenimiento» es verdaderamente deprimente. La película de a bordo parece ser otra pelicula romántica sobre el tipico joven rebelde que se enamora de una chica sin chiste, que resulta ser bella y la mejor mujer del mundo, bla bla bla. Mi compañera de viaje la mira embelesada mientras va bebiendo de sus innumerables botellas de agua. Está claro que se imagina en el papel de la joven profesional atribulada.

Creo que puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que NO me imagina a mí en el papel del apuesto protagonista. De hecho, su marcada falta de entusiasmo hacia mí raya casi en lo cómico. Se esfuerza sobremanera por no permitir que su codo toque el mío en el apoyabrazos que compartimos, como si temiera contraer algún tipo de virus mortal si nos rozáramos.

Y todo porque hice un comentario sobre su extraordinaria afición al agua embotellada.

Ah, y lo del Gato Loco. O Wondercat. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que _Wondercat_ es una tira cómica creada por ella? No he leído un cómic desde que Naruto y yo éramos niños, y juntábamos el poco dinero que nos daban a la semana para el último número de _Spiderman_ en una tienda de la esquina. Nunca he tenido por costumbre leer tiras cómicas en el periódico, no desde que cumplí los diez años. Los periódicos que leo no tienen tiras cómicas.

Aunque supongo que no sería políticamente correcto reconocerlo, dado que el periodico para el que trabajamos incluye dos páginas de cómics a diario, por no hablar del horóscopo y del consultorio sobre asuntos domésticos varios. De hecho, ahora que me quedaré en el mismo sitio durante un período de tiempo considerable, supongo que tendré que empezar a suscribirme. Así tendré algo que esperar. Aparte de los muchos otros placeres que me he perdido mientras viajaba de aquí para allá, como buscar apartamento, comprar distintos aparatos electrónicos, como una tostadora y un equipo estéreo, y esperar todo el día a que aparezca el instalador del cable, que prometió venir entre las diez y las dos y no se presentó.

¡Ah! ¡Vida doméstica! ¡Qué poco te he echado de menos!

Pero supongo que la vida doméstica puede tener ventajas. Naruto está más feliz que nunca. Casi parece estar deseando la soga que va a rodearle el cuello al final del viaje. Aunque supongo que cuando la soga tiene las formas de Hinata...

Y reconozco que parece pensar en otros temas aparte de su manicura, el yoga y la moda, a diferencia de la mayoría de las mujeres que he conocido últimamente. La semana pasada incluso mantuve una conversación inteligente con ella sobre Gore Vidal.

Pero también mantuve conversaciones inteligentes con Karin al comienzo.

Y con respecto a la amiga de Hinata... Pues no sé. Supongo que hay que ser indulgente con ella porque es artista.

Pero ¿realmente los cómics son arte? Mi madre seguro que piensa que sí.

Pero es que mamá cree que la pelusa que recoge de la secadora y pega en las pinzas de la ropa es arte. Lo triste es que esta idea se ve alentada por la comunidad artística de Okinawa, donde acaba de montar un estudio.

De todos modos, aunque sea artista, la señorita Haruno tiene el pelo muy brillante, de color rosa –sigo insistiendo que es demasiado peculiar- que realmente le queda perfectamente, con unos ojos jade impresionantes.

Sin embargo, el tatuaje de una cabeza de gato, Wondercat, supongo, que lleva justo encima del tobillo derecho resulta un tanto desalentador. Y parece que nunca se queda callada. Ahora le está diciendo a la azafata lo mucho que le gustó que pasaran esa pelicula.

Qué incómodo es este asiento. Quepo en él a duras penas, eso si no inspiro.

Pero bueno, he dormido en sitios peores. Por lo menos no hay guerrillas escondidas en la maleza, aguardando la oportunidad de cortarme el pescuezo. Ni serpientes.

Dios mío, odio las serpientes.

Así pues, algo es algo.

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_El Tío del Móvil tenía razón. A bordo de este vuelo hay un montón de agua. También hay mucho vino. Que se bebe el ruidoso grupo de gente que tenemos detrás. No paran de gritarle a la azafata en italiano, o sea, que no sé qué dicen. Pero no suena demasiado bien._

_Tampoco me parece necesariamente correcto beber vino con el desayuno, que es el motivo por el que nos han despertado a todos. Habría preferido dormir durante el resto del vuelo, dado que parece que hace muy poco que acabamos de cenar._

_Pero han venido con el carrito y nos han preguntado si queríamos el desayuno, y todo el mundo se ha despertado, y ahora estamos malhumorados. Sobre todo yo, porque me dormí con el rímel puesto y supongo que durante la noche se ha pegado, y cuando el auxiliar de vuelo me ha despertado para preguntarme si quería desayunar y me he quitado el antifaz que nos dieron para dormir, no lo veía, porque tenía las pestañas pegadas. Y entonces él ha dicho con voz horrorizada: «Oh, no, supongo que no», sobre el hecho de que yo quisiera el desayuno._

_Entonces he tenido que ir corriendo al lavabo para intentar quitarme los restos de rímel de los ojos antes de que Sasuke los viera, lo que gracias a Dios, no ha pasado, porque seguía dormido._

_Pero eso no es lo peor. Lo peor es que Sasuke se ha despertado mientras yo no estaba y supongo que ha ido a otro lavabo y se ha cepillado los dientes igual que yo, con el pequeño kit que nos dieron, porque tenía el aliento mentolado cuando ha contestado a la pregunta que le he hecho, aunque sólo le había preguntado por cortesía y para entablar conversación, algo que me aseguraré de no volver a hacer con él._

_Como sea, el caso es que le he preguntado si estaba emocionado con lo de la boda, y me ha respondido: «No exactamente.»_

_Lo cual no es precisamente lo que quieres oír del padrino del futuro marido de tu mejor amiga, digo yo._

_Tengo que reconocer que me ha sorprendido tanto que me he quedado ahí sentada mirando fijamente la cosa esa de la pared que índica los kilómetros que faltan para llegar a Roma (425). No entiendo qué ha querido decir._

_Me ha parecido que lo único que podría ser es que quizá Hinata no le cae bien o algo así, lo cual es ridículo, porque ¿a quién no le cae bien Hinata? Es muy simpática y guapa y es la directora de arte de un gran periódico urbano, que es un trabajo ingrato por el que no cobra tanto como debería, teniendo en cuenta que tiene que trabajar con dibujantes locas como yo, por no hablar de otras psicópatas del Journal, como Karin, de la sección de estilo, que siempre está encima de Hinata porque los rojos de la edición especial del día de San Valentín no son lo suficientemente rojos._

_Además, está enamoradísima de Naruto. Así pues, ¿por qué iba a caerle mal a Sasuke?_

_De modo que le he preguntado —quizá un tanto a la defensiva, lo reconozco, pero, oye, hace años que conozco a Hinata y, de no ser por ella, Wondercat nunca habría visto la luz del día, sino que seguiría siendo un esbozo tonto en mí libreta, y yo ni siquiera podría pagar los gastos de mi American Express a final de mes— qué tenía contra ella y él ha contestado muy educadamente: «Oh, no tengo nada contra Hinata. Hinata me parece fantástica y Naruto es afortunado de tenerla. Lo que me supone un problema es el matrimonio.»_

_He visto que es uno de esos que le tienen fobia a la monogamia y entonces le he contado que las langostas se emparejan para toda la vida, y que si ellas pueden, por qué no nosotros. Él me ha mirado con expresión divertida y me ha dicho: «Ya, pero es que ellos son crustáceos.»_

_A lo que yo he contestado que ya lo sabía pero que también hay muchos mamíferos que se emparejan de por vida, como los lobos, y los halcones (por lo menos eso es lo que dice Rutger Hauer en Lady Halcón, o sea, que supongo que es verdad),y que me parece romántico y que así es como debe ser._

_Y entonces Sasuke ha dicho: «Si es tan romántico, ¿cómo es que más del cincuenta por ciento de los matrimonios acaban en divorcio? ¿Cómo es que la principal causa de muerte entre las mujeres embarazadas no son las complicaciones del parto sino el homicidio a manos de sus maridos?»_

_¿Qué se puede decir ante una respuesta como ésa?_

_Juro que si este tipo empieza a soltar esas falsedades sobre los índices de divorcio y homicidio delante de Hinata lo mato. LO MATO. Ella ya piensa lo suficiente al respecto como para encima tener que oír ESE tipo de cosas... Me refiero a lo de su madre, por ejemplo._

_¡Ah! ¡Estamos aterrizando! ¡Dentro de unos minutos pisaré territorio extranjero por primera vez en mi vida! Seguro que al Nazi del Apoyabrazos, avezado viajero internacional, le parecerá una estupidez, pero... ¡yo estoy muy emocionada!_


	5. Mails dentro del coche

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 5**

**MAILS DENTRO DEL COCHE**

**_._**

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Mi primer sello en el pasaporte! Está un poco borroso y la fecha casi no se ve, pero ¡AHÍ está!_

_Aunque he TARDADO bastante en conseguirlo. ¿Qué pasa con las COLAS en este país? En serio, ¿no podrían haber abierto más de un puesto de aduanas? Debe de haber unas trescientas personas delante de nosotros en la cola. Esto NUNCA pasaría en Tokio. O por lo menos eso es lo que opino yo._

_De todos modos, así he tenido la posibilidad de echar un vistazo y darme cuenta en seguida de que mis zapatos no resultan nada adecuados para este país. Las italianas sí calzan sandalias de tacón, pero son muy puntiagudas y tienen unos tacones muy pequeños. Además, no van con pantalones de mezclilla, como Hinata y yo, y sobre los hombros llevan unas tipo bufandas-no se como se les llama honestamente- de cachemir como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque según el Canal Meteorológico vamos a tener 24 grados todos los días mientras estemos aquí._

_O sea, que no lo entiendo._

_Además, ha sido un TANTO inquietante cuando el aduanero va y dice: «¿En qué lugar de Italia va a alojarse?», y yo le respondo: «Le Marche», esperando pronunciarlo bien, y entonces él ha hecho una mueca y me ha preguntado: «¿Por qué quiere ir AHÍ?»_

_Sinceramente no creo que darme su opinión sobre mi destino sea permitirme entrar sin demora ni obstáculos en este país, tal como especifica mi pasaporte._

_Por otra parte, se equivoca. Hinata siempre dice que la casa de su tío está en la zona más bonita de Italia. Y, bueno, según mi guía, Le Marche no es demasiado conocido para los extranjeros, pero a su tío parece que le gustó lo suficiente como para gastarse ahí un millón de dólares en una casa del siglo XVI._

_Además, ¿cómo no va a gustarme? Le Marche «está situado en el litoral oriental de la Italia central junto a los Apeninos famosos por sus altos picos y espectaculares desfiladeros, que forman una frontera natural entre esta área, Umbría y la Toscana. Las zonas cercanas a la costa son famosas por sus fértiles colinas redondeadas coronadas por pueblos antiguos fortificados»._

_Bueno, por lo menos es lo que dice mi guía._

_Y bueno, quizá sólo sea popular entre los italianos (excepto mi aduanero), pero la guía también habla de que conserva su belleza natural..._

_Da igual. ¿Por qué mi maleta siempre sale la última de la dichosa cinta transportadora! ¿Y por qué se ríe Sasuke tanto de ella? Mi maleta no es graciosa, bueno, le pinté la cabeza de Wondercat, pero sólo porque es una maleta negra con ruedas y debe de haber cinco mil millones de maletas negras con ruedas exactamente como la mía. Así por lo menos la distingo a cien metros de distancia._

_Además, mi maleta no es tan grande como la de HINATA, como es natural, yo no tuve que meter en ella un traje de novia, pero claro, como don Viajero Jet Set lleva una mochilita tan pequeña..._

_Oh, ahí está la parada de taxis, POR. FIN. Me MUERO de ganas de llegar al hotel y dormir una siesta. Aunque aquí sólo SEAN las diez de la mañana. Estoy tan CANSADA..._

_¿Qué es ese PITIDO incesante que sale de mi maleta! Resulta que no es sólo Mi maleta... ¡TODO EL MUNDO pita!_

_._

_._

_._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hikari Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Tú_

_¡Espero que esto funcione! Dijiste que podrías recibir e-mails en Italia, así que espero que recibas éste. Por aquí todo bien, no te preocupes. Bueno,tu padre volvió a engancharse la mano en el astillador, pero llevaba los guantes de cota de malla, así que sólo rompió una cuchilla y no perdió el dedo. ¡Qué olvidadizo es a veces!_

_Bueno, ya sé que no debo decirle nada a la madre de Hinata sobre que ella y Naruto van a casarse en secreto y no debes preocuparte, no le he dicho ni una palabra, aunque anoche la vi en el grupo de lectura y casi se echa a llorar cuando comentamos la escena en que la pareja del libro se casa. Otro de ese hombre tan lindo que escribió A walk to remember... Mira que tiene talento, pero ¿por qué todos sus personajes tienen que morir al final?_

_Cuando le preguntamos que qué le pasaba, la pobre dijo que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que Hinata sentara la cabeza. Ya sabes que Hinata siempre se teñía el pelo de violeta y salía con gente poco recomendable durante los años en que estudiaron juntas. (¡Menos mal que tú nunca has sido así! Siempre has sido muy sensata. Tu nuevo amigo, Sai, me pareció muy agradable cuando lo conocí el pasado julio. ¿Qué tal le va el trabajo en la banca de inversiones? ¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy de que por fin hayas encontrado a alguien tan responsable! ¡Y qué joven parece! Cuesta creer que tenga tu edad. ¡Debe de tener buenos genes!)_

_Yo tenía muchas ganas de decirle la madre de Hinata algo como: «Pues no tendrás que preocuparte durante mucho tiempo por que Hinata siga soltera», pero por supuesto no lo dije._

_Aunque en parte me gustaría haber dicho algo, porque ella dijo: «Me da igual con quién se case, ¡siempre y cuando sea católico! No tengo nada en contra de ese Naruto suyo, pero es que, ya sabes..., no es uno de los nuestros.»_

_Oh, querida. Me parece que no se va a poner muy contenta cuando reciba el telegrama de Hinata y Naruto diciendo que se han casado._

_Y Naruto es un chico tan agradable. Esta un poco loco, pero eso es lo de menos, cae muy bien. Qué lástima._

_Bueno, espero que hayan llegado bien. Cuidado con los carteristas en Roma. ¡He oído decir que pasan a toda velocidad con su Vespa por esas calles estrechas y que arrancan los bolsos y cámaras que los turistas llevan colgados al hombro! Así que no lleves el bolso en bandolera porque podrían matarte si te arrastran._

_Te quiere, Mamá_

_P. D.: Besos para Freddy._

_P. P. D.: ¿Qué tal es el amigo de Naruto? ¿Es guapo? ¡Estoy convencida de que sí si es amigo de Naruto!_

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De_**_: Kushina Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_¡Hola!_

_¡Hola, cariño! Sé que hoy te marchabas a Europa con tus amigos, pero sólo quería que supieras que anoche cenamos con los Kuran. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos? Aprendiste a nadar en la piscina de Yuuki Kuran a los cuatro años. Pues bien, su madre me contó que Yuuki es abogada corporativa en —agárrate— ¡TOKIO! Trabaja para un bufete y vive ¡a tres manzanas de ti! ¿No es increíble? ¡Me sorprende que nunca se hayan encontrado!_

_La cuestión es que me dio la dirección de correo electrónico de Yuuki para que te la pasara. Yo creo que deberías escribirle un mensajito, Naruto. Me enseñó una foto y Yuuki se ha convertido en toda una belleza. Ha perdido todos los kilos que le sobraban de pequeña. Su madre dice que es porque practica pilates tres veces por semana y porque lleva tres años sin probar los hidratos de carbono._

_Espero que te lo estés pasando bien. No te olvides de ponerte un suéter por la noche. Creo que a esas horas ahí refresca._

_Te quiere, Mamá_

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Kushina Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_¡Hola!_

_Mamá, deja de intentar buscarme otra novia. Estoy enamorado de Hinta. ¿Lo entiendes? HINATA._

_Naruto_

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Inge Schumacher_

**_Asunto:_**_¡Saludos!_

_¡Yo creo que ustedes haber llegado hoy! Es perfecto. Estoy haciendo la casa de tu tío, Villa Beccacia, un hogar para ustedes. Todo está preparado menos las toallas que secarse en el tendedero. Yo creo que preparar tres habitaciones. ¿Llegar en coche mañana tarde? Ustedes llamar a Villa Beccacia y yo recibir en la autobahn para enseñar el camino._

_Espero que no importar, mi bisnieto Peter visitarme en las vacaciones de escuela durante ustedes estar aqui. Es buen chico y va todos los días en su motorino a buscar brotchen para ustedes. Tschuss!_

_Inge Schumacher_

_. . ._

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Tenten Ama_

**_Asunto_**_: Agencia de viajes_

_¡Ha habido suerte! Le he reservado una plaza en el vuelo de Roma de las seis de la tarde. Siento MUCHÍSIMO la confusión y, para compensarle, tiene asiento en primera clase. ¡Disfrute del vuelo!_

_Tenten_

_. . ._

. . .

**_Para:_**_Hikari Haruno_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Tú_

_¡Hola, mamá! ¡Te escribo desde un taxi italiano! Vamos del aeropuerto al hotel en el que nos alojaremos esta noche, antes de ir mañana a casa del tío de Hinata. Hinata consiguió que el periódico nos diera unos Blackberry para utilizar en caso de emergencia. Entiendo que le dieran uno a Hinata porque es la directora de arte, es decir, que su trabajo es realmente importante, pero ¿A MÍ? Yo soy autónoma, de hecho, ni siquiera trabajo allí. Pero Hinata los convenció. ¿No es fantástico? Por supuesto tenemos que devolverlos cuando regresemos, pero da igual._

_Aquí todo es muy... distinto. Bueno, sólo he estado en el taxi, pero aun así, todo parece muy diferente. ¡Todos los carteles están en italiano! Bueno, ya sé que era de esperar, pero me refiero a que están EXCLUSIVAMENTE en italiano. Vamos, que no hay ni una SOLA palabra reconocible en inglés –que por lo menos es un lenguaje universal y en casi todos los lados lo hablan-._

_Y todos los edificios tienen persianas, pintadas en colores vivos, para protegerse del sol, porque supongo que aquí debe de hacer mucho calor, y nadie tiene aire acondicionado._

_Y hay jardineras en TODAS las ventanas, con flores rojas, rosas y azules que forman CASCADAS. ¡Son muy bonitas!_

_Y allá donde mires encuentras esos graciosos mini coches, como el escarabajo de Volkswagen pero partido por la mitad, llamados Smart. De hecho, el coche más grande que he visto es la mini furgoneta en la que estamos. Supongo que los italianos ya no tienen familia numerosa. O eso, o no van a ningún sitio con los niños._

_La verdad es que no creo que deba preocuparme de que me roben el bolso, mamá. Las únicas personas que van en Vespa son mujeres delgadas, elegantemente vestidas con la melena al viento y conduciendo con zapatos puntiagudos de tacón muy pequeñín._

_Estoy tan cansada que ya no puedo escribir más. Me MUERO por llegar al hotel y tirarme en la cama. Necesito URGENTEMENTE una ducha._

_Besos a papá. Dile que no olvide ponerse esos guantes._

_Sakura_

_P. D.: Freddy estaba bien cuando lo dejé. Kyen, el hijo del portero, se ocupará de él todos los días al salir de clase. Le compré unas latas de atún especiales como premio. A Freddy, no a kyen._

_P. P. D.: El amigo de Naruto NO es agradable. ¡Es muy desagradable! Se llama Sasuke Uchiha y es una especie de reportero célebre que se lo tiene muy creído. No cree en el matrimonio y considera que Naruto comete un grave error. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir una semana entera en su compañía. NUNCA HA OÍDO HABLAR DE WONDERCAT._

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Kyen_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Freddy_

_¡Hola, Kyen! ¡Soy yo, Sakura! Soy consciente de que sólo hace un día que me he ido, pero quería asegurarme de que todo va bien. Ya sabes, me refiero a Freddy. Sé cómo es capaz de ponerse. Asegúrate de que tiene dos latas de comida al día (una antes de que vayas al colegio y otra antes de que te acuestes), ADEMÁS de agua fresca, y así no habrá ningún problema._

_¡No olvides ponerte las manoplas para el horno si tienes que tocarlo! Y sobre todo NO le des hierba para gatos._

_MUCHÍSIMAS gracias por ocuparte de él., ¡Eres el MEJOR!_

_Con cariño,_

_Sakura_

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¿No te parece increíble? Ha recibido un e-mail de su dichosa madre hablándole de una chica de su pueblo que ahora vive en Tokio. Voy a perder la paciencia._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Oye... ¿por qué me envías un e-mail desde el interior del coche en el que viajamos las dos? Además, pensaba que sólo debíamos usar estos aparatos para asuntos del trabajo._

_S_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Es que no puedo hablarte del mensaje que ha recibido de su madre DELANTE DE ÉL, ¿verdad que no? Sólo puedo hacerlo mediante este sistema._

_Y además, ¿cómo van a enterarse en el trabajo de para qué utilizamos estos cacharros? ¿Cómo lo llevas?_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Bien. Esto es bonito._

_¿Y cómo sabes que su madre le ha mandado un mensaje?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Pues... lo he leído por encima de su hombro. He visto que tú y Sasuke estaban hablando mientras esperábamos el equipaje. ¿Qué te ha dicho?_

_Hinata_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Oh. Nada._

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¡Venga ya! ¡SUÉLTALO!_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¿Se trata de una trampa? ¿Es que tú y Naruto intentan emparejar a sus mejores amigos respectivos? Porque ya te lo he dicho, tengo PAREJA. Además, no es mi tipo._

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto_**_: Su madre_

_¿Acaso tienes un tipo? ¿Y cuál es? Lo único que tienen en común los tipos con los que has salido es que todos estaban desempleados. O, si TENÍAN trabajo, también se tiraban a las tipas de tu trabajo, como el Ichiru._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para_**_: Hinata Hyuga_

**_De_**_: Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto_**_: Su madre_

_Por cierto, ¿qué fue de ella?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para_**_: Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¿De quién? ¿De la que se metió con él?_

_Se casó con un abogado rico, se fue a vivir a un barrio fino y parió dos hijos._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué me has contado eso? ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡Intentó arruinarme la vida! ¿Por qué ha tenido un final feliz?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¿Vivir donde vive con un abogado y dos hijos te parece un final feliz? Deberías saber que se pasa el día haciendo gimnasia y ayudando a la niñera a preparar tentempiés bajos en grasa._

_No te preocupes. Dentro de un par de años engordará y él la sustituirá por una modelo más joven, y ella no conseguirá trabajo en ningún sitio porque no tiene referencias, y un día tú y Sasuke entraran en algún supermercado para comprar unos calcetines y ella estará allí trabajando de cajera._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_No quiero hablar más del tema._

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¿Por qué no?_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Pues para empezar, porque él está sentado a mi lado. Puede leer lo que escribimos. ¡Para ya!_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto_**_: Su madre_

_No se está fijando. Tiene sus propios e-mails. Venga ya. ¿Qué te ha dicho? Debe de haberte dicho ALGO. Han pasado siete horas sentados juntos. ¿Pretendes decirme que no ha dicho NADA durante todo ese tiempo?_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Nada. En serio. Oh, mientras esperábamos el equipaje se ha disculpado por haberme pisado el pie._

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¿Y ya ESTÁ? Vaya, qué raro. ¿Te ha dicho algo de su matrimonio?_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_¿SU QUÉ?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga .com_

**_Asunto_**_: Su madre_

_Cielos, vas a gastar el signo de interrogación._

_SU MATRIMONIO. Estuvo casado, ¿sabes? Está divorciado. Me preguntaba si te lo había mencionado._

_Hinata_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga .com_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_No ha dicho ni una palabra sobre el tema. Pero eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Quién fue la POCO afortunada chica?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Se llamaba Konan no sé qué. No me acuerdo, la verdad, fue hace diez años, cuando él y Naruto acabaron la carrera. Se conocieron en un bar. Él era un periodista novato y ella era modelo. Salieron durante un mes aproximadamente antes de que él decidiera que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y se casaron. Sólo duraron un año. Al parecer, en cuanto se consumó el divorcio, ella se casó con un banquero de inversiones y Sasuke pidió un puesto en el extranjero. Según Naruto, Konan le rompió el corazón._

_¿Y a qué te referías con lo de que eso explica muchas cosas?_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para_**_: Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Nada._

_¿O sea que me estás diciendo que también tiene su corazoncito?_

_S_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De_**_: Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Venga ya. Es un buen tipo. Lo ha pasado fatal con las mujeres, creo que su madre se marchó para «encontrarse a sí misma» cuando él todavía estaba en el instituto. Otra modelo también se lo hizo pasar muy mal, y se ha pasado los últimos diez años recuperándose en lugares donde no hay cobertura de teléfono móvil. Ni inodoros como Dios manda. ¿Le vas a culpar por ser un poco brusco?_

_Además, no puede ser TAN malo. Naruto dice que Sasuke siempre ha sido un verdadero don Juán, que tiene una mujer en cada puerto, ya me entiendes. De hecho, Naruto estaba convencido de que usteds dos congeniarían desde el principio. Dijo que tú eras el tipo de Sasuke. Al parecer, tiene debilidad por las mujeres exoticas._

_No debes de gustarle._

_Hinata._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Su madre_

_Vaya. No sabes cuánto me alegro de saberlo. Muchas gracias por decírmelo._

_S_

_P. D.: Oh, y gracias también por intentar emparejarme con él, pero aunque PUDIERA, soportarlo, que no es el caso, a él le van las modelos. Ya SABES que en cuanto un hombre ha estado con una modelo, no es capaz de conformarse con menos. De todos modos, gracias por intentarlo._

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Las chicas no paran de mandarse mensajes sobre nosotros._

_Naruto_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_Asunto_**_: Benvenuto_

_Está más que claro._

_Sasuke_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_¿Tú qué crees que dicen?_

_Naruto_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Si quieres que te sea sincero, me importa un bledo._

_Sasuke_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_¿No te gusta? Me refiero a Sakura. Hinata estaba convencida de que te gustaría._

_Naruto_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Parece bastante inofensiva._

_Sasuke_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_No te gusta._

_Naruto_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Yo no he dicho eso. Lo único que he dicho es que parece inofensiva. Tan inofensiva como una anaconda cuando se enrosca en la rama de un árbol, a tres metros de tu cabeza._

_Sasuke_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Ella no es así._

_Y de todos modos, ya tiene novio._

_Así que supéralo, estúpido._

_Naruto_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Estúpido. Qué fuerte._

_Sasuke_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_En serio, ¿ESTÁS saliendo con alguien, alguien ESPECIAL, últimamente?_

_Naruto_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Todas son especiales, amigo mío._

_Pero ¿lo bastante especial como para encadenarme a ella el resto de mis días, como vas a hacer tú?_

_No._

_De todos modos, te agradezco sobremanera tu interés por mi bienestar amoroso._

_Sasuke_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_De_**_: Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Mira, es que sé lo mal que lo pasaste después de..._

_Naruto_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki .com_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha .com_

**_Asunto:_**_Benvenuto_

_Oh, mira. El hotel. Deja de mandarme mensajes, por favor._

_Sasuke_


	6. Roma

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 6**

**ROMA**

**_._**

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_¡Ya estamos AQUÍ! En el hotel, quiero decir._

_Es un establecimiento encantador, escondidito en un callejón por el que ni siquiera caben dos coches. ¡Y lleno de gente! Pensaba que era una calle peatonal y que el taxista se había equivocado de camino. Pero resulta que era la via di Buffalo, que es la calle en la que se encuentra nuestro hotel._

_De todos modos, me he asustado un poco cuando esos mocosos italianos se han puesto a golpear las ventanillas del coche. Me pregunto qué les habrá gritado el taxista para que se marcharan corriendo de ese modo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando no hay suficientes programas sociales para los jóvenes. Esos chicos deberían tener algo mejor que hacer un sábado, en vez de pasearse por via di Buffalo golpeando las ventanillas de los coches de los turistas._

_No es que quiera decirle a otro país cómo educar a sus hijos ni nada por el estilo. Pero aun así..._

_Lo único que quería era llegar a mi habitación y dormir una siesta, pero Sasuke se ha puesto a discutir con el taxista cuando ha visto el importe. Ha dicho que no pensaba pagar ochenta euros ni aunque lo mataran por un trayecto desde el aeropuerto, y que el taxista debía de creerse que podía estafar a los turistas de ese modo, pero que él, Sasuke, había estado antes en Roma y que sabía que la tarifa desde el aeropuerto no sobrepasaba ni en un céntimo los cuarenta euros. Y resulta que el taxista lo ha entendido perfectamente. Y después de mucho quejarse, al final ha aceptado que pagáramos sólo cuarenta euros._

_Así que está bien que Naruto invitara a Sasuke. Supongo._

_Bueno, mi habitación es una lindura, es pequeñita y está decorada en azul y blanco con cortinas doradas y, cuando las he descorrido, resulta que la ventana da a un patio precioso, lleno de palomas y buganvilias que caen de las jardineras que hay por todas partes, y veo un pedazo de cielo que, lo juro, parece más azul que el cielo de Tokio, diría yo._

_Aquí, en la habitación, hay botellas grandes de agua, para más tarde, y he puesto la tele y ¡todo es en italiano!_

_Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba. Pero ¡es TAN RARO!_

_Pensaba que estaría demasiado cansada como para querer salir y hacer un poco de turismo, pero ahora que ya hemos llegado, ¡estoy muy animada! Quiero salir y verlo TODO. Al fin y al cabo, sólo pasaremos veinticuatro horas en Roma antes de marchamos a Le Marche._

_A decir verdad, no he dormido demasiado bien en el avión por culpa del Nazi del Apoyabrazos. Supongo que no debería seguir llamándole así ahora que sé que esa modelo lo dejó plantado hace un montón de años._

_Pero en serio, ¿qué esperaba al casarse con una modelo? Los aficionados a las modelos reciben siempre su merecido._

_Quizá descanse la vista un par de minutos..._

_Tiene gracia. Echo de menos a _Freddy_. Estoy tan acostumbrada a que acurruque su gran cuerpo gris contra el mío en la cama que no sé si podré dor..._

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Kabuto Yakushi_

**_Asunto:_**_El libro_

_¿Dónde estás esta semana? ¿En Nigeria? Bueno, estés donde estés, he pensado que debía darte una buena noticia: Arenas movedizas ha entrado en la lista de libros mas vendidos, en el puesto número 18. Si hubieras aceptado hacer una gira promocional del libro, habríamos empezado mejor colocados. Pero lo sé, lo sé, tienes que ir a una boda. Oh, y también ocupa la posición número 48 en una lista muy importante de Estados Unidos. Lo que no está mal para una edición en tapa dura._

_Echa un vistazo a este esbozo de cubierta y dime qué te parece para la edición británica._

_¿Has pensado en el argumento del número dos? Me refiero al segundo libro de tu contrato. No hay prisa, lo que pasa es que deberías entregarlo dentro de un par de meses y ni siquiera has presentado una propuesta. ¿Te has planteado el tema del tráfico de diamantes? Es un asunto muy actual. Y me han dicho que Angola está muy bien en esta época del año._

_Kabuto Yakusi_

_Editor sénior_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De: _**Suigetsu Hōzuki

**_Asunto:_**_Cosas_

_¿Qué es eso de que tiras la toalla de las corresponsalías en el extranjero y te quedas en el país? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estás volviendo blando con la edad? La causa no puede ser el contrato multimillonario que me he enterado que firmaste hace algún tiempo, porque al Sasuke Uchiha que yo conocí nunca le importó el dinero. Recuerdo perfectamente que la noche que nos quedamos atrapados en ese refugio antiaéreo de Bagdad dijiste que nunca querías poseer bienes materiales porque podrían agobiarte._

_Lo único que puedo decir es que, con todo ese dinero que te has embolsado, vas a poder comprarte un montón de manoplas de cocina._

_De todos modos, si va en serio lo de quedarte en el país durante un tiempo, ¿por qué trabajar para ese periodicucho? Créeme, he trabajado ahí y no te lo recomiendo. Pásate a donde están las VERDADERAS noticias. Los medios impresos están muertos. Hoy en día lo que cuenta es la televisión. Si te interesa, puedo conseguirte unas condiciones muy buenas. Ya me dirás algo._

_Mi esposa te manda recuerdos._

Suigetsu Hōzuki

_Corresponsal sénior_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Mika Uchiha_

**_Asunto_**_: Mamá_

_Papá me ha contado que vas a estar un tiempo en Japón. Bueno, aparte de una excursioncita a Italia para ser testigo de la boda de un tipo que se llama Naruto (no será Naruto el vecino, ¿no? ¿No acabó siendo médico o algo por el estilo? Realmente no me lo imaginaba)._

_También me he enterado de que has recibido una buena cantidad de dinero por un libro que escribiste, y que quieren que escribas otro. ¿Qué vas a hacer con semejante cantidad de dinero? ¿Intentar recuperar a tu ex de los brazos de don Inversiones?_

_¿Por qué no me mandas unos billetitos a mí? Te los guardaré bien. Esto de los tejidos no está funcionando mucho, de todos modos, estaba pensando en marcharme al norte con un tipo que tiene un negocio de prendas teñidas con nudos, en su furgoneta._

_Bueno, seguiremos en contacto. Y bienvenido a Japón. Sigue tan vale caca como cuando te marchaste._

_Mika_

_P. D.: ¿Sabes las últimas noticias sobre mamá? Ha conseguido exponer. Una exposición de ARTE. De su estúpido grupo de pelusa/pinzas de la ropa. No entiendo cómo es que ella expone y yo no. Mis tejidos son mucho más artísticos que su pelusa._

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Graziella Fratiani_

**_Asunto:_**_Tú_

_¿Cómo te atreves a venir a Roma y no llamarme? Ni siquiera me habría enterado si cierta persona no lo hubiera mencionado durante nuestra entrevista. Eres un chico malo, muy malo. ¿Dónde te alojas? Llámame. Ya sabes el número. Me pasaré por tu hotel y te daré una verdadera bienvenida a la italiana._

_Ciao, amore XXXX_

_Grazi_

. . .

. . .

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Hoy los del departamento de arte han enviado el diseño de cubierta para la edición británica de Arenas. Tiene un toque muy romántico que no acaba de convencerme, teniendo en cuenta la temática del libro. Bueno, supongo que se trata de engañar a los lectores desprevenidos para que lo compren. Así se imaginarán que es una obra de ficción sobre la maldición de una momia en vez de un tratado sobre los yacimientos petrolíferos de Arabia Saudí, lo cual me conviene.

Me cuesta creer que Suigetsu Hōzuki siga en el mundo de los vivos. Había supuesto que Guren le habría arrancado la cabeza de un mordisco y se la habría comido en la noche de bodas. Todavía me maravillo de haber conseguido escapar de sus garras. Si no hubiera sido por aquella pelota...

Y Mika. Supongo que los mil dólares que le mandé el mes pasado no le han durado mucho. ¿En qué demonios se gasta el dinero? Porque encima siempre va de pobretona por la vida. Es imposible que se lo fume TODO, ¿o no? Ojalá papá y mamá la hubieran controlado un poco más durante su adolescencia. Probablemente así no seguiría viviendo en la furgoneta de un tipo a los veinticinco años.

Aunque hay que reconocer que quizá nuestros padres no fueran los mejores ejemplos a seguir, teniendo en cuenta la obsesión de papá por las carreras de caballos y el convencimiento de mamá de ser una artista. De hecho, me sorprende que Mika no sea más rara de lo que ya es...

Igual que algunas personas de las que podría hablar. Viniendo desde el aeropuerto ha sido divertido oír los gritos de la amiga de Hinata al ver cada uno de los monumentos, y todas las vallas publicitarias. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien tan emocionado ante un anuncio de enjuague bucal. Cuando hemos pasado junto al Coliseo pensé que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón. No estoy completamente seguro de qué le ha impresionado más... si el hecho de que se haya mantenido en pie durante más de dos mil años o que una modelo americana estuviera aquí hace poco grabando un anuncio para la tele (por lo menos, eso es lo que nos ha dicho la amiga de Hinata).

El entusiasmo de los japoneses por lo antiguo resulta refrescante. Supongo que después de haber estado fuera tanto tiempo he olvidado que sigue habiendo un Lugar en la Tierra en el que no hay construcciones con más de quinientos años. Debe de resultar impresionante ver algo que existió mil quinientos años antes de la llegada de Colón a América...

¡Cielo santo! ¿Y si no estaba impresionada por eso? ¿Y si era por lo de la modelo?

No, no puede ser. Ni siquiera una artista puede ser tan frívola.

Luego tengo que acordarme de cambiar dinero, si es que encuentro una oficina con un tipo de cambio aceptable. He gastado mi último euro en el trayecto en taxi...

Era el recepcionista. Grazi está aquí. Ha sido rápida. Hace menos de media hora que la he llamado. De todos modos, pensaba que vendría esta noche, más tarde, no AHORA.

De todos modos, supongo que sería poco caballeroso por mi parte no verla...

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_Kyen_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Freddy_

_¡Hola, Kyen! Soy yo otra vez. Te vuelvo a escribir porque no he recibido noticias tuyas. ¿Qué tal está Freddy? ¿Le gusta el paté de atún que le compré? Me imaginé que agradecería recibir unos cuantos premios dado que yo no estoy. Espero que encontrases el mazo. Lo dejé en la encimera, con las manoplas para el horno. En realidad, sólo necesitas el mazo si intentara atacarte. Pero no tiene por qué, puesto que te CONOCE. Se llevan bien, ¿verdad?_

_Bueno, en cuanto puedas ya me contarás qué tal está. Nada muy complicado. Puedes mandarme un e-mail, si quieres. O llamar. Desde el teléfono de mi apartamento. Así no te costará nada. No te preocupes por la diferencia horaria, llama en cualquier momento. No me importa despertarme si es por mi bello Freddy_


	7. Italianos

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 7**

**ITALIANOS**

**_._**

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_¡Dios mío, este lugar es FABULOSO! Cuando me he despertado de la siesta eran las dos y he llamado a Hinata para ver si tenía hambre, y sí, estaba hambrienta. Naruto seguía dormido y don Modelos/Nazi del Apoyabrazos no ha cogido el teléfono (qué alivio) cuando Hinata le ha llamado... más que nada por educación, para no dejarle de lado._

_Así que Hinata y yo hemos quedado en el vestíbulo y hemos salido a la vía di Buffalo, que supongo que tiene este nombre por la mozzarella, que se hace con leche de búfala, por lo menos en Italia, y hemos empezado a andar y al cabo de media hora, a menos de cinco manzanas del hotel, hemos visto la Fontana di Trevi, el Panteón, la piazza Navona y un montón de monumentos más que no recuerdo, y a que todos eran monolitos con cosas escritas._

_Pero ¡eso no es todo! Hemos visto retratistas ahí en la calle, retratistas buenos, y gente comiendo gelato, y grupos de turistas de la tercera edad siguiendo a los guías que enarbolaban una bandera, y he lanzado dinero en la Fontana di Trevi, no sé cuánto, porque era italiano, lo cual, según parece, garantiza que volverás aquí algún día. Espero que sea verdad porque es una fuente bellísima. Y nos ha abordado un enano jorobado sin camisa y con un tatuaje que decía «Antonio» en el hombro y le he dado algo de dinero y luego me he comprado una Coca-Cola light que me ha costado cinco euros, que es más de lo que cuesta un paquete de seis en Tokio y entonces me he dado cuenta de que al enano jorobado le he dado suficiente dinero como para comprarse CINCO Coca-Colas light italianas._

_La verdad es que tengo que acostumbrarme a esta moneda. Aunque estoy convencida de que Antonio (si es que se llama así) necesita el dinero más que yo la Coca-Cola light._

_Y luego Hinata ha querido hacerse una foto con un hombre buenisimo vestido de gladiador delante del Panteón, así que me disponía a hacérsela cuando una mujer mayor con pinta de ordinaria vestida con una toga se me ha acercado y me ha pedido OTROS cinco euros, ¡sólo por dejarme hacer la foto con su amiguito el gladiador! Mientras pasaba todo esto, el hombre estaba ahí de pie, avergonzado, pero Hinata se ha puesto en plan: «La quiero, será graciosa», así que he apoquinado otros cinco euros y he hecho la foto._

_Luego Hinata me ha contado que justo antes de tomarles la foto, el gladiador le ha tendido su espada de plástico y que, cuando le ha preguntado «¿qué debo hacer con esto», él ha respondido con voz resignada: «Mátame, por favor.»_

_Lo cual, bien mirado, ha compensado los cinco euros._

_Luego Naruto ha llamado al móvil de Hinata le ha dicho que tenía hambre y que Sasuke no respondía al teléfono de su habitación, así que quedamos con él para comer algo._

_Pero de camino al hotel hemos pasado por una iglesia en la que se estaba celebrando una boda, o a punto de celebrarse. He visto que allí había mucha gente y me he imaginado que la iglesia era algún monumento, pero luego ha resultado que toda aquella multitud eran turistas como nosotras que esperaban fuera de la iglesia junto a unas niñas que llevaban flores y unas damas de honor, ¡y entonces nos hemos dado cuenta de que en efecto se trataba de una boda!_

_Hinata ha dicho que tenía que quedarse a ver a la novia por una cuestión de suerte, dado que ella también iba a casarse._

_Hemos entrado en la iglesia y nos hemos esperado un rato. Poco después, un elegante sedán Mercedes de color negro ha estacionado y la novia, increíblemente chic, con un vestido tubo color marfil y un pequeño velo, ha bajado del vehículo, radiante y hablando en italiano con las niñas de las flores, que han empezado a dar saltos._

_He inmortalizado la escena en unas fotos muy buenas y me han entrado ganas de preguntarle si quería que le mandara copias (a la novia, me refiero), pero no sabía cómo decirlo bien en italiano y además, en ese momento su padre ha salido de la iglesia para ofrecerle el brazo, y entonces Hinata y yo nos hemos percatado de que estábamos en medio del pasillo. El novio estaba con el cura en la parte delantera de la iglesia, intentando captar a través de nosotras una imagen de su futura esposa con su precioso vestido color marfil._

_Así que nos hemos apartado y he mirado a Hinata y ¡he visto que tenía lágrimas en los ojos!_

_He pensado que le había picado un bicho o algo así, por eso le he dicho: «¡Vamos a buscar un poco de hielo!», pero ha resultado que no se trataba ni mucho menos de eso. Hinata me ha mirado llorosa y me ha dicho: «¡Quisiera que mi padre me llevase a lo largo del pasillo! Pero no sabe que me voy a casar. Y además ni siquiera voy a tener un pasillo. Porque vamos a casarnos en el despacho de un juez.»_

_Entonces se ha echado a llorar allí mismo, en mitad de una calle cuyo nombre no recuerdo._

_Por supuesto no me ha quedado otra opción que arrastrarla lo más rápido posible a la cafetería en la que habíamos quedado con Naruto para comer algo. Yo sabía que mi deber como testigo/dama de honor era serenarla antes de que su futuro esposo viera con qué mujer iba a casarse. No es que no lo sepa, teniendo en cuenta que Hinata llora al final de cada episodio de su serie favorita, incluso en las repeticiones, y no contesta al teléfono los lunes por la noche precisamente por eso._

_Pero aun así..._

_Enseguida hemos encontrado sitio en la cafetería, que está justo delante del Panteón, y además en una mesa exterior. En Tokio, tienes que hacer malabarismos para conseguir una mesa en la terraza del sitio que sea. A lo mejor el camarero ha visto lo desesperadas que estábamos, teniendo en cuenta las lágrimas de Hinata. La cuestión es que nos ha hecho sentar a la sombra del gran toldo ondeante del restaurante y he dicho: «Un verre de vin blanc pour moi et pour mon amie», creyendo que estaba en clase de francés y no en Italia._

_Sin embargo, el camarero se lo ha tomado con calma. «Frizzante?», me ha preguntado._

_No tenía ni idea de qué me estaba diciendo, pero sí he recordado que estaba en Italia y no en Francia, y he acertado a decir «sí» en vez de «ouí»._

_¡Mi primera conversación en lengua extranjera! Porque con el de la Coca-Cola light y con la chula del gladiador he hablado en inglés. Aunque con este camarero no he hablado en el idioma propio del país, pero de todos modos ha sido en extranjero._

_Al poco han traído la cesta del pan, con un tarrito de mantequilla blanca sedosa, y hemos atacado, porque Hinata es capaz de comer incluso llorando, lo cual es uno de los motivos por los que la quiero tanto._

_Y le he dicho lo afortunada que es de que su padre NO ESTÉ, aquí, puesto que, al igual que su madre, no acepta a Naruto. Lo cual es ridículo, porque Naruto es el candidato a marido perfecto, es amable y considerado y divertido y detallista, todo lo contrario de su horrible amigo Sasuke Don Modelos en todos los sentidos. Además, Naruto es bastante guapo. Oh, y es médico. Escribe una columna semanal sobre salud en un periódico que leen millones de personas. ¿Qué más pueden pedir los Hyuga?_

_Que sea católico, al parecer._

_A veces los padres de Hinata me desesperan tanto que me entran ganas de cachetearlos._

_Pero claro, los padres de Naruto, a su manera, son igual de malos._

_«Co... como si a nosotros nos importara —ha dicho Hinata sollozando, mientras el camarero reaparecía con dos copas de vino blanco en una bandeja—. Pero ¡sí no voy a misa desde que tenía dieciocho años! Lo de la iglesia era cosa de ellos, no mía. Y Naruto... Bueno, simplemente es Naruto. No tenemos intención de educar a nuestros hijos en ninguna religión. Vamos a criarlos de forma no confesional. Y luego, cuando sean mayores, ya decidirán a qué religión quieren pertenecer, sí es que quieren.»_

_He asentido, porque ya he oído eso muchas veces. El vino de las copas que nos ha traído el camarero parecía capturar la luz del sol y bailar ante mis ojos como las falsas pepitas de oro._

_«¿Por qué no aceptan que él es el hombre a quien amo? —ha preguntado Hinata mientras cogía una copa y daba un sorbo—. Y sí, no es catolico. Que lo superen de una vez.»_

_Yo también he dado un sorbito de vino..._

_¡Y casi lo escupo! ¡Porque no era vino! ¡Era champán!_

_No, era mejor que el champán. Porque las burbujas del champán suelen provocarme dolor de cabeza inmediatamente. Pero éstas eran diminutas y ligeras, apenas perceptibles._

_«¿Qué es esto?», he preguntado sorprendida, sosteniendo la copa a contra luz y mirando las encantadoras burbujitas._

_«Frizzante —ha respondido Hinata—. ¿Recuerdas? Él ha preguntado y tú le has contestado que sí. Es como... vino espumoso. ¿No te gusta?»_

_«Me encanta.»_

_Me ha gustado tanto que me he tomado otra copa. Para cuando Naruto ha aparecido, yo estaba de MUY buen humor._

_Por suerte, Hinata también. Había tanta gente a la que observar desde nuestra esquina de la piazza, que en seguida se le ha olvidado la boda que habíamos visto, y la añoranza que sentía por su padre. Y muy pronto hemos sido capaces de distinguir a los turistas igual de deprisa que los italianos._

_Hinata, como de costumbre, se ha alegrado de inmediato al ver a Naruto. Ha pedido una carta y se la han traído. Ha querido mejillones y un surtido de antipasti, además de cómo mil cosas más que ya no escuche honestamente porque se que Naruto es un barril sin fondo, y nos hemos quedado ahí sentados comiendo virutas crujientes de parmesano y aceitunas de sabor penetrante, cremosas rodajas de salami y mejillones al ajillo, y nos hemos divertido observando cómo el gladiador guapo y taciturno y su compinche desplumaban a otros bobos._

_Luego las sombras han empezado a alargarse y Naruto ha consultado su Blackberry y ha dicho que deberíamos regresar al hotel y cambiarnos para cenar. Así que hemos pedido la cuenta, que Naruto ha insistido en pagar –aunque no me iba a negar, ya que el comio casi todo lo que nos sirvieron-, y hemos vuelto. Naruto ha rodeado a Hinata por la cintura y ella ha apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, olvidada ya su tristeza de hacía un rato._

_CUÁNTO he deseado que el horrible Sasuke Don Modelos estuviera con nosotros, para que viera lo mucho que congenian Hinata y Naruto, y qué pareja tan fantástica forman, y qué buenos padres serán, y qué crimen sería si no se casaran. Me refiero a que ¡cómo es posible que alguien mirase a Hinata y a Naruto y pensara, ni siquiera durante un instante, que el matrimonio es una institución anticuada que debería abolirse! Ellos son la prueba viviente de que funciona. Sólo porque la mujer de don Modelos resultara ser una bruja avariciosa no significa que..._

_¡Oooh! ¡He recibido un e-mail! ¡En mi Blackberry! ¡POR FAVOR, que sea Kyen!_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Sai_

**_Asunto:_**_Ciao!_

_¡Hola, nena! ¿Qué tal lo llevas? ¿Ya has llegado? ¿Qué te parece? Es genial, ¿no? Sí, Italia me encanto un montón cuando estuve allí el año pasado para el Open europeo. Hasta el café sabe mejor ahí._

_Pero no entiendo lo de que «todo cierra entre las doce y las cuatro para comer y que a partir de las diez sólo sirven pasta». Vaya estupidez si te despiertas a la una y quieres comerte un maldito gofre._

_Pero no te olvides de probar uno de esos bidés. ¡Te cambiarán la vida!_

_Apártate de los latin lover. Yo sé cómo se lo montan. Bueno, no es que tú no seas apetecible, ni mucho menos._

_Bueno, tengo que irme, me toca subir al halfpipe. Te quiero._

_Sai_

_P. D.: ¿Sabes qué? Pues que echo de menos a Freddy. Dale un besote de mi parte, ¿ok? Oh, no puedes porque estás en Italia. Lástima._

. . .

. . .

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Qué tierno. Yo también echo de menos a Freddy. Si estuviera aquí se acurrucaría junto a mis pies._

_Y se me paralizaría la circulación en ellos porque pesa demasiado. Pero da igual._

_No entiendo por qué Kyen no ha escrito. ¿Y si se ha olvidado de dar de comer a Freddy?_

_Pero ¿cómo iba a olvidarse? Pegué un cartel gigante en la puerta de casa de su padre para recordárselo..._

_¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí. Caminando por la piazza detrás de Hinta y Naruto._

_Bueno... mientras los miraba y pensaba en lo tiernos que eran y qué lástima que Sasuke Don Modelos no estuviera con nosotros para verlos, he tenido una punzada de celos._

_UNA PUNZADA._

_Lo reconozco. Me refiero a que estoy contentísima por Hinata y apoyo totalmente este plan de boda. En realidad, teniendo en cuenta la situación, no veo qué otra opción tenían ella y Naruto. APARTE de casarse en secreto._

_Pero al verlos juntos de ese modo, ella con la cabeza apoyada, en su hombro y él rodeándola con el brazos... he sentido una punzada._

_Porque ¿dónde está MI Naruto? En serio, ¿dónde ESTÁ?_

_Porque sé que ahora mismo no está en Canadá, en el halfpipe o en la pista. O en, ambos sitios en el caso de Sai. Quiero decir que Sai me gusta y tal, y juntos nos lo pasamos muy bien, pero lo cierto es que no me lo imagino paseando por la piazza rodeándome la cintura con el brazo. Cruzando la plaza en monopatín, eso sí. Pero tomándose una copita de bianco frizzante al atardecer! Eso ya no._

_Estoy convencida de que está en algún sitio. Me refiero a mi Naruto._

_Pero ¡y si no lo encuentro nunca! O ¡y si resulta que ya lo he conocido y he metido la pata de algún modo! No me extrañaría nada, dado que siempre meto la pata. Quiero decir que ¡y si resulta que mi Naruto era Ichiru, el que me engañó con aquella zorra!_

_Oh, no Dios mío. El destino nunca me jugaría esa mala pasada._

_¿Y si resulta que mi Naruto era Inoru, quien me llevó al baile de graduación y con quien lo hice después en su Chevette para luego descubrir ese mismo verano que también lo había hecho, en el mismo Chevette, con Ken después de los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio?_

_Lo cual significa que se hizo homosexual por mi culpa D:, porque está claro que no lo era ANTES de que estuviéramos juntos._

_Oh, cielos. ¿Y si él era el hombre de mis sueños y SE VOLVIÓ HOMOSEXUAL POR MI CULPA?_

_Para morirse._

. . .

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De_**_: Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_Lo siento_

_Siento no haber contestado cuando llamaste antes. Estaba muerto. ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a cenar?_

_Sasuke_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_Lo siento_

_Sí, ya he oído lo «muerto» que estabas al pasar junto a tu habitación cuando he salido para reunirme con las chicas._

_No sabía que los cadáveres fueran sexualmente activos... si es que debo suponer que la voz femenina de acento muy marcado que gritaba tu nombre cada vez con más fuerza mientras tenía un orgasmo procedía de la habitación 204._

_Naruto_

**_. . ._**

. . .

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_Lo siento_

_Oh. Era Graziella. No vendrá con nosotros esta noche._

_Sasuke_

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De_**_: Naruto Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_Lo siento_

_Lo siento mucho más de lo que las palabras son capaces de expresar. Nos vemos a las ocho._

_Naruto_

_. . ._

_. . ._

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Ha sido un error invitar aquí a Grazi. Debería haber insistido en ir a su casa. Había olvidado lo... escandalosa que puede llegar a ser.


	8. Tetris

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 8**

**TETRIS**

**_._**

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

He insistido en pagar la cena, ya que me he pasado buena parte de la misma pontificando sobre Arenas movedizas, y me ha parecido que tenía que compensarles. Además, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de la revelación de Naruto con respecto a Grazi. Ochocientos euros, pero ha valido la pena... sobre todo el vino.

Sin embargo, me parece que no me he hecho amigo de la señorita Haruno. Lo cual es una pena porque está muy atractiva con tacones (por cierto, uno se le ha quedado atrapado al salir del restaurante y he tenido que sacárselo de entre dos adoquines).

El tatuaje ES de Wondercat. Es la misma cabeza de gato que lleva en la maleta. Nunca me han emocionado los tatuajes pero el suyo es encantador.

No puedo creerme que haya escrito la palabra «encantador». Este país se me sube a la cabeza como el_prosecco._

. . .

. . .

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Oh, Dios mío, ¡ese restaurante era tan elegante que incluso tenían unas sillas diminutas para los bolsos de las señoras! ¡En serio! El camarero me ha retirado la silla para que me sentase y ¡luego ha sacado el taburete a juego para dejar el bolso! El bolso que compré en una rebaja y que luego decoré con la cara de Wondercat ¡en un asiento de honor!_

_Ha sido casi demasiado. En la mesa había cubiertos de plata que no había visto en mi vida._

_Además, en el baño de señoras había toallas de mano dobladas para cada clienta. No toallitas de papel, sino una pila enorme de toallas de tocador para secarte las manos; tomabas una y luego la depositabas en una cesta de la ropa situada bajo el lavamanos._

_No tengo ni idea de lo que he cenado. De todos modos, estaba delicioso. El camarero nos ha recitado la carta y Hinata, que habla un poco de italiano, y Sasuke Don Modelos, que supongo que habla un poco más que ella, asentían con la cabeza y decían «sí, sí». Y luego han empezado a traer platos: flores de calabacín, rellenas de queso de cabra, pequeñas rodajas de foie gras, rollos de endivias empapados de mantequilla y queso..._

_Esa cena tenía por lo menos tres mil calorías. Pero me daba igual. Porque todo estaba delicioso._

_¡QUÉ DIVERTIDO ES TODO ESTO!_

_Bueno, aparte de Sasuke. No me EXTRAÑA que nunca haya oído hablar de Wondercat. Dudo que haya leído algo divertido en toda su vida. Hinata ha cometido el error —GRAVE— de preguntarle de qué iba el libro que ha escrito._

_Por supuesto, un aficionado a las modelos como él no podía escribir algo padre, como una novela de espionaje o policíaca, o algo parecido. Oh, no. Ha TENIDO que escribir un libro sobre —agárrate— el hecho de que los yacimientos petrolíferos de Arabia Saudí se están agotando y pronto no serán capaces de abastecer al mundo. Lo cual, por supuesto, destrozará la economía de Arabia Saudí y tendrá repercusiones graves en todo el planeta._

_¿Si? ¿Y a quién le importa? ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? En Arabia Saudí a las mujeres no se les permite votar ni conducir. ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme que su economía nacional se vaya al garete? A lo mejor, si hubieran dejado que las mujeres participaran en el gobierno del país, no se encontrarían ahora en esta situación tan lamentable._

_Por desgracia, me ha VISTO bostezar. Me refiero a Sasuke._

_Y en vez de aceptar educadamente mis disculpas —«lo siento, es el desfase horario»—, va y me suelta: «Esto también podría tener consecuencias graves para ti, Sakura. ¿De qué te crees que están hechas esas botellas de agua que tanto te gustan? Pues de petróleo.»_

_¡No ma…! Quiero mucho a Naruto, pero ¿por qué es amigo de este hombre? Oh, claro, seguro que su ex lo dejó hecho un amargado. Pero ¿es necesario que la tome conmigo?_

_Además, él se creerá muy listo, pero cuando he salido de mi habitación para reunirme con Hinata y Naruto en el vestíbulo y tomar unos cócteles, me ha quedado claro a qué ha dedicado la tarde, porque una mujer ha salido de su habitación y ha bajado la escalera delante de mí. Me da igual que Hinata diga que soy su tipo, es mas falso que las bubis de… bueno da igual, es falso. El «tipo» de Sasuke Uchiha SIGUEN siendo las modelos rubias de un metro ochenta, NO las dibujantes de poco más de metro sesenta en cuyos jeans caben perfectamente DOS de esas modelos._

_Y por si fuera poco, cuando esperábamos un taxi que nos llevara al hotel, he mirado y he visto que Naruto se quitaba la chaqueta y se la ponía a Hinata sobre los hombros, porque tiritaba un poco con el vestido rosa sin mangas que llevaba, luego la ha rodeado con el brazo y los dos se han acurrucado._

_ACURRUCADO. Estaban ACURRUCADOS._

_He mirado a ver si Sasuke se había dado cuenta, y estaba claro que sí, porque los estaba mirando._

_Y tengo que reconocer que era imposible adivinar qué pensaba tras esa mirada como un pozo y dura que tiene._

_Pero me he imaginado —mí segundo GRAN ERROR— que él sentía, lo mismo que yo... que Naruto y Hinata eran la pareja más encantadora del MUNDO y que estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que es un CRIMEN lo que sus familias les están haciendo al mostrarse tan irracionales sobre las distintas religiones tal._

_Así que me he acercado y le he preguntado con voz queda, para que Hinata y Naruto no nos oyeran: «¿TODAVÍA crees que estos dos no deberían casarse?»_

_Y don Modelos va y suelta: «Les doy un año. Dos como máximo.»_

_o.o!_

_¡No me lo podía creer! Me refiero a que ¿de DÓNDE demonios ha sacado esa idea?_

_O sea, que le he contestado: «¿Estás loco? Están profundamente enamorados. Míralos.»_

_Sasuke: Supongo que sabes que el amor no es más que una reacción química del cerebro causada por el aumento de feniletilamina, ¿verdad?_

_Yo: (confusa) ¿Me estás diciendo que en realidad Hinata y Naruto no se quieren? ¿Que todo está en su cabeza?_

_Sasuke: Digo que nadie quiere a nadie. Las personas se sienten atraídas entre sí y se emparejan para reproducirse debido a nuestro instinto de apareamiento natural. Pero esa atracción no dura. Como pasa con las drogas, el organismo se vuelve tolerante a la feniletilamina y, al final, la atracción que uno sentía por su pareja se desvanece. Todo es completamente natural. Se pueden conseguir los niveles de feniletilamina que el cerebro necesita tanto ingiriendo chocolate como «enamorándose»._

_Yo: ¿O sea... que no crees en el amor romántico?_

_Sasuke: Creo en lo que te acabo de decir._

_Yo: ¿Debido a la cantidad ingente de tiempo que has pasado estudiando el tema?_

_Sasuke: Por mi experiencia personal, sí. Y por las relaciones que he observado a mi alrededor._

_Yo: ¿Entonces Hinata y Naruto se separarán porque no existe eso que llamamos amor?_

_Sasuke: Oh, no. Bueno, sí, eso al final existe. Pero mucho antes de que llegue, se separarán, porque sus orígenes son totalmente distintos. Y haré lo que pueda para que Naruto no cometa el mayor error de su vida._

_La verdad es que no creo que se me pueda culpar por haber dicho: «Por lo menos los dos son humanos, no como esa ramera que he visto saliendo antes de tu habitación.»_

_He tenido la satisfacción de verle, por primera vez desde que nos conocemos, completamente estupefacto._

_Por desgracia, el efecto ha quedado anulado en seguida cuando uno de mis tacones de aguja se ha enganchado entre dos adoquines al salir del restaurante. Concecuencia: mis zapatillas han muerto._

_Reconozco que los adoquines son preciosos, pero ¿acaso esta gente no ha oído hablar nunca del asfalto? Además, ha sido realmente humillante porque don Modelos ha tenido que ayudarme a sacarlo. Me refiero al tacón._

_Me ha tomado el tobillo con la mano; mi tobillo, que le ha cabido entero en la mano._

_Menos mal que me había depilado las piernas en la ducha antes de salir a cenar._

_Cielos, estoy tan emocionada después de comer tan bien que no sé si podré dormirme. Además, no hago más que pensar en Freddy. Debe de estar bien, ¿no? Me refiero a que Kyen habría llamado si hubiera pasado algo. Dejé el número de móvil al lado del teléfono para que Kyen llamara desde mi casa y sus padres no tuvieran que pagar una factura desorbitada._

_Acabo de mirar y no ha llamado, o sea, que Freddy está bien. El hecho de que no haya noticias es buena señal, ¿no! Seguro que Freddy, está bien._

_Lo que pasa es que, como mucho, sólo hemos pasado separados cinco noches en total desde que era un gatito. ¿Quién va a levantarse cuando Freddy, le maulle a la luna a las cuatro de la mañana para reconfortarle si yo no estoy? Ese maullido me llevaba por la calle de la amargura, pero ahora casi lo echo de menos. Daría lo que fuera por oír ese maullido ahora mismo. De hecho, no creo que pueda dormirme sin él..._

_. . ._

. . .

**_Para:_**_Agencia de viajes_

**_De_**_: Naruto Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_Alquiler de coche_

_Soy consciente de que es domingo y de que las oficinas están cerradas. Sin embargo, cuando hice la reserva de un coche de alquiler en Roma, especifiqué que necesitaba un sedán de cinco puertas con un maletero espacioso para cuatro maletas MUY GRANDES. Pedí un Jaguar o un Mercedes, NO un Toyota. Ahora tengo que embutir una de las maletas en el asiento trasero, junto con dos pasajeros, y vamos a conducir por una carretera de MONTAÑA. ¿Realmente pensaron que es seguro conducir por una cordillera con una gran maleta entre los pasajeros del asiento trasero?_

_Yo diría que no. Espero tener noticias vuestras el lunes._

_Doctor Naruto Uzumaki_

. . .

. . .

**_Para_**_: Kyen_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Freddy_

_¡Hola, Kyen! Tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco preocupada. ¿Va todo bien? Es que no me has escrito y sólo quiero saber si todo va bien. Ya sé que estás ocupado con el colegio y el hockey y tal, pero te agradecería que me enviases un mensajito corto para informarme de que Freddy está bien. Creo que te llamaré._

_S._

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿?_

_Donde demonios crees que estas?_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para_**_: Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Dónde estás?_

_Todavía estoy en el comedor, acabando de desayunar. ¿Dónde están USTEDES?_

_S._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Dónde estás?_

_Fuera. Date prisa en acabar y ven. No te lo pierdas._

_Naruto y Sasuke están intentando embutir nuestras maletas en el maletero, pero no caben. Así que están haciendo cálculos físicos. Muy serios, como si fuera un rompecabezas o algo así. Algo realmente IMPORTANTE. Sal rápido o te lo perderás._

_Hiinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Dónde estás?_

_Todavía no he acabado de comerme el yogur._

_S._

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Dónde estás?_

_Oh, Dios mío, no es más que un YOGURT. Sal en seguida. Puedes tomarte un yogurt en cualquier momento._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Dónde estás?_

_No como éste. Es el mejor yogur que he tomado en mi vida._

_Aunque, ¿qué significa Fett-Grassi 3,7 g?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Dónde estás?_

_Gramos de grasa._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Dónde estás?_

_¿EN SERIO? ¿SATURADA O INSATURADA?_

_¡OH, CIELOS, ME HE COMIDO CUATRO!_

. . .

_. . ._

-Qué a pasado?- Agitada a un costado de una pelinegra se encontraba la ojijade deteniendose el pecho.

-Todavia no deciden como nos acomodaderemos... Sasuke estaba sacando calculos y no se que más para ver si podemos entrar dentro y además tener algo de espacio para nosotras.

A pocos metros de la entrada del hotel, se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto tratando de meter una de las maletas de Hinata en el maletero de un **Toyota Prius Coupé **negro (muy bonito realmente). En el intento la mano de Naruto quedo debajo de la maleta y su mano quedo aplastada en el acto, por consiguiente inmediatamente empezo a golpear al padrino y gritarle.

-De verdad va a manejar él?- El dedo indice de la mano derecha de Sakura señalaba al rubio que intentaba estrangular en ese momento al padrino. Una gotita de nerviosismo corrió por el rostro de ambas en cuanto miraron esa escena.

-No sé la verdad, pero es que él quiere manejar así que no le veo el inconveniente.-

-Nos precipitará a la muerte.-

-Deberias tener más fe en él.-

Los hombres ahora se encontraban sacando la maleta mas grante y acomodando mejor las pequeñas en el maletero, con mejores resultados entre los gritos de Sasuke hacia Naruto.

-No creo que esto esté funcionando, Hinata.-

-Lo que pasa es que Naruto pidio un carro más grande, una camioneta o algo así, pero al parecer se equivocaron en la agencia y no podemos hacer nada.-

-Si no hay más.- La pelirosa se sento en la orilla de la calle y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia donde estaban padrino y novio intentando acomodar las cosas. Parecia mas tipico del juego _tetris_ tratando hacer que las cosas encajaran en su lugar y ocupar el menor espacio posible.

Segundos después a su lado se sentó la novia para observarlos en silencio.

-Es mucho equipaje Naruto, que no comprendes eso.! -El pelinegro tenia una maleta pequeña en sus manos, con la que avilmente le dio de lleno en el abdomen del rubio.

-No todos somos como tu baka, que metes todas tus pertenencias en una maletita de mano. -Tomó la maleta grande que tenia enfrente de él y la empujó para poder golpearlo en las piernas.

-Años de experiencia,- Se hiso a un lado y la maleta cayó al suelo.- pero como sea. No caben todo atras. Meteremos unas adelante.

-Creo que... -La mano palida del padrino le tapo la boca mientras que la otra se la pasaba por la barbilla en gesto de estar meditando algo.

-La maleta gigantesca de tu novia adelante entre las chicas y la mia en mis pies y todo solucionado. -Trono los dedos y solto al novio, que en esos momentos intentaba soltarse sin ningun resultado.

-Bien. -Un puchero aparecio en el rostro del rubio en gesto de desacuerdo.

-Perfecto.

Las jovenes se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a caminar hacia el automovil para acomodarse junto con la maleta.

-Vamos a terminar hechas caca. -Dijo la madrina una vez arriba del automovil con una super maleta en medio de ella y la novia.

-Espero que no.

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hikari Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Cómo estás?_

_¡Hola, cariño! Gracias por contestarme tan rápido. Espero que llegarais bien al hotel. Por aquí, sin novedades. Bueno, aparte de que papá casi se rompe el coxis al caerse del tejado mientras limpiaba unas cositas del techo. Pero fue a parar encima de las hortensias, así que está bien._

_No quiero preocuparte, pero después de escribirte ayer volví a encontrarme con la madre de Hinata, esta vez en el supermercado, y le comenté qué estaba muy bien que hubieran ido a Italia a la casa de su tío, y parece ser que ella no sabía nada del tema. Ya sé que se supone que no debería mencionar lo de la boda secreta, pero Hinata sí que le dijo a su madre que iba a casa de su tío, ¿no? Espero no haber metido la pata._

_Te quiere, Mamá._

_._

_P. D.: ¿Sasuke Uchiha, el reportero donde trabajas tu? ¡Pues resulta que el otro día lo vi en el programa de las mañanas! Lo entrevistaron para hablar de un libro que acaba de publicar. Parece ser que se está vendiendo muy bien. Es muy guapo, Sakura._

_De todos modos, imagínate, pensar que Naruto no debería casarse con Hinata. ¡Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro! ¿Y quién no ha oído hablar nunca de Wondercat? ¿Dónde ha estado viviendo? ¿Debajo de una roca? Bueno, en realidad supongo que se trata de eso, dado que su libro va sobre Arabia Saudí..._

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hikari Haruno_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Cómo estás?_

_¡Hola, mamá! Por aquí todo bien. Bueno, aparte de que Hinata y yo estamos esperando que los chicos logren colocar las maletas en el coche de alquiler. Es demasiado pequeño para nosotros, más el equipaje, así que Hinata y yo tendremos que sentarnos detrás con la maleta gigante de Hinata. No nos importa demasiado._

_Hoy vamos a casa del tío de Hinata. Está a unas cuatro horas de distancia de Roma en coche, en el Adriático. ¡Me muero de ganas de verla! Aquí todo es distinto y divertido. Hasta el yogur sabe mejor. Aunque luego he descubierto que es porque me he tomado el primer yogur de leche entera de mi vida. Ya ves._

_Yo no me preocuparía por la madre de Hinata. Sus familiares le piden prestada la casa un montón de veces porque él viaja mucho._

_Dile a papá que puede contratar a gente para limpiar las cosas y así no tener que fracturarse nada cada dos segundos._

_Te quiere, Sakura_

_P. D.: ¿Viste a Sasuke Uchiha en ese programa? No me extraña. Se lo tiene muy creído. Y con respecto a lo de que no cree que Hinata y Naruto están hechos el uno para el otro... ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera me apetece recordar cómo era Hinata antes de salir con Naruto. ¿Te acuerdas de su época del pelo verde y lo peor es que a nadie le hablaba?_

_Y desde luego hay que haber vivido debajo de una roca para no haber visto la campaña a favor del reciclaje protagonizada por Wondercat. Está por todas partes._

_s._

_. . ._

. . .

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Por qué has dejado que conduzca Naruto D:?_

_S._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Perdona, pero ... ¿Cómo querías que se lo impidiera?_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Sí, pero es que lo hace fatal. De verdad, fatal es poco._

_El amor te ciega a veces amiga._

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Eh, estamos en Italia. Aquí todo el mundo conduce fatal. Él sólo los imita._

_Además, he tenido que dejar que condujera después del trabajo que se ha tomado con Sasuke para redistribuir todo el equipaje._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para_**_: Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Sí. ¿Qué PASA? ¿Por qué Sasuke es tan... mandón?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Naruto dice que es porque Sasuke tiene una... tú ya sabes qué enorme 8-)._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Cabeza?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_No, mensa. Ya SABES a qué me refiero ¬¬ :$._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿QUÉ? o.O¡CÁLLATE!_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Naruto jura que es verdad._

_Dice que Sasuke siempre ha tenido una gran seguridad en sí mismo debido a la enormidad de su tú ya sabes qué._

_Bueno, por lo menos hasta que esa modelo le rompió el corazón y así u.u'._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Te lo estás inventado. Lo de su tú ya sabes qué 8-)_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Acaso le has visto sentarse con las piernas cruzadas? ¬¬'_

_Hinata_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Eso no significa..._

_Oh, cielos, VA en serio. o.O_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Al parecer, a pesar de que su mujer lo abandonara en el que iba a ser su primer aniversario de boda, tiene todos los motivos del mundo para sentirse bastante satisfecho de sí mismo._

_¿ESO te hace tener una idea un poco mejor de él? t.t_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¡NO! El tamaño no importa, y tú lo sabes... Bueno, no demasiado._

_¿En serio que lo dejó en su primer aniversario?_

_S_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Él llegó del trabajo, preparado para cambiarse de ropa y salir a celebrarlo con ella, y se encontró una nota._

_Ella había llamado a los del camión de mudanzas mientras él estaba en el despacho. Se lo llevaron todo. Menos el gato._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Tenían un GATO? :O_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Era de ella. Se lo dejó a Sasuke porque su nuevo novio era alérgico. Sasuke cuidó de él durante casi un año con la esperanza de que ella cambiara de opinión y volviera. Pero no volvió. Así que Sasuke insistió para que lo destinaran a Iraq._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¿Qué pasó con el GATO? D:_

_S_

**_. . ._**

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Oh. El gato murió justo antes de que él decidiera marcharse. De cáncer. Naruto dice que no sabe qué dejó más compungido a Sasuke, si el hecho de que su mujer lo dejara o la muerte del gato T.T_

_Hinata_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Qué mentirosa eres.¬¬ Te has inventado lo de la muerte del gato. Eres demasiado dramatica y quieres hacerlo quedar bien a él.¿Qué le pasó en realidad?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Se lo dio a un hombre de Informática._

_De todos modos, que yo sepa, el gato PODRÍA estar muerto. Pobre, pobre Sasuke._

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Mira que llegas a ser patética._

_Y yo que tú no me compadecería tanto de Sasuke Uchiha. Sabe manejar todas sus cosas él sólito._

_Prométeme que no dejarás que Naruto conduzca por la carretera de montaña. Nos precipitará a la muerte T.T._

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Hum. Sí ^^'. A lo mejor después de comer conduzco yo *.*]_

_O podemos decirle a Sasuke «Gran Apéndice» Uchiha que conduzca él._

_Hinata_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¡CÁLLATE! ¿Te confiarías de que condujera él? ¬¬'_

_s_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_¡Sí, por supuesto! A diferencia de otras personas, él está acostumbrado a conducir en un país extranjero._

_De todos modos, ¿por qué te metes siempre con él? Ayer en la cena fue muy amable, ¿no crees? Y lleva toda la mañana encantador. Así que, ¿qué mosca te ha picado?_

_Hinata_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_¿Qué pasa?_

_Ninguna. Y deja de escribirme mensajes, saben perfectamente que estamos hablando de ellos._

_De todos modos, menos mal que no saben QUÉ estamos diciendo n.n'_

_Menos mal._

_s_

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_Kushina Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_¡Hola!_

_¿Qué forma es ésa de hablarle a tu madre? ¿Me lo quieres explicar? Ya SÉ que crees estar enamorado de Hinata._

_Y reconozco que es una chica muy agradable._

_Pero no creo que sea la chica ADECUADA para ti. Los dos vienen de mundos muy distintos. No me malinterpretes, aprecio la herencia italiana. Han aportado muchas cosas buenas al mundo, como la pasta y ese tal Mario Batali tan simpático del Canal Cocina._

_Pero ¿qué tipo de futuro tendran juntos tú y Hinata? ¿En qué religión educaran a sus hijos? ¿Van a poner un árbol de Navidad? Ya sabes que los vecinos de nuestra calle montan todos los años un nacimiento en su jardin. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Naruto? ¿Un niño Jesús en el jardín? ¿Acaso quieres matarme a disgustos?_

_Lo único que te decía es que estoy convencida de que esa bella muchacha que tienes tanto timpo sin verla se ha convertido en una chica muy interesante y llena de vida. ¿Por qué no quedas con ella, aunque sea para almorzar? ¿Qué daño puede hacerte un almuerzo? Almorzaran juntos, se pondran al día de vuestras vidas... ¿quién sabe adónde podría llevaros eso?_

_Llámame. Me tienes preocupada. De veras._

_Mamá_

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_De_**_: Haido Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_Hola, soy tu madre_

_Estoy utilizando el correo electrónico de tu hermano para escribirte. Tu padre dice que no debería, que eres adulta y que tendría que dejar que tuvieras tu vida, igual que tus hermanos._

_Pero todos en esta familia encontraron buenas chicas, menos ya sabes quien con esa bailarina de strip-tease. Pero hasta ella es buena cristiana, cuando no se quita la ropa por dinero, claro._

_Incluso Haido, incluso ÉL encontró a un buen chico. Kazuma vino a cenar anoche y se acabó TODOS mis parmigiani de pollo. Qué buen apetito tiene._

_No entiendo por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo que tus hermanos. ¿Qué tiene de malo encontrar un buen chico italiano con quien sentar la cabeza? Hasta un chico polaco iría bien, si fuera católico. ¿Por qué tienes que salir con ese Naruto? Parece buena persona, pero no es católico._

_Te pido que reflexiones sobre lo que estás haciendo con tu vida. La gente empieza a pensar cosas raras sobre ti y ese Naruto. Me encontré a la madre de Sakura Haruno en el supermercado y hablaba como si tú y Naruto se fueran a casar. Si no vas con cuidado, otras personas empezarán a pensar lo mismo y al final el padre Cuco _(parentesis aqui... así se llama un padre muy famoso que hubo aqui XD, tenia que ponerlo)_se enterará, y entonces ¿con qué cara voy a mirarle el domingo en misa?_

_Piensa en tu vida, Hinata. Haz lo que debes._

_Mamá_

_. . ._

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Graziella Fratiani_

**_Asunto:_**_Ayer_

_Fue un gran placer verte ayer por la tarde. Eres un hombre del siglo XXI, no como esos hombres italianos que suelo conocer. Ya sabes, viven todavía con mamá y esperan que todas las mujeres les cocinen y les limpien la casa. Da gusto conocer a un hombre que se lava él mismo los calcetines._

_No sé si te lo dije, pero ahora mismo hemos acabado una exposición y puedo tomarme un poco de tiempo libre de la galería. ¿Te gustaría que me reuniera contigo en la casa de campo a finales de semana? Creo que podré prescindir de ciertas comodidades. Dime algo._

_Grazi_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Kyen_

**_Asunto:_**Freddy

_Hola, señorita Haruno. Recibí sus mensajes. Sólo quería decirle que su gato está bien._

_Y no, todavía no he tenido que usar las manoplas para el horno. Y sí, se ha comido todo el paté de atún. Y los Bocaditos Tiernos. Y la Dieta Ciencia. Y el Festín Felino. Y el Saba. E intentó mordisquear una caja de galletas que dejó en la encimera, pero se la quité antes de que lo consiguiera._

_También ha hecho un agujero en el sofá. Pero supongo que usted ya cuenta con eso. Y me arrancó un buen trozo de pulgar cuando lo encontré comiéndose un tubo de pasta de dientes e intenté quitárselo. Pero el médico dice que me pondré bien. Supongo que los gatos tienen una saliva más limpia que los humanos, o los perros o algo así._

_Espero que lo esté pasando bien en el viaje._

_Kyen_

. . .

**_Para:_**_Kyen_

**_De:_**_Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Freddy_

_Oh, cielos, ¡cuánto lamento lo de tu pulgar! POR FAVOR, guarda las facturas del médico para que pueda pagártelas cuando vuelva._

_¡Eres el MEJOR! ¡No sé cómo agradecerte lo bien que cuidas de él!_

_Sí, ya cuento con cosas como del sofá. No pasa nada, de verdad._

_¡GRACIAS! ¡Nos vemos dentro de una semana!_

_Con cariño, Sakura_

_

* * *

_

_Lamento todos los inconvenientes que pude haber ocacionado con la actualizacion de mis capitulos, pero ahora se miran mas presentables y me gusta como se ve ^^'_

_ahora no hay malos entendidos respecto a la historia :D_

_gracias a todos por su apoyo_

_si quieres quejarte y decirme: mujer me llenaste la bandeja de entrada por culpa de tus tontadas! hazlo ^^'_

_review?_


	9. Madrina vs Padrino

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 9**

**MADRINA VS PADRINO**

**_._**

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_De hecho cuesta bastante escribir con la maleta embutida en el asiento entre Hinata y yo, pero es mejor que intentar hablar, porque todo el mundo parece estar de mal humor desde que hemos consultado nuestros Blackberry después de comer. Bueno, aparte de mí. Dado que Kyen dice que Freddy está bien._

_Tengo que regresarle a Kyen los gastos médicos, por supuesto, pero el hecho de saber que Freddy, estaba de suficiente buen humor como para morderle debe de significar que no me echa demasiado de menos._

_No sé qué les pasa al resto de los pasajeros de este coche..._

_Bueno, en parte sí lo sé. Resulta que Naruto, que se suponía que era el encargado de traer el CD para escuchar en el coche, se ha olvidado. Todavia no me creo que le hayamos encargado algo de ese estilo a Naruto si sabemos que es un despistado de primera, además, si es que se le ocurria haber traido el CD lo mas seguro es que hubiera sido uno de esos con su musica rara. Así que lo único que tenemos es la radio italiana (nadie que no haya escuchado rap italiano puede hacerse una idea de lo que es eso), o el CD de Queen que Sasuke llevaba en la mochila por casualidad._

_Sí. Queen._

_Ya he oído Fat-Bottomed Girls doce veces. Hinata ha bromeado diciendo que va a ser el tema musical de su boda con Naruto._

_Menos mal que Naruto ha parado al llegar al pie de las montañas y ha dejado que Sasuke conduzca. No he visto una carretera tan estrecha y sinuosa en mi vida. Pensaba que iba a vomitar. Menos mal que llevo pastillas para ello._

_Además, cada vez que tomábamos una curva, la maleta de Hinata se me caía encima. Bueno, no se caía exactamente, puesto que Hinata la sujetaba, pero me APRETABA CON FUERZA._

_Cuando hemos parado para comer, tenía el hombro completamente irritado por culpa de esa cosa que no dejaba de apoyarse en mí, y estaba de bastante mal humor... sobre todo cuando he visto el restaurante delante del que ha parado Sasuke._

_Está claro que él no podía elegir un restaurante dentro de un pueblo. Oh, no, eso no va con don He Recorrido el Mundo Entero con una Mochila en la que Sólo Llevaba la Maquinita de Afeitar y mi CD de Queen (y unos cuantos condones, espero, si resulta que tiene la costumbre de tirarse a supermodelos a cada paso con su ENORME APÉNDICE si es cierto lo que dice Hinata, aunque lo dudo. Probablemente no lo diga más que para intentar que me guste, bueno, pues NO va a funcionar)._

_A lo que iba, don Modelos tenía que elegir este sitio ridículo con paredes de cristal en medio de ninguna parte y prácticamente al borde de un PRECIPICIO._

_Al entrar, mientras yo intentaba que mi hombro recuperara algo de vida, hemos visto que había un monton de gente mirando a través de las paredes de cristal la hermosa cascada que cae justo delante del comedor._

_Y el camarero ha sido muy amable, a pesar de que no teníamos reservacion, y nos ha sentado a una mesa encantadora justo enfrente de la cascada. Y en vez de darnos la carta, nos ha dicho (en italiano, por supuesto) lo que tenían, a lo que Hinata y Sasuke han respondido afirmativamente, aunque yo no he entendido ni una palabra._

_Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de darme cuenta, ¡ha aparecido una jarra de bianco frizzante como de la nada!_

_Luego el camarero nos ha traído una fuente gigante de deliciosa pasta con queso, que nos ha servido en el plato a cada uno y que parecía fundirse en la boca a cada bocado._

_Acto seguido ha traído, para compartir, un PESCADO enorme, bañado en mantequilla, y un mega plato gigante de ensalada fresca y crujiente con vinagreta, y un montón de pan, y todo eso sólo nos ha costado —agárrate fuerte—, veintiocho euros._

_Es decir, lo mismo que cinco Coca-Cola light en Roma._

_Por supuesto, la pregunta clave es:_

_¿Por qué en Italia no hay más mujeres gordas? Eso es lo que quiero saber. Porque las mujeres que estaban comiendo en el restaurante parecían tener un peso totalmente normal._

_Sasuke ha dicho que es porque no se atiborran de calorías inútiles igual que las demás personas. Ya se sabe, gaseosa, patatas fritas y esas cosas._

_A lo mejor es cierto._

_Pero unas cuantas comidas más como esta y estoy convencida de que el bañador no me entra. Lo cual sería una catastrofe, porque Hinata dice que la casa tiene una piscina preciosa._

_Después de comer hemos caminado un poco por la zona de estacionamiento para estirar las piernas y deleitarnos con la vista, que era impresionante. Y yo estaba allí disfrutando del sol en la cara y escuchando el sonido del agua cuando Sasuke —quiero decir, Gran Apéndice— se me ha acercado y me suelta: «Con respecto a lo que dijiste anoche...»_

_Yo he creído que se refería a lo que dije sobre que Hinata y Naruto estaban hechos el uno para el otro y que se arrepentiría de pensar lo contrario. He creído eso, sobre todo porque en ese momento estaban peleándose. Hinata decía que le tocaba conducir y Naruto que él estaba más acostumbrado a usar el cambio de marchas manual que ella y a mí me ha parecido una pelea de lo más tierna, y me ha hecho desear con todas mis fuerzas tener a una media naranja con quien pelearme._

_Pero resulta que va y me dice: «Graziella Fratiani es propietaria de una de las galerías de arte más famosas de Roma, y además de ser una destacada mujer de negocios, es una buena amiga mía. No es ni mucho menos lo que... ¿cómo la llamaste? Ah, sí, una ramera.»_

_¿NO ES INCREÍBLE? Me he quedado anonadada. Ni me he movido y me he limitado a alzar la mirada hacia él (¡por qué tiene que ser tan alto? ¿Y por qué los hombres altos son siempre tan... atractivos?), totalmente incapaz de pensar ninguna respuesta aguda o ingeniosa. Como de costumbre._

_Y en cierto sentido tenía motivos para estar enfadado. Me refiero a que no conozco a Grazinosequé Fratiloquesea. A lo mejor no es una ramera. A lo mejor es una mujer buena y generosa que dona gran cantidad de dinero a la investigación sobre el cáncer y trabaja de voluntaria en el orfanato local..._

_Pero nadie con más de treinta años tiene los muslos tan delgados sin ayuda de la comunidad médica. Y nadie que haga pasado tantas veces por el quirófano se dedica a los huérfanos._

_Y además, las que se pasan por la habitación de hotel de un hombre para echar un _rapidín_ por la tarde suelen ser rameras._

_Y aunque Hinata me pidió que intentara llevarme bien con Gran Apéndice, al menos durante el viaje, y lo presenta como si fuera un gran héroe trágico, por lo de que su ex lo dejó por un hombre más rico (seguro que ahora ya se ha arrepentido si ha visto el programa del que me habló mi madre), lo he mirado y antes de tener tiempo de morderme la lengua, he dicho: «¿Ah,, sí? Vaya. ¿Una de las galerías de arte más famosas de Roma?»_

_Sasuke:__ Sí._

_Yo: ¿Y no será que, por ejemplo, la heredó de su padre, o la consiguió en un acuerdo de divorcio de su ex marido?_

_Sasuke:__ (Con expresión un tanto disgustada.) Bueno, sí. Resulta que su abuelo fundó el negocio, pero..._

_Yo:__ Entiendo. Bueno, quizá te interese saber que hay mujeres que han montado un negocio a partir de cero sin ayuda de sus padres, y que han conseguido contratos de millones de dólares con Cartoon Network gracias a su arduo trabajo y perseverancia._

_Lo cual es cierto. Bueno, no es que yo GANE millones de dólares, a no ser que Cartoon Network eligiera Wondercat como serie de dibujos animados, pero no hace falta que él lo sepa._

_Además, incluso sin esos millones, no me va mal. Igual de bien que a Grazinosequé. Probablemente._

_Y aunque no fuera así, el dinero es MIO. Lo he ganado con el sudor de MI frente, no con la de mi abuelo. ¿Y qué pasa si vivo en un estudio? Al fin y al cabo, estamos sólo yo y Freddy._

_Pues ni siquiera ha tenido el detalle de mostrarse avergonzado. Me ha dicho: «Da igual. No tienes ningún derecho a llamarla ramera.»_

_Entonces lo he mirado a los ojos, bueno, lo más cerca posible, teniendo en cuenta mis treinta centímetros menos de altura, y he replicado: «Bueno, tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirles a Hinata y Naruto que no deberían casarse.»_

_«De hecho —ha respondido—, sí lo tengo.»_

_¡Y ENTONCES SE HA LARGADO! Osea que pretende? ¡Antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de decir nada más! ¡Antes de que fuera yo quien se largara!_

_Lo cual probablemente haya sido positivo, porque cuando he intentado largarme en la otra dirección, el tacón de mis zapatillas has resbalado en la gravilla y casi me caigo, y de hecho me habría caído sí no me hubiera agarrado al guardabarros de un coche Smart que estaba allí estacionado._

_De todos modos, él no me ha visto._

_Bueno, en resumen, la conclusión es ésta:_

_Sasuke Uchiha = hijo de Satanás._

_Pero por lo menos ahora sé qué terreno piso. Y podré empezar a llevar a cabo maniobras para eludir el ataque. Resulta obvio que a partir de este momento no puedo:_

_a) Dejar a Sasuke y Naruto solos en una habitación._

_b) Dejar a Sasuke y a Hinata solos en una habitación._

_c) Dejar a Sasuke solo en ningún sitio._

_No podré quitarle los ojos de encima. Sería muy TÍPICO de él soltar comentarios poco sutiles sobre la feniletilamina y la disolución de su matrimonio por aquí y por allá con tal de socavar la convicción de Naruto respecto a lo que piensa hacer._

_Y Hinata, sé perfectamente que se está planteando si actúa como debería. NO PUEDO permitir que ese hombre destruya la única relación romántica estable que queda en el universo... bueno, aparte de la de mis padres, pero ahora no quiero pensar en eso._

_Lo que pasa es que está claro que siempre cree que sabe lo que es mejor... no sólo para Naruto, sino para todo el mundo. Me refiero por ejemplo a su actitud tan mandona para elegir dónde íbamos a comer, y luego, cuando nos hemos sentado, qué íbamos a tomar._

_Y sí, estaba delicioso._

_Pero aun así._

_Tengo que encontrar la manera de decirle que él NO es quien manda aquí SIN que Hinata sospeche que algo va mal. Porque Hinata ya está suficientemente preocupada por todo. Y si se entera de que ni siquiera el padrino cree que esta boda sea buena idea, entonces se acabó._

_Tengo que demostrarle a este hombre que no estoy NADA impresionada por el tamaño de su miembro. El hecho de que tenga una ya sabes qué enorme no ME intimida lo más MÍNIMO._

_Y además, no me creo que su aparato sea realmente tan grande, porque tampoco es que camine con las piernas arqueadas ni nada por el estilo. Mi ex novio la tenía ENORME cuando se acercaba a ti veías brillar el sol entre sus muslos..._

_De cualquier forma segun un libro que leí decia que cuando se ven grandes crecen menos que cuando estan ya en la accion y llegan a crecer hasta 165%, al contrario que los que se miran pequeños tienden a crecer más durante la acción y aumentan hasta un 260% más!_

_Ooooh, tengo una idea. Si su dirección de correo electrónico es como la del resto de los trabajadores del periodico…_

_. . ._

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Soy yo. Lo que dijiste anoche sobre qué harías todo lo posible para asegurarte de que Naruto no comete el mayor error de su vida es bastante impertinente por tu parte, ¿no crees?_

_S_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Señorita Haruno. Qué sorpresa. Me has mandado un mensaje de correo electrónico. Desde el asiento trasero._

_S.U._

_. . . _

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Oh, venga ya. No me salgas con esa. Como si tú y Naruto no hubieran hecho lo mismo ayer en el taxi._

_Soy consciente de que tú y Naruto son amigos, buenos amigos desde la niñez, igual que Hinata y yo._

_Pero hace tiempo que no lo veías. ¿Cómo vas a saber lo que es bueno para él? Y está claro que no conoces suficientemente a Hinata como para emitir juicios sobre ella. ¿Cómo puedes dar por supuesto que sabes lo que es mejor para alguno de ellos cuando lo cierto es que apenas los conoces?_

_S_

_. . . _

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Tienes todo el derecho a tener esa opinión. Igual que yo la mía._

_S.U. _

_. . . _

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_No tienes NINGÚN derecho a tener esa opinión. Porque te EQUIVOCAS. No tienes nada en lo que basarte. Es imposible que sepas que Naruto comete «el mayor error de su vida» casándose con Hinata porque apenas conoces a Hinata. Basas tu opinión en tus prejuicios personales contra el amor y el matrimonio. Y eso no tiene nada que ver ni con Naruto ni con Hinata. No es más que fruto de tu estupidez._

_S._

_. . . _

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_¿Y ahora quién está basando su opinión en sus prejuicios personales?_

_S.U._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Oh, bueno, cualquier IMBÉCIL es capaz de darse cuenta de que casarse con una modelo que conoces desde hace un mes es una estupidez. Lo siento, pero es así._

_S_

_. . . _

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez, señorita Haruno, que tu falta de tacto es desesperante?_

_S.U_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_¿YO? No es a mí a quien le falta tacto, don El Amor Romántico No Existe. Hinata ya es mayorcita de edad y Naruto también (aunque no lo paresca), y han vivido juntos más de dos años. NO van a cometer el mismo error que tú. Son dos adultos enamorados y libres de tomar sus propias decisiones y, además, ninguno de ellos trabaja como modelo. Fin de la historia._

_S_

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Quizá deberíamos hablar de esto cara a cara. Mi poder de persuasión pierde mucho con los dispositivos portátiles manuales._

_S.U._

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_¡Ni hablar! No quiero que Hinata se entere de que no apoyas esta boda al ciento por ciento. Ya está suficientemente preocupada por el hecho de que a su familia le desagrade la idea._

_Si se entera de que el padrino también está en contra, le da un ataque._

_S_

_. . . _

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Me refería a algún momento en que Hinata y Naruto no estén con nosotros._

_S.U._

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Pues no sé cuándo va a presentarse ese momento._

_S_

**_. . . _**

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_¿No prevés que durante los próximos siete días haya algún momento en que estemos juntos a solas?_

_S.U._

_. . . _

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata y Naruto_

_Cielos, espero que no. Me refiero a que no, no lo preveo. Limitemos esta conversación al papel. O al correo electrónico. No quiero que Hinata se entere. _

_. . ._

_. . ._

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Bueno, ESO sí que ha sido humillante. Entra en mi lista de osos del año facilmente. El móvil de Hinata ha sonado justo cuando estaba a punto de reescribir el último mensaje a Sasuke y, sin querer, he pulsado «Enviar»._

_Entonces Hinata me ha pedido que contestara al teléfono porque ella estaba conduciendo y su bolso estaba en el asiento trasero, entre Naruto y yo (Sasuke, por supuesto, va delante porque es muy ALTO), y el teléfono seguía sonando._

_Así que he respondido y una señora mayor un poco rara no paraba de decir: «¿Hooola? ¿Hooola? », y yo repitiendo: «Es el número de Hinata Hyuga», y la señora dece: «¿Qué? ¿Qué?», con acento alemán, y yo voy y digo: «Hinata, una señora alemana al teléfono.»_

_Y Hinata contesta: «Ok, es Frau Schumacher, el ama de llaves de mi tío. Irá a esperarnos a la salida del pueblo para llevarnos a la casa, dado que yo no he ido desde que era pequeña y no recuerdo cómo se llega, y ella dice que es difícil de explicar. Dile que estamos en camino.»_

_O sea que le digo: «OOOOOK, ¿Frau Schumacher?»_

_Y Frau Sckumacker otra vez: «¿Hooola, Hinata?»_

_«No, soy Sakura, la amiga de Hinata —le he dicho—. Ahora Hinata no puede hablar porque está conduciendo. Pero me ha dicho que le diga que estamos en camino.»_

_«¿Dónde estar?», quería saber Frau Schumacher._

_Así que, para resultar útil, he mirado por la ventanilla y he visto uno de esos carteles enormes verdes y blancos que informan del nombre de la siguiente población._

_«Estamos justo entrando en _Carabinieri_», he dicho._

_Lo cual ha hecho que Sasuke empezara a reírse MUY, PERO QUE MUY fuerte. Aunque, que yo supiera, no había dicho nada gracioso._

_«¿Qué? —Frau Schumacher parecía confusa. Pero era difícil de saber, teniendo en cuenta las RISAS del coche—. ¿Dónde estar?» ha repetido._

_«Acabamos de pasar _Carabinieri_», he dicho yo. Entonces Hinata también se ha echado a reír. Me he inclinado hacia delante y le he dado un manotazo, mientras Naruto, confundido, preguntaba: «¿De qué se rien?»_

_«Sakura —ha podido decir Hinata entre carcajadas—, _Carabinieri _no es el nombre de ninguna población. Significa "policía". Justo acabamos de pasar por una comisaría de policía.»_

_Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco me parece tan gracioso. Es decir, ¿cómo voy yo a saber lo que significa «_carabinieri_»? Sólo he aprendido a decir si y grazie, gracias. Todavía no se me ha quedado que buon giorno es buenos días y que buona sera es buenas noches._

_«¿Dónde estar los carabinieri? —ha querido saber Frau Schumacher, presa del pánico—. ¿Estar siguiendo?»_

_«No, no —he contestado—. Lo siento, me he equivocado.»_

_«¡Ellos pensar ser dueños de la carretera! —ha gritado Frau Schumacher—. ¡En Alemania la policía saber su lugar!»_

_«No, no hay carabinieri —he dicho—. No hay ningún carabinieri... me he equivocado.»_

_«Dámelo.» De repente, don Modelos se ha dado la vuelta y ha intentado arrebatarme el teléfono._

_«Lo tengo yo», he dicho indignada y apartando el teléfono de su alcance._

_«Eh, chicos», ha gritado Hinata, y el coche ha dado una sacudida._

_«Ya te he dicho que no sabes conducir con marchas manuales», ha dicho Naruto mientras la maleta de Hinata se le caía encima._

_Entonces, debido a la miradita que me ha lanzado Sasuke, como sí por el hecho de que Naruto criticara la forma de conducir de Hinata no estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, le he dado el teléfono._

_«Toma, abusón», le he dicho. Probablemente haya parecido una niña, pero me da igual._

_Sasuke ha tomado el teléfono y ha empezado a hablar con el ama de llaves de Hinata en ALEMAN, con fluidez y soltura. Mientras los dos cotorreaban, le he dado un golpecito a Hinata en el hombro y le he preguntado: «¿Y tu tío por qué tiene una ama de llaves alemana en Italia?»_

_«¿Y yo qué sé? —Ya casi habíamos dejado las montañas atrás, pero Hinata seguía concentrada en la carretera—. Siempre ha vivido en la casita de al lado, por eso tío Matteo la contrató como ama de llaves.»_

_Esa explicación resultaba muy poco satisfactoria._

_Casi tan insatisfactoria como la conversación mantenida con Sasuke por e-mail. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para decir que MI amiga no es digna de su amigo? ¿Y qué significaba lo de hablar del tema cara a cara? ¿Está tomado o qué? Nunca voy a arriesgarme a estar a solas en la misma habitación con él. ¡Podría intentar embaucarme con su Gran Apéndice! ¡Igual que solía hacer cierto compañero mio de la preparatoria! Las chicas —y ahora lo sé, también los chicos— eran impotentes si él las tenía en el punto de mira. ¡Quizá ocurra lo mismo con Sasuke Uchiha! Los hombres que están muy orgullosos del tamaño de su ya sabéis que parecen irradiar cierto..._

_Aunque en realidad es demasiado presuntuoso. De hecho, no me imagino cayendo en sus garras, con Gran Apéndice o sin él._

_De todos modos, tiene su atractivo... A veces el pelo le cae por encima del ojo de una forma..._

_Ojalá de vez en cuando dejara de hablar de la dichosa Arabia Saudí..._

_-...-_

_Lo siento. De repente hemos llegado arriba de una montaña y me he quedado DESLUMBRADA con lo que he visto a nuestros pies: valles verdes y profundos a los que se asoman pueblecitos (las antiguas ciudades fortificadas de las que hablaba la guía) apiñados en el interior de murallas de piedra sobre laderas iluminadas por el sol..._

_Castillos en ruinas que presiden el mosaico de campos de cultivo que se extienden a sus pies..._

_Casas a pleno sol con tejados de tejas naranja, y gallinas en el corral picoteando bajo la colada de vivos colores que cuelga de los tendederos al aire libre... y un olor algo extraño que creo que es de estiercol, pero eso no importa._

_Oh, Dios mío. ¡Creo que hemos llegado! ¡La Marche!_

_El aduanero estaba equivocado. Es PRECIOSO._

* * *

**_hoy les recomendare un libro ^^... _**_He vuelto a hacerlo_**_ de meg cabot _**

**_estaba revisando unas cosas en mi compu y me acorde de su existencia... la vd esta genial ^^_**

**_gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo _**

**_un abrazo y beso_**

_review?_


	10. Interesante

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 10**

**INTERESANTE**

**_._**

**_Para:_**_ Graziella Fratiani _

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Ayer_

_Si iba en serio lo de que podías venir, aquí serás más que bienvenida... por lo menos por mí. No me iría mal tener una aliada. _

_Mi ego ya ha sufrido lo suficiente en lo que llevamos de viaje. La dama de honor es, como se suele decir, una bruja. _

_Tengo ganas de verte._

_Sasuke_

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Kushina Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¡Hola!_

_Sasuke, soy yo, la madre de Naruto. ¿Cómo estás? Tengo entendido que ahora mismo estás con Naruto en el viajecito por Europa. Me han dicho que Italia es muy bonito en esta época del año. Espero que esten descansando y relajándose mucho, sin duda te lo mereces después de lo mucho que has trabajado en tu libro. El otro día lo vi que estaba en el número seis de los más vendidos. ¡Felicidades! Es fantástico._

_Falta decir que el padre de Naruto y yo siempre supimos que estabas destinado a hacer algo grande. Resultaba bastante obvio desde el día que te conocimos, cuando tú y el pequeño Naruto desmontaban el motor de la aspiradora en el suelo de la cocina para ver cómo funcionaba. Cuando lo volviste a armar seguía funcionando a la perfección, a pesar de que habían quitado algunas piezas._

_Bueno, estoy segura de que te preguntas por qué te escribo después de tantos años, así que iré al grano:_

_Naruto me tiene preocupada. Estoy convencida de que esa tal Hinata es muy buena chica, pero no estoy tan segura de que sea la mujer adecuada para Naruto. Para empezar, es de las del tipo ARTÍSTICO. Sé que tiene un muy buen trabajo en el periódico en que Naruto publica su pequeña columna, pero seamos claros: no gana tanto dinero como algunas de las antiguas amigas de él, como Yuuki, por ejemplo. Te acuerdas de Yuuki, ¿verdad, Sasuke? Ahora es abogada y trabaja en un bufete muy prestigioso. Creo que ella se acerca MUCHO MÁS al tipo de Naruto que esa tal Hinata._

_Y NO lo digo porque Hinata sea catolica. Ya sabes que NUNCA juzgo a las personas por su religión. Al fin y al cabo, tu familia era... ¿qué era? ¿Protestante?... ¡Y nunca me importó lo más mínimo! De hecho, disfrutábamos con el cóctel de Nochebuena que organizaba tu madre todos los años._

_Lo que pasa es que Naruto siempre ha sido un romántico. Estoy segura de que en lo más profundo de su ser piensa que el origen religioso no importa. Pero tú siempre fuiste mucho más práctico, Sasuke —por no hablar de que has viajado por todo el mundo y visto mucho más que Naruto—, así que sé que me entiendes._

_Además, teniendo en cuenta que has pasado por un divorcio, estoy segura de que te habría gustado que alguien te hubiera aconsejado de forma fraternal y te hubiera advertido de que no te precipitases con esa tal Valerie. No era buena para ti, saltaba a la vista. Lo supe en cuanto la conocí. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando se puso ese vestido con los hombros descubiertos en la boda? Soy consciente de que era un modelo de alta costura que diseñó ese diseñador famoso que no recuerdo su nombre sólo para ella, pero de todos modos, no pegaba mucho aquí, ¿verdad?_

_¿Y qué me dices de los niños? Me refiero a los de Hinata y Naruto si, Dios no lo quiera, decidieran tenerlos. ¿Cómo van a educar a los hijos? No quiero que mis nietos carezcan de identidad porque han sido educados en DOS religiones. ¡Eso es peor que educarse como un ateo!_

_Bueno, sólo espero que como ahora estás con Naruto consigas hacerle entrar en razón. Siempre te ha respetado y sé que si le dices que no tome una decisión precipitada, y que llame a Yuuki cuando vuelva, te hará caso. Ha superado totalmente el problema de la boca. La ortodoncia hace milagros._

_Gracias, Sasuke. Y, por favor, dales recuerdos de mi parte a tus padres. Aparte del boletín navideño anual que manda tu madre, no he sabido gran cosa de ellos desde que se separaron._

_Con cariño,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

. . .

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Bueno... no cabe la menor duda de que este viaje va a ser interesante.

Parece ser que el tío de la novia tiene contratada a una medio lela alemana como ama de llaves, que no ha parado de repetir cuánto han cambiado las cosas en Le Marche desde después de la guerra .

La madre del novio tiene en mente a otra chica para que se convierta en su nuera.

Y la dama de honor parece odiarme con toda su alma.

Esto va a ser muy _divertido_.

Dejando de lado el sarcasmo, Le Marche es una zona sumamente hermosa, llena de pueblos renacentistas prácticamente inmunes a la influencia americana... No hay McDonald's, ni supermercados abiertos las veinticuatro horas, ningún hipermercado. No me extraña que tantos italianos vengan aquí en verano. Dicen que los centros turísticos costeros están abarrotados de julio a agosto. E incluso hay algunas playas cerca de Portofomo y Osimo cuya belleza natural no tiene nada que envidiar a la Costa Azul.

De todos modos, aparte de las vistas impresionantes y de las iglesias renacentistas, Le Marche no es precisamente el lugar en el que decidiría casarme. Si es que volviera a cometer el error de volverme a casar. Lo cual, por supuesto, nunca haré.

Y siento cierta responsabilidad respecto a Naruto en cuanto a evitar que cometa el mismo error que yo cometí. No porque, a pesar de lo que pueda pensar Sakura Haruno, crea que Hinata es otra Valerie. Y ni siquiera porque su madre me lo pida. ¡Sino porque el chico no ha vivido! Se ha pasado estudiando... ¿cuánto? ¿Veinte años? Y luego en seguida se puso a ejercer a tiempo completo...

No ha hecho NADA. Nunca ha viajado en plan mochilero a Nepal. No ha practicado senderismo por el Amazonas. Nunca se ha tragado el gusano del fondo de una botella de tequila_._

¿Y cree que está preparado para casarse? Está preparado para tumbarse en el diván de un terapeuta, para eso está preparado.

Hinata es una gran mujer, no me cabe la menor duda. Pero ¿casarse? No. Ahora, no. Antes el chico necesita vivir un poco. Luego, si resulta que él y Hinata están hechos el uno para el otro, pues ya llegará el momento de encadenarse.

Obviamente, voy a ser sutil al respecto. Sin duda, la señorita Haruno estará pendiente de cualquier indicio de amotinamiento, lo cual no es necesariamente malo. La verdad es que está muy linda cuando se enfada, con tanta razón, según ella.

Me cuesta creer lo que acabo de escribir. Primero atractiva, ahora linda. Creo que necesito salir de este coche. Y tomarme una copa.

Tiene los peores problemas imaginables con el calzado que he visto en mi vida. Primero anoche, con el tacón de aguja entre los adoquines, y hoy va y se tuerce el tobillo en la gravilla. No sé cómo le hace para mantenerse erguida.

Y tiene la desconcertante costumbre de mirarme la entrepierna. Sí, es bajita, pero no tanto como para que sea el punto donde se sitúa su línea de visión.

Ah, hemos llegado al lugar donde Frau Schumacher nos espera. Dice que va en un Mercedes plateado. Da la impresión de que ha aprendido a hablar mirando programas de televisión.

Se avecina una semana de lo más entretenida.

. . .

. . .

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Oh, Dios mío, ya hemos LLEGADO. ¡Villa Beccacia!_

_Y es PRECIOSA._

_Lo reconozco, al comienzo tenía mis dudas. La tal Frau Schumacher parece tan vieja como algunos de los castillos por los que hemos pasado. Y, hum, está LIGERAMENTE enamorada de Gran Apéndice. ¡Da asco! ¡Sólo porque habla alemán! Hemos salido del coche para conocerla en el arcén de la carretera y en seguida ha preguntado: «¿Quién ser Sasuke?», y cuando él ha levantado la mano, prácticamente se ha derretido en el asfalto._

_¡Y por lo menos tiene cien años! ¿Quién iba a pensar que la magia del Gran Apéndice funcionaría con las centenarias!_

_Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ellos dos se han puesto a charlar en alemán y los demás nos hemos quedado al margen de la conversación._

_Menos mal que su bisnieto Peter estaba con ella, tiene dieciseis años y habla... bueno, bastante bien. No me pregunten por qué Peter vive con su bisabuela en Italia y no va al colegio, ni aquí ni en su Alemania natal. ¿Es posible que ella le haga de profesora? Está muy bien formado para tener solamente dieciseis años y habla con voz muy suave, y lleva una camiseta de los X-Men. Es medio contradictorio este niño._

_De todos modos, no creo que resulte conveniente preguntar. Me refiero a lo de por qué no está en el colegio._

_Peter nos ha preguntado a quienes no hablamos alemán cómo había ido el viaje, y sí teníamos hambre, y ha dicho que él y la «abuela» habían llenado la nevera de la casa, o sea, que no tendríamos ningún problema hasta que las «tiendas» abrieran mañana, porque hoy están todas cerradas porque es domingo._

_Naruto le ha preguntado sí había licores —está claro que viajar detrás mientras Hinata conducía ha acabado con su buen talante—, y Peter ha dicho, un tanto confundido y con su marcado acento alemán: «Bueno, creo que hay muchas botellas en la casa.»_

_A Naruto se lo ha visto claramente aliviado. Entonces Frau Schumacher nos ha dicho que subiéramos al coche y la siguiéramos. Y eso hemos hecho. Mientras circulábamos, no he podido evitar fijarme en que había una gran masa de nubes que asomaba por encima de la colina cercana coronada con un castillo, y he pensado que probablemente no iba a poder ponerme el traje de baño para darme un baño por la tarde, cuando de repente Hinata ha exclamado: «¡Miren! ¡El Adriático!»_

_Y ahí estaba, ese hermoso pedazo de azul zafiro, ¡allí mismo! En la playa no había nadie porque como estamos a mediados de septiembre, pues es temporada baja... aunque la temperatura supere los 25 grados._

_Pero alguien ha colocado todas esas tumbonas de rayas blancas y amarillas, por si acaso._

_Y hemos pasado por un encantador pueblecito costero, Porto Recanati, lleno de tiendas lidísimas: una gelatería y un Benetton italiano, y algo llamado el Crazy bar y Sexy Tattoo Shop, los cuales no sé sí pueden considerarse «lindas», y luego hemos girado a la izquierda por una carretera que no sé si ERA realmente una carretera. Me refiero a que parecía un camino de TIERRA y nos hemos llenado de polvo, así que hemos tenido que subir las ventanillas._

_Pero da igual. Hemos seguido a Frau Schumacher hasta el portón de madera de apertura eléctrica, y hemos esperado mientras pulsaba el botón y la puerta se abría lentamente..._

_Y entonces la hemos visto. Villa Beccacia. La casa del tío de Hinata, que lleva en pie desde hace mucho tiempo... cientos de años, ¡porque fue construida en el siglo XVII!_

_Por supuesto que desde entonces la han remodelado. Pero desde el exterior no se aprecia._

_Hemos conducido por el largo camino de entrada, pasando junto a árboles frutales alrededor de los que zumbaban las abejas y revoloteaban las mariposas, al lado de un gran estanque verde cuya superficie estaba cubierta de nenúfares, por colinas onduladas y cubiertas de césped, y entonces hemos visto la casa de piedra, envuelta en hiedra._

_¡Y es justo como me la había imaginado!_

_Pero en serio, es COMO un castillo. Quiero decir que es muy antigua y el interior tiene techos oscuros abovedados y con vigas. En las paredes hay tapices y en la cocina de estilo tradicional, hay un horno de ladrillos._

_No se puede USAR… han puesto unos fogones modernos para cocinar. Pero el horno de ladrillos sigue estando AHÍ._

_Las ventanas, con postigos, están hundidas en paredes gruesas con alféizares en los que es posible sentarse. No hay mosquiteras porque, si las hubiera, las ventanas no podrían abrirse._

_Y en el exterior, en la parte trasera, la piscina está a sólo unos pasos del patio de piedra cubierto, la terraza, según Peter, con una barbacoa/chimenea antigua. Parece ser que aquí es donde Zio Matteo pasa la mayor parte del tiempo cuando está en casa, dado que hay cera en la mesa de hierro forjado debido a las numerosas velas que han goteado encima de la misma durante lo que Frau Schumacher ha insinuado que eran banquetes (a juzgar por las fotos que he visto desperdigadas por la casa, no hay duda de que Zio Matteo disfruta de la comida). Había un montón de leña apilada para el invierno y unas cuantas cintas atrapamoscas colgadas de las vigas del techo._

_La piscina es preciosa, por lo menos mide 15x6 metros, y está rodeada de tumbonas de rayas azules y blancas y palmeras en cada extremo, cuyas hojas se mecen ligeramente con la brisa (que está aumentando debido a la cercanía de las nubes de lluvia). En cuanto despeje, no va a haber quien me aparte de esta piscina._

_Oh, y el tema de la boda ya está arreglado._

_Hinata le ha dado la noticia a Frau Schumacher mientras seguíamos a la anciana por la casa, escuchando su parloteo en su limitado uso del idioma sobre que había un montón de toallas limpias pero que acababa de lavarlas y se estaban secando en el tendedero situado en su casita, camino abajo._

_«Necesitar muchas toallas —decía Frau Schumacher— para nadar y la playa.»_

_«Bueno —ha dicho Hinata mirando a Naruto con ternura—. No hemos venido aquí a practicar deportes acuáticos, Frau Schumacher. Naruto y yo pensamos casarnos esta semana, en Castelfidardo.»_

_Frau Schumacher ha reaccionado como reaccionaría una persona NORMAL, es decir, no como Sasuke Uchiha, al enterarse de que una pareja joven y atractiva como ellos se casan. Se ha puesto a aplaudir de alegría y ha querido saber todos los detalles, como qué vestido llevaría Hinata y sí su tío lo sabía, y que cuándo llegaban sus padres._

_A lo que Hinata ha respondido, sonrojada: «No se lo hemos dicho ni a Zio Matteo ni a mis padres. De hecho, nos hemos fugado...»_

_Lo cual ha hecho que Frau Schumacher se pusiera nerviosa de emoción, una vez que Sasuke se lo ha traducido, porque ni Peter ni ella sabían exactamente qué era eso de fugarse. A lo que ella ha exclamado que conocía muy bien al alcalde de Castelfidardo y que si surgía algún problema se lo comunicáramos en seguida. ¿Dónde iba a ser el desayuno nupcial? ¡Qué! ¡Qué no habíamos pensado en un desayuno nupcial! Pues tenía que haber un desayuno nupcial. Ella se encargaría..._

_Entonces la mirada de Frau Schumacher se ha posado en Sasuke (de hecho, me he dado cuenta de que nunca se separa de él demasiado tiempo) y luego me ha mirado a mí rápidamente y ha preguntado, ya sin sonreír: «¿Y ustedes dos? ¿También boda?»_

_Tanto yo como Sasuke nos hemos apresurado a informar al ama de llaves de que no... A decir verdad, Sasuke con un poco más de precipitación de la que podría considerarse normal. Me refiero a que, quizá no lo sepa, pero sería una persona AFORTUNADA si se casara con una chica como yo. Por lo menos puedo mantenerme sin el dinero de papá, o de alguna banca de inversiones, a diferencia de ALGUNAS mujeres que él conoce._

_Además, tengo un peso corporal completamente normal y no necesito meterme los dedos en la garganta para mantenerlo._

_Aparte, tengo dos televisores. ¿Cuántos tiene Sasuke? Oh, pues ninguno. Se lo pregunté. Sí. Sasuke no «cree» en la televisión._

_Perfecto, ¿Sabes en qué no creo yo? En la gente que no cree en la televisión._

_Y luego está Freddy. Cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de compartir el domicilio con Freddy._

_Pero da igual. Él se lo pierde._

_No es que yo QUIERA casarme con él. Ni con él ni con nadie. Tengo un contrato. ¿Para qué necesito un marido?_

_De todos modos, Frau Schumacher ha insistido en prepararnos algún tentempié mientras Peter nos ayudaba a llevar el equipaje arriba. Naruto ha cogido la maleta de Hinata más la suya y Sasuke iba con su estúpida mochila (Queen. Es el único CD con que viaja. QUEEN. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Queen me gusta bastante. Pero no pienso DECÍRSELO), así que la única maleta que quedaba era la mía, y cuando Peter ha ido a cogerla, se ha puesto tenso y me ha preguntado «¿Vundercat», con voz sorprendida y mirándome de hito en hito._

_Entonces Hinata que ya estaba subiendo la escalera, ha gritado entre risas: «Sí, Peter, ¿no lo sabías? Sakura es la creadora de Wondercat.»_

_Y Peter, por lo que tendrá mí eterno agradecimiento, ha exclamado: «¿Eres Sakura Haruno, la dibujante de Vundercat? ¡Vundercat es mi cómic preferido de todos los tiempos! ¡Tengo la colección completa de Vundercat! ¡Tengo un sitio web dedicado a todo lo de Vundercat!»_

_«¿Ah, sí?» No he podido evitar echar una mirada furtiva a Sasuke mientras seguía a Hinata y Naruto escaleras arriba. ¿Ha sido mi imaginación o estaba sonriendo un tanto arrepentido? Sí, MÁS VALE que estés un poco arrepentido, don Nunca he Oído Hablar de Wondercat. Wondercat es CONOCIDO A NIVEL INTERNACIONAL. Oh, sí. Incluso los jovencitos alemanes un poco raros y que no van a un colegio convencional en Italia han oído hablar de Wondercat. No sé qué significa carabinieri, amigo, pero por lo menos sé dibujar un personaje que tiene atractivo INTERNACIONAL_

_«Bueno, durante mi estancia —he dicho, sobre todo para exasperar a Sasuke— estaré encantada de dibujarte algunos Wondercat originales, Peter, para tu página web o lo que sea.»_

_Una expresión de dicha absoluta ha inundado el rostro de Peter, y ha subido corriendo la escalera con mi maleta, hablando a mil por hora de sus historietas preferidas de Wondercat. Me he asegurado de que no parara de hablar para que Sasuke Uchiha lo oyera todo._

_Villa Beccacia tiene siete dormitorios. Hinata nos ha dicho a Sasuke y a mí que eligiéramos los que quisiéramos. Seis de los dormitorios son enormes, con camas antiguas con dosel y cortinas a los lados, igual que la cama de Scrooge en Canción de Navidad, y las paredes están revestidas de madera oscura y estanterías con obras de todo tipo, desde libros sobre observación de aves a El valle de las muñecas en italiano._

_El séptimo dormitorio está escondido bajo un techo inclinado cuya única ventana tiene vistas a la piscina, está claro que es una habitación masculina, con colchas azul marino en las dos camas individuales y azulejos azul marino a juego en el baño adyacente. Todos los cuadros de la pared representan barcos. El más antiguo lleva grabadas las palabras A sua eccellenza il sig Cav Francesco Seratti en la parte inferior. Vete a saber qué significa eso._

_En seguida he sabido que ésa era mi habitación._

_Peter se ha quedado horrorizado. «No, no te quedes esta habitación. Para ti hay una bonita habitación rosa.»_

_Pero he contestado: «Ésa que se la quede Sasuke.» (Sé que me ha oído porque ha resoplado en el pasillo.)_

_Así pues, Peter ha dejado mi maleta a regañadientes y ha bajado para ver qué quería su abuela, puesto que le estaba llamando a gritos (teniendo en cuenta lo menuda que es, tiene un buen par de pulmones)._

_Y ahora estoy tumbada en una de las camas individuales escribiendo esto, mientras todos los demás hacen no sé qué. Hinata ha hablado toda su vida de Villa Beccacia, la gran inversión que su excéntrico tío hizo con el primer millón que ganó con... bueno, con lo que sea a que se dedique. ¡Y ahora por fin estoy AQUÍ! ¡Y me siento tan en casa como si Zio Matteo fuera MI tío!_

_Ooooh, Frau Schumacher nos está llamando. Auténtica comida italiana (aunque preparada por una alemana) debe de estar lista. __¡Qué rico!_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De_**_: Sai_

**_Asunto:_**_ Ciao_

_¡Eh! ¿Dónde estás? No he tenido noticias tuyas. Espero que la cosa vaya bien._

_Oye, ¿te acuerdas de si me dejé la gorra de ESPN en tu casa? Porque no la encuentro por ningún sitio. Sé que podría ir a comprar otra, pero ésa era mi gorra de la suerte. _

_Dime si te acuerdas. Y envíamela cuando vuelvas si resulta que la tienes.._

_¡A pasarlo bien!_

_S_

* * *

_la vida sigue y no hay razon para detenernos._

**_azhy'Uchihaa! Me alegraste la vida un rato enserio, no se porque pero ese review me endulso el momento_**

**_Como se habran dado cuenta, no soy de las que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero cosas que han pasado en mi vida me han hecho detenerme un poco respecto todo. _**

**_Para los que ya leyenron la version original, creo que se dieron cuenta que he cambiado un poco el aspecto de Peter... pretendo hacer algo con ello ^^ si puedo._**

**_Sus review son la mejor gratificacion por pasar tanto en la compuradora y en estos momentos no saben lo que me distrae leerlos._**

**_gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo _**

**_un abrazo y beso_**

_review?_


	11. Quejas quejumbrosas

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 10**

**QUEJAS QUEJUMBROSAS**

**_._**

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De_**_: Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡Escuchad, chicos! ¡No os vais a creer lo que os voy a contar! ¡SAKURA HARUNO, creadora de nuestro querido Wundercat, está aquí en Italia! ¡Sí! ¡EN LA CASA DE AL LADO DE LA DE MI ABUELA! ¡Está ayudando a su amiga a casarse en secreto en Castelfidardo!_

_¡Y he hablado con ella! ¡Dice que va a hacerme unos dibujos originales de nuestro gato preferido para este sitio! ¡SÍ!_

_¡Y SAKURA HARUNO está buena! Tiene el pelo de un rosa hermoso (largo, como a nosotros nos gusta, chicos) y unos grandes ojos jade y un cuerpo muy bonito (¡lo siento, chicas!). _

_¡Y ha robado el corazón de este pobre mortal!_

_¡Seguiré informando sobre SAKURA HARUNO a medida que se sucedan los acontecimientos!_

_Hasta entonces,_

_¡LARGA VIDA A WUNDERCAT!_

_P. Schumacher_

_Webmaster, www . Wundercatvive . com_

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

**.**

_Bueno, sé que los italianos han aportado mucho a nuestra cultura, como Da Vinci o Mike Piazza._

_Pero en serio, ¿Hinata y Naruto no podrían haber elegido un país en el que hubiera electricidad?_

_Ok… ya SÉ que en Italia hay electricidad. En teoría. En la mayoría de las zonas. Pero al parecer, no llega a la casa de su tío. Al menos, cuando están encendidas las estufas eléctricas de la cocina._

_Porque, en cuanto Naruto ha encendido el fuego para empezar a hervir el agua para la pasta que Frau Schumacher nos ha dejado, se han apagado todas las luces._

_Y cuando hemos llamado a Frau Schumacher para preguntarle si se había ido la luz, va y suelta «No», y entonces cuando le hemos explicado qué estábamos haciendo cuando se han apagado las luces, se ha reído con socarronería y ha dicho: «¡Oh, no poder encender fuego y luces a la vez!»_

_En serio. Se ha echado a reír como una loca ante la descabellada idea de que unos estúpidos intentaran utilizar la cocina y encender las luces a la vez, luego, cuando le hemos preguntado que dónde estaba la caja de fusibles para poder recuperar la electricidad (y supongo que conformarnos con tomar antípasto para cenar), va y dice: «Oh, sí, bueno. Bajar por el camino hasta el portón...»_

_Y Naruto ha exclamado: «¿El portón ELECTRÓNICO? ¿Por el camino de entrada?»_

_Y Frau Schumacher le contesta: «Sí», como diciendo: «¿A qué otro portón iba a referirme, idiota!», y entonces ha añadido: «Cruzar portón hacia la estatua de Virgen María debajo árbol grande...»_

_En serio. Hay que CRUZAR el portón. A KILÓMETROS de la casa, bueno, me he pasado, pero no son menos de doscientos metros. HASTA LA ESTATUA DE LA VIRGEN MARÍA. Bajo el árbol grande._

_«... y abrir la espalda y ahí estar fusibles.»_

_Sí. Así es como recuperan la electricidad en Italia cuando se les va. BAJAN por el camino, CRUZAN el portón, SUBEN hasta la estatua de la Virgen María, le ABREN la espalda y accionan el interruptor._

_Y todo ello a oscuras. Y mientras está diluviando._

_Como Naruto ha pensado que no había entendido bien a Frau Schumacher, le ha pasado el teléfono a Sasuke y ha hecho que se lo preguntara otra vez, en alemán._

_La misma respuesta._

_Así que Sasuke ha dicho que ya iría él._

_Debo reconocer que es su primera muestra de generosidad —bueno, aparte de pagar la cena de anoche— hasta el momento: sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Frau Schumacher ha dicho que podía enviar a Peter._

_Pero Sasuke ha insistido. Ha salido corriendo y Hinata, Naruto y yo nos hemos quedado sentados a oscuras bromeando sobre todos los presos italianos fugados que podrían estar acechando en el exterior, a la espera de que alguien encienda el fogón y se le vaya la luz y así poder robar._

_Al cabo de un rato hemos oído un portazo y Sasuke ha aparecido, empapado y soltando toda suerte de improperios._

_Sin embargo, la luz no había vuelto._

_«¿Qué ha pasado?», ha preguntado Naruto._

_Pero Sasuke no decía nada. Ha ido a trompicones en la penumbra hasta encontrar la botella de Jack Daniel's que el tío de Hinata guarda en el mueble-bar, se ha servido una copa y se la ha bebido de golpe. Entonces se ha sentado, dejando empapado el sofá blanco del Zio Matteo, y se ha cogido la cabeza entre las manos._

_«Ok —ha dicho Naruto de repente, como si supiera que pasaba—, ¿ha sido una...?»_

_Sasuke se ha limitado a asentir sin levantar la cabeza._

_Así que Naruto ha dicho: «Bueno. No pasa nada. Ya voy yo.» Y se ha llevado la precaria linterna que habíamos encontrado en la despensa de Zio Matteo._

_Por supuesto yo no podía dejarle marchar solo después de eso. Me refiero a que tenía que saber qué había dejado tan afectado a don Modelos._

_¡Y ha resultado ser nada más que de una pequeña serpiente! Diminuta y enroscada al fondo de la caja de los fusibles, que alguien tuvo la brillante idea de atornillar a la espalda de la Virgen María. Naruto ha dicho que a Sasuke le aterrorizan las serpientes desde siempre._

_Lo cual tiene su encanto. El hecho de que tenga alguna debilidad. Casi podría perdonarle lo del discurso de la feniletilamina._

_Casi._

_Lo que pasa es que ahora estoy empapada y una de mis sandalias se me ha quedado atascada en el barro del camino y se me ha salido y he tenido que desprenderla con las manos mientras Naruto se moria de risa casi tirado en el piso, y ahora no podemos cocinar nada caliente a no ser que lo hagamos a la luz de una vela (aunque Sasuke, que ya se ha recuperado del encuentro con la serpiente, está en la terrazza o como se llame, intentando hacer un fuego en la barbacoa de piedra, porque ha dicho que podríamos cocinar a la parrilla el pescado que Frau Schumacher nos ha dejado. Es como si, en cierto modo, si lo consigue fuera a hacernos olvidar el susto que le ha dado la pequeña serpiente. Sólo que eso no va a pasar, don Anticipo de un Millón de Dólares por mi Gran Tostón de libro pero Me Dan Miedo las Serpientes)._

_Y echo de menos a Freddy, incluso despertarme a las cuatro de la mañana para la serenata nocturna. Y no dejo de pensar en que me he perdido el capítulo de «Bones» de esta semana porque estaba demasiado ocupada haciendo la maleta para venir aquí, y que es una lástima que Hinata me pidiera a mí y no a su hermano Haido que fuera su dama de honor. Estoy segura de que él no estaría sentado en esta habitación intentando secarse el pelo con una toalla húmeda pensando en el atractivo agente Booth (¿por qué son tan pequeñas estas toallas italianas? Tienen el tamaño de los paños calientes que dieron en el avión en el viaje de ida, no a mí, por supuesto, pero sí en primera clase. Resulta que los vi porque la cola para el baño era demasiado larga en clase turista y entré disimuladamente en la parte delantera del avión para ir al lavabo)._

_No, en un momento como éste, Haido —y su novio— probablemente estaría devanándose los sesos para decidir qué regalar a Hinata y a Naruto para su boda. Algo como sábanas de algodón egipcio, o un grabado de Audubon hecho a mano, o una parrilla de George Foreman o algo así de nice._

_No un estúpido diario de viaje que, encima, ni siquiera puedo darles porque he mencionado el Gran Apéndice del padrino demasiadas veces..._

_Hinata acaba de llamar a la puerta para decir que Sasuke ha conseguido encender fuego y que él y Naruto están intentando asar el pescado y que es para morirse de risa y que tendría que bajar y que, por cierto, ¿ahora qué sé que Sasuke tiene fobia a las serpientes me cae un poco mejor?_

_Típico de Hinata: en un momento como éste, cuando no faltan más que unos días para la boda secreta que lleva planeando todo el año, está preguntándose si Sasuke podría ser mi media naranja._

_No me cabe la menor duda de que espera que Sasuke y yo nos enamoremos, nos casemos y nos compremos una casa al lado de la que está claro que ella y Naruto van a comprarse algún día y mandemos a nuestros hijos al mismo colegio, y hagamos una cena para las dos familias los sábados por la noche y nos sentemos a tomar sake mientras rociamos a nuestra progenie con el repelente que actúa contra el virus del Nilo._

_Sí. Pero no creo que eso ocurra, Hinata. El padrino no CREE en el amor. Aunque no te preocupes, estoy segura de que su brindis será MUY sentido._

_Oh, un momento, no, porque él no tiene sentimientos._

_Resumiendo, que aquí estoy, empapada y con frío, sentada en mi habitación con una toalla demasiado pequeña alrededor de la cabeza, intentando quitarle el barro a mís sandalias y preguntándome qué me pasa. Debería estar divirtiéndome. Al fin y al cabo, es mi primer viaje al extranjero. Y hace meses, incluso años, que no hago unas vacaciones como Dios manda. Me paso el día encerrada en mi diminuto estudio dibujando gatos estúpidos._

_Y sé que, a pesar de lo que dijo el aduanero, Le Marche es un lugar mágico, aunque desde que hemos llegado no haya dejado de diluviar y las gotas emitan un sonido hueco cada vez, que caen desde las tejas de terracota del tejado que hay justo encima de mí ventana. Y juro por Dios que si Sasuke Uchiha y yo acabamos encerrados juntos en esta casa durante una semana por culpa de la lluvia, sólo sobrevivirá uno de los dos, y seré yo, porque ahora ya sé cuál es su debilidad._

_Pero ¡oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué hay barro y está todo cerrado el domingo y la electricidad se va cuando enciendes el fogón? Por no mencionar esa obsesión que tienen con el pescado. Me refiero a que más o menos me justa el pescado, pero en pequeñas dosis, aunque, por supuesto, me preocupa mi ingesta de ácidos grasos omega 3. ¿A quién no?_

_Pero es una cosa que normalmente compenso haciendo que me pongan un poco de atún en el sándwich tres veces por semana. No me hace falta comer pescado por la mañana, al mediodía y por la noche, como parece que hacen estos italianos._

_Un momento. ¿Podría ser ése el motivo de que estén tan en forma?_

_Oh, cielos, ¿qué me pasa? Estoy en un exótico país extranjero, me alojo en una casa preciosa (prescindiendo de que no haya tele. Y que haya cuadros de la Virgen María por todas partes —parece ser que el tío de Hinata los colecciona— de esos que te miran vayas donde vayas, con una expresión tan espeluznante que he tenido que quitar el de mi habitación y guardarlo en el armario; ah, y del hecho de que no haya bañeras, sólo duchas, en ninguno de los cuartos de baño. Ah, y además de que el padrino del futuro marido de mi mejor amiga no deje de emplear palabras como «vicisitudes» y al parecer quiera encontrar algún momento para estar conmigo a solas y «hablar». Pero aparte de eso, este lugar es encantador) con mi mejor amiga, que va a casarse, CASARSE, con el hombre que siempre ha soñado. Debería alegrarme por ella._

_Lo que pasa en realidad es que, con esta tormenta encima, diluviando como está, estamos condenados a quedarnos juntos en la casa, con nada aparte de las estatuas de la Virgen María y el pescado que Frau Schumacher nos ha dejado, y lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en que el tiempo es una porquería y qué irritante es el padrino de Naruto y cuánto trabajo voy a tener cuando vuelva y que probablemente Kyen estará resentido porque Freddy lo mordió y, por consiguiente, se olvide de grabar todos mis programas preferidos, y entonces no sabré qué pasa y tendré que preguntarle a mi vecina, quien me contestará con voz lastimera que una mujer soltera que se preocupa tanto como yo por la televisión no tiene vida y que por qué no dejo que me presente a alguien._

_Hinata me está llamando. Dice que la cena está lista._

_Juro por Dios que si alguno de ellos encuentra la baraja que se dejaron los últimos invitados a los que sorprendió la lluvia y propone que juguemos al poker o a algo parecido, me lanzo a la piscina, con lluvia o sin ella, y me ahogo._

_._

* * *

**_cortito cortito ^^... es que soy malaaaa,,, muy malaaaaaaaaa _**

**_iba a decirles algo sobre la historia pero en estos momentos realmente no recuerdo que es o.O_**

**_como sea ^^..._**

_Hitorijime, azhy'Uchihaa, Hatoko Nara, zuki-uchia, setsuna17, lizie-azul, pelirosa, sakurafrozenprincess, amaru chan, jOhaa23, , jennysampu, Lucia, lOliitha-chan, Aon, lilium95, Cami, hikary cullen, Ossalia, MiladyYukie, Soramichii, Kmila, Chiharu No Natsumi, Rossi, Narutita, laurita264, safaronox, wendy, Citlalliiify, nanis-uchiha, saku saku uchiha, natico-yan, Nanami Sakuraba. _

**_gracias por su apoyo y por seguir leyendo_**

**_un abrazo y beso_**

_review please?_


	12. En privado

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 12**

**EN PRIVADO**

**_._**

-Salud por… por… ¿por qué vamos a brindar ahora?- El rubio próximo a contraer nupcias se encontraba con la copa en mano, lista para brindar, pero con cara de desconcierto y con un rubor en clara señal de que estaba un poco pasadito de copas.

Después de la cena, y también durante ella, habían abierto unas cuantas botellas que habia en la casa. Una vez terminado de comer pasaron a una de las salas de la _casa_ y continuaron bebiendo y comiendo unas _botanas_ que habia preparado Hinata a la luz de las velaz. Solo que una vez pasaditos de copas comenzaron a brindar _por todo_, iniciando con el próximo matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto hasta por la existencia de las velas, razón? Obvia, estaban algo ebrios ahora.

-Yo se, yo sé! Por las imágenes de la Virgen Maria que nos observan por todos lados! –Dijo la pelirosa que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando una de las _tantas_ imágenes que habia en ese lugar.

-No creo que sea apropiado hacer ese tipo de brindis…- Dijo el azabache.

-Si, si si si! Por la Virgen Maria que nos observa y nos cuida a todos –Brindo Naruto, ignorando la anterior intervención del padrino.

-_Salud!_ – Tres voces gritaron al unisono, mientras Sasuke solo movio un poco su copa hacia arriba para tomar todo el contenido de un solo trago.

-Yo creo que ya me ire a la cama, me siento mareada. –Hinata se habia parado de su asiento mientras colocaba ambas manos a los costados de su cabeza.

-No conejita! No te vayas, quedate un poco mas con nosotros si? –Su futuro marido la tomo de la cintura para derribarla y poder así sentarla en sus piernas y abrazarla como a una bebe.

-Me siento cansada, además mañana tenemos que irnos temprano a ver al alcalde. –

-Oh, tienes razón. –El rubio comenzó a hacerle cariñitos a su futura esposa como si de un bebe se tratase.

-Señorita Haruno, me gustaría poder hablar en _privado_ con usted, si es posible antes de irnos a dormir.- Sasuke estaba detrás de la pelirosa, a escasos centímetros, para poder _casi_ susurrarle esas palabras al oído de forma que la _feliz_ pareja no pudiera escucharlo provocando así un brinco por parte de ésta.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar en _privado_ Uchiha.-

-Yo opino diferente…

-Chicos! –Gritó de pronto el novio para llamar la atención de todos en la habitación.- Como soy un buen novio, amo a mi conejita y velo por su salud me gustaría decir algo para que vean que la amo y me preocupo por ella y es lo mas importante de mi vida y me preocupo y…

-Eso ya lo habías dicho Naruto- Comento Sasuke.

-Eh? –Con cara de no entender Naruto –Qué cosa?-

-Ya habías dicho que te preocupabas por ella-

-Naruto, creo que ya estas algo tomado- Dijo la madrina.

-Por supuesto que no. Verdad que no conejita? –Con ojos de cordero y un puchero digno de un niño pequeño Naruto miraba a su prometida para que abogara por él.

-Yo creo… que…-

-Que no! Es que nadie entiende eso! –Dijo cruzándose de brazos testarudamente sobre su pecho. –Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho –Termino el azabache.

-Bueno, creo que yo ya me ire a dormir. –Hinata volvió a levantarse para marcharse cuando Naruto le tomo la mano para detenerla.

-Un ultimo brindis! Anden, levanten sus copas! –A petición todos elevaron un poco sus copas a la espera de el _brindis _ que haría el futuro esposo de Hinata.-Por la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, que ha accedido a ser mi mujer por el resto de mis días y que me hara sumamente más feliz de lo que soy ahora. Por mi bella, preciosa y hermosa Hinata! SALUD!

Los cuatro levantaron las copas y dijeron _salud _ a coro, entre las lagrimas derramadas por Hinata por el bello brindis de su amado, quien tardo lo menos posible en tirarse ensima de él y besarlo por lo dicho.

La pelirosa en cuanto miro esto volteo para ver la reacción de Sasuke, quien estaba serio como siempre y en esos momentos miraba todo menos la _ bella_ escena que se presentaba frente a ellos.

Una ves terminada la demostraciones de aprecio, Hinata se fue directo a su habitación y aprovechando una _pelea_ entre Naruto y Sasuke sobre quien se habia acaba cierta botella salió Sakura metiéndose en la primera puerta que encontró para así evitar a cierta persona que quería entablar conversación con ella en _privado. _

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_Hinata, ¿Sasuke está contigo?_

_. _

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_Oh, cielos, Sakura. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué me mandas un mensaje? _

_Todavía estoy despierta. _

_¿Por qué no vienes a hablar conmigo en persona? Estoy en mi cuarto como dije hace rato. _

_No pasa nada, Naruto todavía está abajo._

_ ._

_ ._

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_¿Sasuke está con él? Con Naruto quiero decir._

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_¡Y yo qué sé! Ya te he dicho que estoy en mi cuarto. _

_Se supone que tu te habias quedado con ellos._

_ ¿Qué te PASA? ¿Dónde ESTÁS? ¿Por qué te comportas de repente de un modo tan extraño?_

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_No pasa nada. Yo también voy a acostarme._

_Estoy en un retrete de abajo. Es que no quiero encontrarme con Sasuke. _

_Sigue durmiendo. Lamento haberte despertado._

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_Ya. Como si AHORA pudiera volver a dormirme así como así, Sakura. _

_¿POR QUÉ estás en un retrete de abajo? ¿Y POR QUÉ no quieres encontrarte con Sasuke? _

_Dímelo ahora mismo o voy y echo la puerta del retrete abajo._

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_No pasa NADA, ¿entendido? Cuando te has marchado a la cama y Naruto ha ido a ver si encontraba otra botella de whisky después de tomarnos la última aproveche para irme de ahi ok?_

_Sasuke me ha dicho que quería hablar conmigo a solas antes de acostarse. _

_Eso es todo. Y ahora estoy escondida en el retrete porque no quiero hablar con él. _

_¿Entendido? ¿Estás satisfecha?_

_S._

_P. D.: Si tienes idea de dónde está, dímelo, y si está lejos de la escalera, subiré corriendo a mi habitación. Luego puedo apagar todas las luces y fingir que estoy dormida si llama a la puerta._

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_Sakura, ¡no te comportes como un bicho raro! Le GUSTAS. SEGURO. ¿Por qué otro motivo querría verte a solas? Probablemente quiera... ya sabes._

_¿Y por qué no? Los dos están de vacaciones, los dos son atractivos, solteros... ¿por qué NO PODRIAN estar juntos?_

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_Hum, ¿qué POR QUÉ no? A él le gustan las modelos, por si no lo recuerdas._

_Y créeme, lo que quiere de mí no es SEXO._

_S._

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Dónde está?_

_Entonces ¿qué es? ¿Sobre qué demonios crees que quiere hablar contigo?_

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Sobre qué demonios creo que quiere hablar conmigo_

_Oh, te llevarías una sorpresa._

_S_

_. _

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ Sobre qué demonios creo que quiere hablar conmigo_

_Sakura, de verdad, tienes que superar ese prejuicio absurdo que tienes respecto a Sasuke. Naruto y yo lo estábamos hablando antes, cuando estabas lavando los platos y Sasuke limpiaba la parrilla. En realidad, ustedes dos tienen mucho en común. Me refiero a que los dos proceden de ciudades pequeñas. Los dos tienen mucho éxito y los dos han forjado sus carrera prácticamente a partir de la nada. Los dos son atractivos y creativos. ¡Y los dos son amigos nuestros! Formarían una pareja IMPRESIONANTE. Dale una oportunidad. Ya sé que no cumple tus requisitos, dado que tiene trabajo y más de veinticinco años, pero podría sorprenderte._

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Sobre qué demonios creo que quiere hablar conmigo_

_Disculpa, pero ¿acabas de usar la palabra IMPRESIONANTE?_

_S_

_._

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ Sobre qué demonios creo que quiere hablar conmigo_

_Deja de hacer el tonto. Sal del retrete. ¡Descubre qué quiere!_

_._

_. _

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Sobre qué demonios creo que quiere hablar conmigo_

_Créeme, lo sé. Y no va a pasar. Confía en mí, H. Es por tu bien._

_S_

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ Lo que quiere_

_Bueno, creo que te estás comportando de forma totalmente ridícula. Y ya no quiero seguir esta conversación. Me voy a dormir. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer. Me prometiste que nos acompañarías a Castelfidardo a pedir la licencia de boda y elegir el día de la ceremonia. No sé tú, pero yo quiero tener buen aspecto cuando vayamos al despacho del alcalde. Buenas noches._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Lo que quiere_

_Vale, vete a dormir. Traidora. Hago esto por tu bien, ¿sabes? Bueno, no, supongo que no lo sabes. Y créeme, ¡tengo la intención de que continúe siendo así! Buona sera._

_._

_._

_. _

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Que Dios bendiga a Zio Matteo. Es posible que el hombre no se tome demasiado interés por la instalación eléctrica de su casa, pero por lo menos tiene un bar bien surtido. Naruto y yo nos hemos tomado buena parte de un whisky escocés de doce años y aunque me resulta un poco difícil escribir esto, porque me noto los dedos entumecidos, por lo menos ya se me ha ido de la cabeza la imagen de esa serpiente.

Por fin ha dejado de llover. Ahora se ven las estrellas y hay una deliciosa brisa cálida, ligeramente aromatizada con estiércol, procedente del este. La piscina y la superficie de piedra húmeda que la rodea brillan bajo el claro de luna, y a lo lejos, por encima de los ronquidos de Naruto, que ha perdido el conocimiento y está con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa a mi lado, oigo unos rebuznos. Me recuerda las noches que pasé en Bagdad con Guren, antes de que se percatara de que no iba a ponerle un anillo en el dedo y se enrollara con mi compañero, pobre desgraciado.

Me he dado cuenta de que se trata de un fenómeno que empieza a repetirse con una regularidad alarmante. Me refiero a que las mujeres con las que me acuesto acaban casándose con otro.

Supongo que no debería quejarme. Dios sabe que no quiero abrir una lista de bodas con ninguna de ellas.

Pero es un poco raro que todos mis amigos se emparejen. Como Naruto, por ejemplo. Bueno, no es que no lo esperara de Naruto, teniendo en cuenta que a lo largo de su vida nunca se ha caracterizado por un individualismo inquebrantable.

Pero incluso personas que yo consideraba solteros empedernidos, como por ejemplo Yukimaru, del_ Chronicle_, y Suigetsu dan el paso.

¿Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que sea el único varón soltero de mi edad que queda en el mundo? Y si es así... ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estos hombres no se dan cuenta de dónde se meten?

Reconozco que, en el caso de Naruto, la situación no parece tan espantosa como llegué a pensar, a pesar de lo que diga la madre de este. Hinata parece una compañera alegre y cariñosa, que además no tiene nada que envidiar a nadie en cuanto a estética. Ha preparado un _antipasto_ fabuloso para acompañar el pescado, una fuente decorada con mucho gusto con alcachofas marinadas, champiñones, aceitunas, mozzarella fresca, pimientos rojos asados, tomates secados al sol y parmesano, todo ello rociado con aceite de oliva y vinagre balsámico.

Y cuando Naruto ha mencionado con algo de autodesprecio su propia columna, ella le ha reprendido y me ha dicho orgullosa que sus artículos son los más leídos de la sección de Salud.

Cuando nos hemos sentado a la mesa que su amiga Sakura había puesto un tanto caprichosamente, con, creo yo, todas las velas de la casa, dado que cenábamos al aire libre en la galería mientras la lluvia caía justo al otro lado de los arcos de piedra que nos rodeaban, Hinata ha insistido en sacar una foto para inmortalizar nuestra primera comida en Villa Beccacia.

Entonces la señorita Haruno, muy oportunamente, ha querido tomar una foto de Naruto y Hinata juntos: «Para recordar una de vuestras últimas comidas antes de casaros», y los dos se han abrazado...

Bueno, entiendo por qué Sakura dice que están hechos el uno para el otro. Forman una pareja encantadora. Y de momento, Hinata no me parece del tipo de mujer que, en cuanto tenga un anillo en el dedo, dejará el trabajo y repartirá su tiempo entre ir de compras y las clases de Pilates en el gimnasio...

Tengo que intentar no juzgar a todas las mujeres por Konan.

Si, por ejemplo, Konan hubiera estado en nuestra cena en vez de Hinata, se habría tomado dos de las excelentes botellas de Zio Matteo de _montepolciano_ ella solita. Y si Konan hubiera estado aquí, se habría asegurado de que la conversación, en vez fluir de forma divertida entre los problemas con la electricidad y la posible vida sexual de Frau Schumacher, girase exclusivamente sobre ella.

Y luego, por supuesto, habría ido al baño a trompicones y vomitado todo lo que había ingerido.

La verdad es que me cuesta imaginar a Hinata Hyuga haciendo todo eso.

Aun así, eso no quiere decir que Naruto esté totalmente fuera de peligro. Un hombre es capaz de casarse pensando obtener una cosa cuando resulta que la realidad es que obtiene algo muy, pero que muy distinto. La Hinata de Naruto puede parecer una esposa perfecta en este momento de su relación, pero ¿quién sabe si cuando la rosa pierda su rubor, por así decirlo, y sean declarados marido y mujer —o uomo y moglie, como será el caso— ella no va a convertirse en una zorra de tomo y lomo, que le exija que gane más dinero para comprarse joyas más caras y que se vaya a pasar el día pesándose de forma compulsiva y anotando cada uno de los bocados que cruzan la frontera de sus labios en un diario de comida?

Creo que Naruto tiene que ser consciente de esta posibilidad.

Y si ahora mismo no estuviera inconsciente, me aseguraría de que lo fuera.

Sin embargo, tal como están las cosas, tendré que esperar hasta mañana y rezar para que tengamos otra oportunidad de hablar en privado antes de ir al juzgado a pedir la licencia.

Hablando de encontrar la oportunidad de hablar, le dije a la señorita Haruno que deseaba celebrar una audiencia privada con ella esta noche y ha desaparecido en el interior de la casa como por arte de magia. Hace un rato la he buscado y he visto que se había retirado a su habitación, con la puerta cerrada a cal y canto. No me cabe la menor duda de que, si tiene cerrojo, lo ha echado.

Para tratarse de una mujer capaz de enviar unos e-mails tan descaradamente hostiles, se muestra muy reticente a mantener una confrontación cara a cara. Por mi experiencia, diría que a las mujeres les gusta decir a los hombres lo que tienen que hacer. Sakura Haruno, por el contrario, sólo parece dispuesta a ello con los dedos, no con los labios.

Creo que, en general, es una chica muy rara. Y molesta.

Pero claro, es artista... y famosa, por lo menos a juzgar por el vecino medio tonto y babeante que parece no poder quitarle los ojos de encima cuando están en la misma habitación.

Qué bien reconozco ese dolor. Creo que sentí el mismo tipo de enamoramiento por mi profesora de ciencias del colegio.

Aunque mi profesora de colegio no compartía precisamente los impresionantes atributos de Sakura Haruno... esos tobillos finos, la esbeltez del derecho resaltada por la cabeza de gato sonriente... y esa sonrisa impreocupada.

«Impreocupada.» Cielos. ¿Cómo diablos me firmaron un contrato para escribir un libro?

Por cierto... ¿de qué demonios voy a hablar en mi siguiente libro?

Oh, bueno. Estoy demasiado cansado, y es demasiado tarde, para pensar en eso ahora. Voy a dejar esto y me voy a la cama. Las ideas sobre la continuación de _Arenas movedizas_ y otras elucubraciones sobre la señorita Haruno tendrán que esperar a mañana.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Una última cosa antes de dejarlo.

Parece seguir extrañamente obsesionada por la bragueta de mis vaqueros. Estoy empezando a preguntarme si Naruto no ha resucitado ese rumor ridículo de nuestros días en preparatoria sobre que yo tenía un miembro de tamaño descomunal y se lo ha dicho a Hinata, quien, a su vez, lo ha compartido con la señorita Haruno. ¿De qué otro modo si no puede explicarse que me la encuentre siempre mirando hacia esa zona?

Si es cierto, me veré obligado a matar a Naruto, así de sencillo. Cabría pensar que a su edad ya tendría que haber superado esas bromas infantiles.

Pero trabaja en el mundo de las ciencias, y parece que, a veces, el sentido del humor de quienes trabajan en ese campo no está tan evolucionado como el del resto de los mortales.

Tengo que acordarme de preguntárselo mañana.

_._

* * *

**_nota: no se si lo han notado O.o pero en los anteriores dos capitulos le deje el nombre a la ex-esposa de Sasuke Valerie, pero al inicio de la historia le habia puesto Konan t.t sorry por el error ^^' eso es lo que queria decir en el capitulo pasado xD y no me acorde ^^' (creo que era eso)_**

**_y hoy, un poco de mi cosecha, que no me gusta del todo pero quedo bien, creo xD... No puedo hacer los capitulos más largos, porque no me gustan como se miran,,, _es la velda! 8)**

_amaru chan, Sakiera Chan, Hatoko Nara, azhy'Uchihaa, OOANDISAOO._

**_gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme saber lo que opinan... las amo!_**

**_y a todos aquellos que me siguen pero en secreto y no se de su existencia en este mundo, pero se que leen lo que esta publicado aqui, tambien gracias ^^_**

**_un abrazo y beso_**

_review please?_


	13. Castelfidardo

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 13**

**CASTELFIDARDO**

**_._**

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡Buenos días a todos los fans de Wundercat! Ahora voy a ir al pueblo en mi motorino a buscar brotchen para SAKURA HARUNO! Todavía no se ha despertado. Veo que no ha descorrido las cortinas de la ventana de su cuarto._

_Pero cuando lo haga, ¡descubrirá que hay brotchen recién horneado para acompañar el café! ¡Gracias a mí, el fan número 1 de Wundercat de todos los tiempos!_

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Peter_

_. _

_. _

**_Para:_**_ Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_ Agencia de viajes del New York Journal_

**_Asunto:_**_ Alquiler de coche_

_Estimado señor:_

_Nuestras más sinceras disculpas por el malentendido relacionado con su vehículo. Nuestras oficinas, tal como habrá descubierto, no abren los domingos. Sin embargo, si el lunes devuelve el automóvil que se le asignó a la agencia de alquiler de vehículos de Ancona, tendremos el placer de cambiárselo por el sedán de cinco puertas que pidió._

_Agente de Viajes_

_._

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Bueno, ¿sabéis todo eso que escribí anoche sobre que odiaba Italia y que deseaba estar en casa viendo «Bones»? borradlo._

_Me ENCANTA Italia. Me ENCANTA estar aquí._

_Un cuanto me he despertado, he descorrido las gruesas cortinas de la ventana esperando encontrar más lluvia fría como la de ayer..._

_Pero no. Ya no llueve._

_En cambio, he visto un cielo azul totalmente despejado. Y a lo lejos, una ladera verde y coronada con un castillo que parecía salida de un cuento de hadas. Y una piscina cristalina que centellea bajo mis pies. Y el aroma del heno recién segado. Y las paredes de piedra de la terrazza bañadas por el sol y cubiertas de hiedra y de las flores rosa ardiente de la buganvilla y pájaros cantando en las copas de los árboles..._

_Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer sino enfundarme el bañador y lanzarme al agua?_

_Y estaba tremendamente..._

**_¡FRÍA!_**

_Bueno, el agua está REALMENTE fría. Fría como una cubitera. Escribo esto tiritando como una loca en una de las tumbonas, totalmente envuelta en toallas._

_Pero aunque no son más que las nueve de la mañana más o menos, el sol ya brilla con fuerza. Las toallas húmedas que tengo en las piernas despiden vapor. Dentro de poco estaré calentita..._

_SÍ. ASÍ es como siempre me he imaginado unas vacaciones en Europa. Sólo yo, el agua, el cielo azul, el sol abrasador y una botella de agua con gas (que he encontrado en la nevera). Qué TRANQUILIDAD. No suenan las alarmas de coche. No se oyen sirenas. No hay vecinos peleándose por el mando a distancia. Sólo pájaros gorjeando y caballos relinchando y el viento que hace susurrar las hojas de las palmeras y del olivo que tengo al lado, cuyas ramas están llenas de bolitas que van del verde claro a un color marronáceo... totalmente amargas e indigestas (sí, he probado una. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que había que ponerlas en adobo o algo así? Las granadas del árbol del otro extremo de la piscina saben MUCHO mejor)._

_El aire transporta el olor fresco y limpio del cloro de la piscina, el aroma del heno recién segado del campo que hay al otro lado del seto y... bueno, sí, también el olor del estiércol procedente de un lugar cercano, pero es muy leve._

_Y a lo lejos, en lo alto de una colina muy verde que parece surgir del centro del campo de heno, hay otro pueblo fortificado, coronado con un castillo... Castelfidardo, adónde iremos hoy para solicitar la licencia de matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto. Si es que consiguen sacarme de aquí. Lo cual dudo, la verdad. Porque no pienso moverme a no ser que..._

_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡Buenas! ¡Le he servido el desayuno a SAKURA HARUNO! ¡Le he dado una grata sorpresa con el brotchen y el café! ¡Acababa de darse un baño matutino cuando he salido al jardín con una bandeja que ha preparado mi abuela! ¡Ha soltado un buen grito!_

_Pero entonces ha visto que era yo y he dejado la bandeja al lado de la tumbona de la piscina y hemos tomado café y brotchen. También le he llevado Nutella y ¡a SAKURA HARUNO le gusta mucho! Hemos charlado y tengo una NOTICIA IMPORTANTE:_

_¡SAKURA HARUNO HA FIRMADO UN CONTRATO DE EXPLOTACIÓN CON CARTOON NETWORK PARA HACER LOS DIBUJOS ANIMADOS DE WUNDERCAT!_

_¡Sí! ¡Tal vez pronto veamos a Wundercat en la tele!_

_Estaba muy interesado en lo que SAKURA HARUNO me estaba contando cuando, entonces, uno de los hombres con los que viaja (no se preocupen, chicos, NO es su novio. En palabras de SAKURA HARUNO: «¿ÉL? ¿MI NOVIO? ¡NI HABLAR!»), Sasuke Uchiha, sale de la casa y dice que quiere hablar a solas con SAKURA HARUNO._

_Yo me disponía a marcharme pero SAKURA HARUNO va y dice: «No, Peter, quédate.» Y entonces le he dado a Sasuke Uchiha un poco de brotchen y café y los tres nos hemos sentado a hablar sobre política durante un buen rato antes de que la hija de la hermana del dueño de la casa donde se aloja SAKURA HARUNO saliera y dijera que tenían que ir a Castelfidardo._

_Creo que hoy iré en el motorino a Castelfidardo por si SAKURA HARUNO necesita algo más._

_¡Éste ha sido el informe de la CENTRAL DE WUNDERCAT! ¡Más noticias a medida que vayan surgiendo! Corto y fuera._

_Peter, fan número 1 de Wundercat de todos los tiempos._

_. _

_._

**_Para:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_De:_**_ Martin Schneck_

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¿Qué tal está SAKURA HARUNO en bañador? ¡No nos lo has dicho!_

_Martin Schneck_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

**_De_**_: Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Ahora mismo estamos en el coche camino de Castelfidardo para solicitar la licencia de matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto! ¡Qué emocionante!_

_Todo esto es precioso. Hasta las VALLAS PUBLICITARIAS parecen más bonitas que las de Japón. Sin duda son más interesantes... aunque no entienda nada._

_¡Y qué comida! Acabo de tomar el mejor desayuno de mi VIDA... Algo llamado Nutella con pan recién horneado, todavía caliente. Oh, Dios mío, me ha parecido inmejorable._

_Bueno, espero que tú y papá estén bien._

¡Ciao _por ahora!_

S.

_. _

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Como pareces reticente a hablar cara a cara, no veo otra alternativa que continuar con nuestra conversación electrónica. _

_Creo que dijiste algo como que no debería meterme donde no me llaman con respecto a los asuntos del corazón de Naruto, y yo me empeñé en defender que consideraba que tenía la obligación, como buen amigo, de advertirle del peligro emocional y financiero que corre. ¿Has seguido pensando en el asunto o sigues cegada por el romanticismo de la situación?_

_Sasuke_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Oh, Dios mío, no puedo creer que me estés escribiendo un e-mail desde el asiento delantero OTRA VEZ. ¡PARA YA!_

_S_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_¿Qué otra opción me dejas si resulta que no quieres hablar conmigo? Mantengo mi opinión de que estos dos cometen un grave error. ¿Has sido capaz de aceptar mi punto de vista?_

_Me he dado cuenta de que antes parecías reacia a irte de la zona de la piscina del lado del niño, hasta cuando tu amiga Hinata nos insistía para que nos preparáramos para el viaje a Castelfidardo..._

_Si aceptas mi consejo, meterte con menores de edad te puede traer problemas. Ese niño no hace mas que babear detrás de ti._

_Sasuke_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_¡Porque allí estaba muy a gusto! Por lo menos hasta que TÚ apareciste._

_Y Peter es buena compañía, por lo menos es mas entretenido que otros que conozco. Y no, no ocupo de tu consejo ya que solo soy agradable con un fan, se llaman modales. _

_Y no, no he cambiado de opinión. Hinata y Naruto están hechos el uno para el otro y no entiendo por qué alguien es capaz de pensar lo contrario._

_Y no estoy «cegada por el romanticismo de la situación», como tú dices. Me parece bonito, eso es todo. Y si haces algo para intentar estropearlo, ¡es que eres un impresentable!_

_S._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_¿Un impresentable?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Ya me has oído. O leído. O lo que sea. _

_El punto es que eres un UN IMPRESENTABLE. _

_Sólo un impresentable intentaría convencer a su mejor amigo para que no se case con la mujer de sus sueños. _

_No me digas que eso no es lo que intentaste hacer anoche ahí abajo, en la terrazza._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_¿Cómo sabes lo que intenté hacer anoche si te fuiste a la cama a las diez?_

S.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Resulta que me levanté para beber un vaso de agua y los vi ahí fuera. A ti y a Naruto._

_Pero está claro que no te saliste con la tuya. Porque en ese caso no estaríamos haciendo este viaje a Castelfidardo, ¿verdad?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Naruto porque la cantidad excesiva de alcohol que ingirió durante la cena lo dejó en coma. _

_Lo cual, me gustaría añadir, no parece precisamente un indicio de que espere sus nupcias con gran alegría._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_No inventes. Hasta yo aguanto más alcohol que Naruto. Siempre ha sido muy poco resistente a la bebida y si no me equivoco, cuando nosotras, Hinata y yo, nos retiramos Naruto ya estaba pasado de copas. _

_Probablemente sólo intentara estar a tu altura. Eso no significa NADA._

_Además, todos los hombres tienen derecho a desahogarse un poco antes de casarse._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_«... todos los hombres tienen derecho a desahogarse un poco antes de casarse.» Lo cual concuerda con mi opinión de que el matrimonio es una institución antinatural y anticuada que debería abolirse. El hecho de que ponerse morado de alcohol la noche antes de la boda sea una tradición masculina no hace más que demostrar que es un estado en el que los hombres se sumergen sabiendo que es un error._

_Las MUJERES quieren casarse. Los hombres no. El comportamiento de Naruto anoche demuestra con creces que no quiere. Y lo sabes._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Mira que eres raro. En serio. ¿Eres así en TODO? Me refiero a que ¿tienes que buscarle tres pies al gato a todo? ¿Acaso nunca HACES nada sin darle tantas vueltas?_

_¿O es PORQUE una vez hiciste algo, sin sopesar las consecuencias, y saliste escaldado y por eso estás tan en contra del matrimonio?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_¿Me vas a decir ahora que no llevas soñando con el día de tu boda desde que tenías siete años? ¿Vistiendo a las Barbies con trajes de boda y haciéndolas desfilar por el pasillo con el desventurado Ken desde los nueve años? ¿Haciendo bocetos del vestido de boda de tus sueños desde la adolescencia y considerando a todos los hombres que conociste a partir de los veinte como posible marido/padre de tus hijos, sopesando su capacidad para ganar dinero al margen de su aspecto y valorando sus posibilidades de serte fiel?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_No has respondido a mi pregunta._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Tú tampoco has respondido a la mía._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Ok. Sí, casaba a mis Barbies. Sí, he hecho bocetos de trajes de novia. Y sí, he valorado a posibles novios preguntándome si me serían fieles o no._

_Pero nunca me ha preocupado su capacidad para GANAR dinero. De verdad. Puedes preguntárselo a Hinata._

_Y con respecto a lo de ser buen padre, ¿cómo voy a preocuparme de quién va a ser el padre de mis hijos si ni siquiera estoy segura de QUERER hijos? Mi carrera acaba de empezar. Quiero ver cómo va antes de intentar traer hijos al mundo._

_Además, ya tengo un gato. Por ahora es suficiente responsabilidad._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_¿Estás comparando en serio tener un gato con criar a un hijo?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Vaya, es que no conoces a _Freddy_._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

¿_Quién es _Freddy_?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Mi gato. Y sigues sin responder a MI pregunta._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_No me acuerdo de cuál era la pregunta._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_¿Acaso no es cierto que el único motivo por el que eres tan anti-amor-y-matrimonio es porque el tuyo no funcionó?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_De ninguna manera. El fracaso de mi matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con mi convicción de que los seres humanos son genéticamente incapaces de practicar la monogamia. Creo que estamos hechos para tener siete u ocho parejas a lo largo de la vida, no una. La idea de celebrar que hay parejas capaces de permanecer juntas durante cuarenta o cincuenta años me parece sencillamente ridícula. Es antinatural querer pasar todo ese tiempo con otro ser humano._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Mis padres celebrarán su cuarenta aniversario el año que viene._

_ ¿Insinúas que hay algo inherentemente equivocado en ellos?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_No pretendo ofender a tus padres, pero sí. ¿Vas a decirme que en esos cuarenta años nunca se han peleado ni engañado?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Claro que se han peleado. Son HUMANOS. Pero ¿engañarse? No._

_S._

_P. D.: Eres un idiota._

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_Nunca he dicho que mi teoría fuera muy popular. Pero resulta que es cierta._

_S.U._

_P. D.: ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que estás muy mona cuando te enfadas?_

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ El momento de hablar_

_¿Estás COQUETEANDO conmigo?_

_No funcionará. Soy un poco más lista que las mujeres a las que, obviamente, estás acostumbrado._

_Deja de mandarme mensajes, hemos llegado._

_S_

_P. D.: Sigues siendo un idiota._

_._

_._

_._

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Sasuke Uchiha es un estupido._

_Es el MAYOR estúpido del reino. Es el CAMPEÓN indiscutible de los estupidos de todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo es posible que Naruto sea amigo de él? En serio, ¿cómo?_

_Me refiero a que SUPONGO que puede resultar interesante e incluso ingenioso si habla de algún tema misterioso, como por ejemplo la de fabricación de acordeones. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que Castelfidardo es al parecer la capital de dicha industria a nivel mundial, pues por lo menos es útil. ¿Quién iba a decir que Zio Matteo es un acordeonista de fama internacional y que por eso se compró una casa tan cerca del pueblo donde se fabrica su instrumento?_

_Aquí hay incluso un MUSEO del acordeón donde se expone, ¿qué iba si no?, el acordeón más grande del mundo. Es tan alto como Sasuke Uchiha._

_También hay una estatua en la plaza del pueblo de un hombre tocando el acordeón. Lo curioso es que está en cueros. No sé si en Japon lo aceptarían. Me refiero a la estatua de un acordeonista desnudo en la plaza del pueblo._

_A lo que iba, tanto el descenso de las reservas petrolíferas de Arabia Saudí como la historia de la fabricación de acordeones son temas que no tienen nada que ver con las relaciones humanas, y son los únicos temas sobre los que, por ley, Sasuke Uchiha debería poder hablar. Porque, con respecto a las personas, es un completo inútil._

_No me extraña que su mujer le dejara._

_Sinceramente ni siquiera entiendo cómo duró tanto como corresponsal en el extranjero. Quiero decir que Sasuke Uchiha ha recorrido el mundo en avión cuando no estaba dando saltos en la parte trasera de un jeep, entrevistando a dignatarios o líderes internacionales y guerrilleros. Y no obstante parece saber menos sobre las personas que YO, que apenas he salido de mí apartamento en los últimos cinco años porque estaba muy ocupada dibujando._

_¿Cómo es posible que alguien que conoce a tanta gente sepa tan poco sobre el género humano? Es lo que a mí me gustaría saber._

_Pero da igual, no voy a permitir que me estropee este momento tan hermoso. Estamos sentados en el exterior de la oficina del secretario de Castelfidardo, que es donde dan las solicitudes de licencias matrimoniales y donde planifican las bodas del pueblo. Hinata y Naruto están en el mostrador, intentando explicar al funcionario lo que quieren. Ya tienen todos los impresos que rellenaron en el consulado italiano en Tokio, porque resulta que si un ciudadano extrangero quiere fugarse al extranjero para casarse, no puede hacerlo al tuntún. Antes hay que rellenar un montón de papeles en Japon. Para uno de los impresos, Hinata y Naruto incluso tuvieron que llevar a cuatro testigos que no fueran de su familia ni estuvieran emparentados entre sí a la embajada italiana para jurar que no estaban casados con ninguna otra persona (me refiero a Hinata y Naruto)._

_No sé por qué tardan tanto. Ni por qué Sasuke Uchiha ha considerado necesario ir también al mostrador y escuchar. No le quito los ojos de encima para asegurarme de que no va a intentar sabotear los trámites. Ahora el secretario en persona se ha unido a la conversación._

_De todos modos, el secretario no para de decir «no»._

_Esto no pinta bien. ¿No debería estar diciendo «sí»?_

_Hinata no hace más que señalar los papeles del consulado italiano y decir: «Pero en Tokio nos dijeron que...»_

_Y el secretario, venga hablar en un nuestro idioma de una forma demasiado rara: «Sii, pero en Tokio, aquí en la Italia ser distinto.»_

_Vaya. Hinata parece estresada. Me parece que va a haber lío:_

_Ahora el secretario empieza a enfadarse._

_«No entiendo —dice—. ¿Por qué querer casarse en Castelfidardo?»_

_Ay, ahora Hinata sí que se ha puesto hecha una furia._

_«Porque no somos personas normales —responde—. Queremos casarnos aquí en Castelfidardo. Tenemos los documentos necesarios. ¿Cuál es el problema? Abra la agenda y díganos cuándo está disponible el alcalde para celebrar la ceremonia y nos...»_

_Vaya, lo que faltaba. Peter Schumacher acaba de entrar. Debe de habernos seguido en el motorino._

_Pobre muchacho. La verdad es que no debe de tener nada mejor que hacer..._

_El secretario le está dando algo a Hinata..._

_._

* * *

**_como forma de agradecimiento a todos ustedes actualizare ya y ademas esta largo :D... _**

**_Que tiene de diferente a mis otras actualizaciones rapidas? Que mi compu esta en coma y no se que tanto tiempo tarde en regresar a la vida... y como en ella esta MI VIDA ENTERA no puedo hacer nada sin ella u.u'_**

**_Demos gracias al cielo que siempre en cuanto actualizo mis Fics me gusta subir el sig cap y ahi editarlo :O que si noooooo... ufff! _**

_**Por el momento estoy robandome la compu de mis hermanos ^^' para hacer eso jajaja pero espero poder salvar por lo menoooos el archivo donde tengo ya casi todo terminado u.u.**_

_**Lamento hoy no poder agradecer personalmente a cada una de ustedes, pero saben que se les quiere :D... esta vez les agradecere personalemente en su review cuando ande contravandeando compu jajajajaja**_

_**mandenme buena vibra para que pueda arreglar lo de mi compu jajaja siempreee funciona :D  
**_

**_gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme saber lo que opinan... las amo!_**

**_y a todos aquellos que me siguen pero en secreto y no se de su existencia en este mundo, pero se que leen lo que esta publicado aqui, tambien gracias ^^_**

**_un abrazo y beso_**

_review please?_


	14. Problemas de ultimo minuto

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 14**

**PROBLEMAS DE ULTIMO MINUTO**

.

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡BOLETÍN INFORMATIVO! SAKURA HARUNO está en Italia para testificar en la boda de sus amigos. Hoy han ido al _Ufficio di Secretario de Castelfidardo_ para obtener la licencia de matrimonio y el secretario ha dicho ¡NO! No va a permitirlo, ya que los amigos de Sakura Haruno no obtuvieron la APOSTILLA del consulado en Roma._

_He venido directamente desde el Ufficio di Secretario en el motorino para darles la noticia, y también para contárselo a mi abuela, que dice que hablará personalmente con el secretario después de comer, ¡porque conoce a su madre! ¡Y dice que su madre se enfadará mucho cuando se entere de que su hijo no deja que los novios se casen! ¡La abuela dice que, si hace falta, hablará con el alcalde Torelli!_

_¡En el Ufficio di Secretario, SAKURA HARUNO llevaba una camisa rosa de manga corta, pantalones de algodón negros y sandalias rosa! ¡Y las uñas pintadas de color rosa a juego! ¡SAKURA HARUNO es muy guapa!_

_¡El fan número 1 de Wundercat seguirá informando!_

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Peter_

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Tú_

_¡Desastre! ¡El municipio de Castelfidardo no permite que Hinata y Naruto se casen aquí! ¡No sin un sello del consulado de Japon en Roma!_

_Lo cual significa que tenemos que volver a Roma para conseguirlo. ¡Son ocho horas más de viaje en coche ir y volver! Y sólo tenemos la casa hasta el viernes, cuando el tío de Hinata regresa de su última gira como acordeonista. ¡Y el secretario dice que la agenda del alcalde está toda llena, y el alcalde es el único que puede oficiar ceremonias matrimoniales!_

_Todos estamos desinflados. Bueno, menos Sasuke, por supuesto. Por principio se opone al matrimonio. Cree que en ti y papá debe de haber algo que no funciona bien para llevar juntos tanto tiempo. No tiene ni idea de cómo funcionan las personas normales. A lo mejor resulta que es un robot._

_Bueno, vamos a comer algo en el pueblo y volveremos a hacer otro intento en la oficina del secretario. Según su bisnieto, el ama de llaves del tío de Hinata podría hacer algo. Al parecer, conoce a la madre de todo el mundo y puede avergonzarles de tal manera que acaben accediendo a sus deseos._

_¡Espero que papá se encuentre mejor de la espalda! Menudo invento, esos guantes._

_Te quiere,_

_Sakura_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

He insistido en invitarlos a comer ya que están todos muy abatidos (menos yo, por supuesto).

Parece ser que la burocracia italiana me está haciendo el trabajo sucio, en la medida en que evita su felicidad (o descalabro) conyugal. Resulta que la joven pareja no puede casarse a no ser que consiga un sello específico en un impreso que sólo les puede proporcionar la embajada en Roma. Las opciones que tienen son pasar del tema o amontonarnos otra vez en el coche e ir mañana a Roma.

En estos momentos, Naruto parece predispuesto a hacer el viaje. Lo sorprendente es que es la determinación de su amada la que parece estar flaqueando. Me pregunto si Hinata está tan entusiasmada con la idea de casarse con Naruto como yo y su amiga Sakura dimos por supuesto.

Por lo menos, eso explica por qué la señorita Haruno insiste en continuar con nuestras conversaciones por escrito. Debe de haberse dado cuenta de que su amiga no está tan entusiasmada como debería.

Y debo decir que si un pequeño detalle como un sello en un impreso y un viaje de ocho horas en coche son suficientes para que la señorita Hyuga se ponga en ese estado, entonces tal vez Naruto esté mejor soltero.

Las chicas están en el baño, haciendo lo que sea que hacen las mujeres cuando entran en tal sitio juntas. Naruto está hablando por el móvil con la agencia de alquiler de coches de Ancona. Por lo que parece, el vehículo de sustitución que se le prometió esta mañana temprano ya no está disponible. Menos mal que ha llamado antes de que fuéramos hasta allí.

Por cierto, la comida estaba deliciosa. Hemos encontrado un pequeño establecimiento familiar frecuentado por los trabajadores de la fábrica de acordeones del pueblo. Por veinte euros en total hemos disfrutado de una pasta al limón exquisita, vieiras a la parrilla, _insalata caprese_, y una jarra de _bianco frizzante_. La gente nos miraba con cara rara. Está claro que a este restaurante no deben de venir muchos extrangeros.

Y también está claro que no saben lo que es una zona para no fumadores.

De todos modos, ha sido una comida agradable.

Ahora supongo que volveremos caminando al ayuntamiento para discutir un rato más con los funcionarios correspondientes. Con un poco de suerte, aparecerán Inga Schumacher, que llevará la tragicomedia a un nuevo nivel de hilaridad, y su bisnieto, que parece haberse pegado a nosotros como una lapa... aunque no parece que a la señorita Haruno le moleste su presencia casi constante. De hecho, empiezo a creer que le gusta que el chico esté con nosotros. La presencia de Peter hace que me resulte muy difícil decir lo que quiero decirle al objeto de su devoción...

Quizá ya esté bien así. Tengo la impresión de pensar, y decir, siempre cosas raras delante de esta mujer. ¿Decirle que creo que está mona cuando se enfada? ¿En qué estaría pensando? NUNCA digo ese tipo de cosas y mucho menos las escribo.

Así es. Ahora ella tiene por escrito una prueba permanente de mi idiotez.

Tendrían que pegarme un tiro.

Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que está más que claro que piensa que soy un... ¿qué era? Ah, sí, un idiota. Muy bonito. Que una mujer que se gana la vida dibujando gatos te llame idiota... Perdón, pero ¿acaso yo he creado algo que la gente lleva colgado con ventosas del parabrisas trasero del coche? No, yo no.

La culpa la tiene el dichoso vino con gas. Eso es lo que pasa. Lo que necesito es una cerveza. A lo mejor esta tarde, puesto que no parece que vayamos a cambiar de coche en Ancona, convenzo a Naruto para que se venga a un bar conmigo —en Porto Recanati están el Crazy Bar y el Sexy Tattoo Shop— y hablamos del asunto del matrimonio delante de un par de cervecitas frías...

Aunque me parece que me guardaré la opinión sobre la señorita Haruno para mí solo. Y también el hecho de que hoy lleve unos zapatos que nunca le había visto. Con los dedos al aire, por supuesto, con tiras rosa que se cruzan por encima del tatuaje del gato...

Necesito un poco de aire.

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Pobre Hinata. Está destrozada._

_Menudo secretario más estúpido. Y estúpida Italia. ¡Vuelvo a odiarla! ¿Cómo pueden ser tan mezquinos? ¿Es que no ven lo que le están haciendo a una de las chicas más amables y buenas del mundo con su ridícula burocracia?_

_Por lo menos Frau Schumacher lo entiende. Le está cantando las cuarenta a ese secretario. Él incluso parece asustado. No para de decir no sé qué sobre el alcalde. Al parecer, carece de autoridad para hacer... algo._

_Pero el alcalde no._

_Creo que Frau Schumacher le ha dicho que nos deje entrar a ver al alcalde._

_¡Vaya! ¡Para ser una anciana, no cabe duda de que Frau Schumacher puede llegar a ser intimidante!_

_Menos mal que Peter corrió a casa a buscarla. Bueno, en realidad debería darle las gracias a Wondercat. Porque sin Wondercat, Peter ni siquiera se habría enterado de nuestro problema ni habría ido a buscar a su bisabuela._

_Y, por supuesto, no habría Wondercat si Freddy no existiera. Así que, si no fuera por mi gato, en realidad no pasaría nada de todo esto._

_Como de costumbre. Lo cual no es más que otra prueba de que, como siempre había sospechado, Freddy, es un dios._

_Ahora el secretario ha salido de su despacho. Frau Schumacher parece muy satisfecha. Le he preguntado a Peter qué pasaba y ha dicho:_

_«El secretario va a ver si el alcalde cambia su agenda para que tus amigos se casen el miércoles. A lo mejor ese día hay un hueco.»_

_Cuando le he comentado que parecía una buena noticia, Peter ha asentido y ha dicho: «Sí. Todos le tienen miedo a mi bisabuela. Se lo contará a la madre del alcalde y él no quiere.»_

_¡Sí! ¡Bravo!_

_Yo pensaba que Hinata se pondría contenta al oír esto. Pero está, aquí, sentada a mi lado, sujetándose el vientre con expresión un tanto mareada._

_Bueno, supongo que no puedo culparla. Hace tanto tiempo que espera el momento de casarse que todos estos retrasos la han..._

_El secretario ha vuelto. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡El alcalde quiere que pasemos a su despacho!_

_._

_.  
_

**_Para_**_: Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Tú_

_¡Oh, cariño, qué noticia tan terrible! Siento haber tardado tanto en contestarte, pero a papá se le ha caído el marco de un cuadro en el dedo gordo del pie y hemos tenido que ir al hospital para que le hicieran una radiografía. No se lo ha roto, gracias a Dios, pero tiene una buena contusión. Lo he mandado a la cama con una bolsa con hielo._

_Espero que puedas hacer algo por Hinata. Sería una pena que ella y Naruto, bueno, todos ustedes, en realidad, hayan ido tan lejos y luego no poder celebrar la boda. Lo siento mucho._

_Pero, aunque ellos no puedan casarse, podras pasar unas buenas vacaciones, ¿no? ¿Cómo es la casa del tío de Hinata? ¿Es bonita? ¿Las ventanas cierran bien? Es que acabo de ver en las noticias que en muchas de esas comunidades costeras la gente deja las ventanas abiertas por la noche para que entre la brisa marina, y ¡eso es como una invitación a ladrones y violadores! ¡Saltan por la ventana y se llevan lo que quieren! Espero que te asegures de que por la noche todas las ventanas están bien cerradas._

_También espero que no te portes demasiado mal con el guapo de Sasuke Uchiha. Eres una chica muy lista y atractiva, Sakura, y ya sabes que los hombres no pueden evitar enamorarse de ti. ¿Te acuerdas de cuántos te pidieron que fueras su acompañante para el baile de promoción? Bueno, es verdad que muchos eran estudiantes de primero que no podrían haberte llevado..._

_Pero hay que ver cómo rondaban la casa y preguntaban a papá si podían cortar el césped, cuando sabíamos perfectamente que lo único que querían era verte. Ten en cuenta que muchos de esos chicos a los que no querías ni darles la hora tienen ahora un buen trabajo._

_Además, según el conductor del programa que mire, el señor Uchiha consiguió un anticipo muy SUCULENTO por ese libro que escribió, ¿sabes? No es algo que debas desdeñar. Wondercat está muy bien, pero no siempre será tan famoso como ahora. Tienes que pensar en tu futuro, Sakura._

_Te quiere, Mamá_

_._

_P. D.: Papá quiere que te diga que al parecer esos dibujos animados sobre los cubiertos voladores se han retirado de la programación. Quizá así se abra un hueco para los dibujos animados de Wondercat, ¿no crees?_

_.  
_

* * *

**_No tienen ni idea de lo que tuve que hacer para poder actualizar T.T... En estos momentos todo es un caos :D Por si les interesa: SI... mi compu sigue en coma, en estos momentos estoy contrabandeando computadoras por todos lados u.u_**

**_Los invito a que pasen a leer lo ultimo que e subido: _**Did you forget.****

**_Este es mi regalo de San Valentin adelantado! Espero que les den muchos regalos... espero que les llegue su Sasuke-kun como regalo KYAAA seria genial eso! Y mucho mas si sale de una caja de regalo sin camisa, solo corvata mostrando su delicioso pecho y un letrero en sus manos que diga: eat me! WOW me desmayo de la emocion ahi mismo YUMI! (demasiada imaginacion)  
_**

**_.  
_**

_Sakiera-chan, Hatoko Nara, Kmila_**_  
_**

**_gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme saber lo que opinan... las amo!_**

**_y a todos aquellos que me siguen pero en secreto y no se de su existencia en este mundo, pero se que leen lo que esta publicado aqui, tambien gracias  
_**

**_un abrazo y beso_**

_review please?_


	15. Familia

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 15**

**FAMILIA**

.

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡VICTORIA! ¡Mi abuela lo ha arreglado todo! Los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO se casarán el miércoles a las nueve de la mañana, antes de que el alcalde vaya a entrenar a los de la escuela primaria para el partido de fútbol soccer. Es que también es director deportivo de allí cuando no ejerce de alcalde._

_Pero para poder casarse tienen que conseguir el sello del consulado. Así que mañana irán a Roma a buscarlo._

_¡Está todo arreglado y gracias a mi abuela! ¡Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado! Menos el secretario y el alcalde._

_Pero lo mejor de todo es que..._

_¡SAKURA HARUNO ME HA BESADO! ¡SÍ! ¡Para darme las gracias por ayudar a conseguir que sus amigos se casaran!_

_No me lavaré la cara nunca más._

_Eso es todo por ahora. Soy Peter Schumacher, fan número 1 de Wundercat, que dice:_

_¡BRAVO!_

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Meter._

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_¡El alcalde ha aceptado!_

_¡Durante un rato he pensado que no teníamos nada que hacer, pero Frau Schumacher ha intercedido por nosotros! No sé qué le ha dicho al hombretón sentado al otro lado del escritorio, un escritorio muy intimidante, la verdad, lleno de documentos de aspecto importante ante un hombre muy impresionante que llevaba un gran fajín verde brillante encima del chándal. Luego Sasuke ha traducido más o menos lo que le ha dicho: «Casa a estos dos encantadores jóvenes o haré que te arrepientas.»_

_Sasuke dice que no sabe CÓMO iba a hacer Frau Schumacher que se arrepintiera, pero parece ser que el alcalde se ha tomado la amenaza lo bastante en serio como para encontrar un hueco en su agenda y casar a Hinata y a Naruto._

_Y bueno, las nueve de la mañana es muy temprano para una boda, pero ¡más vale eso que nada! Supongo que Frau Schumacher tenía razón en lo de los desayunos nupciales. Es lo que celebran aquí en vez de un banquete._

_Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es ir mañana a Roma en coche, conseguir el impreso que Hinata y Naruto necesitan y volver._

_Por fin podemos relajarnos un poco. Hemos ido a hacer la compra para lo que queda de semana (y Sasuke y Naruto han ido a la licorería, una tiendecita monísima llamada la Cantinetta, en Porto Recanati. Sinceramente, creo que catorce botellas de vino, champán, J&B y algo llamado limoncello es un poco exagerado, pero al fin y al cabo, es una boda, aunque sólo seamos cuatro) y luego hemos vuelto a casa y nos hemos ido derechos a la piscina. Por lo menos, Hinata, Naruto, Peter y yo. Sasuke ha recibido una llamada de su editor o algo así, y está sentado en la terrazza, hablando por el móvil y diciendo cosas del tipo: «Pero te dije que lo tendrías el mes que viene. No, yo nunca he dicho eso.»_

_Da la impresión de que alguien lleva, un proyecto retrasado. Ja, ja._

_También he descubierto la verdad sobre Peter mientras estábamos en el despacho del alcalde. Al entrar, me ha sorprendido ver a una chica de su edad sentada en el escritorio del alcalde y diciendo «papá» con el tonillo embaucador e inconfundible de una hija adolescente. Era una hermosa muchacha llamada Annika de grandes ojos azules, tirabuzones rubios y rodillas huesudas, que, al ver a Peter, se ha olvidado por completo del favor que le estaba pidiendo a su padre. Ha entrecerrado los ojos de esa forma maliciosa propia de las adolescentes y ha preguntado: «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»_

_Y Peter ha contestado: «Tengo un asunto oficial que tratar con el alcalde.»_

_Y la chica ha empezado a reírse y ha respondido: «¿Y qué asunto puedes tener tú con mi padre?»_

_Y de repente lo he visto todo MUY claro, nada más oír —veamos—, sí, nueve palabras. Peter adora a Annika con una pasión innegable y a ella también le gusta Peter, pero en el círculo de amistades de ella no se considera a Peter suficientemente «cool» como para que salga con él, y por tanto, ella tiene que comportarse de forma desdeñosa._

_Era todo muy obvio y triste._

_Entonces el alcalde ha colgado el teléfono y ha dicho: «Annika, cállate.»_

_Acto seguido, él y Frau Schumacher han empezado a hablar en italiano, por lo que he aprovechado la oportunidad para preguntarle a Peter quién era la chica sotto voce («en voz baja» en italiano. Este idioma se me está empezando a quedar)._

_Y va y me contesta con voz teñida de desdén (fingido, por supuesto): «Es Annika. La hija del alcalde. Se cree que es la reina de todo Castelfidardo aunque no lo sea.»_

_Y le he preguntado a Peter si él y Annika van juntos al colegio, y me ha dicho que él «estudia por Internet» porque las escuelas de Castelfidardo no están suficientemente adelantadas para él, y que no puede ir a la escuela en Alemania porque allí no tiene con quién vivir, puesto que su padre está «en la cárcel.»_

_¡En la cárcel! ¡El padre de Peter, nieto de Frau Schumacher, está en la cárcel!_

_No sé por qué motivo, pero ahora entiendo por qué Peter puede pasarse el día con nosotros. Se supone que Annika estaba en la pausa para comer (tres horas) del colegio. ¿Se imaginan la de problemas que causarían los adolescentes japoneses si les diéramos una pausa para comer de tres horas? ¿Y con todos los centros comerciales CERRADOS durante esas horas? Dios mío, la civilización tal como la conocemos se iría al caño._

_Bueno, cuando el alcalde y Frau S. han llegado a un acuerdo, ha habido muchas sonrisas y suspiros de alivio (y un ceño fruncido, el de Sasuke Uchiha), así que he aprovechado para inclinarme y darle a Peter un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento, puesto que si no hubiera ido a buscar a su bisabuela, nada de esto habría sucedido._

_Y mientras Peter se sonrojaba he tenido el placer de ver a Annika, que ha sido testigo del beso fruncir su bonito ceño._

_Un punto para Peter._

_Pobre Annika. Un día de éstos despertará y se dará cuenta de que Peter era su media naranja. Pero cuando llegue ese momento, Peter ya será dueño de una empresa de software y estará ganando millones, y saldrá con una actriz de alguna serie de la Fox... o el equivalente italiano de la Fox._

_Sasuke Uchiha acaba de ladrar «lo recibirás cuando lo recibas, kabuto» por el teléfono._

_Dios mío. Es el típico Tipo A. La verdad es que necesita aprender a tranquilizarse, como yo, o sufrirá un ataque al corazón antes de cumplir los cuarenta._

_¿Y cómo se atreve a insinuar que MIS padres son raros por llevar juntos tanto tiempo? Cuando estábamos en el pasillo antes de entrar en el despacho del alcalde y Hinata no nos oía, le he preguntado cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos SUS padres y me ha dicho: «Estuvieron casados veinte años, y ahora que está cada uno por su lado son mucho más felices.»_

_Lo cual está muy bien para ellos, porque si Sasuke Uchiha fuera hijo MÍO, querría tenerlo lo más lejos posible. No me extraña que se separaran. El Polo Norte y la Antártida no están lo suficientemente lejos para librarse de esa voz; «Te lo dije, tendré la propuesta cuando vuelva. No, no el DÍA que vuelva, sino al cabo de unas semanas... sí, bueno, todavía no he pensado sobre qué voy a escribir exactamente. No, no será el negocio sucio de los diamantes. No, no voy a ir a Angola...»_

_Supongo que a algunas mujeres la voz de Sasuke Uchiha les parece sexy, porque la tiene profunda y áspera, al estilo de la de Robert Redford._

_Pero ¡menudas cosas dice! ¡Uf!_

_Y si, está bueno… de acuerdo buenisimo. Porque no voy a mentir y decir lo contrario. Lo único que tendría que hacer para SABER que mentía sería retroceder hasta las primeras páginas de este diario y leer la parte en que lo vi por primera vez (cielos, ¿fue hace sólo cuatro días? Parece que han pasado meses...) para darme cuenta de que al comienzo pensé que Sasuke Uchiha estaba bueno._

_Y es cierto que incluso ahora, sabiendo lo que sé sobre él, tiene sus momentos. Como cuando me sacó el pie de entre los adoquines me rodeó el tobillo con una sola mano._

_A veces, cuando me mira con esos ojos tan profundos y negros parece que hay una luz brillante brotándole de la cabeza; como esas lámparas hechas con la cáscara de una calabaza, una luz que sólo veo yo y que hace que resulte muy difícil devolverle la mirada._

_Da igual. Cuando volvíamos de Castelfidardo en el coche, he hecho un comentario sobre lo absurdo que resulta que en este país todo esté cerrado entre las doce y las cuatro, y a veces las cinco, todos los días, y que realmente no es de extrañar que Japón sea una superpotencia e Italia no, dado que nosotros solemos tener sólo media hora para comer._

_Y don Yo Sé Todo lo que Hace Falta Saber en el Mundo Mundial ha tenido la desfachatez de soltar: «Créeme, si la temperatura media durante los meses de verano fuera de cuarenta grados centígrados, nosotros también lo cerraríamos todo entre las doce y las cuatro.»_

_Bueno, ya de despotricar contra Sasuke Uchiha. No mientras puedo disfrutar de este delicioso sol. La verdad es que cuesta enfadarse por algo con el sol que cae y mientras las hojas de palmera se mecen suavemente sobre nuestras cabezas gracias a la brisa del mar, que, como suele ocurrir aquí, transporta ese leve olor a estiércol, y los únicos sonidos son el zumbido de las abejas y el agua cristalina de la piscina al ondularse ligeramente, Sasuke charlando por su móvil._

_De hecho, el sol es tan fuerte que parece que la piel lo absorbe como una crema untuosa. Me resulta difícil saber si es el bianco frizzante (que está TAAAAAN bueno mezclado con un poco de Orangina) o el sol, pero la verdad es que me siento, no sé, como si ahora mismo nada fuera importante... ni siquiera lo que le pasa a mi querido agente Booth en «Bones». Es como si pudiera estar aquí tumbada para siempre..._

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Kabuto Yakushi  
_

**_Asunto:_**_ El libro_

_¿Quieres hacer el favor de tranquilizarte? No intento presionarte. Sé que ahora mismo estás muy liado. Joder, si hubiera vuelto a Japon después de estar fuera diez años y tuviera que encontrar piso, comprar muebles, un coche, etc., me estaría volviendo loco._

_Bueno, quizá no, dado que dejaría todo eso en manos de mi mujer. Pero tú no estás casado. Así que no te preocupes._

_Lo único que quiero es que me des una idea general de en qué estás pensando para el segundo libro. Eso sería suficiente._

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno _

**_De:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Has visto eso?_

_Do you see it !o.o?¿?_

_Hinata_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga _

**_De_**_: Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Has visto eso?_

_Perdona, pero ¿no se supone que te casas pasado mañana?_

_¿Cómo es que se te ocurre comerte con los ojos el pecho desnudo de otros hombres?_

_S_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno _

**_De:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Has visto eso?_

_Voy a casarme, pero no estoy MUERTA. Dios mío, ¿quién iba a decir que bajo esas discretas camisas azul Oxford latía un pecho de proporciones tan exquisitas? ¿Te has fijado en los abdominales?_

_Hinata_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga _

**_De_**_: Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Has visto eso?_

_Era un poco difícil perdérselo. ¿No crees que estaba fanfarroneando un POCO quitándose la camisa de esa manera y zambulléndose así? Me refiero a TIRARSE DE CABEZA..._

_Además te recuerdo que tienes a tu futuro marido a pocos metros y que pues el tampoco esta mal 8)… no se porque miras hacia otros lados teniéndolo a él._

S

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno _

**_De:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Has visto eso?_

_Bueno, ha estado trabajando mientras nosotros estábamos aquí fuera holgazaneando. Creo que al final se ha hartado y se ha dado por vencido, ha apagado el Blackberry y se ha lanzado de cabeza. No me ha parecido que quisiera «fanfarronear»._

_Jo, míralo. Lleva un montón de largos. Debe de estar enfadado por algo, o alguien, para nadar tan rápido._

_Y que demonios haces mirando a mi futuro marido eh? Es solo que no pude evitar mirarlo, perdón!_

_Hinata_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga _

**_De_**_: Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Has visto eso?_

_Me está estropeando la tarde de relax total._

_¿Cómo voy a relajarme si alguien hace ejercicio con tanto ahínco delante de mí? Me hace sentir culpable por toda la pasta que he comido a la hora del almuerzo._

_Si no quieres que otros miren lo que es tuyo, tampoco lo hagas tu…a provecha lo que tienes en frente._

_S_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno _

**_De:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Has visto eso?_

_Pronto parará. Oh, mira. Ya está. Oh, vaya, qué detalle._

_¡Va a sentarse a TU lado, Sakura! Ya te dije que le gustas._

_A lo mejor tanto como a PETER._

_Hinata_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga _

**_De_**_: Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¿Has visto eso?_

_Te odio._

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_¿Por qué los hombres y los chicos son tan raros?_

_Me refiero a que la mayoría tienen buen ASPECTO. Sobre todo, Sasuke Uchiha, aunque me dé rabia reconocerlo. Es que hay que verlo, sentado en esa tumbona mientras la luz del sol hace brillar las gotas de agua que siguen cubriéndole sus deliciosos pectorales finamente formados._

_Oh, Dios mío, me cuesta creer que acabo de escribir las palabras «deliciosos pectorales finamente formados»._

_De todos modos, no es que sea MUY marcado. Lo suficiente, la verdad._

_Lo suficiente para que me pregunte que tan bien formado se mirara esa 'v'... más abajo de la cinturilla del bañador._

_¡TAMPOCO puedo creerme que acabe de escribir eso!_

_Bueno, da igual el buen aspecto que tengan, lo que me gustaría saber es cómo es posible que un tipo cuyo trabajo implica estar sentado tras un escritorio escribiendo consigue tener unos bíceps tan bien definidos... Los hombres son raros._

_En serio. Basta con mirar lo que están haciendo ahora mismo. Don Modelos, Naruto y Peter mantienen una conversación totalmente profunda, y aburrida, sobre el telescopio espacial Hubble y la energía oscura —a saber que será eso— y están ABSOLUTAMENTE enfrascados en el tema, aunque me hago la pregunta de ¿Cómo demonios le hace Naruto para estar en esa conversación?. Ellos se ven igual de enfrascados que Hinata y yo cuando hablamos de «Bones»._

_Siguen charlando acerca de que la energía oscura —a saber que será eso— llena buena parte del universo junto con la materia oscura, y que nadie sabe qué son ninguno de estos dos elementos (lo cual resulta un alivio porque, bueno, pensaba que me había perdido algo), pero parece ser que ellos creen que son las responsables de la fuerza antigravitacional que hace que el universo se expanda, en vez de contraerse, al igual que ocurre con todo lo demás cuando la gravedad actúa._

_Perdón, pero ¿no se dan cuenta de que están en ITALIA? ¿No pueden callarse CINCO MINUTOS y disfrutar de la luz que se filtra por entre las hojas verdes mientras el sol se va poniendo, veteando la piscina y la galería con esa penumbra dorada? ¿O de cómo el sol poniente parece crear una neblina a lo largo del mosaico de colinas, lo cual hace que parezcan borrosas, salvo donde las edificaciones se perfilan contra las grandes nubes púrpura que se han formado tras ellas, como consecuencia de una tormenta pasajera?_

_DE ESO es de lo que deberían estar hablando. De los milagros de la naturaleza que se producen delante de ellos. No de la estúpida energía oscura, que está a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia._

_Oh, perfecto. Las nubes que me parecían pasajeras se dirigen hacia aquí. Va a empezar a llover de inmediato._

_Bueno, da igual. De todos modos, es hora de cenar._

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Mikoto Uchiha _

**_Asunto:_**_ Tu hermana_

_¡Hola, Sasu-chan! Soy yo, mamá. No sé dónde estás ahora, ¿sigues en Riad? Sé que saliste en un programa de television, me lo ha dicho un vecino. Pero puedes imaginarte que me lo perdí porque ya sabes que no tengo televisor, o sea, que debes de haber regresado a Japón para el programa._

_Me compré tu último libro. Es muy largo._

_Pero lo tienen en el escaparate de Un Millón de Libros, así que seguro que has vendido un montón de ejemplares._

_Bueno, espero que estés bien y que no estés trabajando demasiado... aunque, conociéndote, seguro que precisamente es lo que estás haciendo. Siempre has sido un adicto al trabajo. ¿Te acuerdas del instituto, cuando estabas decidido a entrar en Yale? Tu padre y yo no lo entendíamos. ¿Qué tienen de malo una universidad pública aquí en tu país? Nosotros estudiamos en una y no nos fue tan mal._

_Pero al final te saliste con la tuya. Como siempre. Me refiero a que te aceptaron en Yale. Lástima que no consiguiéramos suficiente ayuda financiera para que pudieras ir. Pero, oye, ¡las cosas no te han ido tan mal! Parece ser que la universidad pública de no te perjudicó tanto._

_A mí me va de maravilla, monto una exposición el mes que viene en el Senior Center, en el que expondré mi última serie de «gente de pelusa». Creo que estas últimas piezas van a darme cierta fama en el mundillo artístico. Me veo como una especie de Matthew Barnye femenino y de mediana edad. ¿Sabes a quién me refiero? Al artista que se hizo famoso con las esculturas de vaselina._

_Sasuke, no sabes qué bien me sienta poder expresar por fin mi lado creativo. Me sentí muy REPRIMIDA todos estos años que ignoré mi vertiente artística. Espero sinceramente que encuentres la manera de dejar fluir tu creatividad, hijo mio. Sé que algunas personas llaman arte a la escritura, pero lo que tú escribes... en fin, creo que la no ficción no cuenta._

_Siempre nos has menospreciado a tu hermana y a mí, llamándonos «bichos raros». Pero la expresión creativa no tiene nada de «rara», Sasuke. Nada de nada._

_Hablando de tu hermana, me preguntaba si has tenido noticias de ella. Te lo digo porque anoche tuve un sueño de lo más curioso en el que tú, tu padre, Mika y yo estábamos atrapados en un estanque helado y el hielo había empezado a agrietarse. Lo curioso es que tú eras el único que conseguía salir para salvarte._

_Así que me preguntaba si sabes si Mika está bien._

_Eso es todo._

_Mamá_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha _

**_De: _**_Fugaku Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Eh_

_¡Eh! ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ya tengo conexión a Internet! ¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Es un milagro!_

_¿Cuándo vas a venir de visita? Tengo palos de golf de sobra. Aquí los campos no están nada mal. Bueno, aparte de que haya sudacas, pero en Ciudad de México es imposible evitar a los sudacas._

_Oye, me he enterado de que has conseguido un buen contrato para un libro o algo así. ¿Crees que podrías prestarle a tu viejo diez mil dólares más o menos? Me he comprometido con un hombre por un caballo..._

_Bueno, ya me lo dirás. Y si hablas con tu madre o con tu hermana, diles que se olviden de mí. Me han dejado seco. No me quedan ni dos pesos para llevar en el monedero._

_Mañana__,_

_Papá_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha _

**_De:_**_ Mika Uchiha_

**_Asunto_**_: Tú_

_Interpreto el hecho de que no me escribas como que no te intereso ni yo ni mi vida. Supongo que la palabra FAMILIA no significa nada para ti._

_Da igual. Puedo sobrevivir sin ti, razón por la que el juez me otorgó la condición de menor emancipada._

_Por si te interesa, ahora estoy en Canadá. No es que mis viajes puedan interesar a un miembro de la jet set como tú. Por cierto, ¿dónde ESTÁS? ¿Gstaad? ¿Ugudagu? Algún lugar más fabuloso que donde estoy yo, seguro._

_No te preocupes (como si fueras a preocuparte), seguro que no tendré ningún problema. Aquí tampoco hace tanto frío, bueno, menos por la noche. Pero he dormido en la furgoneta. Lástima que Jeff no pueda dejar la calefacción puesta por la noche porque se agota la batería._

_Nos vemos en la otra vida,_

_Mika_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Mika Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha _

**_Asunto:_**_ Tú_

_¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué duermes en la furgoneta de un tipo que ni has de conocer? Creía que habías aprendido la lección al respecto, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó la última vez._

_Y SÍ que contesté a tu último mensaje. Si dejaras de cambiar de dirección de correo cada dos días, de vez en cuando tendrías noticias de algunas de las personas a las que has escrito._

_Si me dices dónde mandártelos, puedo darte otros mil dolares. Pero ¿qué ha sido de los mil dólares que te envié el mes pasado? ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi dinero? Si me entero de que te lo gastas en drogas, Mika, se acabó lo que se daba. ¿Lo entiendes? Porque creo que no has captado la palabra «emancipada» de la condición de menor emancipada. Lo cual, por cierto, ya no eres, porque tienes veinticuatro años._

_Sasuke_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Mika Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Tú_

_Oh, Dios mío, ¡eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo! Envía el dinero a la sucursal de Western Union de aquí, en Whistler, Columbia Británica._

_Y tenemos que vivir en la furgoneta porque todos los apartamentos y las habitaciones de hotel baratos están ocupados por los practicantes de snowboard, que se preparan para los juegos. Pero es cool porque estamos vendiendo TONELADAS de mierdosas camisetas teñidas con nudos. Prácticamente no damos abasto tiñendo. Y necesito el dinero para cosas imprescindibles, tampones, comida y tal, hasta que empecemos a tener beneficios. _

_Por Dios, Sasuke, yo nunca me drogaría. Necesito las neuronas para mi ARTE. Gracias, ¡eres el MEJOR!_

_Te quiere mucho,_

_Tu hermanita_

_. . ._

_. . .  
_

**_Para_**_: Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_ Kushina Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¡Hola!_

_Querido, siento molestarte, sé que te estás divirtiendo en tu viajecito por Europa, pero necesito saber lo antes posible qué talla de jersey utilizas ahora mismo. Sé que normalmente usas la grande pero te apuntaste al gimnasio, ¿verdad? Así que a lo mejor has aumentado de volumen y necesitas una extra grande._

_Te lo pregunto porque resulta que Yuuki Croos —¿recuerdas?, te hablé de ella en el último mensaje— teje. ¡Sí! ¡Además de ser una abogada de altos vuelos y de usar la talla 34, tejer en su tiempo libre (me refiero al tiempo que le sobra después del trabajo y de su labor de voluntaria, por supuesto)._

_Y le he encargado un suéter para ti. Al parecer, tampoco le asusta utilizar colores llamativos. Sé lo mucho qué te gusta el naranja, así que ése es el color que te ha tocado..._

_¡Vaya, se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa! ¡Bueno, da igual!_

_Escríbeme pronto y dime lo de la talla._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá_

_. . ._

_. . .  
_

_**Para:** Hinata Hyuga_

_**De: **Haido Hyuga_

_**Asunto: **Hola, soy tu madre_

_Hinata, soy tu madre otra vez. Haido dice que no utilice más su dirección de correo para escribirte, pero no contestas al móvil cuando llamo. No sé si es que tu móvil no funciona en Europa o es que no respondes al teléfono cuando ves que soy yo._

_Lo cual no me supone ningún problema. Entiendo que no quieras hablar con tu madre. Aunque soy quien te parió y lloró de alegría cuando el médico dijo que eras una niña, la hijita que ya había perdido la esperanza de tener después de cuatro niños seguidos._

_Te escribo ahora porque ayer me encontré a la madre de Sakura Haruno en el supermercado y lo que me dijo me tiene muy preocupada. Tu padre dice que no es nada pero no estoy de acuerdo. Le estaba diciendo a la señora Haruno lo afortunada que es por tener una hija como Sakura, que sólo sale con chicos cristianos, como ese chico tan agradable, Sai, y el banquero de inversiones._

_Y la señora Haruno va y me dice: «Pero Naruto Uzumaki también es muy majo. Oye, no tienes que pensar que vas a perder una hija, sino que vas a ganar un hijo.»_

_¿Qué quiere decir Hikari Haruno con eso? ¿Por qué iba a pensar que voy a ganar un hijo? No necesito más hijos, ya tengo cuatro... cinco contando al novio de Haido._

_Hinata, no estarás pensando en cometer una insensatez mientras estás en Italia, ¿verdad?_

_Espero que sepas que, si te casas con este tal Naruto, NO será un hijo para mí. Y tú dejarás de ser mi hija. Piénsalo, te lo ruego._

_Rezaré por ti._

_Tu madre_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_**Ya casi, ya casi! pronto vendra el SasuSaku (leve) pero vendra! que es el punto jajajajaja y ademas este cap es MAS largo! y los sig tambien seran largos- soy buena no? :$  
**_

_**Trato de actualizar lo mas pronto que puedo... ya saben que no me gusta tardar mas de una semana T.T por lo que hago todo lo que puedo y me tengo que robar la compu de mis hermanos T.T y es un martirio como no tienen una idea.  
**_

**_gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme saber lo que opinan... las amo!_**

**_y a todos aquellos que me siguen pero en secreto y no se de su existencia en este mundo, pero se que leen lo que esta publicado aqui, tambien gracias  
_**

**_un abrazo y beso_**

_review please?_


	16. Una pura y dos con sal

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 16**

**UNA PURA Y DOS CON SAL**

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_Alguien tiene que llevarse a un lado a Sasuke Uchiha y decirle que esa camisa que lleva, que estoy convencida de que le parece muy moderna, de hecho le hace parecer homosexual. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre hetero no se dé cuenta?_

_Y sé que Sasuke es hetero. No sólo porque haya estado casado o por la ramera que vi salir de su habitación del hotel, porque en realidad hoy en día eso no demuestra nada (basta con pensar en cierto ex novio de procedencia dudosa). Lo sé por lo que acaba de pasar en el restaurante en el que estamos cenando, dado que vuelve a llover (¿qué le PASA a este país?) y a nadie le apetecía cocinar en el exterior, y mucho menos arriesgarse a que se fuera la luz otra vez al encender el fogón._

_Además, parece que todos están de mal humor, aunque nadie me explica por qué._

_Debe de ser la lluvia._

_Bueno, no nos han dejado entrar en este restaurante hasta que llevábamos diez minutos en la puerta dando golpecitos en el cristal y luego suplicando a los dueños en italiano macarrónico que por favor, por favor, nos sirvieran, ya que, como todos los dueños de restaurante que hemos encontrado en Porto Recanati (salvo por supuesto el Crazy Bar y el Sexy Tattoo Shop) son muy reacios a preparar comida y venderla, aunque no se hayan molestado en colgar un cartel de CERRADO en la puerta. Al parecer, en temporada baja, lo que hacen los restauradores de Le Marche es invitar a los amigos de toda la vida a sentarse en su restaurante por la noche y mirar «Magnum», en italiano por supuesto, e ignorar a cualquier cliente de pago que aparezca._

_Gracias a Dios, Naruto es incapaz de aceptar un no como respuesta, de lo contrario no habríamos comido nunca. Lleva la Quía de Le Marche a todas partes e insiste en que tenemos que comer en todos los locales que el tío de Hinata nos ha marcado. Incluso les ha enseñado la lista a los dueños del restaurante y ha insistido en, que nos sirvieran. No se porque pero Naruto emana unas vibraciones del tipo: «Sean buenos conmigo», a las que la gente responde._

_Bueno, menos la madre de Hinata._

_Y la verdad es que no es tan asqueante como suena. En el caso de Naruto funciona y no te deja con las ganas de querer darle en la cabeza con un taco de billar o algo así, aunque ciertas veces realmente se antoja dejarlo noqueado en el suelo._

_Bueno, el caso es que sé que Sasuke no es homosexual, a pesar de la camiseta y de la ex mujer modelo —y de que Hinata me haya asegurado lo contrario, por supuesto, pero, claro, la futura esposa del mejor amigo no siempre es la primera en enterarse—, porque después de «Magnum» han proyectado la película Babe, la del cerdito que cuida ovejas, y todos los marquesianos, o como se llamen, estaban ahí embobados con su vestimenta típica de Le Marche, con jeans y camisetas de Bon Jovi, pero Sasuke ni siquiera ha pestañeado. Se ha puesto a beber su grappa como si estuviera buena y no fuera algo que debiera comercializarse como astringente facial._

_Ningún homosexual es capaz, de resistirse al encanto de Babe. No es que piense que el restaurador y todos sus amigos entraditos en años sean homosexuales. Simplemente son extranjeros. Es probable que hayan llorado al final de «Magnum», pero me lo he perdido porque estaba en el lavabo de caballeros, intentando escamotear un rollo de papel higiénico porque, claro está, en el de señoras no había. Ni tampoco tapa en el inodoro._

_Lo cual, por cierto, me obliga a preguntarme qué pasa con eso. Está claro que las italianas nunca van a un baño que no sea el de su casa. Es la única explicación que se me ocurre para justificar el estado de los baños de señoras en Le Marche. De todos modos, ¿qué hacen las italianas cuando tienen que ir? ¿Ponerse en cuclillas? Apenas consigo ponerme en cuclillas durante la clase de Pilates, y eso con pantalones elásticos. ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de ponerme en cuclillas sobre un inodoro con unas bragas con sujeción abdominal extra y unos pantalones capri ajustados alrededor de las rodillas? De verdad, piensen en eso. Es obvio que los dueños del restaurante no se lo han planteado._

_Y sí, es un pueblo de veraneo y estamos aquí en temporada baja, pero dudo mucho que el dueño de este establecimiento tenga todas las tapas de los inodoros guardadas en la trastienda hasta que los turistas vuelvan a llenar la playa. Me refiero a que está claro que en esta cultura no se da demasiada importancia a las tapas de inodoro._

_Cambiando de tema, ahora están todos discutiendo sobre mañana. A ver quién vuelve a Roma para visitar el consulado. Al comienza me había imaginado que Hinata y Naruto irían solos y que yo podría tumbarme junto a la piscina a beber bianco frizzante y a leer el primer tomo de cazadores de sombras. Al fin y al cabo, son mis vacaciones, ¿no?_

_Pues Sasuke ha tenido que decir: «Iré con ustedes», a Hinata y a Naruto._

_¿Perdón? ¿Ir con ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿No deberías estar escribiendo un libro o algo así? No te necesitan, Sasuke Uchiha. Un traductor, quizá sí, pero no un don Modelos._

_Ya sé qué está, tramando. Debe de creer que no lo sé porque no soy más que una modesta dibujante mientras que él es el gran gurú sobre la crisis petrolífera de Arabia Saudí, pero conozco su artero plan. ¡Quiere ir con Hinata y Naruto y hacer comentarios sutiles antimatrimonio que alimentarán las inseguridades de Hinata y la dejarán tan asustada por el hecho de casarse en contra de la voluntad de sus padres que va a suspender todo este plan!_

_Pero no pienso permitírselo. Acabo de declarar que si Sasuke va, yo también._

_Ahora me está mirando con la cabeza medio ladeada desde el otro lado de la mesa, como si quisiera intimidarme para que me retracte._

_Pero no funcionará. Le estoy devolviendo la mirada con el mismo ángulo de cabeza, mientras Hinata y Naruto discuten sobre si deberían permitir que vayamos con ellos. Naruto dice que así tendremos la oportunidad de probar uno de los restaurantes romanos que el tío de Hinata recomendaba en la Guía de Roma que encontró en la casa._

_Pero Hinata dice que son nuestras vacaciones y que no deberíamos pasarlas yendo y viniendo de Roma a Le Marche en un Toyota. Aunque esta vez no habrá una maleta en el asiento trasero porque es un viaje de un día._

_Me he dado cuenta de que Sasuke no iba a echarse atrás, así que he dicho: «Resulta que me encantan los Toyota», lo cual ha hecho que Hinata me mirara y dijera en una vocecita mas queda típica de ella: «¿Qué escribes en esa libreta?»_

_Me han descubierto. Luego sigo._

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno_  
_**

_El horror continúa._

_En cuanto Sasuke se ha levantado para ir al baño, le he dicho a Naruto que, si era su amigo, le dijera a Sasuke que se quedara en casa conmigo (aunque yo no quiero que se quede, porque eso implica pasar el día a solas con él mientras Hinata y Naruto se van al consulado, pero da igual). Y también, que debería decirle que la camisa que lleva le hace parecer homosexual. Naruto ha contestado, después de terminar con su casi interminable carcajada y de secarse las lagrimas de los ojos, que ya le había insistido a Cal para que se quedara en casa, pero que no ha servido de nada, y que la camisa es de Bangladesh y es la única limpia que le queda en la mochila. Parece ser que ha hablado con Frau Schumacher para que le lave la ropa mientras comemos._

_No me puedo creer que se haga aprovechado de la debilidad que esta encantadora anciana siente por él de una forma tan descarada, aunque le haya DADO diez euros por las molestias, según Naruto._

_No es excusa._

_Pero bueno, al menos la comida está buena. MUY buena. Aunque la haya preparado alguien que no le quita los ojos de encima a Babe. Sasuke y yo, eso sí, nos hemos abstenido de las ostras crudas. Sasuke porque no le gustan y yo porque quizá sea una viajera novata, pero no pienso comer pescado crudo en un país extranjero. A lo que Naruto a dicho: «Oh, bien, mejor para nosotros», y se han zampado veinte cada uno._

_Allá ellos._

_Después, como ha parado de llover, vamos a ir a comprar unos gelati en la gelatería daremos un paseo por la playa bajo la luz de la luna. ¡Qué romántico! Al menos para Hinata y para Naruto._

_Vaya, vaya, volvemos a la discusión sobre quién va mañana a Roma...  
_

_¿A quién se le ocurre comprarse camisas en BANGLADESH? Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué tienen de malo las tiendas normales que hay en todos los centros comerciales de TODO el mundo?_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata_

_¡Hola, cariño! No te preocupes, todo marcha bien. Bueno, tu padre acaba de reventarse una venita del ojo al intentar mover el equipo estéreo, pero dice que ni siquiera le duele._

_Bueno, espero no haber metido la pata, pero acabo de encontrarme a la madre de Hinata en el supermercado y estaba alicaída por ella, como de costumbre (y me ha dicho lo afortunada que soy porque tú sólo sales con chicos como Sai... por cierto, ¿qué ha sido de él?), y quizá le he mencionado algo sobre que no debería pensar que el hecho de que Hianta se case con Naruto supone perder una hija sino ganar un hijo._

_Entonces me he acordado de que no sabe nada respeto a que Hinata va a casarse con Naruto esta semana._

_¡Espero no haber descubierto el pastel ni nada por el estilo!_

_Y sobre el tal Sasuke, pues sí, estoy de acuerdo en que Arabia Saudí es un tema muy aburrido para un libro._

_Pero, de todos modos, estaba muy atractivo con ese jersey de cuello alto que llevaba en ese programa de televisión. Creo que era de cachemir. Lo único que digo es que no estaría mal darle una oportunidad al muchacho._

_¿Y por qué dices que no me preocupe, que no va a enamorarse de ti? No quiero oír ese tipo de comentarios negativos de tu boca, jovencita. Ya sabes que eres irresistible. Por lo menos cuando no estás con el síndrome premenstrual y no te tapas los ojos con el pelo para, según tu, cubrirte la frente._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá_

_ . . .  
_

_ . . .  
_

**_Para:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hinata_

_¡MAMÁ! ¡HAS METIDO LA PATA! ¡TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS NADA!_

_¡NO LE COMENTES NADA MÁS A NADIE HASTA QUE YO TE LO DIGA!_

_¡Y NO VAYAS AL SUPERMERCADO DE SIEMPRE NI A CUALQUIER OTRO LUGAR DONDE PUEDAS ENCONTRARTE A LA MADRE DE HINATA!_

_S._

_. . .  
_

_. . ._

**_Para:_**_ Haido Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Tu madre_

_Oh, Dios mío, Haido, ¿tu madre se ha enterado? Me refiero a lo de Hinata y Naruto. Porque creo que mi madre ha metido la pata. TÚ lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo de ellos..._

_Oh, cielos, ¿y si se supone que tú tampoco debes saberlo? Hinata me MATARÁ si se entera de que te lo he dicho. Quería darte una buena sorpresa, por todas esas veces en que le gastabas bromas diciendo que se decidiría por un solo hombre._

_Pero da igual, esto es una urgencia. Hinata lleva toda la tarde muy rara, está como alicaída, y creo que podría ser porque ha tenido noticias de tu madre. Te contare algo pero no le digas a nadie, ¡Hinata y Naruto van a casarse en secreto esta semana! Pero ¡todo marcha mal! Los encargados de la licencia matrimonial de aquí en Le Marche no colaboran y los fogones de tu tío no funcionan, y además está el amigo de Naruto, que no para de soltar comentarios mezquinos y..._

_Bueno, da igual. Lo cierto es que TIENES que evitar que tu madre se imagine qué pasa, porque creo que Hinata no será capaz de soportarlo. ¿Puedes hacer algo para despistarla? ¿Fingir que tú y tu bello amorcito van a adoptar o algo así?_

_¡Oh, ya lo sé! ¡Dile que vas a someterte a una operación de cambio de sexo! ¡SÍ! ¡La transexualidad seguro que la distrae POR COMPLETO!_

_Gracias, Haido, ¡eres el mejor! Te escribiré cuando sepa más..._

_¡Y NO LE DIGAS A HINATA QUE TE LO HE CONTADO! ¡CUANDO TE ENTERES DE QUE SE HA CASADO, FINGE SORPRESA!_

_S._

_. . .  
_

. . .

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_AAAGGGHHH. MADRES. Por supuesto que la quiero. Y es fantástico que haga una persona en tu vida que, cada vez que te quejas de un nombre, diga: «Debe de estar secretamente enamorado de ti, por eso se comporta de ese modo», pero es una BOCAZAS._

_Me refiero a que el hecho de que le descubra el pastel, bueno, más o menos, a la señora Hyuga va a provocar una CRISIS._

_Y lo cierto es que es culpa mía porque, para empezar, no tenía que haberle dicho nada... a mamá. No es capaz, de guardar un secreto desde... bueno, desde siempre._

_No sé cómo arreglar esta situación, la nueva crisis. Se trata de algo que Frau Schumacher no va a poder solucionar a gritos._

_En cuanto he recibido ese mensaje de correo he ido al dormitorio de Hinata y Naruto —Hinata se fue a la habitación en cuanto llegamos a casa después del restaurante diciendo que le dolía la cabeza— y no me extraña, si ha recibido el tipo de noticias de su madre que me imagino y he llamado a la puerta dado que sabía que Naruto estaba en la terrazza tomándose una copa con Sasuke._

_Hinata ha dicho «entra» con voz débil, y tenía un aspecto terrible, ¡TERRIBLE! Le he preguntado si había recibido noticias de su madre y me ha dicho que sí, y le he dicho que lo sentía y que era culpa mía._

_Hinata ha sido de lo más amable y me ha dicho que no me preocupara, que no me culpaba en lo más mínimo..._

_Pero es culpa mía. Lo sé._

_«De todos modos, estoy empezando a pensar que esta boda no tiene razón de ser», ha dicho Hinata._

_D:O.!_

_Le he dicho que TIENE que casarse con Naruto. Que, de lo contrario, debilitará mi fe en el amor romántico. Que ellos dos están hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Basta con ver lo grandes que él tiene los pies y lo pequeñitos y delicados que son los de ella! O que el AMA el ramen y bueno ella lo tolera... Por norma, uno siempre se acaba el plato del otro, la mayor parte del tiempo él el platillo de ella, pero el punto es ese._

_Y a los DOS les encanta «El séptimo cielo», no sólo a Hinata. Naruto es incapaz de reconocerlo, pero ÉL tampoco responde al teléfono cuando llamo los lunes por la noche. Y Hianta dice que ÉL también llora siempre al final._

_Le he dicho todo esto a Hinata y ella se ha limitado a asentir ligeramente y a decir que suponía que es que estaba cansada. Así que le he aconsejado que se acostara y que ya se sentiría mejor por la mañana._

_Pero claro, esta conversación no puede calificarse de tranquilizadora. Así que he bajado a buscar a Naruto y me lo he encontrado subiendo la escalera, porque tampoco se sentía demasiado bien, y también había decidido acostarse temprano._

_Así que lo he agarrado por el brazo y lo he arrastrado hasta uno de los dormitorios vacíos —supongo que al final Sasuke no se quedó con el rosa— y le he contado lo que había pasado con mi madre y con la de Hinata._

_Lo único que ha dicho ha sido: «Oh, Sakura, yo no me preocuparía por eso.»_

_«Pero ¡Hinata está hecha polvo!», he exclamado. Me cuesta creer que no se haya dado cuenta. Es cierto que conozco a Hinata desde primaría, cuando su familia se mudó a nuestra calle y fui llamar al timbre de su casa para preguntar si tenían alguna niña con la que jugar, pero Naruto ¡lleva viviendo con ella los dos últimos años! ¡Es de suponer que tendría que conocerla tan bien como yo! ¡Duermen en la misma cama!_

_«Hinata está cansada —ha dicho Mark con la cara algo verde—. Está reventada, igual que yo. Ha sido un día muy largo.»_

_«Entonces... —tengo que reconocer que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, como si acabara de ver el final de Babe o un episodio de "El séptimo cielo"— ¿no estás pensando en dejarlo correr?»_

_«¿La boda? —Naruto me ha mirado como si estuviera loca—. Ni hablar. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?»_

_«Pues porque...»_

_Y entonces, antes de tener tiempo de darme cuenta, lo he soltado todo. La verdad sobre su amigo Sasuke._

_Sé que no ha sido muy amable por mi parte. Me refiero a chivarme. Sobre todo a un novio sobre su padrino de boda. Especialmente treinta y seis horas antes de la boda._

_Pero aun así Sasuke se lo tiene bien merecido. ¿Quién se ha creído que es, con su teoría sobre la feniletilamina y la idea de que puede sabotear la boda de mi mejor amiga sembrando dudas en ella o, lo que es peor, en su futuro esposo?_

_Naruto, ha escuchado todo lo que he dicho (he hablado verdaderamente sotto voce, para que Sasuke, que seguía en la terrazza, no oyera nada), y cuando he terminado, ha tenido una reacción rarísima._

_Ha echado la cabeza hacia atrás y ha empezado a reír a carcajadas._

_¡Sí! ¡Se ha puesto a reír! ¡Como si fuera lo más gracioso que había oído jamás!_

_Sinceramente no le veo la gracia. Me refiero a que si yo estuviera a punto de casarme y descubriera que uno de mis amigos planeaba utilizar su influencia sobre mí para convencerme de no..._

_Bueno, eso es ridículo, porque si yo estuviera decidida a casarme con alguien, nadie conseguiría convencerme de lo contrario._

_Que es exactamente lo que Naruto me ha dicho:_

_Naruto:__ Sakura, Sasuke es uno de mis mejores amigos. Pero nadie va a disuadirme de que me case con Hinata. Sobre todo alguien cuyo matrimonio fue un fracaso tan estrepitoso._

_Esta información me ha secado las lágrimas de repente. _

_Y sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero no he podido evitar preguntarle: «¿Conociste a la ex de Sasuke?»_

_Naruto:__ ¿Que si la conocí? Sí, la conocía. Casi tan bien como él. Y durante el mismo tiempo, estaba presente la noche que se conocieron._

_Yo:__ (Sumamente interesada en el tema.) ¿Ah, si? ¿Y era guapa? Era modelo, ¿verdad?_

_Naruto se ha limitado a encogerse de hombros. Tengo que reconocer que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Pero a lo mejor era la cruda luz de una bombilla italiana rodeada por una pantalla rosada._

_Naruto:__ No estaba mal, pero no era mi tipo. Alta, rubia y delgada. Ya sabes, la típica modelo._

_Yo: __ (Asintiendo para mostrar comprensión.) Y muy, muy tonta, ¿verdad?_

_Naruto:__ Bueno, no tan tonta como para no saber que se aprovechaba del arrebato de un hombre con su primer empleo. Y lo de trabajar de modelo no iba tan bien como le habría gustado. Al contrario de lo que le hicieron creer en la Barbizon School, o donde fuera que se preparara, el trabajo de modelo es bastante duro. Hay que madrugar. Y eso a ella no le gustaba.  
_

_¡Vaya! ¡Naruto debía de odiar a la mujer de Sasuke! Casi NUNCA critica a nadie, porque él es amable y tal..._

_«Entonces... —todavía no estaba convencida de sí era seguro dejar a Naruto a solas con su amigo—, si INTENTA disuadirte de que te cases con Hinata...»_

_«No va a intentar tal cosa –ha dicho Naruto. Pero al ver que arqueaba las cejas en señal de escepticismo, ha añadido-: Bueno, sí, podría intentarlo, pero no funcionaría. Me cuesta creer que precisamente tú creas que eso es posible, Sasuke. Amo a mi conejita y nadie va a disuadirme de que me case con ella. Sasuke no. Ni mi madre. Ni siquiera la madre de Hinata. Nada va a interponerse en nuestro camino. NADA.»_

_Por desgracia, la conclusión de este discurso tan inspirado ha sido un tanto decepcionante, puesto que cuando ha pronunciado las palabras «la madre de Hinata», Naruto se ha puesto blanco como un papel y ha dicho: «Disculpa. De repente me siento mal», y se ha ido directo al baño, de donde han surgido unos sonidos explosivos._

_O sea, que le he deseado que se mejorara y lo he dejado para subir a mi cuarto, contenta al saber que, en caso de que Sasuke intentara algo, por lo menos Naruto se mantendría firme._

_En cuanto a Hinata... bueno, habrá que ver. CREO que sabe que hace lo que debe._

_Mañana en el coche ya me ocuparé de ella._

_Ahora me toca informar a Sasuke Uchiha de que será incapaz de disuadir a Naruto..._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**_En el punto de vista de esta digna adaptadora 8) -no se si adaptadora esta correcto XD- creooooooo que el capitulo asi esta bien :D_**

**_y estoy TOTALMENTE segura de que el siguiente capitulo les encantara! awww... bueno :$ por lo menos creo que seria mi favorito si tuviera que escoger, ademas de que sera _**_extenso_**_!_**

**_O, y respecto al nombre... JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA aii es que no pude evitar ponerle ese nombre, no se porque pero siento que le queda.  
_**

**_y sigo sin computadora u.u' por si les interesa...  
_**

**_gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews y por tomarse su tiempo para dejarme saber lo que opinan... las amo!_**

**_y a todos aquellos que me siguen pero en secreto y no se de su existencia en este mundo, pero se que leen lo que esta publicado aqui, tambien gracias  
_**

**_un abrazo y beso_**

_review please?_


	17. Ostras viaje al consulado

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 17**

**OSTRAS... VIAJE AL CONSULADO  
**

.

_**Diario de viaje de**_

_**Sakura Haruno  
**_

_¡Oh, Dios mío, nunca creerían lo que he pillado haciendo a Sasuke Uchiha! El duro periodista estaba en la terrazza tendiendo un plato de atún de Zio Matteo a todos esos gatos callejeros y esqueléticos que se han acercado a la casa desde las caballerizas._

_Se ha sobresaltado cuando he pronunciado su nombre y los gatos se han ido corriendo, pero los he visto._

_Oh, ya lo creo que los he visto._

_Entre lo de que le asustan las serpientes y que ahora creo que tiene debilidad por los gatos, supongo que don Desalmado sí tiene corazón._

_De todos modos, no le he dicho que lo sé. Me refiero a lo de su corazón. En cambio, sí le he dicho, porque no podía contenerme, que había hablado con Naruto y que él (Sasuke) vivía en un mundo de fantasía si pensaba que podría convencerle (a Naruto) de no casarse con Hinata el miércoles._

_Para mi sorpresa, Sasuke ha pasado por alto ese comentario. En cambio, mientras me miraba mis sandalias, como de costumbre, me ha preguntado si sabía que las mujeres indias a veces se decoran los pies con henna._

_O.O?_

_A este hombre le pasa algo grave._

_Yo: Pues no. Pero sé que si muestran los tobillos en público las pueden castigar cortándoles los pies. ¿Por qué no escribes un libro sobre lo injusto que es eso, en vez de sobre lo que va a pasarles a los saudíes cuando se les acabe el petróleo?_

_Sasuke: (Que por fin ha apartado la vista de mis pies.) ¿Crees que la vida de esas mujeres va a ser más fácil, teniendo en cuenta que su país prácticamente carece de contacto con el mundo exterior, cuando ya no tengan un producto que queramos explotar? ¿O crees que será más dura?_

_Yo: Más dura, claro está. Pero ¿qué puedo hacer YO para evitarlo? ¿Utilizar menos botellas de agua?_

_Sasuke: Sí, el consumo excesivo de productos derivados del petróleo es una de las principales causas del calentamiento global._

_Sinceramente, me cuesta creer que consiguiera que una mujer se casara con él. Con semejantes temas de conversación... Ni siquiera una modelo._

_A lo mejor por eso ahora sólo sale con extranjeras. Porque no entienden bien lo que sale por su boca._

_Yo: Pues entonces a lo mejor es preferible que lo agotemos de una vez y volvamos a la situación anterior._

_Sasuke: ¿Te refieres a antes de empezar a embotellar agua de manantial y vender por un dólar con cincuenta la botella y fingir que es mejor que la del grifo?_

_wtf!_

_Yo: No sé. Tú eres quien ha escrito un libro sobre el tema. ¿Por qué te pasas el día mirándome los pies?_

_Sasuke: ¿Por qué te pasas el día mirándome la entrepierna?_

_¡LO JURO POR DIOS! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME HA PREGUNTADO!_

_Entonces, GRACIAS A DIOS, ha aparecido Peter de vete a saber dónde y salta: «Sakura Haruno, he oído tu voz y he sabido que estabas despierta. ¿Me dibujarías los bocetos de Vundercat que me prometiste para la página Veb ahora?» Y me ha tendido un cuaderno y unos rotuladores._

_Así que le he contestado: «Por supuesto, Peter», con mi voz más amable —aunque estaba ALUCINANDO por lo de la entrepierna—, y le he dibujado unos cincuenta bocetos de Wondercat, mientras Sasuke se quedaba allí con el ceño fruncido bajo la luz de la vela y decía: «Peter, ¿no deberías estar en la cama a estas horas? ¿No tienes clase por la mañana?»_

_Pero, claro está, Peter le ha explicado que estudia por Internet que no tiene que conectarse a ninguna hora en concreto._

_Y lo único que yo era capaz de pensar era ¡y si Peter no hubiera aparecido justo entonces? Sasuke y yo estábamos cara a cara, discutiendo por lo del petróleo. Tan cerca que se me ha ocurrido, así al azar, que sí no nos odiásemos tanto, podríamos haber empezado, no sé..._

_A besarnos o algo así._

_¡LO SÉ! Ni siquiera me GUSTA. ¡Es un aficionado a las modelos, pedante y sabihondo!_

_Pero aun así, lo cierto es que... REZUMA algo. No sé qué es. Quiero decir que he disfrutado odiándole hasta que le he visto con los gatos, ¡GATOS! ¡LE GUSTAN LOS GATOS!_

_Y está claro que no QUERÍA que le pillase dándoles de comer. Ha puesto cara de CULPABILIDAD cuando me ha visto._

_Y luego, cuando estábamos tan cerca uno del otro, durante nuestra pequeña discusión..._

_PAM. Ya está. No he podido evitar fijarme en lo guapo que estaba bajo la luz de la vela, con esos ojos tan negros e hipnoticos, y el pelo alborotado tan sensualmente como si tuviera un gallo pero a la vez no y la camisa ligeramente abierta en el cuello, de forma que he visto un poco de ese pecho que he tenido ocasión de admirar antes en la piscina y..._

_¿QUÉ ME PASA? PERO ¡SI TENGO NOVIO!_

_Bueno, en realidad no._

_Pero lo tendría si quisiera. Un novio que CREE en el amor. Un novio que NUNCA diría que el amor no es más que una reacción química del cerebro producida por el aumento de feniletilamina (hum, sobre todo porque Sai no sabe ninguna palabra tan larga –bueno eso creo yo-)._

_ASÍ QUE ¿POR QUÉ PIENSO EN SASUKE UCHIHA DE ESTE MODO?_

_No es posible que sea sólo por los gatos. Debe de ser el aire puro. AFECTA a las mujeres. En cuanto vuelva a la ciudad y respire el aire contaminado de Japón al que estoy acostumbrada, volveré a estar bien._

_Espero._

_Mientras tanto, tengo que APARTARME de él y sus feromonas o lo que sea que me hace pensar en cómo sería acostarse con Sasuke Uchiha._

_Mañana me pondré las Adidas. Ningún nombre te mira los pies cuando llevas Adidas._

_Cielos, ¿cómo voy a dormirme EN ESTE ESTADO?_

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

TENGO que evitar el _prosecco_. Me lleva a hacer cosas de lo más deplorables, cosas que nunca haría si estuviera en mi sano juicio... como dar atún de la mejor calidad a unos gatos callejeros. O admirar cómo la luz de la luna resalta las mechas del pelo de cierta dibujante...

¿Quién se ha bebido todo el whisky escocés?

.

.

.

...

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Haido Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ Tu madre_

_¿VA EN SERIO? ¿HINATA Y NARUTO VAN A CASARSE? ¿En Castelfidardo?_

_Bueno, es un lugar un tanto raro para casarse (¿has visto el miembro que tiene la estatua del acordeonista desnudo de la plaza del pueblo? Ese tipo está muy bien DOTADO), pero me alegro mucho por ellos. POR SUPUESTO que haremos lo que sea para despistar a mamá. No sé qué exactamente... mi chiquirringüis ya pensará en algo, estas cosas se le dan mejor que a mí._

_Oh, cielos, es una NOTICIA EXCELENTE. NADIE se merece una boda romántica en Italia más que mi hermana Hinata. Dale un gran beso de mi parte y no te preocupes, ¡no se lo diré a NADIE!_

_Con cariño,_

_H._

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ La madre de Hinata_

_Sinceramente, Sakura, no hace falta que me GRITES. Eso es lo que significa escribir un mensaje de correo electrónico en mayúsculas: QUE SE GRITA. Y es de mala educación._

_No pretendía decirle nada. Eso está claro. Lo que pasa es que se me escapó. ¿Sabes?, deberías ser un poco más comprensiva. En estos momentos estoy muy estresada por mi trabajo de voluntaria. Los últimos tres sábados me he apuntado para trabajar en la tienda de artículos de segunda mano y todas las veces me han mandado a la trastienda a planchar ropa de bebé donada. Ya sé que planchar se me da muy bien, pero ¿no podrían dejarme estar en la caja de vez en cuando? ¿O ayudar a los pobres a encontrar la ropa de su talla?_

_Pues no. «Oh, mira, ahí llega Hikari. Saca la tabla de planchar.»_

_Me estoy planteando seriamente dejarlo y pasarme a otro grupo de voluntariado. Me han dicho que ahí no hacen planchar NADA a nadie._

_Además, ayer tu padre tocó un mango y ya sabes lo alérgico que es. Le ADVERTÍ que había un mango en el frutero. Iba a usarlo para la macedonia que voy a llevar a la comida en casa de la vecina de enfrente de este fin de semana._

_Pero a papá no se le ocurrió otra cosa que cogerlo y cortarlo pensando que era una papaya, y ahora tiene urticaria en las manos y en los brazos. Le he estado aplicando loción de calamina pero me parece que tendremos que acabar yendo al médico a buscar más prednisona..._

_Así que no te pongas irascible conmigo, jovencita. Tengo muchos asuntos en la cabeza._

_De todos modos, no sé qué problema tiene la madre de Hinata. Por lo menos su hija tiene un hombre que quiere casarse con ella. Lo único qué MI hija tiene es un contrato de explotación con Cartoon Network. Y aunque papá y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, cariño, lo cierto es que no puedes ir de luna de miel con un contrato de explotación, ¿verdad que no? Ni mirar los angelicales ojos de un contrato de explotación mientras le cambias el pañal._

_Así que no seas tan dura con tu madre._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá_

. . .

. . .

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Todo irá bien. Buscaré y encontraré una solución._

_No, no puedo. Esto es un desastre. Un desastre absoluto._

_¡Qué voy a hacer!_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡Buenos días, amantes de Wundercat! ¡Hoy tengo GRANDES NOTICIAS sobre SAKURA HARUNO! ¡Sus amigos que iban a casarse comieron ostras en mal estado anoche y esta mañana están muy enfermos! ¡SÍ! ¡No pueden levantarse de la cama!_

_¡Y es un problema, porque se supone que tienen que ir a Roma a buscar el impreso del consulado hoy mismo para poder casarse mañana!_

_Pero cuando he pasado por la casa esta mañana en mi motorino, para llevar brotchen fresco a SAKURA HARUNO, estaba muy disgustada y me ha dicho: «Pregúntale a tu abuela qué podemos hacer.» Así que he ido a buscar a mi abuela, que ha ido a la casa y les ha dicho que no puede hacerse nada. Si tienes una indigestión por comer ostras en mal estado, hay que esperar a que se te pase._

_Lo que supone que, si no se les pasa rápido, ¡mañana no habrá boda!_

_Esto es una MALA NOTICIA para SAKURA HARUNO._

_¡Os mantendré informados de los acontecimientos! ¡Al habla Peter Schumacher, fan número 1 de Wundercat!_

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Peter_

.

.

.

. . .

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_Las ostras. TENÍAN que ser las ostras._

_Se lo advertí. No pueden decir que no los avisé. ¿A quién se le ocurre comer pescado crudo en un país extranjero, me pregunto? ¿A quién? Esto no es Japón. Italia no es famosa por su pescado crudo. ¿En qué estaban PENSANDO?_

_Pobre Naruto. Supongo que por eso le oí vomitar anoche. Y SIGUE haciéndolo. Apenas puede moverse de la cama._

_Y Hinata... Dios mío, cuando he llamado a la puerta de su habitación para ver por qué no se habían levantado todavía para el viajecito a Roma y ha respondido... tenía un aspecto... bueno, como de muerta viviente. No la había visto de ese modo desde aquel día de mi cumpleaños en el que inventamos una bebida con bolitas de sandía y vodka («Destello Rojo Espacial»)._

_«Me parece que no va a haber boda», ha dicho. Y acto seguido ha tenido que irse corriendo al baño._

_¿Qué iba a hacerlo sino seguirla? Como si no le hubiera sostenido la cabeza otras veces mientras vomita... sobre todo el día del Destello Rojo Espacial._

_«Hinata —le he dicho con la mayor suavidad posible, cuando estaba en el suelo del baño, agotada—. Hoy tienen que ir a Roma. Ya sabes que mañana es el único día en que el alcalde tiene un hueco en su agenda para casarlos.»_

_Lo cual no ha resultado ser lo más apropiado, porque Hinata ha empezado a llorar en seguida._

_«Ya lo sé —ha gimoteado—. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? No podríamos permanecer en el coche ni cinco minutos. Tendríamos que parar cada treinta segundos para vomitar. Oh, cielos, Sakura. Se acabó. No vamos a casarnos. Por lo menos no aquí. No en Italia. Además, parece que todo se nos pone en contra... quizá nunca nos casemos. Tal vez mi madre tiene razón. Tal vez SU madre tiene razón. Tal vez tendríamos que olvidarnos del tema. Tal vez es que no tiene que ser.»_

_No podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo._

_«¿Que no tiene que ser? Hinata sé que no te encuentras bien pero ¿te has vuelto LOCA? No pueden olvidarse del tema. Se TIENEN que casar. Y se tienen que casar aquí, en Italia.»_

_Me ha mirado con expresión abatida y los ojos hundidos._

_«¿Por qué?»_

_«¡Porque ya se lo he contado a Haido!», he estado A PUNTO de decir. Sin embargo, he recordado que se suponía que no tenía que decírselo a nadie, y en el último segundo lo he cambiado por «Porque es lo que siempre has querido hacer. Hace siglos que lo estás planeando. Y Naruto también lo quiere, lo sé. Más que nada en el mundo. ¡No puedes darte por vencida por una pequeña intoxicación alimenticia!»_

_A lo que ha respondido vomitando un poco más._

_No sé cómo he conseguido que volviera a la cama. Entonces me he encontrado a Peter, que llegaba con panecillos para el desayuno, y le he dicho que fuera a buscar a su abuela. Frau Schumacher ha venido con aspecto preocupado y ha ido a ver a la acongojada pareja. Cuando ha salido de la habitación tenía una expresión grave._

_«No estar bien —me ha dicho—. No poder ir y volver a Roma hoy. Mañana, sí. Pero hoy no.»_

_«Pero ¡tiene que ser hoy! —he exclamado—. ¡No puede ser otro día! El alcalde dijo que el miércoles era el único día... además, nos vamos el viernes»._

_Pero sé que Frau Schumacher tiene razón. Ahora está abajo, preparando un caldo para Hinata y Naruto, da igual que se vaya la luz porque es de día. Un día precioso, por cierto. El sol está radiante y la piscina brilla y la brisa hace que las hojas de palmera se mezan suavemente..._

_¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tuvieron que comerse esas ostras? ¿Y por qué tiene que estar tan ATRASADO este país? Si una persona quiere casarse aquí y tiene todos los impresos correctos de Japon, ¿por qué NO PUEDE hacerlo? ¿Por qué tienen que mandarla al quinto pino a buscar más DOCUMENTOS? ¿Se trata de algún tipo de prueba para ver hasta qué punto están convencidos de la idea de casarse? Me refiero a que no es más que un IMPRESO, CUALQUIERA puede conseguir un impreso. Menuda mierda. CUALQUIERA puede conseguir un impreso._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Juro por Dios que no sé cómo ha pasado. Lo último que recuerdo es que dormía plácidamente.

Entonces, no hace ni cinco minutos, un misil pequeño y rosado pero muy decidido ha invadido mi habitación, ha arrancado las sábanas de mi cama y me ha gritado al oído que era hora de levantarse y subir al coche. Recuerdo vagamente que el misil parecía tener formas femeninas, lo cual no es una manera desagradable de despertarse. Hasta que me he dado cuenta de a quién pertenecían esas formas femeninas.

Acto seguido me he visto obligado a coger una taza de café y se me ha exhortado a vestirme. Cosa que he hecho al instante. Y luego, cuando he bajado a la planta baja, preguntándome qué ocurría y por qué Frau Schumacher estaba preparando una especie de sopa, me han agarrado con brusquedad, me han sacado al exterior, me han empujado al asiento del pasajero del coche y alguien que no parece muy diestro con el cambio de marchas manual me ha conducido a una velocidad considerable por el camino de entrada.

Alguien que se parece sospechosamente a Sakura Haruno después de tomar drogas duras.

Oh, eso es. Ahora me voy acordando. Se supone que vamos a acompañar a Naruto y a Hinata a Roma para que soliciten un documento en la embajada.

Pero por algún motivo, Naruto y Hinata no parecen estar en el coche con nosotros.

«Oye, Sakura —pregunto con un tono que espero sea suave para no asustar a la joven que está a mi lado y que parece conducir con ojos desorbitados—. ¿No nos hemos dejado nada? O mejor dicho, ¿a alguien? ¿A un par de personas?»

Ella apenas parece advertir mi presencia en el coche porque está mirando con frenesí por el retrovisor para ver si encuentra un hueco en el tráfico para incorporarse a la _strada principale._

«Naruto y Hinata han sufrido una intoxicación —es su sorprendente respuesta—. No pueden venir. Tenemos que ir sin ellos.»

«Ya veo. —Intento sonar lo más razonable posible dado que advierto claramente que no está acostumbrada a conducir y hablar a la vez—. ¿Y debo suponer que nosotros vamos a solicitar el impreso que les falta?»

«Sí. —Me lanza algo al regazo. Al bajar la mirada veo que son dos pasaportes—. No te preocupes, tengo sus pasaportes y también sus actas de nacimiento.»

Esto me resulta de lo más divertido.

«¿Y realmente crees que la embajada va a entregarnos ese impreso por el mero hecho de llevar los pasaportes y actas de nacimiento de nuestros amigos? —pregunto, siguiéndole el juego—, ¿sólo porque se lo pidamos como un favor?»

«No —es la respuesta un tanto sorprendente de Sakura Haruno—. Van a entregarnos el documento porque vamos a decirles que somos Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.»

Sin duda esto es lo más gracioso que he oído en toda la mañana.

«¿No va a ser un poco difícil? —pregunto—. Resulta que Naruto es Rubio y de piel tostada y yo tengo el cabello negro y soy mas que blanco»

«En la foto no se ve que tenga el pelo oscuro. Es en blanco y negro. Puedes decir que como no sales a la luz se te oscurecio, o lo que se te ocurra, si es que preguntan. Cosa que dudo.»

Por desgracia, estoy empezando a despertarme. Y lo que es más triste, todo esto se parece cada vez menos a un sueño y más a una pesadilla.

«Un momento. Lo estás diciendo en serio ¿verdad? —Porque ESTÁ muy seria. Y vamos a toda velocidad por la _strada principale_, junto a letreros que dicen ROMA—. ¿Vamos a FINGIR que somos Naruto y Hinata?»

«¿Por qué no? —Adelanta a un camión grande cargado de pollos vivos apilados. —Lo único que tenemos que hacer es enseñar el documento de identidad y firmar unos cuantos impresos. Total, no es para tanto.»

«El TOTAL —digo— es que eso es lo que me parece que se llama falsificación. Y probablemente perjurio. Y a lo mejor un montón de cosas más.»

Sakura Haruno no ha mirado en mi dirección ni una sola vez. Lleva gafas de sol, lo cual hace que resulte muy difícil verle los ojos y, por consiguiente, decidir si ha perdido la chaveta por completo.

«Oh, venga ya —dice ella—. Como si fueran a pillarnos. Naruto es médico, ¿recuerdas? Nadie entiende su firma. Y yo soy artista. He falsificado el nombre de la madre de Hinata en los boletines de notas y justificantes de retraso cientos de veces. Creo que no me costará nada imitar la firma de Hinata. Basta con que tú garabatees algo para la de Naruto.»

Esto ha pasado de ser un juego agradable a convertirse en una situación totalmente desagradable.

«Sakura —insisto de nuevo—. ¿Me has secuestrado y me obligas a ir a Roma contigo para cometer un fraude contra el gobierno de Japón?»

Ella se niega a ver la gravedad de la situación y se limita a responder: «Oh, cállate, tómate el café y sigue escribiendo en la maquinita, si es que así te sientes mejor. Detrás hay un poco de _brotchen_ de Peter, si te apetece. Y no te he secuestrado. No voy a pedirle rescate a nadie. Como si alguien fuera a pagar, si lo pidiera...»

Debe de haber alguna ley italiana que prohíba este tipo de cosas... aprovecharse de un hombre que está medio dormido y obligarle a viajar cientos de kilómetros hasta una ciudad de la que se marchó hace un día o dos, donde se verá obligado a hacerse pasar por otra persona...

Sakura lleva Adidas, pero de todos modos veo el tatuaje del gato. ¿Es porque es tan temprano o acaso es posible que ese gato me esté... pues... guiñando el ojo?

.

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_Va a salir bien. TIENE que salir bien._

_Sé que Sasuke no piensa lo mismo (menuda sorpresa), pero ¿qué sabrá ÉL?_

_Ha estado en contra de que estos dos se casen incluso desde antes de que empezara todo esto. Basta con mirarle ahora, pidiendo la llave del lavabo de caballeros. TODAVÍA no sabe lo que le ha pasado. Y tiene el pelo levantado por detrás –más de lo normal- de una forma de lo más curiosa, y extrañamente erótica._

_¿ERÓTICA? ¿En qué estoy PENSANDO? Tengo una MISIÓN. ¡No puedo pensar en sexo en un momento como éste!_

_TIENE que salir bien. Ya estamos a medio camino de Roma y no son más que las diez y pico, beberíamos llegar antes de la hora del almuerzo... bueno, probablemente justo cuando estén cerrando para comer._

_Pero no pasa nada. Es la embajada de Japón. Es IMPOSIBLE que en la embajada cierren cuatro horas para comer. No son Italianos, por el amor de Dios. Probablemente hagan una pausa de una hora, como las personas normales. Así que podemos rellenar el impreso, conseguir la APOSTILLA, y ponernos en circulación a las dos o las tres, y llegar a casa antes de que anochezca._

_POR FAVOR, que sólo hayan una pausa de una hora para comer..._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_**Para: **Sakura Haruno_

_**De: **Hinata Hyuga_

_**Asunto: **¿Dónde estas?_

_Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, pero es que no veo demasiado bien, tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Dónde estas? Frau Schumacher, que se está portando muy bien con nosotros, dice que no lo sabe, que los miro –a ti y a Sasuke- marchado sin decir palabra..._

_Bueno, de todos modos me alegro. Me refiero a que no estes aquí para ver esto. Espero que lo esten pasando bien. Siento mucho estropearles las vacaciones. Y la boda. Sé que teníais muchas ganas. Casi tantas como yo -02q9375)(*&_

_Lo siento, me han entrado ganas de llorar y he perdido de vista el teclado._

_De todos modos, me alegro de que parezca que Sasuke y tú empiezan a llevarse bien, y espero que hayan ido a Loredo o a algún sitio así. La verdad es que en esta zona hay muchos sitios que visitar. La casa de la Madonna, por ejemplo. Al parecer, los ángeles la levantaron, la trajeron desde Tierra Santa y la dejaron aquí, en Le Marche..._

_Bueno, escríbeme cuando tengas un momento. Oh, cielos, otra vez no... Tengo que ir...  
_

_Hinata_

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_¡Ya hemos llegado! ¡La embajada! ¡Hemos llegado justo a tiempo! Sasuke se ha encargado de conducir después de la gasolinera Móvil y prácticamente hemos ido VOLANDO los kilómetros que faltaban._

_Además, ha insistido en ir por otro camino que no atraviesa las montañas. Lo cual ha estado bien, porque me he dejado la Biodramina en casa. Hemos llegado a Roma a las doce menos cinco._

_¡Y ahora estamos aquí!_

_Debo reconocer que este sitio no tiene nada que ver con lo que me imaginaba. Me refiero a que el interior se parece a la consulta de mi dentista. Hay muchas sillas y gente esperando y un mostrador de recepción acristalado y hay que coger número (bueno, esto se parece más a la carnicería que al dentista, pero da igual). Tenemos el número 92._

_Tengo que decir que don Modelos se está tomando esto mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, a juzgar por su reacción inicial en el coche, cuando por fin se ha despertado. Reconozco que le he obligado a participar en esto, y que no estaba del todo despierto cuando le he dicho que se montara en el coche._

_No obstante, se lo está tomando muy bien. No ha pronunciado una sola palabra de propaganda antimatrimonial en toda la mañana. __A lo __mejor__ por fin está entrando en razón._

_«Fat-bottomed girls/They make the rockin' world go round.»_

_¡Oh, cielos, me cuesta CREER que sea la única música que teníamos para escuchar en todo el trayecto! En cuanto salgamos de aquí vamos a ir DIRECTOS a una tienda de música a comprar otro CD. Me da igual de quién. CUALQUIER COSA menos Queen._

_Aunque tengo que reconocer que Freddy Mercury me está empezando a gustar. «We are the champions, my friends...»_

_Oooohh, están llamando un número, 92, 92, ¡qué sea el 92!_

_¿28?_

_Sasuke acaba de mirarme y de decir: «Me parece que vamos a estar aquí un buen rato.»_

_El eufemismo del año._

_¡Y lo único que tienen para leer es la revista International Time! International Time es como el Time de verdad pero suavizado, y el Time de verdad ya está tan suavizado que es como mirar las noticias locales, sin las truculentas decapitaciones accidentales por culpa de la segadora eléctrica._

_Me va a dar un PATATÚS._

_Pero vale la pena. Vale la pena por Hinata. Lo hago por ella. Y por Naruto. Esto es..._

_OH, CiELOS, ¡ÉSTE ES MI REGALO DE BODAS PARA ELLOS!_

_¡SI! ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido antes? Dado que no puedo darles este diario... sobre todo no ahora que he mencionado las feromonas de Sasuke... les regalaré esto... el documento que les permitirá casarse mañana._

_Genial. Soy un genio. Esto es MUCHO mejor que los candelabros o algo igual de cursi._

_Oooh, están llamando otro número... 92. ¡VENGA YA! A lo mejor los que van del 29 al 91 ya se han marchado._

_Un momento. Eso no es un número. El hombre está colgando un cartel en la puerta. ¿Qué dice?_

**Oficina cerrada para comer: 12.30 p.m.-3.30 p.m.**

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha  
**

No me lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que haya llegado a esto. Estoy en Roma, posiblemente una de las ciudades con una mayor variedad gastronómica del mundo, conocida por su cocina, por una hora del almuerzo larga y lánguida... Y me estoy tomando una pizza de berenjena recalentada en _Amici Amore_, un local italiano de comida rápida que está por todas partes.

En la parte trasera hay una SALA RECREATIVA.

Debería haberme impuesto. Debería haber explicado que cuando un romano cuelga un cartel que dice que la oficina estará cerrada hasta una hora determinada, va en serio.

Pero no. Ella, venga insistir. Está convencida de que si comemos rápido y volvemos a la embajada, de alguna manera avanzaremos posiciones en la cola. Aunque no haya cola y, de hecho, ella tenga un número que no llamarán hasta mañana o, a lo mejor, la semana que viene.

¿Por qué no he insistido? No hacía falta que el viaje fuera una pérdida de tiempo total. Ahora mismo podríamos estar tomando un almuerzo pausado y romántico en el acogedor jardín trasero de algún restaurante, escuchando el arrullo de las palomas en vez del sonido de los asteroides al ser disparados por una pistola de láser generada por ordenador; disfrutando del sol en vez del obsceno neón púrpura de este local.

¿Por qué he dejado que se saliera con la suya? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que _«la suya»_ suele estar equivocada...

Ni siquiera me gusta la berenjena.

Tengo que mantenerme firme. En cuanto vuelva del baño de señoras le diré que este plan está condenado al fracaso, le diré que esto es una pérdida de tiempo ridícula, y que volvemos a la casa para salvar el resto de nuestras vacaciones. Voy a decirle...

Ya viene.

Oh. Dice que nos vamos.

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_¡Dichoso restaurante! ¡Dichosa Roma!¡Dichosa Italia!_

_¡Qué PASA con los baños de este país! En serio._

_He tenido que ir al maldito Amici Amore, así que he ido al baño de señoras y, para empezar, el sitio está iluminado con una luz negra, ¡por qué! Oh, es porque (Sasuke acaba de decírmelo) así es imposible que los yonquis se encuentren la vena si se les mete en la cabeza que tienen que chutarse aquí._

_Pero eso no ha sido lo peor. ¡Ni mucho menos!_

_NO HABÍA INODORO. No. Nada de nada. Donde se supone que debía estar el inodoro, había un agujero. UN AGUJERO EN EL SUELO. Con la marca de unos pies a ambos lados, y dos barras a las que agarrarse._

_Bueno, a lo mejor las ITALIANAS saben qué es. Pero yo nunca he visto una cosa igual, y no tengo NI IDEA de lo que se supone que hay que hacer ahí. Es obvio que hay que poner los pies en las marcas. Y está claro que hay que agarrarse a las barras._

_¿Y luego qué? ¿Me pongo en cuclillas?_

_YO NO ME PONCHO EN CUCLILLAS._

_Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué le PASA a este país?_

_Sasuke dice que conoce otro restaurante al que podemos ir y que está cerca de aquí, y jura que tiene lavabo de señoras. Estoy tan traumatizada que le dejo que me lleve a ese sitio. UN AGUJERO. UN AGUJERO. ¿Qué SIGNIFICARÁ Amici Amore, AGUJERO GRANDE?_

_Oh. Sasuke dice que significa «Amar amigos» (Amici = amigos, amore = amor)._

_Ama a tus amigos. ¡Ja! Será algo más parecido a jode a tus amigos. Diciéndoles que vayan allí, A VER EL AGUJERO._

_De todos modos, ¿a dónde me LLEVA? Le he dicho a Sasuke que mejor que no nos alejáramos demasiado del consulado porque estoy SEGURA de que no van a tomarse tres horas para comer. Por el amor de Dios, no son ITALIANOS. Probablemente ese cartel fuera un truco para quitarse de encima a la gente con problemas nimios como la pérdida del pasaporte o cosas así. Pero yo no ME amilano. Voy a por todas. Me da igual lo que tarde. Voy a quedarme allí sentada hasta que..._

_¡Ooooh, qué edificio tan bonito!_

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Esto ya es otra cosa. Sol. Un buen _prosecco_. Vistas panorámicas de toda la ciudad. La Terrazza dell'Eden del Hotel Edén nunca decepciona. Lleva desde 1889 mimando a los clientes agotados después de visitar Roma y traumatizados por el tráfico. Aquí es donde tendríamos que haber venido desde el comienzo.

Aprendamos la lección: nunca dejes que una artista elija restaurante.

_._

_._

_._

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**_**  
**_

_Oh, Dios mío, ¡reconozco este lugar! ¡Es donde se alojaron Britney Spears y Pink cuando rodaron el anuncio de Pepsi en el Coliseo. Y los fotógrafos hicieron un montón de fotos de Britney en este solárium, en compañía de ese bailarín casado._

_Guay._

_Esto es PRECIOSO, todo amarillo y verde, con estas vistas IMPRESIONANTES. Se ve hasta el Vaticano. Se puede saludar al papa. ¡Hola, papa! ¡La mamá de Hinata le manda recuerdos! ¡Y estoy segura de que Dan Brown no tenía mala intención!_

_Y el prosecco... qué rico. La comida también es deliciosa._

_Pero mejor que nos demos prisa, la oficina vuelve a abrir dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Sasuke quiere ir a la piazza di Spagna, que está más abajo en esta misma calle. Como si tuviéramos tiempo de hacer turismo._

_De todos modos, no quiero negarme. De repente está siendo muy AMABLE. Me ha traído aquí y me ha enseñado el lugar y me invita a comer y se está portando... pues como una persona agradable, para variar._

_Y está tan... bueno, guapo, aquí sentado con los jeans y una camisa de algodón. Veo que por fin se ha peinado –o lo que hace con su cabello para que se mire así-, lo cual está bien si pretende hacerse pasar por Naruto, que tiene el cabello más alborotado que el. El sol hace resaltar sus mechones dándole un toque medio azulado, lo que me hace pensar ¿Cómo demonios lo hace?._

_Y además está contando anécdotas divertidas, sobre cuando él y Naruto iban al colegio. Es difícil hacerse a la idea de que es la misma persona que el otro día insistía en que el matrimonio es una institución caduca, que el amor no es más que una reacción química que se produce en el cerebro._

_Entre esto y lo de los gatos de anoche, casi está empezando a GUSTARME._

_Quizá se deba tan sólo al prosecco. Cielos, qué romántico es esto, estar aquí sentados, divisando toda la ciudad por encima de las copas de los árboles y las ruinas antiguas, bebiendo vino espumoso y tomando estas aceitunas tan exquisitas. Qué lástima que Hinata y Naruto se lo estén perdiendo._

_¡Hinata y Naruto! ¡Tenemos que irnos!_

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

**_Asunto_**_: Tú_

_No sé si es que me ignoras o si te ha pasado algo. Espero que sea lo primero, por supuesto. Anoche estaba haciendo zapping y resulta que vi que en el Canal Viajar daban un programa sobre las regiones menos turísticas de Italia, así que lo miré, cómo no, y pasaron un reportaje sobre Le Marche y dijeron que ahí hay LOBOS._

_Sí. LOBOS. En las colinas._

_Espero que no haya colinas cerca de la casa del tío de Hinata y, en todo caso, que no haya lobos. Y que cierres la ventana por la noche. Porque los lobos son capaces de saltar mucho. Por lo menos, según el documental._

_Supongo que no me escribes porque estás enfadada conmigo por haberle dicho a la madre de Hinata que va a ganar un hijo en vez de perder una hija. Sigo sin entender cómo sólo con eso su madre va a llegar a la conclusión de que Naruto y Hinata piensan casarse en secreto en Italia._

_Pero he pensado que debía informarte de que parece que la pobre madre de Hinata pronto va a tener otros asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse: papá y yo acabamos de estar en el ambulatorio por una astilla que se le clavó en el pie (le dije que el suelo del comedor necesitaba ser pulido) y nos hemos encontrado con una de las cuñadas de Hinata, que estaba ahí con su pequeña niña pequeña, porque se había metido un bote de salsa picante por la nariz. La bebe._

_Bueno, da igual, según ella, los Hyuga están muy enfadados porque Haido acaba de anunciar que va a casarse. Con su novio. Al parecer, van a hacer una especie de ceremonia en la escalera del ayuntamiento, en las mismas narices del alcalde._

_Espero que ahora estés contenta._

_Una compañera del grupo de salvacion quiere saber si le firmarías un ejemplar de Wondercat: los primeros años para su sobrino Jehn. Le he dicho que sí. Te lo va a mandar en un sobre prefranqueado para que sólo tengas que meterlo en el buzón en cuanto lo hayas firmado._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá_

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_Esta escalinata de la piazza di Spagna tampoco es gran cosa. Me refiero a que los escalones están gastados de tanto uso, dado que tienen unos trescientos años de antigüedad. Sin duda suponen un peligro para la seguridad. Casi me tuerzo el tobillo un par de veces mientras bajaba._

_Y sí, vale, la casa de Shelley estaba al lado. Shelley. ¿Ése no era el marido de la autora de Frankenstein?_

_No sé por qué Sasuke se ha quedado tan callado cuando se lo he preguntado. ¿Cómo voy a saberlo todo sobre literatura? Yo estudié bellas artes. Seguro que ÉL no sabe que Miguel Ángel se hartó de que la gente le felicitara tanto por las manos de la estatua de David que se las cortó._

_Así que le he preguntado sí lo sabía y ha dicho que no. Y ha añadido que no entendía por qué, si las manos gustaban a tanta gente, Miguel Ángel se las había cortado._

_Así que le he explicado que a los artistas les gusta que la gente contemple sus obras como un todo, no por partes. Si la gente se fijaba demasiado en las manos, no apreciaría el resto de la estatua. Y Miguel Ángel no quería hacer unas manos fantásticas... Él quería hacer una ESTATUA fantástica._

_Me he dado cuenta de que mi explicación le ha impresionado. Creo que ha compensado lo que le he dicho sobre Britney cuando estábamos en el hotel Eden. Allí ha puesto cara de susto._

_¡Da igual! Es obvio que algo debo de SABER ¿verdad?_

_Había unos cuantos hippies sentados en la escalinata, tocando la guitarra y cantando sobre la paz y cosas así. Está claro que a Sasuke le han recordado algo, puesto que va y salta: «Tengo que ir a Western Union.» Y yo le digo: «¿Por qué?», y él contesta: «Tengo que mandarle dinero a mi hermana.»_

_Así que hemos ido a Western Union. Por suerte, la piazza di Spagna está en una zona muy turística y hemos encontrado una oficina en seguida, y Sasuke ha enviado un giro telegráfico a alguien llamado Mika Uchiha. Ya sé que no debería haber mirado, pero ¿qué iba a hacer si no?_

_Además, sentía curiosidad._

_Aunque no parecía querer hablar del tema, le he preguntado cuántos años tenía su hermana y me ha dicho que veintitres. O sea, que él es su hermano mayor. Me cuesta imaginar que Sasuke tenga una hermana pequeña._

_Me cuesta imaginar que Sasuke haya sido niño. Pero sé que lo ha sido, porque fue entonces cuando él y Naruto se hicieron amigos._

_Me pregunto si a Mika también le dan miedo las serpientes._

_Además, ¿para qué necesitará mil dólares? ¿Quién pide un préstamo tan grande a su hermano?_

_Pero cuando he preguntado, Sasuke ha dicho: «Mary es artista», con un tono que sugería que no valora demasiado esa profesión. Es decir, MI profesión._

_Pero da igual. Es todo un detalle por parte de Sasuke que ayude a su hermana pequeña, lo cierto es que no lo habría encasillado como un buenazo con el dinero, pero es obvio que esa chica sabe que no tiene problemas económicos..._

_Generoso con su hermana. Atento con los gatos. Temeroso de las serpientes._

_Pero aficionado a las modelos. Y antimatrimonio. Hum._

_Hemos vuelto al consulado. Sasuke quería darse por vencido pero no se lo he permitido._

_Y me alegro porque ahora, todo va mucho más rápido. Ya van por el número 67. No me pregunten cómo._

_Hay algo bastante molesto... Aquí hay una mujer, de mi edad aproximadamente, que supongo que quiere el mismo documento que nosotros porque va a casarse con un italiano llamado Paolo. Lo sé porque lo está pregonando a los cuatro vientos. Paolo está sentado a su lado, una mole de hombre, y no parece muy contento. Ella dice que él no habla nada de inglés y que ella apenas habla italiano. Dice que su relación se basa totalmente en la atracción física._

_Lo cual, si es cierto, es un poco triste. Por ella, claro. Paolo es guapo, no me malinterpretéis. Pero ella no es nada del otro mundo. Me pregunto si Paolo sabe siquiera dónde están y que van a casarse._

_Acabo de darle un codazo a Sasuke, que estaba muy ocupado escribiendo en su Blackberry (para variar) y le he preguntado (sotto voce) si cree que Paolo sabe en qué se está metiendo. Antes de que haya tenido tiempo de responder, la futura señora de Paolo ha soltado: «Es mecánico. A mis padres no les parece bien. Creen que puedo conseguir algo mejor que un mecánico italiano que ni siquiera habla inglés. Pero la energía sexual que hay entre nosotros es tan fuerte que ¿cómo voy a negarla?»_

_Esta última pregunta iba dirigida sólo a mí. Por desgracia, la he mirado a los ojos. Ahora no me deja en paz._

_«Me llamo Rhonda —dice—. ¿Qué escribes en esa libreta? »_

_Yo: __ Nada._

_Rhonda:__ Oh, es un diario de viaje. ¿Sabes?, me encanta escribir diarios. Por la noche soy incapaz, de dormir si no escribo sobre la jornada. A veces lleno veinte o treinta páginas.  
_

_Yo:__ Vaya._

_Rhonda:__ (Haciéndole ojitos a Sasuke con sus pestañas color marrón rata.) ¿Es tu novio?_

_Yo:__ Pues... sí, sí. Supongo que sí. Se llama Naruto y yo Hinata._

_Rhonda:__ Hola, Hinata. Hola, Naruto, ¡Mira que eres guapo! ¿Qué estan haciendo aquí? ¿Han perdido el pasaporte? Yo he venido a pedir un documento que necesito para casarme._

_Yo:__ Eso he oído. Nosotros también estamos aquí para pedir un documento que necesitamos para casarnos._

_Rhonda:__ Ok, ¿van a casarse? ¿Aquí en Italia? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?_

_Sasuke:__ No podemos esperar más, Rhonda. Mi amor por esta mujer es tan fuerte que quiero casarme con ella ahora mismo y no esperar ni un minuto más. Quiero convertirla en la señora de Naruto Uzumaki lo antes posible._

_O.O... wow!_

_¡Tiene sentido del humor!_

_¿Quién iba a decirlo?_

_Rhonda__: Oh, cielos, ¡lo entiendo perfectamente! Igual que Paolo y yo. ¿Les he presentado a mi futuro esposo, Paolo? No habla ni una palabra de nuestro idioma y yo no hablo italiano. Nos conocimos hace tres días. El transatlántico en el que hacía un crucero paró aquí y fui a alquilar un escúter y ahí lo conocí, y... bueno, no he vuelto al barco. Mis padres están enfadados conmigo, era un crucero para celebrar su treinta y cinco aniversario, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? La atracción física que sentimos es abrumadora. Paolo en la cama es como un animal._

_Yo:__ (Dando una palmadita en la rodilla a Sasuke.) Como él._

_Sasuke:__ (Rodeándome los hombros con el brazo.) Bueno, cariño, no seas modesta. Tú tampoco te quedas corta._

_Yo:__ (Con expresión modesta.) Ayer hicimos el amor... ¿cuántas veces fueron, querido?_

_Sasuke:__ Creo que siete._

_Yo:__ (Intentando pasar por alto que Sasuke Uchiha huele de maravilla.) Bueno, sí, pero es porque tenías esa lesión deportiva._

_Sasuke:__ Por supuesto. De hecho, ayer fue un día tranquilo._

_Rhonda:__ (Emocionada.) ¡En una ocasión Paolo lo hizo nueve veces el mismo día!  
_

_Todos hemos mirado a Paolo con respeto. Él nos ha devuelto la mirada sin tener la menor idea de qué estábamos hablando... y sin el menor atisbo de inteligencia._

_Yo:__ (El brazo de Sasuke sigue rodeándome. Es cálido y me impide concentrarme.) ¡Qué impresionante! No me extraña que te cases con él._

_Rhonda:__ Lo sé. ¡Ojalá mis padres intentaran entenderlo! Anoche llamaron desde Grecia y se enfadaron mucho cuando les dije lo que Paolo y yo íbamos a hacer hoy. ¡Pensaba que se alegrarían por mí, que estarían contentos de que por fin haya encontrado la felicidad de la que ellos han disfrutado durante treinta y cinco años! Pero no. Creen que estoy loca y que dentro de una semana nos habremos divorciado. Pero eso no será así, porque Paolo es católico y no cree en el divorcio. Me parece. Es difícil saber qué dice exactamente, pero creo que por ahí van los tiros. De todos modos, hoy en día se divorcian demasiadas parejas. No entienden que un matrimonio necesita dedicación que no puedes irte sólo porque tu marido te engaña o lo que sea. Hay que aguantar el tipo y HACER que funcione. Pensaba que mis padres lo verían así._

_Sasuke:__ A veces la familia es muy difícil._

_Rhonda:__ Y que lo digas. Anoche estaba escribiendo en mi diario sobre el tema y se me ocurrió que..._

_Empleado del consulado:__ ¡Noventa y dos! ¡Número 92!_

**_¡SOMOS NOSOTROS!_**

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**_MI CAPITULO FAVORITO! si se me permite decirlo 3_**

**_23 paginas para ser presisa :)_**

**_Ahora si... si no me llegan muchos muchos muchos review me deprimire u.u... se qe no es bueno chantagear pero me e dado cuenta que los review han disminuido considerablemente wow... Asi que si no les molesta quisiera que se tomaran unos minutitos de su tiempo para dejerme sus opiniones ya que estoy arriesgando mi vida al subir este cap ya que estoy en lacompu de mi hermano y siempre que la uso termino golpeada T.T asì que tomen en cuenta los riesgos que corro al actualizar y ademas, a pesar de no tener compu hago todo lo posible para poder actualizar como normalmente lo hago -rapida y eficaz ;)-. _**

**_Por cierto... perdon por el error de dedo del cap pasado, ya que no puse bien en dos ocaciones el nombre de los personajes... sorry :(_**

**_hvr! espero que se hayan reido lo suficiente y me dejen muchitos reviews!_**

**_los loviuuuuuuuuuu :*  
_**

_review please?_


	18. Guerra

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 18**

**GUERRA**

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Me siento como un fugitivo internacional de la justicia. Espero que en cualquier momento nos adelante un coche de la Interpol y nos haga salir del vehículo a Sakura y a mí, nos lancen contra el asfalto y nos esposen. Me imagino que unos helicópteros Black Hawk nos sobrevuelan en este preciso instante. Sin duda nos encerrarán en una cárcel italiana, y nadie volverá a saber de nosotros.

Y, en última instancia, Rhonda reirá la última.

Lo hemos hecho. Hemos jurado en falso. Hemos cometido fraude. Hemos falsificado las firmas de nuestros amigos en documentos oficiales.

Y no han sospechado lo más mínimo.

Sakura tenía razón. Ha sido pan comido. El tipo que había detrás del cristal blindado ni nos ha mirado, ni a nosotros ni al pasaporte. Sólo nos ha preguntado dónde nos alojábamos, ha hecho un comentario lacónico cuando le hemos dicho que en Le Marche, nos ha pasado el impreso por la ranura para que lo firmáramos y luego nos ha devuelto los documentos con el impreso sellado. Tanto rato esperando —no hemos iniciado el viaje de regreso hasta casi las cinco y media— y el tema se ha ventilado en cinco minutos.

Pensaba que a Sakura le iba a dar una embolia, estaba loca de alegría. No hacía más que agarrarme de la camisa —lo cual, por cierto, no ha sido una sensación desagradable— y decir entre dientes: «¡Ha funcionado! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Ha funcionado!», mientras bajábamos en el ascensor.

Luego ha parecido que se tranquilizaba y ha preguntado: «¿Qué ha dicho ese hombre sobre Le Marche?»

Así que le he contado que había dicho, con un gruñido, cuando se ha enterado de dónde íbamos... quiero decir, dónde iban a casarse Naruto y Hinata: «Mejor un cadáver en casa que un hombre de Le Marche.»

Eso ha hecho que ella se enfadara, y con razón. «¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? ¿Qué pasa con Le Marche? A mí me parece muy bonito. ¿Sólo porque no esté abarrotado de turistas ya tiene que ser malo? Menudo cerdo», etc.

Eso me ha parecido muy divertido, teniendo en cuenta su opinión sobre Le Marche después de salir del baño del restaurante en el que cenamos anoche.

De todos modos, es cierto que Le Marche empieza a tener cierto encanto. De hecho, tengo ganas de volver.

No he tenido ganas de volver a ningún sitio desde... bueno, nunca. Me pregunto a qué se debe. Tengo la impresión de que los sitios siempre han sido sólo eso para mí... sitios. No acierto a entender qué ha pasado para que Le Marche no sea sólo un sitio, sino algo más parecido a... bueno, un hogar.

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakuro Haruno_

**_De_**_: Sai_

**_Asunto:_**_ Ciao!_

_¡Hola, nena! ¿Qué tal? Hace días que no sé nada de ti. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has fugado con algún semental italiano o qué?_

_Escríbeme, ¿vale? Echo de menos tu cara._

_Y realmente necesito saber si has visto mi gorra de la suerte._

_S._

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Esto sí que es raro._

_Me refiero a que estoy encerrada en un coche con Sasuke Uchiha y la verdad es que no lo estoy pasando mal._

_¿Qué me PASA?_

_¿Por qué ha tenido que rodearme con el brazo en el consulado? No es que no me gustara, nada de eso, por supuesto, pero desde entonces estoy deseando que vuelva a pasar. ¿Por qué incluso me apetece tocarlo? ¡Si le gustan las modelos!_

_Pero ha dado la cara por Naruto y por Hinata. Y encima, en contra de su voluntad. Porque él nunca ha querido que se casen._

_No le he oído protestar ni una sola vez en todo el día. De hecho, gracias a él, esos dos van a poder celebrar su boda de ensueño._

_Esto tiene que ser un duro golpe para alguien que se opone con tanta firmeza a la institución del matrimonio. Me pregunto si es consciente de ello._

_Yo:__ Oye, ¿y qué ha pasado, tú que eras tan antimatrimonio?_

_Sasuke:__ ¿Qué?_

_Yo:__ (Bajando el volumen de Queen.) Pensaba que estabas totalmente en contra de que Hinata y Naruto se casaran. Así que ¿por qué has aceptado hacer todo esto?_

_Sasuke:__¿Estás anotando esta conversación en esa libreta?_

_Yo:__ Pues... más o menos._

_Sasuke:__ Perfecto. ¿Qué más has dicho sobre mí?_

_Yo:__ Que babeas cuando duermes._

_Sasuke:__ No es verdad._

_Yo: __Sí que lo es. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos esta mañana cuando te he despertado._

_Sasuke:__ (Intentando agarrar esta libreta.) Déjame ver._

_Yo: __¡Eh! Mire la carretera, caballero. En serio, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?_

_Sasuke:__¿Sobre qué?_

_Yo: __¡SOBRE EL MATRIMONIO! ¿Por qué estás a favor ahora si antes estabas en contra?_

_Sasuke:__ Sigo estando en contra. Menos en el caso de Naruto y Hinata. He cambiado de opinión._

_Yo: __Eso es obvio, pero ¿por qué?_

_Sasuke:__ Es que parecen tan... compenetrados. Como deberían ser las parejas, supongo._

_Yo: __Ya te lo dije._

_Sasuke:__ Eso no me convierte en partidario del matrimonio, ¿sabes? Sólo me hace ser partidario de Naruto y Hinata._

_Yo: __Es lo único que quería. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijiste cuando estábamos en el avión?_

_Sasuke:__ Bueno, entonces apenas conocía a Hinata. Sigo pensando que sería preferible que Naruto viera un poco de mundo antes de comprometerse. No resoples. El mundo es muy grande y hay mucho que ver. Los hombres no deberían atarse demasiado jóvenes._

_Yo: __Perdona, pero Naruto tiene treinta años. En muchos países eso se considera la mediana edad. Y ha INTENTADO explorar el mundo, ¿recuerdas? Sufre una intoxicación alimentaria por culpa de sus esfuerzos._

_Sasuke:__ Soy consciente de ello. Por eso he cambiado de opinión. Sobre Naruto y Hinata, quiero decir._

_Yo: __Pero no sobre el amor y el matrimonio en general._

_Sasuke:__ Sigo creyendo que el matrimonio es una institución anticuada. También creo que despoja a las personas de su individualidad. Fíjate por ejemplo en que las mujeres adoptan el apellido del marido..._

_Yo: __No TODAS las mujeres._

_Sasuke:__ La mayoría. ¿Tú lo adoptarías?_

_Yo: __Hombre... yo soy la creadora de Wondercat. TÚ nunca has oído hablar de mí pero hay mucha gente que sí. Si cambiara de nombre despistaría a mis seguidores. Además, me gusta mi nombre tal como es. Aunque, por supuesto, lo recibí de una sociedad patriarcal que subyuga a las mujeres robándoles su identidad en cuanto se casan._

_Sasuke:__¿Lo ves? Es lo que yo te decía._

_Yo: __(Resoplando otra vez) Oye, que era broma._

_Sasuke:__ De todos modos, es lo que yo decía._

_Yo: __No, no lo es. Eso no es lo que dijiste entonces. Dijiste que no creías en el matrimonio porque los mamíferos son genéticamente incapaces de ser monógamos y yo puse a los lobos y a los halcones como ejemplo. También dijiste que las sustancias químicas del cerebro nos hacen creer en el amor cuando, en realidad, se trata sólo de lujuria. Está aquí__ en la libreta; si no te lo crees, puedo consultarlo._

_Sasuke:__¡También escribiste esa conversación ahí! ¡Hinata y Naruto van a leerlo!_

_Yo: __Pues sí. A lo mejor. Deja de intentar cambiar de tema. ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿Que los seres humanos son incapaces de ser monógamos? Porque puedo darte un montón de ejemplos de matrimonios en los que ninguno de los cónyuges traicionó al otro..._

_Sasuke:__¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Yo:__ Creo que lo sabría si mis padres se engañasen..._

_Sasuke:__¿Cómo? A no ser que te lo contaran, no lo sabrías. No tendrías ni idea._

_Yo:__Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de los padres de Rhonda?_

_Sasuke:__¿Quién demonios es Rhonda?_

_Yo:__ Rhonda. De Rhonda y Paolo. Sus padres celebraban su treinta y cinco aniversario._

_Sasuke:__ No tienes forma humana de saber si los padres de Rhonda han sido monógamos a lo largo de esos treinta y cinco años._

_Yo:__ Cierto. De todos modos, te apuesto veinte dólares a que lo han sido. Nadie se va de crucero con quien le ha puesto los cuernos._

_Sasuke:__ Eres increíble._

_Yo:__ Tú sí que eres increíble. Sólo porque tu ex mujer te engañó, piensas que todas las mujeres son incapaces de ser fieles. Reconócelo._

_Sasuke:__ Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa._

_Yo:__ No hace falta. Es más que obvio. Cuando dices que crees que los humanos son incapaces de ser monógamos, te refieres a las mujeres._

_Sasuke:__ No, no es verdad._

_Yo:__ ¿Tú la engañaste?_

_Sasuke:__¿A quién?_

_Yo:__ A Konnan._

_Sasuke:__¿CÓMO SABES CÓMO SE LLAMA?_

_Yo:__ Hinata me lo dijo. ¿La engañaste?_

_Sasuke:__ Por supuesto que no._

_Yo:__ ¿Lo ves? A las pruebas me remito._

_Sasuke:__¿CÓMO? ¡NI SIQUIERA SÉ DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!_

_Yo:__ Desconfías de todas las mujeres debido a lo que te hizo una de ellas. Y eso te ha hecho adoptar esta postura antimatrimonio. Pero el problema no es el matrimonio. Son las chifladas como tu ex, que no se lo toman en serio o que se casan por el motivo equivocado o algo así. No culpes a la institución del matrimonio de que Konnan te engañara. No Fue el «matrimonio» el que hizo que lo hiciera. No era más que una zorra._

_Sasuke:__ Cielo santo, eres INCREÍBLE_

_Yo:__ Sí, pero tengo razón. Ésa es la salida. No te la pases._

_Se comporta como si estuviera escandalizado por el hecho de que saque a relucir estos aspectos tan íntimos de su pasado._

_Y supongo que es un tanto grosero llamar «zorra» a la ex de alguien. Pero la verdad es que eso es lo que es. Igual que mi exex es una zorra en masculino. Pero no he permitido que la debilidad de él de tirarse a las representantes de Recursos Humanos chupa-sangres a mi espalda me amargase la idea de la felicidad conyugal o de encontrar algún día a mi media naranja, ¿verdad que no?_

_Y además sé que, estrictamente hablando, la felicidad conyugal no existe... el matrimonio es un trabajo no hay medias naranjas. Lo que hay que hacer es encontrar a la persona que menos te fastidia o, mejor dicho, que te fastidia de una forma que te resulte soportable._

_La verdad es que creo que habría muchos menos divorcios si la gente fuera consciente de ello. Y también muchos menos matrimonios. Pero quizá eso no fuera negativo._

_¡Ooohh, huelo a caballo! ¡Estamos llegando!_

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡NOTICIAS FABULOSAS, CHICOS! ¡Al final va a haber boda!_

_Noticias frescas:_

_¡SAKURA HARUNO ha viajado hasta Roma para conseguir la APOSTILLA que sus amigos necesitan para casarse! ¡SÍ! Ha aparecido a eso de las nueve de la noche, cuando mi abuela y yo estábamos sentados a la mesa del comedor de la casa intentando que los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO, los que se comieron las ostras en mal estado pero que por fin empezaban a encontrarse mejor, tomaran un poco de sopa._

_¡Y entonces aparece SAKURA HARUNO con la APOSTILLA en la mano! ¡La boda se celebrará mañana tal como estaba previsto! Los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO, aunque todavía estaban medio enfermos, se han puesto a dar saltos y gritos de alegría. Y SAKURA HARUNO ha dicho: «¡Es mi regalo de boda para ustedes!»_

_«Es el mejor regalo de boda que nadie ha hecho jamás», ha declarado Hinata, la amiga de SAKURA HARUNO. _

_Mi abuela ha abierto una botella de champán para celebrarlo._

_¡Así que venir todos al Ufficio del Secretario de Castelfidardo mañana por la mañana a las 9!_

_¡Aquí Peter, fan número 1 de Wundercat, que less da las BUENAS NOCHES!_

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Peter_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Haido Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hola, soy tu madre_

_Hinata, tu madre al habla. Ha ocurrido algo terrible. Tu hermano Haido va a casarse. Con un hombre. En la escalinata del ayuntamiento. A la vista de todos._

_Tienes que volver a casa en seguida. Ya sabes que tu hermano nunca me ha hecho caso, ni a mí ni, aparte de ti, a nadie de la familia. Tienes que evitar que haga tal cosa. No puedo permitir que un hijo mío se comporte de esta manera tan deshonrosa._

_Te suplico que le quites de la cabeza esa idea tan descabellada. Quizá Naruto también pueda ayudar. Es médico y seguro que sabe lo mal que está desafiar las leyes de la naturaleza de una forma tan flagrante._

_Cuento con que volverás a casa y harás lo que debes con tu pobre hermano confundido._

_Tu madre_

.

.

.

**PDA de Cal Langdon**

Tenía razón desde el principio. Desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez, con todas esas botellas de agua en el aeropuerto y ese cabello rosa chicle, pensé: «Una chiflada.»

Y eso es.

No obstante... esta noche ha hecho muy feliz a unas personas muy desgraciadas. Cuando hemos entrado por la puerta, Hinata y Naruto eran un par de despojos humanos, medio desplomados sobre la gigantesca mesa del comedor. Naruto parecía especialmente perdido. Me he acercado y se las he dado, de hecho, se las he puesto, porque ni siquiera ha visto que se las tendía, y a continuación Sakura ha dejado el documento encima de la mesa y ha exclamado: «Aquí está su regalo de boda.»

Por un momento he pensado que a Frau Schumacher iba a darle un ataque al corazón, de lo mucho que se ha emocionado.

A decir verdad, ha sido un poco inquietante porque me he imaginado teniendo que hacerle el boca a boca para reanimarla, mientras Naruto le golpeaba el pecho. Y se me ha ocurrido la perturbadora idea, quizá por el hecho de que la mujer sigue mis palabras al pie de la letra (aunque seguramente será porque soy el único que habla alemán), de que si recuperaba el conocimiento y se encontraba mis labios pegados a los de ella, aunque le estuviera dando el aliento de la vida, quizá… pues bueno, disfrutara. E incluso puede que me introdujera la lengua.

¿Es posible que la madrina chiflada con cabellos de chicle seguidora del arte tenga razón? ¿Es posible que haya algo de verdad en su teoría de que el matrimonio está bien para ciertas personas y que no funcionó en mi caso y en el deKonnan porque... bueno, Konnan era una «zorra»?

Me parece una simplificación excesiva de los problemas que teníamos Konnan y yo.

Pero aun así...

Lo que está claro es que el matrimonio parece buena idea para Hinata y Naruto. Están contentos, y dan tantos saltos como les permite su maltrecho estómago. Debo reconocer que no entiendo por qué alguien es capaz de estar tan encantado ante la perspectiva de que le case el alcalde socialista de un pueblo dedicado a la fabricación de acordeones, a miles de kilómetros de su familia.

Pero quizá todo esto tenga algo de romántico que me pierdo. Konnan siempre me acusó de no ser suficientemente romántico. La máquina de coser que le regalé para el día de San Valentín siempre fue una manzana de la discordia. Dijo que habría preferido un brazalete de diamantes.

Pero a mí me pareció que una máquina de coser era un regalo mucho más práctico, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que gastaba en ropa...

Ahora Hinata ha agarrado a Sakura y las dos —seguidas de cerca por Frau Schumacher, que parece muy dinámica para su edad y que no quiere quedarse al margen de nada— han desaparecido, presas de un ataque de pánico por alisar las arrugas del traje de novia que ninguno de los demás tiene derecho a ver.

Ahora que las chicas están ocupadas, Peter y yo estamos intentado organizar la despedida de soltero más mojigata y patética de la historia para Naruto. Mojigata porque, por supuesto, el novio está tan débil por la intoxicación que apenas es capaz de llevarse la copa a los labios. Y patética porque aquí la única diversión son los gatos callejeros de anoche, que vuelven a por otra ración de pescado.

Eso es, ni bailarinas de _strip-tease _ni actos camicaces para Naruto.

Pero quizá sea lo apropiado para un hombre que ha elegido un lugar tan retorcido, aunque extrañamente adecuado, para casarse.

Ahora Naruto ha vuelto a la habitación tambaleándose para acostarse, y debe de haber interrumpido a las chicas mientras Hinata se probaba el traje de novia, a juzgar por los gritos de indignación que acabo de oír. Así pues, me he quedado a solas con el joven Peter, quien acaba de preguntarme si Sakura Haruno volvería a bajar o si se iría directa a la cama.

Qué conmovedor es que este joven crea que estoy al corriente de los pensamientos o intenciones privadas de la señorita Haruno. Dado que se trata de una suposición totalmente incorrecta, me he visto obligado a informarle de que, de hecho, no lo sé.

Entonces, el insatisfecho joven ha tenido la osadía de mirarme de hito en hito y preguntarme cuáles eran exactamente mis intenciones para con la dama en cuestión.

Pero sin emplear tantas palabras, claro está. Sus palabras exactas, pronunciadas con un tono de gran desaprobación y con su característico acento alemán, han sido: «¿Tú y Sakura Haruno son amantes?» Mentiría si dijera que no me ha importado la expresión petulante del muchacho cuando le he dicho que ni por asomo.

¿Acaso no debería haber sido tan categórico?

Por lo menos no ha dicho nada. Se ha limitado a sacar una baraja del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y me ha preguntado si quería jugar a _Guerra_.

Así tengo que verme, reducido a pasar una noche hermosa e iluminada por la luz de las estrellas junto a la costa del Adriático jugando a _Guerra_ con un adolescente alemán.

No puedo evitar preguntarme si el hombre del consulado no estaba en lo cierto esta tarde al decir que era mejor tener un cadáver en casa que un hombre de Le Marche. No es que aquí haya nada raro, pero es que... bueno, da la impresión de que este lugar afecte a personas supuestamente normales...

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De_**_: Mika Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Gracias_

_Oh, Dios mío, gracias por el dinero. La verdad es que lo necesitaba. Jen (el dueño de la furgoneta) ha resultado ser un psicópata total. Me ha echado, sólo porque me pilló hablando con otro tipo. No sé quién se ha creído que es, ¿un jodido talibán? Cielos, odio que los hombres piensen que soy su posesión._

_Pero está bien, porque me he enganchado a un grupo increíble de practicantes de snowboard. Hasta tienen una habitación libre en la que puedo alojarme. Uno de ellos, Sai, me ha enseñado a hacer el halfpipe. Incluso me dejó usar una de sus tablas y tal. Dice que cree que yo podría tener talento natural para ello. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor el snowboard ha sido mi vocación desde hace tiempo y yo no me había enterado porque mamá y papá siempre nos hacían ir de vacaciones a la dichosa playa, en vez de llevarnos a esquiar, como los padres normales._

_Bueno, gracias otra vez por la pasta._

_Seguimos en contacto,_

_Mika_

. . .

. . .

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_ Kushina Uzumaki_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Hola, Sasuke! No quiero ser pesada pero me preguntaba si habías recibido mi mensaje anterior y habías tenido la oportunidad de plantearte lo que te decía. Sobre __Hinata y Naruto__. Ya sé que ahora mismo estás con Naruto, y confiaba en que hubieras tenido la ocasión de hablar con él sobre el tema. Por razones que ahora no vienen a cuento, él y yo no nos hablamos. O, mejor dicho, yo le hablo, pero parece que él está enfadado conmigo. Sé que se le pasará pronto, ya conoces a Naruto y sus cambios de humor. Pero espero que, mientras tanto, vigiles lo que hace y evites que cometa... pues, alguna locura._

_Por supuesto que no me refiero a que vaya a SUICIDARSE por haberse peleado con su madre. Con lo de locura me refiero a... pues, no sé, PEDIRLA en matrimonio, o algo así. A Hinata, claro. No es que no me caiga bien o que no la quiera como nuera. Es una chica de lo más agradable. Lo que pasa es que no es una de nosotros._

_De todos modos, no quiero estropearte las vacaciones enviándote mensajes continuamente. Espero que lo esten pasando bien. También espero que tengas la oportunidad de darle a Naruto una pequeña dosis de realismo sobre lo difícil que puede llegar a ser hacer que un matrimonio funcione, sobre todo cuando dos personas proceden de culturas tan distintas como él y Hinata. Te lo agradecería._

_Con cariño,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_._

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Nunca había, visto a Hinata tan feliz como esta noche. Más feliz incluso que el día que Kiba Inuzaka le pidió que fuera su pareja, en el baile de promoción después de que ella se pasara el año entero intentando que él le hiciera caso. En serio. Está RADIANTE. Es cierto que todavía está pálida por haberse pasado el día entero y parte de la noche vomitando, y que el vestido le va grande por todo el peso que ha perdido, pero mañana va a ser la novia más guapa de todo el universo._

_Hoy en la oficina consular, Sasuke y yo hemos hecho lo que debíamos, cometer perjurio y todo eso._

_Ahora Hinata se ha ido a la cama un tanto aturdida y acabo de oír que Naruto también se iba a dormir, y parece ser que Frau Schumacher se ha marchado y me doy cuenta de que estoy MUERTA DE HAMBRE. Es que no hemos comido desde este mediodía en el hotel Edén, así que voy a hacer una incursión en la cocina a ver qué encuentro y luego me voy directa a la cama porque mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para la ceremonia._

_Sasuke ha estado muy callado esta noche mientras los demás celebrábamos la ocasión. Ni siquiera soy capaz, de imaginar qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Esa ex mujer que tuvo lo dejó hecho un lío. No me importaría encontrarme con ella algún día en un callejón oscuro. Seguro que podría enseñarle unas cuantas cosas que he aprendido desde que vivo en este nuevo vecindario, cosas que probablemente no se enseñen en las clases de kick-boxing de su zona residencial. ¿De dónde salen mujeres como ésa? Se fijan en hombres que son totalmente correctos (bueno, vale, Sasuke necesita algún que otro arreglillo, pero me imagino que por aquel entonces probablemente no fuera tan pedante) y los dejan estropeados para el resto de las mujeres. Eso no está nada bien._

_Por descontado, no estoy insinuando que yo quisiera quedarme con Sasuke Uchiha si no fuera mercancía defectuosa. ¡Por favor! Lo último que me hace falta es un novio periodista._

_Aunque la verdad es que está muy atractivo en bañador..._

_¡No! ¡Para ya! ¡NO necesito para nada salir con un aficionado a las modelos! Eso es como estar condenada al desengaño y a muchas, muchas tarrinas de helado de nueces de macadamia!_

_._

_._

_._

. . .

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Esto es intolerable. Estoy en Italia, la noche es cálida, brilla la luna y yo me encuentro junto a una piscina reluciente mientras las hojas de palmera se mecen ligeramente gracias a la brisa nocturna, tengo un cuenco de aceitunas, virutas de parmesano y una botella de un vino excelente delante de mí, y enfrente una mujer que irradia una sexualidad muy sana...

Y estoy jugando a _Guerra_ con ella.

¿Qué es lo que no encaja en esta situación?

¿Qué es lo que no encaja en MÍ? Esta mujer no debería gustarme. Es todo lo que no soporto... artística, obsesionada por la cultura popular, resuelta, Japonesa...

Y aun así...

Tengo ganas de besarla.

Quizá sea la luz de la luna. Quizá sea este maldito lugar.

O tal vez sea porque hoy me ha hecho reír un montón de veces.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué me pasa? Me ha hecho reír. ¿Y qué? Naruto me hace reír y no por eso quiero besarlo. Ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres graciosas. Y sobre todo no me gustan las mujeres graciosas y artísticas.

Así pues, ¿por qué tengo ganas de matar a este chico si no se larga antes de cinco minutos?

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Todavía no se va. Está contando no sé qué historia sobre un anime que le encanta. Al parecer, Sakura lo conoce, aunque no es el suyo. Resulta que salen elfos y gnomos. Peter está explayándose sobre el hecho de que la última entrega va a ser dentro de dos semanas. Sakura, que conoce al autor, dice que sabe qué va a pasar, pero la muy coqueta se niega a contárselo al chico. Él está encantado con la situación y le suplica. Ella se niega a revelar lo que sabe y saca un ocho. Peter acaba de sacar un ocho.

Guerra.

Ha ganado ella.

La luz de la vela resalta las mechas de su pelo rosaceo y hace que le brillen los ojos. Tiene una piel como de mantequilla...

¿Qué me ocurre? NO quiero liarme con esta mujer. Ni con ninguna otra, ya puestos. Tengo que escribir un libro. Tengo que encontrar un sitio para vivir. Ni siquiera tengo una tintorería adónde ir. No puedo empezar una relación...

Bueno, le doy al chico cinco minutos más. Ya es casi medianoche. ¿Acaso no tiene un ordenador al que conectarse en su casa?

Ahora ella le pregunta por Annika. ¿Quién demonios es Annika? Oh, la chica del despacho del alcalde. Parece ser que es la hija del alcalde. Peter habla en tono mordaz de ella, de quien está claramente enamorado y quien, a juzgar por su insistencia en que la odia, no le corresponde.

Saco un dos. Peter también.

Guerra.

Oh, es la guerra. En más sentidos de los que imagina.

Un momento. ¿Qué es eso?

Maullidos. Los gatos han vuelto.

Ella se levanta de un salto y se va a la cocina para buscar algo para darles de comer. Por fin Peter y yo estamos solos.

Cuando regresa con un cuenco de lo que parece ser el contenido de varias latas de atún, Peter se ha ido. «¿Adónde ha ido Peter?», pregunta. Y no puedo evitar pensar que realmente no lo sabe. Se trata de un misterio que me alegra poder desvelarle.

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**_Reglas del juego de ahora en adelante:_ **_El siguiente capitulo sera diario de Sakura... osea cap corto :) de acuerdo a los review subire cap que sera sobre el pda de Sasuke :) y de ahi en adelante los cap seran otros dos capitulos cortos pero interesantes (tambien de Sasuke). _

**_Solo puedo adelantarles que... se pondra padre :D porque Peter no se a ido nomas porque si 8) JAJAJAJAJAJ _**

**_los loviuuuuuuuuuu :*_**

**_y muchisimas gracias por sus review! me hacen sumamente feliz :D_**

_review please?_

_._

_**p.d**._ Acabo de subir un new fic... no es nada como este, es muy diferente y algo tragico pero no se.. me llego :') asì que los invito a pasar a leer :D


	19. Ordenando pensamientos

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 19**

**ORDENANDO PENSAMIENTOS**

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno **

_¿ESTÁ LOCO? Bueno, ya sé que me toma por tonta, por culpa de mis «dibujitos» y mis tacones demasiado altos que siempre me hacen tropezar y por lo de los carsbinierí._

_Pero nunca habría pensado que me toma por el SER HUMANO MÁS ESTÚPIDO SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA._

_Porque eso es exactamente lo que sería si me dejara engañar por su cantinela «es sólo un beso, no tiene por qué significar nada»._

_Pero ¿saben qué? No voy a permitírselo. Que me estropee la boda, quiero decir. Esta noche puede enfurruñarse todo lo que quiera, pero si mañana por la mañana no baja con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, me encargaré de retorcerle los pelos del brazo de tal forma que no lo va a olvidar._

_¿Quién se ha creído que es, Enrique Iglesias? «Sólo quiero besarte. Eres artista. Pensaba que la gente como tú estaba acostumbrada a vivir el momento.»_

_¡Y qué más!_

_Según parece, piensa que como soy una mujer soltera de cierta edad que vive con un gato debo de estar desesperada. O ser retrasada._

_Pues TENDRÍA que estar muy desesperada —o ser muy retrasada— para acostarme con ÉL sólo porque hoy me haya hecho (bueno, a Hinata y Naruto_ _en realidad) un favor, ¿me voy a acostar con él? ¿Porque hemos comido bien y nos hemos reído un rato ya soy una chica fácil? Por favor..._

_Y vale, sí, el hombre está increíblemente bueno. Reconozco que le he observado las manos mientras jugábamos a las cartas. Y son el tipo exacto de manos que a una chica no le importaría que recorrieran su cuerpo._

_Y cuando quiere puede llegar a ser encantador. Incluso divertido a su manera._

_Y no cabe la menor duda de que es inteligente. Por lo menos, sobre los temas no relacionados con las mujeres. Y cuando quiere es gracioso, como hoy en el consulado, con Rhonda._

_Y se porta bien con los gatos, cuando cree que no lo ve nadie._

_Pero lo siento, mi época de acostarme con cínicos sólo porque tienen las manos bonitas y saben contar un buen chiste SE ACABÓ. Porque ¿sabes qué consigues con eso? Otra noche con un tipo bueno y gracioso que no va a tener el menor interés en acompañarte a la fiesta de Navidad del trabajo o en compartir la factura de la luz, y mucho menos en pagar la mitad del alquiler, aunque ya viva en tu casa._

_Lo tengo superado. SUPERADÍSIMO._

_Cabría pensar que ya lo vio claro desde el comienzo de nuestra relación. Me refiero a que artista, para él, obviamente es sinónimo de «cabeza loca». Pero ¿de verdad ha pensado que soy de las de rollo de una noche? ¿Acaso no es obvio, por como hablo de Lady Halcón y del hecho de que los halcones y los lobos se emparejan de por vida, que me interesa la monogamia y el compromiso!_

_Por lo que parece, no ha captado el mensaje. Aparezco con la comida para los gatos y Peter ha desaparecido, así, de repente, porque cuando me he levantado estábamos en plena partida de cartas._

_Y le pregunto: «¿Dónde está Peter?», y Sasuke va y suelta: «Le he dado veinte euros y le he dicho que se esfumara.»_

_Yo:__ ¿Que has hecho QUÉ?_

_Sasuke:__ Ya me has oído. Por cierto, que ya era hora. Me ha impedido hacer esto toda la noche._

_Y entonces me ha tomado por los hombros y, antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que ocurría (no, en serio, NUNCA sospeché que se sintiera atraído por mí, dado que no ha hecho más que refunfuñar sobre mí desde que nos conocimos. Bueno, aparte de rodearme con el brazo en el consulado. Pero ¡eso era para disimular!) me ha atraído hacia él y ha empezado a besarme._

_¡A besarme! ¡Como si estuviéramos en una novela romántica o algo así!_

_Y, vale, no se queda corto en el capítulo de besos. Está claro que tiene práctica._

_Y, vale, no me ha desagradado. Ni mucho menos, la verdad. Todas las partes de mi cuerpo que suelen derretirse cuando alguien me besa apasionadamente se han derretido, tal como corresponde, cuando me ha besado._

_Y reconozco que durante una fracción de segundo he pensado: «¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Le gusto! ¡Le gusto DE VERDAD!», y he albergado una pequeña fantasía rápida sobre nosotros paseando por las calles de nuestro vecindario cogidos de la mano y yendo a comer Taiyakis y yo presentándole a Freddy. Y he empezado a devolverle el beso..._

_Pero entonces he caído en la cuenta... ¡esa fantasía! Nunca, nunca se hará realidad. Porque él no cree en el amor, y mucho menos en el matrimonio, y NUNCA irá a buscar taiyakis conmigo y nunca pasará en casa el tiempo suficiente para conocer a Colega, por lo menos no como para mantener una relación significativa con él. Y ¿durante cuánto tiempo puedo seguir presentando a Freddy, hombres que no va a volver a ver? Es muy sensible y cuando establece un vínculo afectivo es para siempre. Cuando Sai se marchó no había manera de que se comiera sus Friskies._

_Entonces he oído la voz de Hinata en mi cabeza diciendo «Tienes que empezar a pensar en el futuro y salir con gente que se quede a tu lado», y me he acordado de la novia que vimos en el exterior de la iglesia en Roma, y lo feliz que parecía, y que su padre la miraba con una sonrisa radiante..._

_Porque justo en ese momento y en ese lugar, me percaté de algo que creo que no he estado dispuesta a reconocer desde la universidad o cuando fuera que la idea de casarme ya no me pareciera tan guay como cuando jugaba con la barbie en quinto curso:_

_Y es que QUIERO casarme algún día. Quiero casarme. De verdad. Quiero el ramo de flores, la alfombra roja y el traje y el velo y el padre que llora y las damas de honor y el «hasta que la muerte nos separe»._

_Así pues, ¿por qué estaba besando a un tipo que cree que la institución del matrimonio debería abolirse?_

_De modo que, en vez de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y devolverle el beso, como seguro que él esperaba, y como reconozco que yo QUERÍA hacer —por lo menos mi CUERPO lo quería—, le he puesto las manos en el pecho y lo he apartado._

_Se ha caído de espaldas en la tumbona metálica en la que estaba sentado antes y se me ha quedado mirando de hito en hito, como diciendo «¿qué pasa?»._

_Pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de articular palabra, he hablado yo:_

_Yo: __¿Me has tomado por una idiota? NO voy a acostarme contigo._

_Sasuke:__ Hum... era sólo un beso._

_Yo:__ Tú no crees en el amor. Crees que es la consecuencia de la fenil... fenil... como se diga._

_Sasuke:__ Feniletilamina. Y no quiero resultar pedante... pero era sólo un beso._

_Yo:__ Ya, pero a diferencia de ti, yo sí que creo en el amor. Y en el matrimonio. Así que ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Una noche y luego qué? Paso a ser otro nombre en tu Blackberry. No, gracias._

_Sasuke:__ Perdona si resulta que me falla la memoria, y, teniendo en cuenta, claro, que no era más que un beso, ¿no me escribiste en un mensaje hace poco diciendo que no tenías ninguna prisa por casarte o tener hijos porque querías dedicarte a tu carrera?_

_Yo:__ Puede ser. Pero ALGÚN DÍA quiero casarme. ¿Así que por qué motivo iba a acostarme con un hombre que es totalmente contrario a la idea del matrimonio? ¿Qué va a pasar mañana por la mañana cuando ni siquiera me mires a la cara y me evites? ¿Y qué me dices del avión de vuelta a Japón, cuando tengamos que sentarnos juntos otra vez? ¿Y cuando lleguemos a Tokio? ¿Me vas a llamar? ¿Voy a volver a tener noticias tuyas?_

_Sasuke:__ Por lo que parece ya tienes muy claro lo que voy a hacer o dejar de hacer, aunque insisto por tercera y espero que última vez, no era más que un beso._

_Yo:__ ¿Sabes qué? Hinata tiene razón. Tengo que madurar. Ya no voy a acostarme con más hombres inadecuados. Se acabaron los practicantes de snowboard y los músicos. Y desde luego nada de hombres que odian la idea misma de matrimonio y que no tienen ninguna intención de mantener una relación duradera conmigo._

_Sasuke:__¿Has llegado a todas estas conclusiones por un beso? ¿Me refiero a lo de que yo no quiero mantener una relación duradera contigo?_

_Yo:__ Ríete de mí todo lo que quieras, pero ¿sabes qué?, antes me acostaría con Paolo que contigo._

_Sasuke:__¿Quién es Paolo?_

_Yo:__ De Paolo y Rhonda. En, el consulado._

_Sasuke:__¿PAOLO? ¿El mecánico tonto?_

_Yo:__ Sí, tonto, pero por lo menos no va por ahí gimoteando que el amor romántico no existe. Por lo menos creía en el matrimonio._

_Sasuke:__ ¡Ese típo no hablaba ni una palabra que no fuera italiano! Dudo que tuviera la menor idea de que IBA a casarse._

_Yo:__ Sigue creyéndote superior a los pobres mortales como yo que creen en el amor y la monogamia y que quieren encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el resto de sus días. Pero ¿sabes qué va a pasar dentro de veinte años? Que yo voy a estar con alguien..., alguien con quien desayunar y leer el periódico y ver películas tontas y con quien dormir e ir de vacaciones, alguien que NO me engañará igual que te engañó tu mujer, porque voy a casarme con alguien que me querrá por lo que soy y no por dinero ni nada por el estilo, y tú estarás solo, espero que lo disfrutes._

_Sasuke:__ Bueno, pues muchas gracias. Seguro que sí. Y espero que Paolo y tú tengan una vida muy feliz y próspera. Para su treinta y cinco aniversario ¿puedo recomendaros un crucero?_

_Yo:__ Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta._

_Sasuke:__ Bueno, supongo que no tenemos nada más que decirnos._

_Yo:__ Supongo que no. Buenas noches._

_Entonces me he marchado de la terrazza y he subido aquí a escribir todo esto._

_Creo que lo he dejado impresionado._

_Ojalá no hubiera tropezado con el umbral de la puerta al entrar._

_Pero creo que no se ha dado cuenta._

_Ahora no oigo nada... supongo que todavía debe de estar abajo porque no le he oído subir. Sólo oigo los grillos del exterior._

_Aun así…_

_No puedo evitar plantearme si he hecho lo correcto. Me refiero a que creo que lo HABRÍAMOS pasado bien. Besa de fábula._

_Y, bueno, es divertido, como en la oficina del consulado, cuando quiere._

_Y está claro que es listo. No creo que nunca se le acaben los temas de conversación._

_Bueno, o de discusión, pero da igual._

_A lo mejor no debería haberle apartado tan de prisa. No. No, he hecho lo que debía. Porque ¿qué sentido habría tenido? ¿Una noche de felicidad y después qué? Seguro que volvería con sus zorras._

_¡Sólo que esta vez yo sería una de ellas! Oh, cielos, no sería capaz, de SOPORTAR, la idea de que me tomara por una de ésas. Por otra mujer que añadir a su historial. No podría. Creo que me merezco algo más._

_Estoy empezando a pensar que quizás Freddy, sea mi media naranja. Tiene todo lo que yo busco en un hombre..., leal, digno de confianza, atento, guapo, listo, no teme el compromiso..., incluso tiene sentido del humor._

_Lástima que el aliento le huela a pescado._

_Oh, maldita sea. Me he dejado la botella de agua abajo. Me pregunto si puedo bajar a hurtadillas sin encontrármelo otra vez... A lo mejor si voy descalza..._

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**_Que que pedo conmigo? Que esta muy corto? MUAJAJAJAJAJJAA.. lo se lo se :D_**

**_me e dado cuenta de algo... habia dicho subiria este cap y luego otro de Sasuke,,, y luego otros dos! Pero si hago eso los capitulos serian extremadamente cortos y se que me lincharian u.u -aunque no saben donde vivo :D pero aunque sea psicologicamente me doleria eso- El puntoooo es que sera el siguiente capitulo de PURO SASUKE!_**

**_Ahora algo de mi punto de vista que tengo que decirlo! _**_Me he puesto ultimamente a leer bastante -BASTANTE- y me eh fijado que hay autores que son sumamente buenos en toda la extencion de la palabra: drama, ortografia, personajes... Enserio, fascinante pero no tienen un raitin (o como se escriba, uds leanlo y me entenderan no?) a comparacion de otros que -de verdad- no les llegan ni a los talones... muchos de estos tienen tramas de telenovelas de televisa o.o super ridiculas y escrito con las pataas, mala redaccion y esas cosas y tienen HORRORES de review! osea... como puede ser eso! simplemente inexplicable a mis ojos u.u _

_Y se preguntaran.. a que demonios viene esto? D: Es porque estaba leyendo un fic y -honestamente- no me fijo casi en los reviews hasta el final, por lo que cuando termine de leer uno que yo pense 'esta decente pero hay mejores' y no se me antojo continuar del todo leyendo y mire que tenia MAS DE MIL REVIEWS! osea como puede ser eso... cuando hay mejores historias que esa... a lo que me hace pensar que la gente no sabe valorar las cosas buenas de esta vida u.u_

_No es que yo sea excelsa! osea obvio no... estos solo nos mis 'pininos' y se que me falta mucho, pero no inventen!_

**_buenooooo... ya es mucho D: me piñe_**

**_chantaje: _**_ si no tengo minimo 10 review no subire JUM ahora si tratare de cumplirlo porque no lo hago D: es muy dificil para mi dejar las cosas inconclusas. Pero no inventen! actualizo rapido y aun asi u.u es que ando depre y necesito ponerme happy :D_

**_Trata como quieras que te traten_**

**_los amo.. lo saben :D_**

_review please?_

_._


	20. Adios venda en los ojos

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 20**

**ADIOS VENDA EN LOS OJOS**

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Bueno.

Ha sido... raro. Quiero decir, sólo era un beso...

Un buen beso. Debo reconocer que un beso excepcional. He besado a no pocas mujeres en mi vida pero ésta sin duda destaca.

Sin embargo, es obvio que me he equivocado. He cometido un error garrafal.

De todos modos, no es que no me haya devuelto el beso. Al comienzo al menos.

Pero tiene razón. Habría sido un error. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Nunca hago cosas así. Me refiero a comportarme de forma impulsiva de esta manera. No sé por qué pensé... Lo nuestro no tendría ningún futuro, ella tiene toda la razón. Vivimos en dos mundos completamente distintos.

De todos modos, ella es artista. Cabría pensar que estaría un poco más dispuesta a asumir riesgos.

Bueno, menos mal que se ha resistido. Está claro que es una de esas personas dependientes y necesitadas, si es capaz de pasar directamente de un mero beso, que es lo que ha sido, al margen de lo que ella piense, a una verdadera relación. Seguro que, después de hacer el amor por primera vez, me habría pedido que fuéramos a vivir juntos y que luego pasaría todos los fines de semana del futuro inmediato lloriqueando para que fuera a conocer a sus padres.

O lo que es peor, para que fuera su pareja en la boda de alguna amiga.

Escalofriante.

No, he tenido suerte de librarme de ella. Está claro que no es como Grazi. En su caso no habría placer porque sí. Es obvio que he sobreestimado su inteligencia.

Fueron los dichosos zapatos.

¿Por qué lleva ese estúpido calzado cuando está claro que no sabe caminar con él?

De todos modos, lo doy por bueno. Lo último que necesito en estos momentos es liarme con una dibujante de gatos obsesionada con el matrimonio. Tengo que ponerme a trabajar en el siguiente libro y será mucho más fácil si estoy libre, en cuanto a relaciones.

Y a pesar de lo que ella piense, resulta que sí me gusta desayunar solo. Y nunca he tenido que dormir solo si no quería.

Bueno, aparte de esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

¿Practicantes de _snowboard_? ¿Con quién ha estado acostándose esta chica? Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle mañana a Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

No puedo preguntarle a Naruto mañana, ni hoy, para ser exactos. Es el día de su boda. Es poco probable que le apetezca hablar de la vida amorosa de la mejor amiga de su esposa.

No obstante, sólo ha sido un beso. No sé por qué lo he hecho. Juro por Dios que no he podido evitarlo. No es que esté enamorado de ella, ¡Dios me libre!

No ha sido más que un beso.

.

Entonces ¿por qué no _puedo_ dejar de pensar en ello?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Ahora mismo, al pasar por la cocina camino de mi habitación, he hecho un descubrimiento bastante sorprendente. Parece ser que la señorita Haruno ha bajado a buscar algo que había olvidado al subir corriendo a su habitación y, al hacerlo, se ha dejado junto a la nevera algo que estoy seguro que no quería dejarse: esa libretita en la que se pasa el día escribiendo, en la que pone «Diario de viaje de Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki».

Sólo que ha tachado el nombre de Naruto y Hinata y ha puesto el suyo. Aun así, cuando, casi por casualidad, he abierto por la primera página, no he podido evitar leer lo siguiente:

.

«_Queridos Hinata y Naruto _

_¡Sorpresa!_

_Sé que ninguno de los dos se molestaría en dejar constancia escrita de su fuga para casarse en secreto, así que he decidido hacerlo por ustedes.»_

.

Y está claro que si escribe este diario para Naruto y para Hinata, no hay problema en que lo lea yo. Es obvio que tiene intención de dárselo.

Y creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber lo que dice sobre mí, ya que imagino que me habrá dejado bien retratado. Tal vez incluso tenga entre manos material para un juicio por difamación. ¿Quién sabe?

No obstante, no puedo evitar sentir que estoy rebasando algún límite.

Vaya. Menudo dilema moral.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

¿Estreñido?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

¿Don Modelos?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Voy a matar a Naruto por lo del apéndice.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Por lo que parece, también soy un bastardo sarcástico.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Yo...

No sé qué decir. Salvo que...

Salvo que estoy empezando a pensar que a lo mejor no era sólo un beso. De hecho, al verlo aquí todo escrito en la libreta, todas mis interacciones con esta mujer, más o menos detalladas, quiero decir... estoy empezando a darme cuenta de que podría ser... que SÓLO podría ser...

Pero eso es IMPOSIBLE. Estoy agotado, eso es todo. Son casi las tres de la madrugada, por el amor de Dios.

Y aun así es innegable que a veces, cuando la miro, pienso...

No. Es el tatuaje. El maldito tatuaje y los dichosos zapatos. Están PENSADOS para que a un hombre se le ocurran cosas de éstas.

Lo que pasa es que... bueno, el viaje de hoy a Roma, y la espera en el consulado... el trayecto y la espera podrían haber sido muy aburridos, y de hecho me lo he pasado como hacía tiempo que no...

Tengo que quitármelo de la cabeza. Esto NO ESTÁ pasando. Ahora no. TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR UN LIBRO. Tengo que encontrar un apartamento. Tengo una hermana que mantener.

Dios mío. Creo... la verdad es que creo...

_Eso._ Que no ha sido sólo un beso.

Pero ella piensa —porque soy un bocazas—, está convencida...

¿Cómo puedo demostrarle que con ella es distinto? No puedo decírselo así sin más, nunca me creería, es obvio que está convencida de que sólo me gustan las modelos.

Diantres. Grazi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Graziella Fratiani _

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_Asunto:_**_ Tú_

_Grazi, te he dejado dos mensajes en el móvil. Soy consciente de que es tarde, o temprano, según se mire. De todos modos, quería decirte, sobre lo de que vinieras a la casa esta semana, que no creo que sea tan buena idea. Sé que hablamos del tema y que dije que estaría bien pero de hecho pienso que resultaría un tanto delicado en estos momentos, Naruto y Hinata quieren que sea todo muy íntimo. Sé que lo entiendes. Muchas gracias y prometo que te llamaré la próxima vez que visite la ciudad._

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo es que no he captado los indicios? Estaban todos ahí... quiero decir que incluso di de comer a los dichosos gatos. ¿Cómo es posible que ni siquiera durante un instante me preguntara qué me estaba pasando?

Y yo venga a echarle la culpa al _prosecco._

Me merezco que me peguen un tiro.

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**_Lo se! Soy la mujer mas linda del mundo porque actualizo rapidisimo -palmaditas en la espalda para mi- (la modesta a hablado)_**

**_Debo decir que me gusto como quedo acomodado este cap... la forma en que acomode todo no se pero me agrada._**

**_Hoy les recomendare a alguien que -en lo personal- considero muy buena escritora, la mayoria de sus fic's son oneshot SasuSaku por por supuesto, pero tienen un no se que - que se yo que me gusta: _**_Noneofyou. **(mi favorita es la de red :3)... en gustos se rompen generos, por lo que si no les gusta pues nimodo :) tal vez alguno que les diga despues si les agrade**_

_**mis vidas, gracias por poner una sonrisa en mi rostro: **__zeldalove Akira chan, Sakiera chan, jenny shampu, hirako9, OOANDISAOO, vivs-chan, amaru chan, kami-haruka, f-zelda, Hatoko Nara, conny._

**_Aun no he dicho esto... Creo -recalco- CREO que seran unos 4 capitulos mas como minimo y terminamos :D_**

**_._**

**_No hay mal que por bien no venga_**

**_._**

**_los amo.. lo saben :D_**

_review please?_

_._


	21. La boda

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: Ellos no tienen corazon .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 21**

**LA BODA**

.

.

**_Para_**_: Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡BUENOS DÍAS! ¡Hoy es el día de la boda de los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO! ¡SÍ! ¡Vengan todos a la boda de los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO! ¡Iré en el motorino a buscar el brotchen para la boda y muchas otras sorpresas! ¡Mi abuela y yo hemos estado urdiendo muchos planes para la pareja de novios!_

_¡Vengam hoy al Comune di Castelfidardo a presenciar la boda de los japoneses! ¡Será una boda inolvidable!_

_¡Del fan número 1 de Wundercat!_

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Peter_

_._

_._

_._

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Oh, cielos, Peter y su abuela se han SUPERADO. Son las personas más encantadoras que conozco. Esta mañana nos hemos despertado con el aroma del café recién hecho y al bajar nos hemos encontrado con que la mesa casi se hundía bajo el peso de todos los pastelitos, fruta fresca, fiambres y huevos revueltos esponjosos que había encima._

_Además, alguien (Peter jura que no ha sido él) ha decorado el portón delantero con flores silvestres del prado donde pastan los caballos y dos pares de calcetines azules (todavía no sé muy bien qué significado tienen). Según parece, en esta comunidad llevar calcetines azules el día de la boda da buena suerte. Sin embargo, como el traje de Hinata queda por encima de la rodilla, me temo que no va a poder ser._

_Por cierto, la novia sigue radiante. Es imposible imaginar que se pasara el día de ayer con la cabeza metida en el inodoro. Se la ve guapa y feliz y... bueno, ¡como una novia!_

_Naruto también está radiante... si es que puede decirse eso de un hombre. Tiene un garbo al andar que nunca le había visto, y parece que es imposible que deje de sonreír –algo mas fuera de lo común-. Estaba demasiado nervioso como para comer... ¡qué mono! No para de mirar el reloj y de decir: «¿No deberíamos empezar a prepararnos? No es cuestión de llegar tarde. El alcalde tiene que ir a entrenar a los del partido de fútbol.»_

_Sasuke es el único que no estaba abajo a las siete, lleno de vida y contento. Al final ha aparecido un poco antes de las ocho... del EXTERIOR. Parece ser que ha cogido el coche para ir a algún sitio._

_Pero cuando Naruto le ha preguntado adónde había ido, ha contestado: «A buscar el periódico», y ha dejado un ejemplar del Kerald Tribune encima de la mesa._

_Sí. Buen trabajo, Sasuke. Es una forma de ayudar a tu amigo el día de su boda. Comprándole el periódico._

_De todos modos, ¿a quién le importa lo que haya? A mí no, desde luego._

_Ahora Naruto y Hinata se están arreglando. Estoy de guardia por si Hinata tiene una emergencia con el pelo, pero seguro que no. Su pelo se está comportando exactamente como ella quiere. A la perfección, lo que DEBERÍA hacer cualquier pelo el día de la boda de una mujer._

_Yo soy la encargada del papeleo (que ya llevo en el bolso), de la cámara (preparada) y de los calcetines de la suerte (ídem). Peter se encarga de las alianzas. Sasuke se encarga de conducir. Parece estar tomándose todo esto con el mismo estoicismo que cabría esperar de un hombre preparado para situarse ante un pelotón de fusilamiento. Qué halagador para Hinata que el mejor amigo de su futuro esposo parezca equiparar su boda con una ejecución._

_Da igual. No voy a permitir que este bicho raro nos estropee el día. Hemos venido para esta boda, y todo marcha sobre ruedas: no hay ni una sola nube en el cielo; Hinata está más guapa que nunca; Naruto es el perfecto novio nervioso y alguien nos ha preparado el desayuno._

_Seguro que hay un montón de novias que sacrificarían gustosas el hecho de que su familia asistiera a la boda a cambio de UNO de esos elementos._

_Oooh, nos vamos..._

_._

_._

_._

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Dios mío. El pueblo entero ha venido a esta boda. O, por lo menos, eso es lo que parece. Hay casi cien personas reunidas fuera del Comune. Y todas llevan...

Todas llevan camisetas de Wondercat.

En serio. Todas y cada una de ellas.

Algunas sostienen pancartas de Wondercat. Y llevan gorras de béisbol de Wondercat. Incluso hay un bebé con un DISFRAZ de Wondercat.

Sakura se ha quedado muy cortada.

Sobre todo cuando ha bajado del coche, porque todos se han abalanzado a pedirle un autógrafo.

Ha intentado explicar que estaba aquí para asistir a una boda, no para firmar autógrafos. Pero ha sido en vano. Hemos tardado diez minutos en entrar en el edificio. Y la mayoría de los fans de Wondercat nos han seguido, con la supuesta intención de presenciar la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

La culpa la tiene Peter. Se le ve especialmente satisfecho consigo mismo. _Sí_, esto tiene todos los números de ser obra del Acechador Adolescente.

Ah, aquí está el secretario. Da la impresión de que se sorprende de vernos. No deja de balbucear algo sobre que había oído que los novios estaban demasiado enfermos como para viajar a Roma a buscar la APOSTILLA. Sakura le ha puesto los papeles delante de las narices pero él parece muy escéptico...

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Oh, cielos, ¡qué HORROR! ¡EL ALCALDE SE NIEGA A CASARA NARUTO Y HINATA! ¡NO SE CREE QUE LAS FIRMAS DE LA APOSTILLA SEAN DE ELLOS! Dice que se ha enterado de que Naruto y Hinata estuvieron en cama enfermos todo el día de ayer, así que, ¿cómo pudieron conseguir la Apostilla? ¡Dice que seguro que las firmas de la Apostilla son falsas! ¡VOY A MATAR A PETER! ¡ES CULPA SUYA! Seguro que ha publicado algo en el sitio web o algo parecido. Porque ¿cómo si no iba a haber tantos seguidores de Wondercat aquí? ¿Cómo iban a enterarse? ¿Y cómo se iba a enterar el ALCALDE cómo estaban Naruto y Hinata?_

_Oh, Dios mío, me MUERO por ellos. Hinata está TAN guapa y Naruto tan apuesto –y mas con esa expresión y frases de amenaza hacia el alcande-. ¿CÓMO es posible que el alcalde sea tan cruel? ¿Debería confesar? ¿Debería ponerme ante él y decir: «De acuerdo, fui yo, es mi firma y no la de Hinata, pero lo hice por una buena causa, y de todos modos debería casarlos porque mire que monos están juntos.» ¿Aceptaría en este caso?_

_Creo que no. Se ha quedado totalmente impertérrito durante la diatriba de Frau Schumacher, que ha durado cinco minutos por lo menos._

_¡Y ahora se quita el fajín! ¡El fajín de alcalde! ¡Como si ya hubiera acabado la jornada! ¡Se va a entrenar a su equipo para el partido de fútbol como si no dejara una sala llena de personas desconsoladas tras de sí! ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan...?_

_Ok, no. ¿Qué está haciendo Sasuke? Oh, cielos, no pensará confesar que es su firma, ¿verdad? SABÍA que haría algo para estropear la oportunidad de Naruto y Hinata..._

_Un momento. Un momento, no está..._

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

_ Haido Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_ Naruto y Hinata_

_¡Estamos aquí! ¡En el Comune di Castelfidardo, en el edificio Municipale, para la boda de Naruto y Hinata!_

_Por un momento ha parecido que no iba a celebrarse. El alcalde sospechaba que los papeles de Naruto y Hinata no estaban en orden._

_Pero entonces Sasuke Uchiha —SASUKE UCHIHA, don Yo No Creo en el Matrimonio en persona— ha dado un paso adelante, ha sacado una libreta y le ha preguntado al alcalde su nombre completo._

_Y cuando el alcalde le ha preguntado qué estaba haciendo, Sasuke ha dicho (según Peter, que me ha traducido sus palabras): «Oh, soy corresponsal en el extranjero y creo que a mis lectores les interesará saber cómo tratan los funcionarios de Le Marche a los visitantes extrangeros de la región.»._

_¡Al alcalde le ha faltado tiempo para volver a ponerse el fajín! ¡Ha iniciado la ceremonia de inmediato!_

_¡SASUKE UCHIHA HA SALVADO LA SITUACIÓN!_

_¡No he sido la única que ha empezado a vitorear! ¡Da la impresión de que la mitad del pueblo ha venido a presenciar la ceremonia!_

_Qué guapa está Hinata con el vestido, que es —aunque yo la ayudé a elegirlo, así que en cierto modo me felicito a mí misma al decir esto— sensacional. Se le ve la cintura FINA, y lleva un pequeño ramo de flores blancas que Peter le ha hecho... en realidad, son flores de las plantas de ajo del huerto, así que mejor no olerlas. Pero ella no lo sabe, así que simplemente NO HAY QUE DECIRLE._

_Y acto seguido, con solemnidad y de forma muy circunspecta, se ha iniciado la ceremonia, mientras Naruto y Hinata se cogían de la mano y estaban tan encantadores y nerviosos delante de las autoridades y de todos nosotros —incluidos, para mi sorpresa, un buen número de escolares, también la hija del alcalde, que sin duda deberían estar en el colegio—, que abarrotábamos la sala. Da la impresión de que todo el mundo esté intentando esforzarse al máximo._

_Bueno, excepto Sasuke Uchiha, quien, a pesar de su heroicidad anterior, no deja de mirarme los pies. Llevo unas zapatillas nuevas, las que tienen las flores encima de las tiras de los dedos, así que a lo mejor es por eso. ¿Será que no las considera adecuadas para una boda?_

_El alcalde ha abierto un libro grueso y ha empezado a leer, mientras el secretario traducía a nuestro idioma no muy correctamente. Hasta el momento, la ceremonia es muy emotiva, con eso de prometer vivir en la misma casa y educar a los hijos. Está claro que aquí en Italia se toman muy en serio el matrimonio, pero no parecen demasiado interesados en lo de «en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad». Parece que sólo quieren que los dos vivan bajo el mismo techo y que los niños vayan al colegio._

_Bueno, a mí me parece de lo más razonable._

_Oohh, es la parte de las alianzas, tengo que empezar a hacer fotos, seguiré informando..._

_S._

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Re:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡YA ESTÁ! ¡Los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO se han casado! Ha sido muy bonito. Yo llevaba los anillos y cuando el secretario ha dicho: «Los anillos, por favor», se los he dado a los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO. SAKURA HARUNO ha hecho muchas fotos. A mí me ha fotografiado dando los anillos._

_Entonces el alcalde ha dicho: «Io diacharo che sono uniti in matrimonio», y todos los asistentes han gritado entusiasmados._

_Entonces la pareja de recién casados se ha besado y los asistentes han gritado todavía más._

_Y luego el amigo de SAKURA HARUNO, que se llama Sasuke Uchiha, ha dicho a todo el mundo: «Para darles las gracias a todos por haber hecho que éste sea un día tan especial para mis amigos, se les invita a todos a La Beccacia, donde ahora mismo están preparando un brunch.»_

_Entonces todo el mundo ha mirado con cara rara a Sasuke Uchiha porque no sabemos qué es eso de un brunch._

_Entonces SAKURA HARUNO ha preguntado: «¿Va en serio o te golpeaste la cabeza anoche?»_

_Y Sasuke Uchiha ha respondido: «Sí, va en serio. Lo he en cargado esta mañana.»_

_¡O sea que ahora estamos almorzando por SAKURA HARUNO y sus amigos! ¡He traído mi equipo de música portátil para que podarnos bailar! ¡Bailaré con SAKURA HARUNO! ¡SÍ!_

_Ha informado Peter, fan número 1 de Wundercat._

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Peter_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

**_Capitulo corto... el siguiente lo tratare de hacer mas largo, pero es lo unico que tengo por el momento. _**

**_Tengo twitter: NormaZtta por si les interesa :D_**

_**Muchisimas gracias a: **__zeldalove Akira chan, diane, Sakurafrozenprincess, hirako9, OOANDISAOO, vivs-chan, msdupree22, amaru chan, Hatoko Nara, Nana Mizuki y Tsuki Kuroi._

**_Tsunami... se dan cuenta que la naturaleza nos esta regresando todo lo que le hacemos? Se que no es mucho pero tratemos de hacer algo por evitar que continue asi... recicla, no tires la basura al piso, planta un arbol, ten pensamientos positivos!._**

**_._**

**_Despues de la tormenta siempre viene la calma_**

**_._**

**_Hoy una oracion por el mundo... para que todo se solucione_**

_review please?_

_._


	22. Festejo y Chapuzon

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: ¿Ellos tienen corazon? .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 21**

**FESTEJO Y CHAPUZÓN**.

.

WESTERN UNION

TELEGRAMA

Para: Kuchiha y Minato Uzumaki

De: Naruto Uzumaki

Queridos mamá y papá:

Hinata y yo lo hemos hecho. Estamos casados. Ojalá hubieran estado aquí. Mamá, deja de llorar. Yuuki no se puede comparar con mi Hinata.

Los quiere. Naruto.

**.**

**.**

WESTERN UNION

TELEGRAMA

Para: Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga

De: Hinata Hyuga.

Queridos mamá y papá:

Naruto y yo nos hemos casado esta mañana en Castelfidardo. No se enfaden. Por favor. Iremos a visitarlos cuando regresemos a Japón. Se que algún día los querrán tanto como yo.

Los quiere Hinata.

p.d. Haido se invento lo de casarse para encubrirme. Déjenlo en paz.

.

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Estoy conmocionada._

_No puedo creer que haga hecho esto. ¿__CUÁ__NDO lo ha hecho? Debe de haber salido a hurtadillas al amanecer para organizarlo todo. Es imposible que preparara algo antes de esta mañ__ana. SÉ__ que no lo encargó__ ayer. Estuve todo el dí__a con é__l. Seguí__a oponié__ndose con vehemencia al matrimonio hasta anoche. LO SÉ__._

_Así__ que la ú__nica forma de que haya podido hacerlo, el ú__nico MOMENTO ha tenido que ser esta mañ__ana, antes de las ocho. Antes de las OCHO DE LA MAÑANA._

_¿__COMO lo ha conseguido? Me refiero a que aquí__ hay suficiente comida para un regimiento. Debe de haber despertado a la gente para que empezaran a cocinar, aparte de conseguir que los proveedores llegaran a tiempo. ¿__Qué__ ha hecho? ¿__Se ha presentado en el restaurante y ha aporreado la puerta hasta que le han dejado entrar?_

_Seguro. Debe de haber hecho eso. No cabe duda._

_Pero ¿__POR QUÉ__? ¿__Por qué__ alguien que se opone tanto é__ticamente al amor y al matrimonio como é__l HACE algo así__!_

_Quizá__ sea por el mismo motivo por el que dio la cara y se aseguró__ de que Hinata y Naruto consiguieran casarse, ¿__será__ que tambié__n tiene su corazoncito?_

_Lo digo en serio. DEBE de tenerlo. Esto, y lo que ha pasado en el pueblo, lo DEMUESTRA._

_De hecho, Sasuke Uchiha es... bueno... amable._

_¡__En serio! La terrazza está__ preciosa, alguien ha colocado jarrones de flores frescas por todas partes. Hay mesas en el jardí__n cubiertas con manteles blancos y lirios de plá__stico —muy bien conseguidos, por cierto— flotando en la piscina. Los corchos de las botellas de champá__n siguen saliendo disparados... ¡__es una fiesta de verdad!_

_Una fiesta con gente a la que no conocí__amos la semana pasada, a algunos no los hemos conocido hasta hoy, pero de todos modos, es una fiesta. Organizada en el ú__ltimo momento por un hombre que, a medianoche de ayer, seguí__a insistiendo en que el amor no es má__s que la consecuencia de un desequilibrio quí__mico en el cerebro._

_¡__Qué__ contenta se ve a Hinata bailando con el alcalde! A fin y al cabo, es casi como si bailara con su padre._

_Y Naruto, bailando con... pues no sé__ quié__n es. Oh, un momento, Annika la ha llamado mutti, así__ que debe de ser la mujer del alcalde. É__l tambié__n está__ radiante de felicidad. Los dos está__n locos de contento. Esto es MUCHO MEJOR que casarse en secreto en el ayuntamiento. Es como... bueno, como habrí__a sido el banquete si lo hubiera organizado la madre de Hinata._

_Nada de todo esto habrí__a sido posible sin el hombre que lleva insistiendo desde el comienzo en que Naruto y Hinata cometí__an un grave error. Ha sido gracias a Sasuke. Sasuke lo ha hecho TODO._

_Es increí__ble. Ojalá__ se ME hubiera ocurrido algo tan bueno. ¿__Por qué__ no me pidió__ que colaborara? Habrí__a participado encantada._

_Pero al parecer ahora soy el enemigo, a juzgar por có__mo ha evitado hablarme en toda la mañ__ana, aparte de para decirme que llevaba la zapatilla desabrochada. Só__lo que é__l no lo ha llamado Christian Louboutin. Ha dicho: «__Llevas, eh... el zapato desabrochado.»_

_Supongo que no puedo culparle. Me refiero a lo de que no me dirija la palabra. Anoche fui bastante despiadada con é__l._

_Al fin y al cabo, era SÓ__LO un beso. No sé__ por qué__ llegué__ a la conclusió__n de que lo que querí__a era un revolcó__n. Qué__ ESTÚ__PIDA soy a veces. La he vuelto a cagar con un hombre que vale la pena._

_Pero ¿__có__mo iba yo a saber que estaba planeando esta fiesta tan encantadora? Quiero decir que ¿__có__mo es posible que una persona que declara no creer en el amor organice un banquete de boda? Por no hablar de plantarse y SALVAR la boda. ¿__Có__mo es posible que me haya equivocado tanto juzgá__ndole?_

_Pero es que eso de las sustancias quí__micas del cerebro... Eso todaví__a ESTÁ__..._

_Peter acaba de acercá__rseme y me ha vuelto a pedir que baile con é__l. Y ya van tres veces. Le he dicho: «__Peter, ¿__por qué__ no sacas a bailar a Annika?»_

_Lo he dicho bastante alto porque Annika está__ cerca. No parece estar muy contenta de que le haya hecho esta sugerencia._

_De todos modos, no habla tan bien como Peter. De hecho, probablemente deberí__a estar en el colegio. Da la impresió__n de que la mitad de los invitados a la boda se han saltado la clase de matemá__ticas para estar aquí__. ¿__Acaso Sasuke ha conseguido que declaren el dí__a fiesta local aparte de todo lo demá__s? ¿__O es que es una tradició__n italiana que todos los habitantes del pueblo dejen la escuela y el trabajo cuando a unos americanos chiflados se les mete en la cabeza casarse en su localidad?_

_Da igual, Peter me está__ diciendo que NO PUEDE pedir a Annika que baile con é__l porque le dirá__ que no._

_«__Annika —le digo—. Si Peter te saca a bailar, ¿__dirá__s que no? »_

_Ja. Annika acaba de negar con la cabeza, sonrojada. ¡__SONROJADA!_

_Así__ que he empujado a Peter hacia ella y ahora está__n bailando agarrados al son de Killer Queen._

_Porque, por supuesto, Hinata sigue insistiendo en que Peter ponga el CD de Queen de Sasuke una y otra vez. Realmente, Fat-Bottomed Girls es el tema musical oficial de su boda._

_Noooo, Sasuke está__ dando golpecitos en la copa de champá__n con una de las cucharas de Zio Matteo. ¡__Va a pronunciar un discurso!_

_Oh, cielos. Teniendo en cuenta lo que opina de la situació__n, o lo que opinaba hasta su misterioso cambio de parecer de esta mañ__ana, «__Arriba, abajo, al centro y adentro»__, será__ lo má__s elocuente que me imagino que dirá__._

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Haido Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ ¡Me he CASADO!_

_Bueno, lo he hecho. Naruto y yo nos hemos casado. He enviado un telegrama a papá y a mamá, pero no lo recibirán hasta mañana._

_De todos modos, quería que fueses el primero en saberlo._

_Espero que te alegres por mí. Yo estoy loca de contenta, no puedo con la alegría. La única forma de mejorar todo esto habría sido que estuvieras aquí._

_¡Sakura se ha portado fenomenal! Había un problema con nuestros documentos y estaban a punto de no dejarnos casar pero Sakura se fue hasta Roma y juró en falso por nosotros, junto con el amigo de Naruto, Sasuke, quien nos ha organizado el mejor banquete del mundo aquí, en casa de Zio Matteo. Acaba de proponer un brindis de lo más elegante, y como sé que tu cuchito los colecciona, he intentado reproducirlo de la forma más fiel posible. Decía así:_

_«Gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí. Sé que no todos hablan nuestro idioma, así que intentaré ser breve. Conozco a Naruto Uzumaki desde que los dos llevábamos pantalón corto. Y aunque no siempre he estado de acuerdo con sus decisiones —sigo pensando que debería haberse dedicado al béisbol profesional en vez de a la medicina, aunque siempre ha tenido complejo de bienhechor y quería ganarse la vida salvando vidas en vez de bateando pelotas—, incluso yo apoyo su decisión de casarse con Hinata. Las personas que pertenecen al ámbito de Naruto son incapaces de dejar las cosas a medias. Incluso han analizado la composición química del amor. Cuando nos enamoramos, una sustancia llamada feniletilamina nos inunda el cerebro. Se trata de un estimulante que está presente en el chocolate y, al igual que los efectos del chocolate en nuestro estado de ánimo, no dura._

_»Pero unos escasos afortunados —y creo que Naruto y Hinata encajan en esta categoría—, incluso mientras el organismo aumenta su tolerancia a la droga "del amor", segregan otras sustancias químicas, las endorfinas. Las endorfinas son las que inundan el cerebro cuando los amantes duraderos se tocan. Son lo que les proporciona esa sensación de seguridad, comodidad y confianza. Pero para evitar que la situación se vuelva DEMASIADO cómoda —y así mantener la emoción— también se segrega una dosis saludable de oxitocina natural que aumenta el deseo y estimula..._

_»Bueno, creo que puedo dejar el resto a vuestra imaginación. Ahora mismo, lo que quiero es que alcen las copas y digan "Felicidades, Naruto y Hinata. Que en su vida de casados disfruten de salud, felicidad y muchas, muchas endorfinas"...»_

_¿No es precioso? A todo el mundo se lo parece. No tenía ni idea de que el amigo de Naruto fuera tan elocuente. ¡Creo que también ha dejado de piedra a la pobre Sakura, porque se ha quedado mirándolo con una expresión rarísima en el rostro!_

_Vaya, Naruto quiere que bailemos otra vez... seguiré informando. ¡Espero que puedas leer esto, tengo que reconocer que estoy un poco achispada!_

_Te quiere,_

_Hinata_

.

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Diantres, ahora estoy asustada, a Sasuke Uchiha le ha pasado algo._

_En serio, es como si hubiera sufrido una transformació__n o algo así__ por la noche._

_¿__Qué__ está__ pasando? Primero lo del despacho del alcalde esta mañ__ana. Luego la fiesta que ha organizado para dos personas que, a comienzos de semana, creí__a que ni siquiera debí__an casarse. Só__lo en el champá__n se habrá__ gastado una pequeñ__a fortuna._

_Y Hinata acaba de acercá__rseme, borracha como una cuba, —aunque da igual, es el dí__a de su boda, que lo disfrute—, y me ha dicho arrastrando las palabras: «__Dios mí__o, Saku, ¿__sabes qué__ ha hecho Sasuke? ¿__Sabes lo que ha hecho? »_

_Cuando le he preguntado qué__ habí__a hecho, me ha respondido: «__Nos ha reservado a Naruto y a mí__ una suite en un hotel de cinco estrellas junto a la playa para nuestra noche de bodas. Como una pequeñ__a luna de miel con todo incluido: cena y desayuno, y en la habitació__n hay un jacuzzi UN JACUZZI EN LA HABITACIÓN. ¿__No te parece todo un detalle?»_

_He tenido que reconocer que sí__ me lo parecí__a._

_¿__Y el brindis? ¿__QUÉ__ HAY DEL BRINDIS? No ha sido el brindis de un hombre que no cree en el amor. EN ABSOLUTO. Es má__s, ha sido una DEFENSA acé__rrima y cientí__fica del amor. Del amor DURADERO._

_¿__En qué__ estarí__a PENSANDO?_

_Quizá__ estuviera tomado, o drogado tal vez, y no pensaba. Eso lo explicarí__a todo. Esta mañ__ana se ha levantado decidido a urdir algú__n plan diabó__lico para impedir la boda de Hinata y Naruto y en algú__n momento, mientras trataba de sobornar al alcalde para que llamase diciendo que estaba enfermo y luego avisaba de una amenaza de bomba en el edificio del Comune di Municipale, alguien le ha pasado una dosis._

_Pero si eso fuera cierto, ¿__por qué__ está__ bailando con Frau Schumacher completamente sobrio (y como un galá__n encantador)? La lleva con soltura por la terrazza... ejem, hacia mí__. De hecho, la bisabuela de Peter está__ tan embelesada en brazos de é__l que ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que bailan al son de Bohemian Rhipsody._

_La canció__n acabará__ en seguida y a Sasuke podrí__a ocurrí__rsele alguna idea. Como, por ejemplo, sacarme a bailar. Claro, que no me extrañ__a que no lo haga, despué__s de todo lo de anoche. MIRA QUE SOY IDIOTA._

_Oh, Dios mí__o, si hasta me estoy planteando la posibilidad de disculparme por no haberlo besado anoche. Su repentino cambio me está__ volviendo loca. ¿__Endorfinas? ¿__ENDORFINAS? Nunca me dijo nada de las endorfinas. Ayer iba de feniletilamina. Y ahora, de repente, es don Endorfinas._

_«__Oh, qué__ fiesta tan maravillosa»__, exclama Frau Schumacher mientras Sasuke la hace sentarse dando vueltas junto a mí__. Bohemian Rhapsody acaba de llegar a su final apoteó__sico por segunda vez en la ú__ltima hora._

_Yo:__ Me alegro de que se esté__ divirtiendo, Frau Schumacher. No sabí__a que bailara tan bien._

_F. S.:__ ¿__Yo? Qué__ va. Este hombre (sujeta de la mano a Sasuke, quien, por cierto, parece a punto de salir corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la sala) ser el alma de la fiesta._

_Sasuke:__ (Debo admitir que con aspecto avergonzado.) Vamos, Frau Schumacher, no sea modesta. Usted debió__ de ser una chica muy animada._

_F. S.:__ (Restá__ndole importancia, con un gesto de la mano.) Sí__, claro, pero ser hace mucho. ¡__Oh, las fiestas que celebrarse en el cuartel general del Fü__hrer! É__sta recordá__rmelas un poco. El champá__n nunca acabarse, como aquí__._

_Sasuke y yo nos miramos, perplejos._

_Yo:__ Disculpe, Frau Schumacher, ¿__acaba de decir... el cuartel general del Fü__hrer?_

_F. S.:__ (Con expresió__n inocente.) Pues claro. Es donde ir a bailar de joven, cuando trabajar para las SS*****._

_Sasuke:__ (Anonadado.) Frau Schumacher... ¿__trabajó__ para las SS?_

_F.S.:__ (Agitando la mano de nuevo.) Claro, claro. ¡__Todos hacerlo! Es lo que hacerse entonces. ¿__Quedar champá__n?_

_Sasuke se ha apresurado a llenarle la copa de nuevo. Comienza a sonar Under Pressure en el equipo de Peter y su bisabuela se ha levantado de un salto diciendo: «¡__Es mi favorita!»__, tras lo cual regresa corriendo a la pista de baile._

_Sasuke y yo nos miramos boquiabiertos._

_«__Jamá__s de los jamases —le advierto— les diremos a Naruto y a Hinata que les ha preparado el desayuno alguien que trabajó__ para las SS.»_

_Sasuke se encoge de hombros._

_«¿__Qué__ má__s da, Sakura? Todos hacerlo»__, replica imitando a la perfecció__n el acento de la bisabuela de Peter._

_«__Jú__ralo»__, le pido._

_«__Lo juro —promete, y añ__ade—: Veo que sigues escribiendo en esa libreta.»_

_Yo:__ (Incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus manos, que me resultan mucho má__s atractivas sosteniendo la copa de champá__n que las cartas anoche.) Sí__._

_Sasuke:__ No se la dará__s a ellos, ¿__no?_

_Yo: __(¿__Es fruto de mi imaginació__n o sus ojos son exactamente del mismo color de la noche?) ¿__Dar qué__ a quié__n?_

_Sasuke:__ A Naruto y a Hinata como regalo de bodas. El diario de viaje que has escrito para ellos._

_Yo: __(Lleva una chaqueta y una corbata adecuadas para la ocasió__n. Le quedan tan bien como cuando no lleva la camisa puesta.) Ah, no, ya no. Cambié__ de idea. Como tú__, má__s o menos._

_Lo sé__. Ha sido un comentario arriesgado._

_Parece confundido. Huelga decir que la confusió__n le vuelve adorable._

_Sasuke:¿__Có__mo dices?_

_Yo:__ Me refiero a la fiesta, claro. ¿__Desde cuá__ndo piensas que el matrimonio debe celebrarse en lugar de temerse?_

_Sasuke:__ Ah, eso. ¿__Podrí__as dejar de escribir en la libreta durante unos instantes? Me distrae._

_Yo:__ Pero es que es mi primer viaje a Europa y no quiero perderme ni un detalle._

_Sasuke:__ Si te pasas todo el dí__a con la cabeza metida en la libreta te perderá__s muchas cosas._

_Yo:__ Dejaré__ de escribir si me dices qué__ te hizo cambiar de idea._

_Sasuke:¿__Cambiar de idea sobre qué__?_

_Yo:__ Sobre Naruto y Hinata,_

_Sasuke:__ Ah, bueno. De hecho, tú__._

_¿__YO?_

_Yo:__ ¿__YO? Pero... ¿__cuá__ndo? Supongo que no anoche._

_Sasuke:__ Pues sí__, anoche._

_Yo:__ Pero ¡__si me porté__ fatal contigo!_

_Sasuke:__ Tal vez me lo merecí__a._

_Oh, Dios mí__o, ¡__así__ que SI ha tomado alguna droga! ¡__Tiene que ser eso! ¡__No existe otra explicació__n!_

_Yo:__ Diantres, ¿__qué__ está__ pasando? ¿__Por qué__ eres tan amable de repente?_

_Sasuke:__ Siempre soy amable._

_Yo:__ No, no es verdad. ¿__Qué__ me dices de todo el numerito en el despacho del alcalde? Echaste a perder una oportunidad magní__fica para salvar a tu amigo de un destino que SOLÍ__AS creer que era peor que la muerte. ¿__Qué__ ha pasado?_

_Sasuke:__ Me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado._

_Yo:__ ¿__Sobre Naruto y Hinata?_

_Sasuke:__ Sobre todo._

_Yo:__ ¿__TODO? ¿__Incluso sobre la feniletilamina?_

_Sasuke:__ Bueno, eso es un hecho cientí__fico. Pero sobre todo lo demá__s._

_Yo:__ Pero... ¿__có__mo? ¿__Por qué__? ¿__Te has tomado algo cuando has ido al pueblo esta mañ__ana a contratar el servicio de catering y todo lo demá__s? Porque, desde luego, pareces otra persona._

_Sasuke:__ Ya, bueno, quizá__ he tenido la oportunidad de verme a travé__s de los ojos de otra persona y no me ha gustado lo que he visto. Venga, deja la libreta y baila conmigo. Está__ sonando nuestra canció__n, ¿__sabes?_

_Volvemos a o__í__r Fat-Bottomed Girls._

_Muy bueno. Tal vez no haga cambiado tanto._

_Lo cual no serí__a necesariamente malo. Porque ¿__quié__n quiere a un tipo que no soporta las bromas ni sabe bromear?_

_Sasuke:__ Venga. Dé__jame que te demuestre que sí__ tengo._

_Yo:__ ¿__Que si tienes qué__?_

_Sasuke:__ Corazó__n._

_¿__CÓ__MO LO SABE?_

_¿__Y có__mo iba a negarme?_

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_ SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡Hooooola! Acabo de volver de la fiesta de la boda de los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO. Me lo he pasado muy bien. ¡Lo siento si no han podido ir! Había mucho champán y diversión. Algunos se han emborrachado de lo lindo. ¡Muy divertido, la verdad!_

_Todos se lo estaban pasando genial cuando el coche del hotel ha venido a recoger a la feliz pareja para la luna de miel. Entonces hemos decidido seguirlos en los motorinos para divertirnos un rato. Nos hemos colocado debajo de su terrazza y les hemos gritado de todo. Entonces ha aparecido la novia y nos ha tirado el ramo de flores. ¡Lo ha cogido Annika! Annika será la próxima prometida en Casteldifardo (según la tradición)._

_Pero eso no ha sido lo más divertido que ha ocurrido en la fiesta de la boda de los amigos de SAKURA HARUNO. Lo más divertido ha sido cuando SAKURA HARUNO bailaba con el amable Sasuke Uchiha (que me dio anoche veinte euros para comprar más cómics de WUNDERCAT) y ha llegado una mujer italiana muy guapa. Se llama Graziella y venía a ver a Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sasuke Uchiha se ha sorprendido mucho de ver allí a esa mujer. SAKURA HARUNO también parecía muy sorprendida de ver a la mujer. Entonces SAKURA HARUNO ha empujado a Sasuke Uchiha a la piscina._

_¡Eso ha sido lo más cómico! SAKURA HARUNO es muy divertida, ¡como Wundercat!_

_Aquí Peter, fan número 1 de Wundercat, os da las BUENAS NOCHES._

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Peter_

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Hinata Hyuga_

**_De:_**_ Hiashi Hyuga_

**_Asunto:_**_ Hola, tu padre al habla_

_¡Hola! No sabías que tu padre tenía una cuenta de correo electrónico, ¿a qué no? Admito que no nos sirve de mucho en la tienda, pero me viene bien para pujar por los artículos antiguos de Electrolux en eBay. Nunca se sabe cuándo vas a encontrar alguno que, con un par de ajustes, vuelva a funcionar._

_Acabo de enterarme de que Mark y tú se han casado hoy en casa de Zio Matteo en Le Marche. ¿Es verdad?_

_Si es cierto, has puesto muy triste a tu madre. Ahora mismo está en la iglesia rezando una novena por ti. En la misa de la tarde piensa pedir a los fieles que recen por tu alma inmortal._

_Sin embargo, yo querría ser el primero en decirte congratulazioni. Sé que en el pasado tu madre y yo nos hemos mostrado preocupados porque Naruto no comparte nuestra fe. Pero ya eres una mujercita y debes tomar tus propias decisiones. Naruto siempre me ha caído bien; al menos sabe cómo funciona un motor y hace un ramen delicioso, a diferencia de algunos de tus hermanos._

_Y como le he dicho a tu madre, siempre es bueno que haya un médico en la familia. De hecho, cuando vengan a vernos, me gustaría que le echase un vistazo a un lunar que tengo._

_No te preocupes por tu madre. Le pediré al padre que hable con ella._

_Por supuesto, hará todo lo posible para convertir a Naritp, ya sabes cómo le gustan los retos._

_Te quiere,_

_Papá_

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Naruto Uzumaki_

**_De:_**_ Kushina Uzumaki _

**_Asunto:_**_ ¡Hola!_

_Naruto. Dime que no es verdad. Dime que la señora Hyuga, que acaba de llamarme histérica diciéndome que uno de sus hijos le ha contado que tú y su hija se han casado en secreto, tiene un delirio psicótico._

_Naruto, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? __¿Qué le diré a la madre de Yuuki? __Le prometí que la llamarías en cuanto regresaras aTokio. ¿La llamarás de todos modos, no para invitarla a tomar algo después del trabajo, sino para decirle que estás casado? La pobre tendrá otra de sus crisis. La última vez la encontraron vagando medio desnuda._

_Dime que no es verdad. ¿Sabes con cuánta antelación hay que reservar el salón del club de campo? ¡Un año! Si me hubieras dicho que planeabas algo así, habría hecho la reserva hace meses y así celebraríamos una bonita fiesta cuando volvieran. ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Invitar a todo el mundo a casa? Sabes que aún no hemos enlucido el comedor después de que aquellos estúpidos instaladores agujerearon la pared de la cocina al colocar los armarios nuevos._

_Tal vez consigamos una sala en Marriott si se ha producido alguna cancelación. Lo comprobaré._

_Tu padre dice que este año pagarás impuestos correspondientes a doce meses de casado aunque sólo lleves tres. Dice que tendrías que haber esperado a enero._

_¿Qué talla de abrigo tiene Hinata? Le pediré a tu tío que le confeccione un abrigo de visón. Y no me digas que se niega a llevar piel de visón; en Tokio hace mucho frío, y si va a darme nietos no quiero que se pase la mitad del año resfriada._

_Podrías habérnoslo dicho, Naruto. A tu padre y a mí nos habría encantado viajar a Italia. Sabes que nuestro último viaje fue a las Bahamas y que llovió todo el santo día._

_Con cariño para los dos,_

_Mamá_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_*** SS: fue una organización militar, política, policial y de seguridad de la Alemania nazi. -**pensaba quitar esto pero mejor lo deje ^^_

_**¿QUE DEMONIOS SE CREE FANFICTION AL NO DEJARME SUBIR? **_

_**Tengo desde no se cuando intentanto subir este "#%$"$" capitulo y no me dejabaa!. Pero gracias a **Noneofyou **AL FIN PUDE SABER COMO SUBIR CAPITULO! maldita pagina! Eres mi idola :D**  
_

_**nimodo pss... si hay herrores con los nombres no duden en hacermelo sabeer... es que me a dado flojera volver a leerlo ¬¬ ando enojada con la pagina! JUM... y ahora tengo como 10 capitulos de otros Fic's que tengo que leer que si supieron como arreglar la situacion antes que yo D:! Lo que me recuerda que soy bien india XD porque no me acordaba cual era el URL**_

_** Grazi arruino el momento... que creen que sucedera ahora con ella y Sasuke? Se los dire en el next cap ;D**_

_**Muchisimas gracias a: **haruka, leontinees, setsuna17, Nana Mizuki, __zeldalove Akira chan, GreeceSJL,__Sakurafrozenprincess,__ hirako9, __OOANDISAOO,__vivs-chan,__Hatoko Nara y__Tsuki Kuroi._

**_._**

**Al mal tiempo buena cara**

**_._**

**_Hoy una oracion por el mundo... para que todo se solucione_**

_review please?_

_._


	23. GAME OVER

_Naruto y sus personajes por obvias razones... no me pertenecen!_

**.**

_*.*.Titulo original: ¿Ellos tienen corazon? .*.*_

_*.*.Autora original: Meg Cabot .*.*_

_si la historia original, no me pertenece... la adaptacion y la idea de publicar esta historia aqui **si** lo es. Así que se diferente, ten ideas creativas y di **no** al plagio!._

* * *

**_DIARIO DE VIAJE_**

**_by: MiisakiiKiss_**

**_._**

**capitulo 23**

**GAME OVER.**

.

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Hikari Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Naruto y Hinata_

_¡Cielo! ¡Cuánto me alegro por ellos! Acabo de toparme con la madre de Hinata en el súper. Me estaba contando lo de que Dios nunca te da más de lo que puedes soportar y que eso significa que Hinata pasará más tiempo en el purgatorio, pero me he dado cuenta de que estaba loca de contenta. Estaba radiante._

_Aunque tal vez se debiera a que hace demasiado calor para el mes de septiembre._

_Estaba comprando ramen. ¡Ramen! Le he preguntado al respecto y se ha ruborizado al contestar: «Son para preparar luego, para cuando Naruto y Hinata vengan a vernos. A él le gusta mucho.»_

_Creo que es una buena señal, ¿no?_

_Bueno, espero que te lo estés pasando de fábula. Papá y yo estamos bien. Se quemó un poco con el ácido de la batería del Volvo mientras la cambiaba, pero se está tratando las quemaduras con Neosporin._

_Y en caso de que la boda de Naruto y Hinata te haya dado ideas, espero que sepas que a tu padre y a mí no nos importa con quién te cases, siempre y cuando nos invites a la fiesta._

_Aunque creo que Sasuke Uchiha estaría muy guapo con esmoquin._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá_

.

**.**

**.**

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Sai_

**_Asunto:_**Ciao!

_Hola, nena. Hace días que no sé nada de ti. Espero que todo esté bien._

_Oye, ya no estamos atados ni nada, ¿no? Es decir, ya podemos salir con otras personas, ¿no? Porque he conocido a alguien. Escríbeme y dime si te parece bien, ¿ok? No quiero que te enfades por mi culpa, pero los hombres tenemos necesidades..._

_Nos vemos,_

_Sai_

.

.

.

**_Para :_**_ Sakura Haruno _

**_De:_**_ Kyen_

**_Asunto:_**_Freddy_

_Hola, señorita Haruno, me preguntaba cuándo volverá porque Freddy, bueno, parece echarla de menos o algo parecido. Esta mañana, cuando he ido a darle de comer, lo he visto arañando la mosquitera de la ventana, tratando de salir a la escalera de incendios porque había una paloma. Ha hecho un agujero muy grande en la mosquitera, pero no se preocupe, mi padre ha puesto una nueva, y he cerrado la ventana por completo para que no vuelva a hacerlo._

_Y ahora ha vuelto a morderme cuando intentaba acariciarle._

_Así que me preguntaba..., ¿cuándo piensa regresar?_

_Espero que pronto._

_Kyen_

.

.

.

**PDA de Sasuke Uchiha**

Está claro que podría haber manejado mejor la situación. Y Grazi no podría haber sido más inoportuna. Ha llegado cuando estaba a punto de conseguir que Sakura me perdonara por las meteduras de pata anteriores.

Aunque sigo pensando que mis opiniones, en especial sobre el matrimonio, son del todo válidas. Estoy seguro de que cualquier persona civilizada, al ver el mundo tal como está, se pregunta si traer otra vida al planeta es la decisión más acertada. Dada la situación económica global actual, por no mencionar el medio ambiente, ¿qué persona se plantearía tener hijos cuando lo único que heredará es un planeta carente de fuentes energéticas adecuadas (como consecuencia de la expoliación de los combustibles fósiles) y de la capa de ozono; un sistema sanitario y una seguridad social en bancarrota; y una comunidad aterrorizada por fundamentalistas que se creen con derecho a imponer sus valores y creencias a los demás, incluso mediante la fuerza física?

Sólo un idiota.

Sin embargo, por primera vez en la vida, comienzo a darme cuenta de que ser un idiota tiene ventajas, sobre todo si eres un idiota por amor.

Por Dios, no me creo que acabe de escribir eso.

Pero por increíble que parezca, es cierto. Ahora entiendo por qué Naruto y Hinata tenían que casarse a pesar de la oposición de sus padres, a pesar de los peligros que acechan en este mundo. Ahora entiendo por qué les era tan importante legalizar su unión; por qué tener una vía de escape fácil de una relación amorosa no siempre es la mejor solución si quieres que la relación dure.

Ahora lo entiendo todo.

Es una pena que no pueda convencerla al respecto.

Nunca pensé que fuera a ser fácil, pero la verdad es que tampoco me imaginé que tendría que hacerlo desde dentro de una piscina.

Ahora es cuando el viejo Sasuke comienza a gimotear que cómo podía espera _Ella_ que me comportara como un maldito eunuco* en el pasado, cuando ni siquiera la conocía. Ahora es cuando el viejo Sasuke se pregunta: «¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?» Hay una italiana hermosa, elegante y sofisticada a quien le encantaría pasar la noche haciendo el amor conmigo. ¿Por qué me preocupa lo que piense una dibujante de manga japonesa?

Ah, ésa es la cuestión. No quiero a la italiana guapa, elegante y sofisticada, quiero a la ilustradora con el tatuaje de un gato que siempre está tropezando.

Que Dios me ampare.

Sin embargo, ella ha dejado bien claro que no le intereso. Al menos, ya no. Supongo que el hecho de que Grazi llegara de ese modo, como si fuera la reina de la fiesta, con ese sombrero y esos tacones de aguja, no ha dicho mucho en mi favor.

Grazi se ha mostrado muy compresiva. Se ha disculpado por no haber comprobado si tenía mensajes de correo electrónico y ha dicho que cuando recibió mis mensajes telefónicos ya estaba de camino. Creo que he quedado como un idiota mientras trataba de explicar lo que sucedía y la llevaba de vuelta a la estación de tren (después de haberme cambiado de ropa, claro está).

«Entiendo —ha dicho Grazi tras mis explicaciones—. Estás enamorado de una mujer que dibuja historietas de un gato.»

Al oírlo de ese modo tan directo —«estás enamorado»— me he sentido físicamente enfermo durante unos instantes.

Sin embargo, por raro que parezca, ha sido una sensación positiva.

«Eso no es todo —he confesado—. Ella cree que soy un idiota presuntuoso incapaz de sentir nada que no sea mi propia sensación de superioridad.»

A Grazi le ha parecido divertido.

«A veces eres presuntuoso —ha reconocido, lo cual no me ha tranquilizado en absoluto—. Crees que lo sabes todo.»

«No le interesa lo más mínimo la dinámica geopolítica —he proseguido—, ni los asuntos internacionales.»

«Ya —ha replicado Grazi—, pero es que esas cosas no le interesan a casi nadie.»

«Esta mañana —he añadido, desesperado porque alguien me convenciera de que aquello no era posible— la he visto ponerse ketchup en los huevos. Y le gustala Nutella. Yesa serie, "Bones".»

«Es que es una serie muy popular», ha dicho Grazi con una calma que estoy seguro que no sentía.

«No planeé que ocurriera esto», le he explicado.

«¿Quién planea enamorarse? —ha inquirido Grazi encogiéndose de hombros—. Ocurre, eso es todo. No puede detenerse por mucho que lo intentemos. —Ha exhalado una columna de humo azul del cigarrillo antes de añadir—: Aunque creo que, en tu caso, no intentarlo ha sido lo peor de todo. Eso es lo que les pasa a los hombres como tú. Cuando sucede, es imparable. Ni siquiera con los huevos al ketchup.»

«Me odia», he reconocido, abatido.

«No, no te odia —ha asegurado Grazi—. Si te odiara, no te habría tirado a la piscina al verme.»

Espero, aunque no lo creo, que Grazi tenga razón.

Pero aunque la tenga, ¿qué puedo hacer? Cuando he vuelto a la casa después de dejar a Grazi en la estación de tren para que regresase a Roma, la fiesta se había acabado y la casa estaba cerrada a cal y canto. No se veía a nadie por ninguna parte, aunque sabía que no se había marchado porque su maleta seguía allí. Creyendo que se habría ido al pueblo con los demás para dar la lata a los recién casados en el hotel, he ido hasta allí, pero sólo he visto a Peter y a sus amigos en la playa, destrozando el ramo de flores de ajo de Hinata como si fuera una especie de ceremonia pubescente similar a la de _El señor de las moscas_, y arrojando los pétalos al mar.

He tomado un montón de café en la cafetería y he leído todos los periódicos en inglés del pueblo. Comienza a atardecer y sé que debería regresar a la casa para ver si Sakura está allí.

Pero una parte de mí teme abandonar esta silla. Porque ¿qué pasará si vuelvo y se muestra indiferente?

La respuesta de Grazi, cuando le he formulado la misma pregunta mientras subía al tren, no ha sido precisamente tranquilizadora.

«No lo hará —ha dicho sonriendo— si haces el gran gesto.»

«¿Qué gran gesto? —he preguntado—. Ya he organizado una fiesta que me ha costado bastante, y lo único que he recibido a cambio ha sido un chapuzón en la piscina.»

«¿Qué es lo que ella quiere? —ha preguntado Grazi de forma harto significativa—. Aparte de una boda para su amiga, claro está. Eso es lo que debes hacer. Darle lo que quiere, lo que nunca ha tenido, y será toda tuya.»

He tenido que cavilar, sobre lo que quiere Sakura Haruno. He estado pensado en ello mientras el tren de Grazi se alejaba de la estación.

No me ha costado mucho. Vamos, estaba escrito en todas y cada una de las páginas de su diario.

Sin embargo, lo más difícil será demostrarle que me lo tomo en serio.

Por supuesto, si resulta que me equivoco...

Bueno, no tengo nada que perder.

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Deberí__a haber imaginado que era demasiado bonito para ser verdad._

_Es decir, que no era verdad que é__l hubiese cambiado._

_No ha cambiado. Los hombres nunca cambian._

_No sé__ en qué__ estarí__a pensando. Só__lo porque consiguiera que Naruto y Hinata se casaran, les organizase una gran fiesta y les dedicase un brindis cariñ__oso, algo que HARÍ__A cualquier hombre normal, yo creí__ que habí__a cambiado._

_Ja ja._

_Ahora veo claramente que todo fue un montaje para acostarse conmigo._

_Admito que al principio me sentí__ halagada. Es decir, que se esforzase tanto só__lo para verme desnuda. Ningú__n hombre ha llegado a tales extremos por mí__. Bueno, el tarado que me cambio por otro hombre me llevó__ al baile de promoció__n._

_Pero ahora que sé__ que a él no le importaba a quié__n se tiraba, si a mí__ o a Okita Souji__, ya lo relativizo todo._

_Lo mismo con Sasuke Uchiha. Para é__l no ha sido má__s que un juego. Lo he sabido en cuanto he visto a la dueñ__a de la galerí__a de arte. Só__lo un beso. ¡__Ja! Estaba solo y querí__a echar un polvo para satisfacer sus necesidades primitiva._

_Le daba igual con QUIÉ__N. ¿__Por qué__ otro motivo la habrí__a invitado?_

_Reconozco que ha dado la impresió__n de que se sorprendí__a al verla allí__. Debí__a de haber olvidado que le habí__a pedido que viniera a la fiesta._

_Pero bueno, estoy segura de que el bautismo que le he dado se lo ha hecho recordar de inmediato._

_Me da igual. No es que me estuviera enamorando ni nada, ¿__enamorarme de quié__n? Seguro que encontraré__ a alguien mejor que ese idiota egocé__ntrico._

_Vale, sí__, tiene las manos nervudas y bronceadas, y los ojos negros hiptonitzantes con un brillo de emoción reprimida. Y le gustan los gatos. Y besa bien. Y es muy listo e incluso divertido cuando se suelta un poco._

_¿__Y qué__? Tambié__n tiene muchos defectos. Se cree que lo sabe todo cuando resulta obvio que no es así__, en especial en lo que se refiere a las relaciones humanas._

_Y escribe libros que no leerí__a aunque me estuviera muriendo de aburrimiento._

_Y aunque no estoy segura, creo que esta mañ__ana lo he visto mirarme con una expresió__n extrañ__a cuando me poní__a ketckup en los huevos._

_¿__Quié__n necesita eso? Yo no, desde luego. Me ceñ__iré__ a los tipos agradables. Como Sai. Bueno, Sai no precisamente, ya que tiene otro lí__o, por lo que... me alegro por é__l._

_Me refiero a tipos sencillos, como Sai. Tipos a los que no les van los juegos mentales. Tipos con una apreciació__n iró__nica de las rarezas de la vida. Sasuke no aprecia nada con ironí__a, salvo mis errores gramaticales._

_Como en el juego de la guerra._

_Vale, Peter ganó__._

_Y qué__, da igual._

_¿__Qué__ decí__a?_

_Ah, sí__._

_Lo primero que haré__ cuando llegue a casa será__ apuntarme a algú__n curso en la Escuela de Adultos. No sé__ de qué__, pero un curso al que vayan tipos sencillos. Como cerá__mica. O italiano. ¡__Sí__! Clases para aprender italiano. Apuesto lo que sea a que se apuntan muchos chicos. Conoceré__ a alguno agradable y sencillo, y la pró__xima vez, que venga a Italia lo haré__ con é__l._

_Porque aunque este paí__s tiene defectos —los almuerzos de tres horas, durante las cuales todo, incluso las ZAPATERÍ__AS, está__ cerrado... por no hablar de la precariedad de los lavabos, como en Amici Amore, o los inodoros sin asiento, como en aquel restaurante en Porto Racanati—, tambié__n puede ser genial. Despué__s de pedirle a Peter que me dejara en el pueblo al acabar la fiesta, cuando Annika, é__l y los demá__s se han ido al hotel a molestar un poco a Naruto y Hinata he paseado un rato, me he tomado un buen gelato, me he sentado en un pequeñ__o palazzo y me he relajado._

_No me he relajado mucho desde que llegué__ a Italia —salvo aquellos cinco minutos junto a la piscina— por culpa de las visitas turí__sticas y la preocupació__n de que la boda de Naruto y Hinata no saliese bien y todo lo de Sasuke._

_Pero hoy sí__, hoy me he relajado y he echado un vistazo y... bueno, me ha gustado lo que he visto. Italia, claro. Bueno, mejor dicho, Le Marche. Son muy simpá__ticos y se saludan por la calle._

_En todas las ventanas hay jardineras en lugar de escaleras de incendios, porque los edificios nunca tienen má__s de dos plantas._

_Y como los edificios son tan bajos, el cielo parece ENORME. Es un azul que nunca se ve en Tokio por culpa de la contaminació__n de los coches. Aquí__ casi todo el mundo va en escú__ter o, como mucho, en esos Smart pequeñ__os._

_Hasta el helado sabe mejor. Nunca habí__a probado uno de pistacho tan bueno._

_Y el ritmo de la vida es contagioso. No me parece bien lo de las comidas de tres horas, pero si NECESITAS todo ese tiempo para comer, me parece bien que no esté__ mal visto. Al contrario que en Tokio._

_Es agradable ver que la gente no va con prisa y que siempre hay tiempo para tomarse un café__ y desear un buon giorno a los demá__s._

_Es una pena que nos marchemos el viernes. Vamos, no es que vaya a apenarme despedirme de ALGUNAS personas que he conocido aquí__, pero echaré__ de menos este sitio. Y a Peter, e incluso a su bisabuela y a la creí__da de Annika (a quien, despué__s de que me preguntó__ qué__ se suponí__a que debí__a hacer con el ramo de Hinata, le he dicho que, segú__n la tradició__n, lo normal era arrancar los pé__talos y arrojarlos al mar como petició__n de buena suerte), y al alcalde y el olor a caballo colá__ndose por la ventana del dormitorio por la mañ__ana, y a los gatos famé__licos y el fogó__n que no puede encenderse sin que se vaya la luz, y todas las Ví__rgenes Marí__a y los castillos en todas las laderas y..._

_Bueno, todo._

_Menos a É__L._

_Despué__s de aprender italiano y de conocer a ese tipo sencillo que apreciará__ las cosas pequeñ__as de la vida, vendremos a Italia y nos lo pasaremos de lo mejor, porque los dos sabremos quié__nes son los carabinieri y no nos reiremos de los errores de los demá__s, a diferencia de..._

_É__L_

_Oh, Dios mí__o, ha vuelto._

_Tiene valor._

_Oh, vaya, todaví__a tiene la misma expresió__n avergonzada. ¿__Qué__ te ha pasado, Sasuke? ¿__La ramera italiana se ha negado a acostarse contigo despué__s de ver lo estú__pido que resultabas en el fondo de la piscina?_

_Vaya... trata de entablar conversació__n. Pues, buen intento, amigo, pero no conseguirá__s nada delante del chico. ¿__Por qué__ crees que le he invitado? Pues no porque me encante jugar a las cartas, la verdad. No, lo he hecho porque presentí__a que volverí__as arrastrá__ndote. Y sé__ que no hablará__s de NOSOTROS si hay una tercera persona..._

_¡__OH, DIOS MÍ__O! ¡__ESO ES UN SOBORNO!_

_Un momento, a ese juego pueden jugar dos personas..._

_¡__Uf! ¿__Por qué__ no he sacado dinero cuando estaba en el pueblo?_

_Bueno, da igual. Peter se ha largado. Uno de veinte y se larga. Traidor._

_No me importa. No tengo por qué__ oí__r lo que quiera decirme. Entraré__ y veré__ qué__ está__ haciendo Hinata..._

_Real, no puedo, porque ella y su, ahora, marido está__n en el hotel. En la habitació__n que é__l les ha pagado. Estamos solos. Estamos solos en esta casa enorme porque é__l..._

_¡__LO HA PLANEADO!_

_OH, DIOS MÍ__O. QUÉ__ IDIOTA SOY._

_Da igual. No pienso escucharle. No, no pienso escucharte, don Mi Ú__nico Propó__sito en la Vida es Romper el Corazó__n de la Estú__pida japonesa dibujante de caricaturas. NO PIENSO ESCUCHARTE._

_Sasuke: Sakura__, por favor, deja de escribir en la libreta y mí__rame. Só__lo un momento._

_Yo: __No._

_Sasuke:__ Bueno, pero no pienso marcharme, no hasta que hagamos aclarado esto._

_Yo:__ No hay nada que aclarar._

_Sasuke: __Sí__, sí__ hay cosas que aclarar. Mira, sé__ que me he comportado como un bobo casi desde que te conocí__..._

_Yo:__ Casi?_

_Sasuke: __De acuerdo, desde que te conocí__, pero quiero que sepas que ahora lo lamento. Tení__as razó__n. Soy un imbé__cil. Y un impresentable. Por todo lo que he dicho y hecho. Tení__as razó__n. Tení__as toda la razó__n sobre Naruto y Hinata y yo estaba equivocado. Ahora me doy cuenta._

_Hummm. Vaya, qué__ interesante, ahora se disculpa y admite que se ha equivocado. Nunca he conocido a un tipo que hiciera algo así__. ¿__Qué__ significará__?_

_Ah, un momento. Ya lo sé__. Qué__tonta._

_Yo:__ Si lo que pretendes es llevarme al hotel para quedarte la casa y pasar la noche con la ramera, no pierdas el tiempo. Me gusta estar aquí__ y no pienso marcharme, me da igual que haya jacuzzi en la habitació__n._

_Sasuke: __Sakura, si quisiera pasar la noche con Grazi, ¿__no crees que ahora estarí__a en el hotel con ella y no aquí__, tratando de razonar contigo?_

_¡__MALDITA SEA SU LÓ__GICA APLASTANTE!_

_Yo:__ Bueno, sea lo que sea, corta el rollo. Me está__s poniendo nerviosa. Me gustaba má__s cuando me odiabas._

_Sasuke: __Nunca te he odiado..._

_Yo:__ ¡__JA JA! ¡__CARABINIERI!_

_Sasuke:¿__Qué__? ¿__Es que ni siquiera puedo bromear contigo?_

_Yo:__ No estabas bromeando conmigo, te estabas riendo de mí__._

_Sasuke:¿__Y no te has estado riendo de mí__ toda la semana?_

_Yo:__ No delante de ti._

_Ooooooh. Acaba de acercar una de las sillas de hierro forjado, la ha colocado delante de mí__, se ha sentado en ella y se ha inclinado hacia mí__ de modo que le veo la incipiente barba que comienza a querer salir y los ojos negros._

_APARTA LA MIRADA. APARTA LA MIRADA DE ESOS OJOS HIPNÓ__TICOS._

_Sasuke:__ Sakura, deja de escribir en la libreta y escú__chame bien._

_Ja, ni hablar._

_Sasuke:__ Bueno, de todos modos te diré__ lo que pienso. Reconozco que cuando te conocí__ es posible que tuviera algunas ideas falsas sobre las relaciones de pareja. No negaré__ que he estado enamorado, porque los dos sabemos que no serí__a cierto. Me enamoré__ en una ocasió__n y no salió__ bien y, como consecuencia, me he convencido de que el amor no existe porque no querí__a admitir que la habí__a cagado. Y si no podí__a tenerlo yo, no querí__a que nadie lo tuviese._

_Hummm. Buena explicació__n. Ingeniosa. Esmerada. Casi creí__ble._

_Sasuke:__Pero todo eso cambió__ cuando te conocí__. Me hiciste ver que dos personas —Naruto y Hinata— pueden enamorarse locamente sin segundas intenciones, y que ese amor no só__lo está__ en la cabeza, como consecuencia de un desequilibrio quí__mico, sino que es el resultado de la atracció__n, la confianza mutua y un cariñ__o verdadero. Esa clase de amor, el que te hace abandonar toda precaució__n y casarte a pesar de que todo el mundo que te quiere se oponga a la idea, é__sa es la clase de amor que siempre he querido, pero creí__a que no existí__a. Hasta ayer._

_Hummmmm. No está__ mal._

_Un momento. ¿__De qué__ diantres está__hablando?_

_Yo:__ ¿__Qué__ pasó__ ayer?_

_Sasuke: __Ayer estuve ocho horas contigo en un coche._

_Cabró__n. Ni siquiera canté __las canciones de la radio_

_Yo: __Sí__, ¿__y?_

_Sasuke: __Ocurrió__ algo._

_Yo:__ Si te refieres a có__mo conduzco, ni siquiera ROCÉ__ aquel camió__n. Lo que notaste fue el viento, í__bamos muy rá__pido. Ni siquiera tení__a un roce, lo comprobé__._

_Sasuke: __No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que me enamoré__ de ti. Y estoy seguro de que tú__ tambié__n está__s enamorada de mí__._

_!D:!_

_Sasuke: ¿__Puedes dejar de escribir en la libreta?_

_¿__Có__mo voy a parar? Los dedos me tiemblan tanto que apenas puedo sostener el bolí__grafo..._

_No puede ser cierto. Se trata de alguna treta masculina para... no sé__ qué__._

_Yo:__ pues, sé__ que los tipos como tú__ hacen LO QUE SEA para lograr una conquista sexual. Decirle a una chica lo que crees que quiere oí__r... es lo normal. Pero no es sensato presuponer lo que ella siente por ti, porque te aseguro que yo NO estoy enamorada de ti._

_Sasuke: __No lo presupongo. Sé__ exactamente lo que piensas de mí__. Crees que soy el Nazi del Apoyabrazos, un estreñ__ido..., un aficionado a las modelos arrogante. No soportas có__mo hablo, ni tampoco los temas de los que hablo, el modo imperioso como que pido comida en los restaurantes o pregunto a los taxistas cuá__nto les debo. Detestas mi gusto por las mujeres, te parece imperdonable que no tenga televisor e incomprensible que decidiera escribir un libro sobre Arabia Saudí__. Y está__s completamente enamorada de mí__. Si no lo estuvieras, no me habrí__as tirado a la piscina cuando viste a Grazi._

_Me he quedado estupefacta._

_Sasuke: __Quieres dejar esa libreta y besarme de una vez?_

_Yo:__ No, no pienso hacerlo. ¿__Có__mo has sabido...Hinata te ha contado todo eso?_

_Sasuke:__ No, lo he leí__do en esa libreta._

**_¿_****_QU_****_É_****_?_**

_Sasuke:¿__Podrí__as ponerlo má__s grande? Creo que no lo han visto en China. Sí__, he leí__do tu diario. En la primera pá__gina dice que piensas dá__rselo a Naruto y Hinata como regalo de boda. No me pareció__ nada del otro mundo leer algo que ellos tambié__n leerí__an. Cuando me di cuenta de que habí__as cambiado de idea estaba demasiado enfrascado en la lectura como para dejarla._

_Yo:__ Vaya._

_Sasuke: __Bien dicho. Sí__, conozco tus secretos má__s í__ntimos, Sakura Haruno. Lo mucho que suspiras por el detective Booth, que, por cierto, no deja de ser un personaje ficticio. La idea equivocada sobre el tamañ__o de una parte de mi anatomí__a. Lo que piensas exactamente de mi libro, aunque, de todos modos, cuando hablo del tema tu expresió__n ya lo dice todo. Sé__ que tienes debilidad por los enanos jorobados, los gatos callejeros y tu amiga Hinata. Nunca me habí__a divertido tanto como en las ú__ltimas cuarenta y ocho horas, durante las cuales he estado atrapado en un coche con una de las peores conductoras que he visto en mi vida, he corrido a toda prisa por la piazza di Spagna para llegar a tiempo a la cola del consulado para cometer perjurio. Y me gustarí__a seguir haciendo cosas así__ contigo en el futuro pró__ximo, aunque tambié__n me gustarí__a incluir el sexo, si es posible. Si nada de esto te convence, tal vez lo haga esto: estoy dispuesto a dedicar el tiempo necesario para establecer una relació__n duradera, irrompible e intensa con Freddy. Y para demostrarlo, esta tarde me he hecho esto._

_Oh, Dios mí__o, se está__ arremangando. ¿__Por qué__ se arremanga? ¿__Qué__ se habrá__...?_

_¡__NO!_

_¡__IMPOSIBLE!_

_¡__Es un tatuaje! Se ha hecho un tatuaje de Wondercat._

_Como el que llevo en el tobillo._

_Yo:__ Pero... ¿__Có__mo? ¿__Dó__nde?_

_Sasuke: __En el Crazy Bar y Sexy Tattoo Shop, en el pueblo. Dicen que Wondercat es uno de los que má__s se lleva._

_Yo:__ Pero, pero... ¡__es PERMANENTE!_

_Sasuke: __Es lo que siento por ti. Bien, ¿__quieres dejar el boli y besarme, por favor?_

_Y, de repente, descubro que quiero._

_El corazó__n se me ha llenado de algo, algo que no soy capaz, de describir._

_Salvo que parece bianco frizzante._

_._

_._

_._

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Oh, Dios mí__o, ha mentido. Lo que Naruto le dijo a Hinata sobre la…__de Sasuke es completamente cierto..._

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Pobre Frau Schumacher. __Tendrá__ que lavar MUCHAS sá__banas cuando nos marchemos. Creo que lo hemos hecho en todas las camas al menos una vez._

_Bueno, teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que trabajó__ para el Fü__hrer, supongo que está__ acostumbrada al trabajo duro._

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Hasta Sasuke reconoce que las fresas con Nutella, con una copa de champá__n, son un maravilloso tentempié__ a medianoche._

.

.

.

**Diario de viaje de**

**Sakura Haruno**

_Tengo que escribir rá__pido porque está__ abajo comiendo má__s fresas._

_¡__Me quiere! Al menos tanto como yo. No me creo que esté__ reconociendo que le quiero. ¡__SÍ__! Es cierto, le quiero. Podrí__a gritarlo desde el tejado: ¡__LE QUIERO!_

_Y no creo que sea cosa de la feniletilanamina esa._

_¿__Endorfinas? Sin duda._

_Oh, Dios mí__o. Quiero a Sasuke Uchiha. SASUKE UCHIHA._

_Ademá__s, el ú__nico motivo por el que no le gusta «__Bones»__ es porque nunca ha visto la serie. Al parecer, no emiten «__Bones»__ en Libia o dondequiera que haya estado estos añ__os. Estoy segura de que se enganchará__ en cuanto se ponga al dí__a de lo que ocurre._

_Le he enseñ__ado el cuaderno de bocetos de Wondercat y se ha reí__do de las ú__ltimas viñ__etas. Sasuke Uchiha se ha REÍ__DO._

_¡__De mis viñ__etas! Y me ha dicho que me sobra talento._

_Eso ya lo sabí__a, pero me alegra que me lo diga é__l._

_¡__Uy, ya vuelve! Le he prometido que dejarí__a de escribir sobre é__l aquí__._

_De momento._

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_Kabuto Yakushi_

**_De:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha _

**_Asunto:_**_El libro_

_¿Qué te parece si mi segundo libro va sobre Le Marche? Por si no lo sabías, Le Marche es una de las zonas menos conocidas de Italia, repleta de paisajes impresionantes con castillos antiguos sobre laderas pintorescas, olivares sombreados, calas de arena blanca, mariscos deliciosos y vinos terrosos pero delicados como el Verdicchio, uno de los mejore vini da meditazione._

_Es una región en la que prosperan los negocios familiares. Es una zona casi autosuficiente que muchos países, como por ejemplo los que antiguamente dependían de la exportación de petróleo, deberían tomar como modelo._

_He pensado alquilar una casa y pasar varios meses aquí con mi novia para investigar sobre la zona. Tal vez hayas oído hablar de ella, se llama Sakura Haruno. Es la creadora de Wondercat, unas tiras cómicas sobre un gato. Seguro que lo has leído alguna vez._

_Bueno, ya me dirás qué te parece la idea._

_Sasuke_

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Sasuke Uchiha_

**_De:_**_Kabuto Yakushi_

**_Asunto:_**_El libro_

_¿Le Marche? ¿De qué diantres estás hablando? Nadie conoce ese lugar. ¿Quién va a comprar un libro de un lugar del que nunca ha oído hablar?_

_Voy a serte sincero: si Arenas movedizas no fuera número 2 en la lista de los libros más vendidos, te diría qué deberías hacer con Le Marche._

_Pero como no es así..._

_Ve con Dios._

_Kabuto Yakushi_

_Editor senior_

_. _

_P. D.: ¿Novia? ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia? Creía que tenías fobia a la monogamia._

_P. P. D.: ¿Qué cono es eso de Wondercat?_

.

.

.

**_Para:_**_ Listserv _

**_De:_**_ Peter Schumacher _

**_Asunto:_**_SAKURA HARUNO_

_¡Eh, amigos! ¡No os creeréis lo que está pasando aquí! SAKURA HARUNO, la creadora de nuestro querido Wundercat, se queda en Le Marche. ¡Sí! Al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho esta mañana cuando le he llevado el brotchen._

_De hecho, SAKURA HARUNO no me ha abierto la puerta esta mañana cuando le he llevado el brotchen. SAKURA HARUNO no ha bajado a buscar el brotchen hasta última hora de la tarde. Y parecía muy cansada, pero muy guapa, como de costumbre._

_Y Sasuke Uchiha, que ha aparecido en la puerta con SAKURA HARUNO, me ha preguntado si sé si hay casas en alquiler en Le Marche porque quiere escribir un libro sobre nosotros. ¡SOBRE NOSOTROS!_

_¡SÍ! ¡Porque Le Marche MOLA!_

_Y SAKURA HARUNO ha dicho que también se quedará en Le Marche para ayudar a Sasuke Uchiha a escribir ese libro tan importante sobre NOSOTROS._

_Y cuando le he preguntado lo que sé que están pensando:_

_«¿QUÉ PASA CON WUNDERCAT?», me ha respondido: «Oh, puedo dibujar Wondercat en cualquier sitio.»_

_¡SÍ! ¡ SAKURA HARUNO SE QUEDA EN ITALIA! Y HAN SIDO LOS PRIMEROS EN SABERLO, gracias a mí, ¡el fan número 1 de Wundercat de todos los tiempos!_

_¡Larga vida a Wundercat!_

_Peter_

_Sólo para Annika: cuando hayas acabado con Wundercat volumen 1, dímelo y te llevaré el volumen 2 en el motorino._

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_De:_**_ Hikari Haruno _

**_Asunto:_**_Tu llamada_

_Cariño, te escribo porque cuando llamaste anoche juraría que dijiste que te quedabas en Italia con Sasuke Uchiha. Para siempre._

_Papá dice que debo de haberlo soñado. Pero no creo haber soñado que me dijeras que si el contrato de explotación de Wondercat acaba materializándose, entonces Sasuke iría a vivir a Tokio contigo porque mantienen una relación seria y se apoyan el uno al otro en sus respectivas carreras._

_No suelo soñar esa clase de cosas._

_Otra cosa: esta mañana he ido al supermercado a comprar tiritas para papá (se clavó un clavo en el pulgar mientras colgaba otra acuarela de su hermana; ojalá se buscase otro pasatiempo) y me he encontrado con la señora Hyuga y me ha preguntado sonriendo qué se sentía al ganar un hijo. ¿Ganar un hijo? ¿A qué se refiere, cariño? No se referiría a ti y a ese Sasuke Uchiha, ¿no? ¿Se pretenden casar? ¿Sabe Hinata algo que yo no sepa y se lo ha contado a su madre?_

_¿Cómo puedes casarte con Sasuke Uchia, cielo? La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que le odiabas, y que no dejaba de mirarte los zapatos._

_Esto no tiene sentido. No creo que debas quedarte en Italia, y mucho menos casarte con alguien a quien sólo conoces desde hace una semana._

_Espero que Hyuga se haya equivocado. De hecho, estoy segura de que es así. Siempre has sido muy sensata._

_Además, ¿qué hay de Sai, ese banquero de inversiones tan majo con el que estabas saliendo?_

_Papá tiene razón y debo de haber soñado la llamada de anoche. Nunca te irías a Italia sin Freddy._

_Ah, un momento, eso te lo pregunté anoche, ¿no? Y me dijiste que pagarías al hijo del portero para que llevara a Freddy a Italia..._

_Pero no puede ser cierto, nunca harías una tontería así._

_Bueno, no me hagas caso. Espero que disfrutes del resto del viaje._

_Trata de ser amable con el tal Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy segura de que no podrá evitar enamorarse de ti. Y siempre has tenido unos pies muy bonitos._

_Te quiere,_

_Mamá_

_._

_._

_._

**_Para:_**_ Kyen_

**_De:_**_ Sakura Haruno_

**_Asunto:_**_Freddy_

_¡Hola, Kyen! Oye, me estaba preguntando una cosa. ¿Qué te parecería un viaje a Italia con todos los gastos pagados?_

_._

_.  
_

* * *

_**SE ACABO!**_

_**Real, enserio, totalmente cierto... este es el ultimo capitulo.**_

_**Como ultima locura escrita aqui: este es el fic mas largo que e publicado D: y amo el final ya que se me hace algo inesperado y diferente, personalmente me mori de risa con la mama de Sakura XD**_

_**Muchisimas, muchisimas MUCHISIMAS gracias por ultima vez a: **_

_GreeceSJL_

_OOANDISAOO_

_Hirako9_

_Agle_

_Hatoko Nara_

_Nana Mizuki_

_setsuna17_

_zeldalove Akira-chan_

_Haruka_

_cherry627_

_Tsuki Kuroi_

**_No saben como aprecio su apoyo en el transcurso de este fic_**

**_Por todo su tiempo perdido leyendo las lecturas aqui publicadas: GRACIAS!_**

**_Y a todos aquellos que me colocaron en Favoritos también, se los agradezco de todo corazón!_**

**_._**

**_Nos vemos en la siguiente_**

_ciao!_

_see u soon._

**_._**

**_Cuando algo llega a su fin, es porque algo nuevo comienza._**

**_Hoy una oracion por el mundo... _**

_._

_Un ultimo favor_

_review please?_

_._


End file.
